Our Symphony
by PandaDawgBE
Summary: What if Kaori had never died and she and Kousei were able to get the happy ending they deserved? Well, the beginning of that adventure begins once Kousei finds Kaori's letter she was meant to have him read once she was gone, but seems like Kousei found his chance either way. (A Your Lie in April fanfic - Kousei x Kaori)
1. Chapter 1

_It's over...she's gone._

Kousei had tears running down his cheeks as he looked up to the light and sucked in a shaky inhale before standing up and facing the audience to bow, hiding his tear-stained face, then quickly but subtly walked away, his heart dropping every time he thinks about the girl who gave him life for the first time in a long time.

But now she's gone. So his life immediately turned upside down all over again. And she left him... Just like his mother.

As Kousei disappeared backstage he felt his heart break once more before he broke down and fell onto his bottom against a wall, his knees curled up to his chest and his face hidden between them, his quiet yet loud sobs sounding throughout the corridor.

 _I never even gave her a proper goodbye, I never gave Kaori a proper goodbye... I...I never...I never had the guts to tell her that-_

"KOUSEI!"

Kousei sniffed and tried to control his breathing before peeking an eye out and catching Tsubaki and Watari's running forms.

"Watari...? Tsu...baki?" Kousei sniffled and lifted his head up, trying to pretend he wasn't crying even though it was impossible with his fogged up glasses and red nose and eyes.

"Kousei!" Watari yelled once more when he was a foot away from Kousei, practically yelling to his now-sensitive ears.

"Ow...Watari... Why're you yelling?" Kousei's voice was tight and he swallowed the huge lump in his throat before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

"It's...it's Kaori..." Watari wasn't as enthusiastic as Kousei thought he would be but there was a hint of happiness in his eyes.

"What?" Kousei straightened his back and after he finished cleaning his glasses he put them on, blinking at his two friends.

"She's...well, she did it." Tsubaki put on a smile.

"Eh?" Kousei kept looking back and forth between his friends, not getting it.

 _There's no way...she was just..._

Watari held out his phone and showed Kousei the email he got from the hospital. "She's okay! She made it through the surgery, Kousei!"

Kousei couldn't speak correctly, his mind was in a fuzz. _She's...alive? She's not gone?_ Kousei read the email, which said _'The surgery was a success. Feel free to come to check up on Miyazono when you have the time to do so.'_

"I..." Kousei didn't have the exact words for what he has to say, so he instead shot up from the floor and ran past Tsubaki and Watari, rushing out the room to appear in the lobby of Towa Hall, making a beeline to the hospital.

"Wow..." muttered Watari, resting his hands on his hips and smirking. "He really has the hots for her."

Tsubaki stared at the doors Kousei just went through and sighed, mumbling, "Yeah..."

"Should we go too? I mean, she is our friend after all." Watari smiled and grabbed her elbow, rushing off to where Kousei was headed without letting Tsubaki give an answer.

 **~0000~**

Kousei burst through the hospital doors and stumbled in, out of breath from the amount of running.

 _Oh my God...that was the fastest I've ever ran since I first found out Kaori was in here._ Kousei looked around in his blue suit and spotted the main desk, so he calmed himself and walked over to it, his legs throbbing from the sprinting.

"I..." Kousei stopped his word to take a breath and placed both his hands on the desk, catching his breath. "S-sorry..."

The person at the desk nodded and said, "No, it's okay. Just tell me what you need."

Kousei placed his hands on his knees and looked up to the lady, his eyes wide and desperate with his face sweaty. "I-I need to see Miyazono Kaori!"

The lady nodded and typed a little on her keyboard and after spotting Kaori's name she turned to Kousei as he slowly straightened and adjusted his glasses.

"She's in her room right now, you know where it is right?"

Kousei frantically nodded and gave her a thumbs-up in thanks before speeding away, making sure not to hit anyone on the way.

But, just as Kousei went away, Watari and Tsubaki came through the doors, startling the lady Kousei was just speaking to. They weren't as out of breath as Kousei considering all the running they do from sports but they're still a little beat.

They both strode up to the desk and slammed their hands on it and simultaneously yelled out, "We need to see-"

"Miyazono Kaori?" the lady bluntly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Watari and Tsubaki nodded, waiting for approval.

"Go on ahead. She's in her room. Your friend is probably already there by now," she said, looking back at her papers.

"Thank you!" the two yelled out one more time before making it over to Kaori's room, where they know they'd for sure find Kousei.

 **~0000~**

Barging through one more door, Kousei let the door stop to not make a loud noise and breathed in then out while his eyes widened at Kaori's being, whom was looking out the window.

"K-Kaori?" Kousei wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Upon hearing her name, Kaori turned her head to look at the person who called her and her eyes widened, a glint of pride and joy in them.

"Kousei!" Kaori grinned and watched as he slowly walked to her bed.

"You're here right? I'm not imagining things?" Kousei wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Kaori.

Kaori decided to mess with Kousei a little and her face feigned sadness. "Well...maybe you are...I didn't pass the surgery Kousei..."

Kousei widened his eyes in disbelief and looked to the ground. "Wha- but the nurse...a-and the message... Am I dreaming? I hope this isn't a sick joke..." Kousei stopped talking and furrowed his brow in confusion when Kaori started laughing.

"I'm just kidding." Kaori let her laughter die down and sighed in bliss while she stared at Kousei. "I'm not dead, dummy. What, did you think I wasn't gonna make it?!"

Kousei immediately noticed the aura turning dark and grit his teeth in fear and waved his hands in front of him, blurting, "Nonononono, no, no...I-I had faith you were gonna make it! Please don't hit me!" Kousei said his last sentence in a little voice as he winced and covered himself when he saw Kaori about to throw a book at him, but then she smiled sadly and put it down, confusing Kousei.

Kaori sighed and moved so she could move from her sitting position to lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. "I'm not gonna hit you...dummy Kousei."

Kousei unblocked himself and stared at her. "Huh?"

But Kaori never got to answer him since the door behind Kousei slid open, which made him fly to the floor from the immense frighten, and the two brunettes both blurted, "KAORI YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kaori turned her head and smiled at the two of them, sitting up once again, and chirped, "Yup! And I'm all good!" She threw her arms out as if to show how she looks lively again since her hospitalization.

Watari smiled at her. "Great! But...um...hey." Kaori moved her eyes to him and she bit the inside of her lip in worry of what he has to say, considering what happened during their last meeting. She didn't really think about it much because she thought she was going to die.

"So...can we still be friends?" Watari shrugged his shoulders a little, sliding his hands into his pockets. "You're cool, so I wanna still be friends."

Kaori felt a tremendous weight lift off her shoulders so she gave him a smile and a wink. "Yup! You're cool too, but it just wasn't...y'know..."

Watari nodded in agreement.

"Wait...what did I miss?" asked Tsubaki, eyeing the blonde and brunette.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, me and Kaori weren't made for each other so we parted ways. Guess I was just too much for her to handle." Watari smirked and dramatically looked away.

"Ooh...you _sure_ were." Kaori gave him a grin.

"Oh..." was the only response Kousei had to that. He was still left on the floor but he was seated with his hands keeping him up from behind.

"Well...glad we can all still be friends!" says Tsubaki.

"Yeah..." muttered the left-out Kousei. But that loneliness soon ended when Kaori spoke up.

"So...Kousei."

Kousei looked up and saw Kaori slowly bringing her lips to a small smile. "Did you go?"

Kousei felt his heart tighten at what she meant and he looked down, his memories of the last couple minutes flashing in his head. "Yes..."

Kaori smiled fully and would've hugged him if she was able to get out the bed. "That's great!"

Watari and Tsubaki looked in between the two before looking at each other and nodding, agreeing with what was going on in their heads.

"Well, I have to go to a soccer meeting with my teammates... Can't be late now, can I?" grinned Watari, turning around to walk away while waving goodbye.

Tsubaki tried to come up with an excuse to leave but her mind was blank so she came up with a lame one like: "I have to go too. Softball meeting. Um...I can't be late either. Have fun you two!" Tsubaki walked out the door and shouted the last part before her voice was blocked by the door she was closing.

Silence. That was all there was. Well, only until Kousei broke it.

"So...how're you doing?" Kousei picked himself up from the ground and turned his body to Kaori, facing her with his hands fiddling with themselves on his sides.

Kaori looked up to the ceiling to pretend to be thinking before saying, "Oh, I'm fine. I just can't completely walk now, but I will be able to soon if I practice a little more." Her piercing blue eyes landed back on him. Kousei stared into them, getting lost before shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut as he walked toward her bed, but opened his eyes once his knee hit the foot of the cushion.

"Here." He held out his hand and stared at Kaori expectantly.

"What?" Kaori glanced at his hand before looking back up to him.

"Grab my hand, I'm gonna help you walk so you can get out of here faster." Kousei gave her a gentle smile. Kaori stared at his hand before slowly reaching out to grab it and Kousei felt his cheeks sizzle in a blush.

"That'd be great, thanks Kousei." Kaori smiled at him and placed her other hand on his shoulder while he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her waist to help her off the bed and onto her feet.

"Whoa..." Kaori muttered, struggling to stand on her own two feet.

"Does it hurt?" Kousei asked, grabbing her by her shoulders to help her stand straight.

Kaori extended her arms to help her balance herself and let out a breath when she finally stopped struggling.

"Not really."

Kousei smiled a little, grabbing her hand a little more confidently and used his other to grab her elbow to help her move forward a step. "Tell me when you want me to let go..." says Kousei, keeping an eye on the way she's walking. Kaori nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder to get a little more leverage and slowly started to gain her balance. It was silent as the two slowly made way to the wall on the other side of the room and when they were half-way there, Kaori suddenly let go of Kousei's shoulders and started to walk all on her own even though there were a couple of stumbles here and there but she began to walk a little more normally by the time she reached the wall.

"It looks like you did it, Kaori." Kousei smiled at her and his eyes sparkled like never before, knowing he'll be able to be with Kaori possibly - and hopefully - the rest of his years.

"Y...yeah." Kaori's back was turned toward Kousei when she smiled and she looked up from the floor before turning around from the spot she was on, her eyes almost tearful.

"Hey Kousei?"

Kousei looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"

Kaori grinned and pointed her finger at him. "Once I'm out of the hospital, let's go on a journey!"

Kousei felt his heart skip a beat at those words and he grew a grin from her contagious one and nodded a little. "Yeah...let's...let's go on a journey!"

 _I'm glad..._ Kousei watched as Kaori slowly walked to her bed with progress and smiled a little more.

 _I'm glad...you're here with me._

 **So...hello!**

 **Yeah, this is an AU where Kaori is gonna live and I got this idea from an author who wrote an AU like this on another story on another website...so I got inspired to do one myself since I just can't stop crying every time I think about Kaori and Kousei's last moments together.**

 **I really hope this was okay, I seriously tried my very best to keep them in character but I feel like I was so bad at that.**

 **Anyways, I hope this was at least okay.**

 **Next chapter...I hope I can get it out soon, just school 'n all.**

 **Okay, enough of my talking.**

 **Till next chapter!**

 **(P.S. sorry this was short)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kousei stared at the envelope with the kitty sticker holding it closed, Kaori's name written under it.

He was a little curious as to why she had a letter, but then when he turned it around he saw his name on the back.

This sparked his curiosity.

He wasn't sure if Kaori actually meant to send this to him or another Kousei Arima, but he doubts there's another person she knows with that name, it'd be too weird and confusing.

He was curious to the point as to wanting to open it, but he didn't know if Kaori wants him to or not...even though his name is clearly there and all over the back.

See, Kousei was just laying down in Kaori's hospital bed while she went to go practice a little walking with her physician on the rails and turned to his side and slipped his hand under the pillow for more comfort but felt a piece of paper called 'mail'.

So that's where it all led to this.

Kousei was about to slip it back under the pillow, despite his brain having different thoughts, but he heard the door open and in came Kaori with her physician. Kousei, being alerted, quickly shoved the envelope into the pocket of his blazer and made sure it wasn't sticking out before pretending he was just sitting there, staring out the window like Kaori does.

"Okay, thank you. I think I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure, Miyazono?"

Kousei turned his head to barely catch Kaori nod and stumble toward him.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure…"

Kousei noticed how she was struggling a little so he quickly got out of the bed and went over to help her before she fell to the ground.

"Okay then, call if you need help." The physician smiled at the two and closed the door, leaving the two alone with the outside world seeping through the large window pane.

After a couple seconds of silence, Kousei asked, "Can you stand?"

Kaori, not wanting to feel weak, nodded and used Kousei's shoulders to help her stand, but she couldn't make it halfway before collapsing and falling onto the floor again, gripping Kousei's sleeves and feeling him tighten his arms around her subconsciously.

Kaori chuckled dryly and said, "Seems like I can't…" The blonde-haired teen tried once more but Kousei didn't let her by saying, "Wait, Kaori...I-I'll help...just hold on and don't let go, okay?"

Kaori let out a little laugh while she gripped Kousei's upper-arms as they both slowly stood up. "You make it sound like we're in the _Titanic_."

Kousei, deciding to try and make the day a little brighter, laughed a little as well. "You're right, but luckily...no one is dying! R...right?"

Kaori thought Kousei looked a little adorable when worried so she flashed him a smile and nodded. "Right! Now, all sad stuff aside, let's get up!"

As Kousei tried to help Kaori up, he couldn't help thinking...that she isn't as light as before...and that reassured him a little more.

Once they were up and walking, Kaori spoke up.

"Hey, Kousei. Once I'm able to walk on my own a little better...can you promise me that we will play together again, as one?" Kaori sat down on the edge of her bed with Kousei's help and stared at him with longing her eyes. Kousei ignored that bit.

"Um…" Kousei looked down to the ground and bit his lower lip.

 _What if she collapses again? I wouldn't be able to handle all that again… But...this is Kaori. She's strong and brave and careless but beautiful and wonderful all the same...so...maybe she'll not. And besides—_ Kousei looked up and stared right back into her bright, blue eyes— _she said she's all right. So I'm going to believe you, Kaori._ Kousei slowly grinned, his eyes slowly shining with a glint of longing like hers, but he wasn't aware of it.

"I hereby promise you, Kaori Miyazono, that when you leave this hospital with more stability we'll have an adventure you'll never forget."

Kaori's eyes widened and she broadly grinned before abruptly surprising Kousei by flinging herself forward to hug his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you, Kousei!" She let out a joyous laugh that Kousei couldn't get out of his mind.

Kousei smiled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, gently, and patted the back of her head with a hand.

 _Don't worry—_ Kaori was gonna let go but Kousei tightened his hold on her and leaned down so he could hug her more properly, hiding his almost-tearful eyes behind her with her chin was on his shoulder— _I am not going to let you down._

 **~0000~**

"Mr. Arima?"

Kousei turned his head around at the sound of the nurse opening the door and calling his name and said, "Yes?"

"Your visiting hours are over, I'm afraid to tell you it's time to go home." The nurse pursed her lips and nodded her head in farewell before leaving the room and closing the door.

The black-haired teen pursed his lips in disappointment and sighed through his nose, looking back to Kaori, who looked a little sad as well about his departure.

"Well, seems like I gotta go now." Kousei stood up from his chair and turned to Kaori one more time before he had to leave. "I'll come by tomorrow… A-and I can bring Tsubaki and Watari with me too...if...if they want to."

Kaori sighed but then she smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kousei sent her a tight-lipped smile and turned around to walk out the door, but Kaori wanted to remind Kouse of one more thing before he left.

"Kousei?"

At the sound of his name again, he turned around with his hand on the handle. "Hm?"

"Don't forget that promise. Promise?"

Kousei smiled and nodded. "Promise. See you tomorrow now."

Kaori raised her hand and waved. "Bye bye!"

Kousei slid the door closed and left Kaori in her room, alone with the lights out her window to accompany her.

"See you tomorrow…" Kaori sighed once more, deciding to get some sleep after some time and turned off the lamp beside her.

"Goodnight...Kousei." Kaori closed her eyes to slip into a blissful dream.

But when she slipped her hand under her pillow, her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up to move the pillow out of the way. And just as she suspected, the letter was gone.

 **~0000~**

 _Should I open it...or should I not?!_

Kousei kept having a fight with himself about whether to open the envelope or not, but more of him has been saying 'yes' rather than 'no'.

With all the stress over one little piece of mail, Kousei fell onto his bed and groaned in tire, taking off his glasses and setting them aside to rub his eyes. He blinked a couple times before staring at the ceiling of his room, thinking about what he might have coming tomorrow.

 _This is too crazy…_

Kousei sighed and curled onto his side in a fetal position and fiddled with his glasses.

 _What could you have left in there for me?_

Kousei, deciding to finally open the envelop, sat up and reached for the envelope that was still in his blazer that he still has on and took it out, staring at its slightly crumpled form before opening it.

 _Please don't be anything negative._

Glasses let out a huge breath and leaned against the wall behind his bed.

 _Here I go…_

Kousei started to read the heading, quietly aloud to himself: "Dear Kousei Arima…"

 _It feels weird writing a letter to someone you were just with a few moments ago..._

 _You're an awful person._

 _Indecisive. Gullible. Dummy._

Kousei stared at the letter with a furrowed brow, thinking: _What?_

He continued on.

 _The first time I ever saw you was when I was five… It was at a recital for the piano school I was going to. This awkward, clumsy kid came onto the stage and accidentally hit the piano stool with his behind, it drove the audience to laughter. It was too funny. He turned to the piano that was way too big for him and the moment he played that first note, he became the object of my admiration._

 _The sound was beautiful, like a 24-colour palette. The melodies danced._

Kousei felt a small smile appear on his face, he didn't know Kaori knew him for that long...

 _I was totally surprised when the kid next to me started crying._

Kousei's expression turned to one of confusion.

 _And yet, you quit playing the piano. After influencing my life the way you did… How awful is that?_

The young teen wasn't sure whether to feel sad or honored.

 _Awful! Slowpoke! Dummy!_

Kousei rolled his eyes playfully; _back to this again._

 _When I found out we were going to the same middle school, I was elated._

 _How could I have found a way to talk to you? Maybe I'll go buy sandwiches everyday?_

 _But, in the end...all I could do was watch you. After all, you guys were all too tight. There wouldn't have been any space for me to slip into._

Kousei felt some hot tears build up in his eyes but he blinked them back and continued.

 _I had surgery as a child, and then got treated regularly as an outpatient. After I collapsed in 7th grade, I was in and out of the hospital repeatedly. I started spending more time in than out. I was hardly ever in school by then._

 _No wonder I haven't seen you at school before…_ Kousei thought. He absently scratched his head in guilt, guilt for being oblivious all these years.

 _I knew that I wasn't very well. One night...when I saw my mother and father crying in the hospital waiting room, I realized that I didn't have much time._

Kousei's mouth fell open a little. _You knew all this time?!_

 _That was the moment that I...broke into a run._

 _I started doing whatever I wanted, so I wouldn't being my regrets with me to heaven. Those contact lenses that scared the heck out of me. Eating a whole cake, which I'd never done before because I worried about my weight. Even the music scores that bossed me around so haughtily...I played them my way._

Kousei let out a small chuckle pass through his parted lips, thinking: _No wonder you're so careless._ But he then remembered that one little sentence.

 _Wait, she wears glasses?!_ Kousei looked up to the ceiling and squinted his eyes. _This changes some things._

 _And then...I just told a single lie._

"Eh?" Kousei stared at that one sentence, but continued...wanting to know what that lie was. He didn't know she'd lie...especially to him… Well, she lied about staying alive, but that's different...since she's alive now.

 _Kaori Miyazono likes Ryota Watari._

Kousei widened his eyes so wide that his eyelashes passed the rim of his glasses.

" _WHAT_?!"

"KOUSEI _SHUT_ UP!"

Kousei turned his head and looked out his window to see Tsubaki glaring at him.

 _SHE HAS A WINDOW THERE TOO?!_

"S...sorry!" Kousei gave her an apologetic look, noticing how her hair was messy from just waking up.

"Why'd you even scream?!" Tsubaki questioned.

"How'd you even get to the window that fast?!"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, making a face that seemed like she was saying _Really?_ "Your noisy as hell yell made me!"

Kousei gasped playfully. " _Language_!"

"Since when did you care about language?!" Tsubaki questioned once again.

"Since now!"

"KIDS GO TO BED!"

Kousei jumped at Tsubaki's mom's yell and placed the letter down to quickly close his window—he doesn't even know why or how it was open—and grinned cheekily to Tsubaki before shutting his curtain, huffing, and going back to his previous position.

"That was crazy… Well," Kousei picked the letter back up, "back to here."

Kousei found his place and read over the one sentence that caused the ruckus and was still baffled, but he just sighed and slid down so he slumping against the wall. He continued to read.

 _That was the lie I told. And that lie...would brought before me Kousei Arima. It brought you to me._

Kousei was even more baffled. _Why would she want to get closer to me? Maybe somewhere later in the letter she will reveal that reason why._

 _Please tell Watari that I'm sorry. I guess it won't be long for Watari to forget all about me._

"Huh?" Kousei rose an eyebrow.

 _As a friend, he's a fun guy, but I'd rather have someone more intense._

"More intense- what?" Kousei was confused. "But at least it makes more sense about what happened earlier…"

 _Also...please tell Tsubaki that I'm sorry too. I'm just someone who's passing through, who'll be gone._

 _No...you're not gone...you won't be anymore, you promised,_ Kousei thought.

 _I didn't want to leave an awkward mess behind, so I couldn't ask Tsubaki. Or rather just straight-up ask her, "Please introduce me to Arima." I don't even think Tsubaki would've been okay with that._

Kousei's lip stuck out in a small pout. "I...if I'd known you existed and were Tsubaki's friend I would've accepted... Why...why wouldn't Tsubaki accept if you asked to see me?"

 _After all, Tsubaki_ is _crazy about you!_ _We'd all known that for a long time. The only ones who didn't know were you...and Tsubaki._

Kousei widened his eyes again for the second time that night. "Wha...WHAT?!"

"OH MY GOD KOUSEI!" Kousei heard Tsubaki's muffled scream come from outside his shut window.

"She...she likes me?" Kousei couldn't believe it, so he just brushed it off as a little lie, but he knew Kaori wouldn't lie about anything like that...even if she did lie about her liking Watari. And he remembers that day at the vending machine when it started to rain but he didn't know that she actually... _loved_ him...

"I...I…" Kousei let out a heavy breath and set the letter aside, standing up and walking to the bathroom to dump his face in cold water to make sure he wasn't: 1) dreaming; 2) imagining things.

"This can't be true, this can't be true, this can't be true!" Kousei slammed the bathroom door open and went to the bathtub to turn on the faucet on high and on cold and covered the drain and paced around before going down and shoving his face in the water, internally screaming at the freezing cold.

The young man gasped once he surfaced and breathed heavily while quickly grabbing a towel that was on a rack beside him and held it to his face to warm it up a bit, which was working for a moment until he felt his face numb.

"Ow." Kousei moved the towel away from him and stared at the still water before straightening his back and turning his head to look at the mirror; the tip of his nose was red and his eyes showed a hint of drowsiness.

"What a look," he mumbled to himself, sighing and reaching into the water to reach for his glasses, noting that his sleeve got wet so he has to dry it later.

He slid the black-rimmed glasses back on and drained the water before standing back up and walking to his room again.

 _I'm pretty sure that's not gonna be the only surprise that's to come...I was probably just exaggerating about that one little detail._

 **~0000~**

 _The "you" that my underhanded lie brought to me wasn't who I'd imagined._

 _What do you mean 'wasn't who I'd imagined'?_ Kousei decided to sit in his piano room and read the letter there, his room was got too hot in the past minutes. He was changed out of his suit and he's just in some black shorts and blue t-shirt _._ The moonlight seeped through the curtains.

 _You were more negative and passive than I thought, not to mention stubborn, relentless, and a camera voyeur._

Kousei's eyes widened a bit at this sentence, but he continued to move his eyes along with the text.

 _Your voice was lower than I thought, and you were more manly that I thought. And you were...just as gentle as I thought…_

Kousei's eyes lowered and he furrowed his brow and smiled slightly.

 _The river was so cold and felt so good when we jumped off Courage Bridge, wasn't it?_

Kousei smiled a little more sensually and nodded, responding to the writing.

 _The round moon peeking into the music room looked like a delicious manju bun._

 _When we raced that train, I really thought we could win._

 _It was fun singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star together under the shining stars, wasn't it? There's just something about school at night, right?_

Kousei felt tears threaten to come out his eyes, it sure was fun. And to just think that if Kaori did die while he was reading this made his chest feel like it was going to explode if it got any tighter.

 _Don't you think snow looks just like cherry blossom petals?_

 _To be so consumed by everything off-stage when I'm a musician...that just doesn't make sense, does it?_

Kousei inhaled and closed his eyes, like he could just hear Kaori reading this to her...like he memorized this letter by heart just by looking at it.

 _Isn't it funny how the most unforgettable scenes can be so trivial?_

Kousei smiled and shook his head. _That's not true._

He can almost hear her say, "What about you? Was I able to live inside someone's heart?"

Kousei furrowed his brow and sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. This hurt way too much. But, he's going to answer, as if she's really gone and he's speaking to her. "Yes, you were."

 _Was I able to live inside your heart?_

"You barged right in without taking off your shoes…"

 _Do you think you'll remember me at least a little?_

"If I ever forgot you, you know you'd come back to haunt me."

 _You better not hit reset!_

Kousei chuckled. "As if I ever would."

 _Don't forget me, okay?_

 _This is totally hopeless and painful, talking to a friend who's not even in the same room as me...but...I'm just reassuring her_ and _myself that I will never forget her…_ Kousei looked back down to the paper."Okay."

 _That's a promise, okay?_

 _This is vaguely reminding me of the time before I left her room…_ Kousei smiled to himself, and at the voice he can faintly hear. "Okay."

 _I'm glad it's you after all._

 _Will I reach you? I hope I can reach you._

Kousei felt tears brimming his eyelids. "You've reached me more than I could remember."

 _Kousei Arima…_

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you!_

Kousei was shocked, he wanted to yell, but instead...a tear managed to free from his eye and land on the piece of paper. _I…_

 _Sorry I didn't finish all the canelés. Sorry I hit you so much. Sorry I was such a brat. Sorry a million times over…_

 _Thank you._

 _\- Kaori Miyazono_

Kousei couldn't move. He couldn't breath properly. His eyes were fogging up, his glasses were unable to see through.

"I…" That was when, Kousei broke down the second time that day.

He couldn't believe that _this_ is what he would've have been given if Kaori hadn't survived the surgery, if she was confirmed to not have made it and he read the letter, it would have had more of an impact...but...at the same time...it was all the same. It still hurt. It hurt like never before.

"Kaori Miyazono…" Kousei smiled weakly and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he put the letter down to take off his glasses and stare off out the window, looking to the sky.

"I love you too."

 **Hi! Oh my god, this was a hard chapter to make. Not was it only long, it was also hard to try and put feeling and emotion into this, and to also try to add some humor or keep them in character.**

 **I had to rewatch the last episode to get some of the letter since I don't remember all the words and it hurt, dearly. But, I'm glad to finally get this done. Took me three days.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, it would've been out earlier if school wasn't in the way. Can't wait till Spring Break. And considering 7th grade is getting harder makes it harder to write.**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't all the good and if I made them OOC, I tried my hardest and gave it my all. I'm very passionate about these things, mainly YLiA so I'm trying to live up to it.**

 **Thanks for reading, till next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kousei was pretty scared to go visit Kaori. What if she found out he took the letter and read it without permission? That would be a risky thing to confess, especially to a girl who just came out of surgery...but, Kousei still decided to go visit her.

He wanted to go alone but he didn't want to seem desperate or selfish so he decided to bring Tsubaki and Watari, but this time they actually _did_ have to go to a meeting for their sport.

It was was the weekend and he didn't have any competition to go to, so that means Kousei would have more time to spend with the person he loves.

He's still shocked at the three words that clenched his heart once he read them, he wasn't able to properly sleep with them running through his head. So, he's deciding that once he talks to her and gets her words out, he's gonna tell her about the letter.

 **~0000~**

"Kousei! Good morning!" greeted Kaori, waving her hand with a bright grin.

"Good morning." Kousei gave her a half-grin and half-smile. He slid the door closed behind him and fidgeted with the letter that was in his hoodie's pocket; he tried to be subtle but she noticed anyways.

"What're you doing there?" Kaori nodded toward his pocket.

Kousei immediately stiffened and blubbered out some excuses but they weren't working on Kaori.

"Kousei…" she warned.

"I-i-it's...something." Kousei bit his tongue and stepped forward, quickly taking out the letter and holding it behind his back. "I meant to tell you about it later but then you caught me a second after I came in...so…" The pianist cautiously held the letter out in front of him, the writing and words hitting Kaori's face with realization.

"I...might've... _accidentally_ took this while you were practicing to walk…" Kousei noticed how Kaori didn't seem mad...but...surprised and a little...scared.

"H-have you read it yet?" she quietly asked, looking back up to him, her eyes showing a glint he's never seen in her before.

"Er...no?"

"Liar."

"What?" Kousei rose an eyebrow and brought the letter closer to him, not letting Kaori see it even though she's the one who made it.

"You're lying. The way you answered sounded like a question… Can I have it back?" Kaori held her hand out and expected Kousei to just give up and give it back to her but what he did next surprised her even more.

"I love you too."

Kaori slowly dropped her hand, her mouth opening and closing. "What?"

"The letter… I love you too." Kousei grinned at her with his eyes shining brightly.

"You...you're responding?" Kaori was a little surprised; she didn't even mean to give it to him anymore since there was no need but he still read it, even if she was still here.

"Yes. And I wanted to respond to your confession with: I love you too, Kaori."

Kaori couldn't believe her ears. She didn't even mean to give that letter to him since she's all good and alive but...she didn't really expect him to read it and love her back. Especially since she's been so harsh to him, in her opinion. Besides, it's been a day since she was all better and there's already a confession?

"N...no you don't," Kaori refused, even though she felt like she should've been saying the oppisite.

"I do Kaori, why deny it?" Kousei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't understand why you're not anxious on telling me or awkward...you're...confident. Huh, that's new."

Kousei grinned and stepped forward, handing the letter out to her.

"I may be confident, but I am not gonna deny my love for you."

Kaori felt like she wanted to burst with tears, but even though she tried to hold them back she just couldn'tt so she let them all all out.

"I…" Kaori stopped her words and then let out a little laugh, wiping away some of her tears with a huge smile on her face. "Well I was gonna say 'I love you too' but it's pretty obvious."

Kousei laughed along with Kaori sat on the edge of her bed and shyly and reluctantly grabbed her hand, relieved when she held his hand tightly.

"So…" Kaori sniffed and used her other hand to wipe her tears away, "was the letter okay?"

Kousei laughed and looked down at their hands, thinking about how the letter made him feel. "Yeah… Just to think that...if you were to pass away...this is what I would've been reading."

Kaori smiled a little and nodded, sighing as her smile went away when she suddenly started to think about how Tsubaki likes Kousei, and she's practically stealing him away from her even though they weren't exactly a thing.

"What's wrong?" Kousei asked, noticing her glum expression.

Kaori looked up and into Kousei's bright blue eyes, her smile reappearing again. "I'm fine."

Kousei shrugged, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand in soothing, relaxing circles. "That's what they all say."

Kaori sighed and removed her hand from Kousei's to move over to a side of the bed and patted the spot beside her as a signal for Kousei to sit down.

Kousei got the memo and removed his shoes before placing them aside, gently, and moving over to sit down beside the girl he confessed to. Once he was sat properly, Kaori leaned her head on his shoulder and intertwined their hands together once more, feeling Kousei rub his thumb over her hand again, to which she wasn't complaining because it was relaxing.

"Is it okay if I do this?" Kousei asked, referring to his thumb so he stopped before waiting for her permission.

Kaori pouted at him for stopping but nodded, sighing when he resumed to rubbing the back of her hand. His thumb was so gentle it was as if he feared he'd break her if he put anymore pressure.

There was comfortable silence for a couple moments before Kaori decided to speak up.

"So, Kousei, about that letter…"

"Hmm?" Kousei didn't stop his movements as he turned his head to look over to her, but he did and started blushing once he realized how close they actually were.

Kaori looked away from his eyes and removed her head from his shoulder and bit her lip while trying to find a way to say her concerns. "Everything in there is true, obviously, since that letter was meant to be given to you by my parents at my funeral when I was gone, but you somehow found it and...you've read it," she clarified as she turned her head once again to look into Kousei's eyes through his glasses.

"Yeah...that I know," Kousei responded. His hand suddenly tightened around Kaori's and he leaned his head against the wall behind him as he closed his eyes and tried to think about the present and not any 'what ifs' about Kaori and if she died or if she was lying about loving him, but she just admitted it wasn't a lie and it was all true…

 _Why do you always leave me with questions?_

Kousei sighed and opened his eyes to see Kaori staring at him with her wide blue eyes.

"What would you do if I did die?"

That question wakened Kousei into more thoughts. _That's what I'm trying to figure out myself...because there's a lot of things I'd be doing… I'd be grieving, mourning, wishing for you to come back… You gave light to my eyes, you made me see color in a different way so please don't ever think I'd be celebrating for your death._

"Um...well...it'd hurt me...just like my mother's death, and...well...I wouldn't be able to imagine a world without Kaori Miyazono." Kousei grinned cheekily her way.

Kaori felt her cheeks redden a little but she paid no attention to it and smiled before leaning forward to give Kousei a kiss on the cheek but Kousei moved his head at the same so their lips abruptly met.

Kousei slowly widened his eyes as he became alerted and his face grew red with a large blush while Kaori widened her eyes and her cheeks had a little tint of a blush.

But alas, of course they kissed at the most convenient time since the door slid open with a loud thud and in came Watari and Tsubaki, but they stopped moving and they froze when they caught Kousei and Kaori.

The violinist and pianist both broke contact and looked toward the two brunettes, their faces growing even more hotter, Kousei's like never before.

They were all silent for a moment before Kaori and Kousei yelled at the same time, "It's not what it looks like!"

Watari smirked and glanced at their hands that were still together in between them and whistled, much to Tsubaki's blank face.

"Wow Kousei, seems like you finally got the guts to make a move!" Watari laughed as Kousei started bumbling with protests.

"N-no! This _isn't_ what it looks like! Really!" Kousei frantically waved his one hand in front his him, making Tsubaki notice that the two were holding hands.

"Then how come we saw you two kissing?" Tsubaki's words were slow and calm, even if she felt like bursting with tears, she wouldn't do so until she feels like a dam wanting to break.

"I… We didn't mean to." Kaori's words were more relaxed, trying to not make it obvious how much she was freaking out.

"Uh-huh. Doesn't seem like it." Watari wouldn't wipe that grin off his face and it actually irritated Kousei for the first time.

"Just...please?" Kousei just wanted to get out of this awkward situation that arose and he felt his palms begin to get clammy, even the one in Kaori's hand.

"Are you guys going out now, or what?" Tsubaki asked, staring at their twined hands.

Kousei and Kaori both looked down to their hands, and Kousei blushed even more and so did Kaori before they both tore away.

"Nope," Kousei flatly said, shaking his head.

"Alright, we'll leave you to it. Just don't make babies too early my friends!" Watari laughed to himself as he started to walk out the door but before he even made it halfway Tsubaki grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, so the only thing heard outside the door Tsubaki slid closed were Watari's screams.

Silence…

"I-..." Kousei wanted to say something but he felt too embarrassed to speak to he just sighed and looked down to his lap.

"That was a surprise," mumbled Kaori, watching Kousei as he took off his glasses and toyed with them for a little.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Kaori sighed and closed her eyes, brushing her messy hair away from her eyes. "What now? We were basically embarrassed by our two friends…"

Kousei was still a little shaken up by all this.

 _That was...my first kiss. And, luckily, it had been the most awkward one with the one I actually love…_ Kousei chuckled to himself and Kaori rose an eyebrow before turning his head to her direction so he could look at her with his flustered and glasses-free face.

"What is it?" she asked, pouting in thought.

Kousei thought she looked cute that way and chuckled a little more, looking at the vacant space between them. "Nothing… I was just thinking how...that...the kiss we shared was my first kiss and it was just... _really_ awkward."

Kaori pondered over his words for a while before laughing herself and nodding. "It was mine too."

"Wait, really?" Kousei looked into Kaori's eyes for a hint of anything and all he found was honesty.

Kaori nodded, playing with Kousei's fingers. "Yep. Why do you sound surprised?"

Kousei's blush returned again. "Well...I'm gonna be honest. It's just that you're...well...always out there and always there for others but I just don't get why _I_ was your first kiss. There's a lot of other guys out there."

Kaori sighed and looked down, feeling Kousei fully hold her hand and slip his fingers through hers. "Well...who would've wanted to kiss a diseased girl?" Kaori laughed a little and kept looking down, not meeting Kousei's gaze and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Kousei stared at her blonde hair with tight lips and slowly and carefully, in case she turned her head, reached for her chin so he could make her look into his eyes.

"Wha…" Kaori didn't know why Kousei wanted her to look at him but her glistening eyes widened and her sentence was cut short once Kousei kissed her again, but his eyes were closed this time.

Kaori wasn't even sure what to do so before she even got to kiss back Kousei always pulled away and looked into her eyes, his eyes that were clear and out there were boring into her own pair with care and...love.

"Me… I would've." _Why am I so confident all of a sudden?_ "I wouldn't have cared if I knew you had a disease or even if you didn't...I would've still kissed you." _This isn't like me at all, but...it just feels right saying this to you._ "And besides...you've made me fall in love with you, there was no turning back once I did because you're like a permanent marker, once you were written down into my mind I couldn't stop thinking and thinking about you and you were just stuck there, no longer able to erase."

The trees outside the hospital were blaring against the window but that didn't stop Kousei from speaking or Kaori from listening.

"I know it may not seem like it considering the amount of times we fight or argue but...I love you and you're just...amazing."

The blonde headed girl was speechless when she heard everything Kousei said and she felt her face sizzle when Kousei brought her into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Where did all this confidence come from?" Kaori asked, wrapping her arms around his waist to lay her head on his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeats.

Kousei laughed quietly as his sweat dropped. "I-I don't even know myself, to be honest...I just spoke from my heart."

"Hmm," Kaori hummed. She laughed a little more and snuggled Kousei closer so that they were practically laying down.

"Whoa, uh…" Kousei didn't know what to do so he just leaned his chin onto her head and kept holding her.

"You're warm...and comfortable."

Kousei was still but he slowly started to relax and moved lower so he could lay down with Kaori fully placing her head over his chest.

"This is a more comfortable position...right?" Kousei said.

Kaori smiled and closed her eyes so that she could just listen to Kousei's relaxing and frantic heartbeats. "Mm-hmm. Calm down though, your heart keeps hurting my head with how fast it's going."

"Ah! S-sorry," Kousei mused, his heartbeat going faster with each word.

Kaori laughed and looked up at him, her chin on his chest. She took in his features without his glasses.

He was handsome, more clear, and he looked a little more older, but yet younger at the same time.

"Kousei?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the first time I've seen you without your glasses like this…" Kaori smiled and placed a small kiss on the tip of his chin. Kousei reddened and he looked down at Kaori before stuttering out, "O-oh...then I guess it may not be pretty huh?" He laughed a little nervously.

Kaori rolled her eyes and weakly got on all fours so that she was hovering above him, her hair framing her face like a waterfall.

"Nope, because I think you look handsome." She grinned and leaned in to kiss his lips and pulled back to look back into his eyes.

"R...really?" Kousei asked, his brow furrowing.

Kaori chuckled and nodded, pecking his nose before carefully falling down beside him, wrapping her arm around his chest and rested her head on his upper-arm. "Uh-huh."

Kousei was still red but he gave Kaori a pursed smile and closing his eyes right after Kaori did so and his heartbeat started to relax and it lulled Kaori to sleep while he fell asleep to her steady breaths.

 **In reply to that guest: Of course :D**

 **Hey guys! Sorry that this was later than usually (even if it is only the 3rd chapter). School has been in the way and I wasn't even sure if I wanted this to go the way it went, but I pushed that anxiety away and did it anyways.**

 **I hope this was okay and you at least enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure what to do next chapter, so if you have any ideas please shoot. I'm sometimes blank but I enjoy ideas.**

 **Who else has heard about the live action movie coming out for YLiA? I sure have, I cannot wait. I can't even wait for the dub any longer as well, I've heard about them both since the first day it was announced and now I just can't wait, the dub needs to come out sooner or I will go crazy; I can tell by the notices about the VAs that they're gonna be good. I wanna see how the live action is gonna go though, it's coming out next year since the actors for Kaori and Kousei learned piano and violin for a year. So far I know that they're gonna be in their second year of high school and not in eighth grade because of the actors' ages. Can't wait for it.**

 **Sorry this AN was long, just wanted to get that out there.**

 **I hope the next chapter can come out soon, I'm just trying to get my grades up since next trimester, or semester, is coming up.**

 **Thanks for reading if you made it this far :D**

 **Till next time! (sorry if there were any mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kousei."

Kousei stirred.

"Kousei…"

Kousei didn't move.

"Oh my- Kousei!"

Kousei winced at how loud Kaori's voice was but grunted and rubbed his eyes before letting out a groggy sigh and lazily cracking open his eyes.

"Hmm?" He searched for the petite blonde violinist but couldn't see since everything was so blurry to him so he sat up and searched the bed he was in and couldn't find it but he felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned his head to where the tap came from and saw the silhouette of Kaori.

"Hey, Kaori, have you seen my glasses?" He rubbed his eyes to get the drowsiness out of him and yawned while thanking Kaori when she handed him his glasses.

"You're welcome. But first, get off the bed." Kaori pulled herself up more so she was leaning against the wall and nudged Kousei as he pushed on his glasses.

"What, why?"

"It's almost time for you to leave and if a nurse sees you on my bed with me it'd be too weird. Considering they're doctors, they'd start thinking wrong." Kaori nudged him again.

Kousei was a little disappointed at the reminder of having to leave but nodded and tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his shoes and slid them on while Kaori watched his hands move.

"Hey...Kousei?"

Kousei looked over his shoulder and put his feet down. "Yeah?"

Kaori was still staring at his hands. "Are you still gonna be playing piano?"

Kousei's breath hitched and he held it but he let it out and looked down at his hands, shrugging. "I don't know...I guess I am… I mean, all that trouble is all gone and I don't really feel as stressed as before."

Kaori smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Because I really do want to play with you again. It's been a long time since the first time we've played together. You still remember that promise right?"

Kousei gave her a small smile and nodded, leaning on his hands to give himself more leverage on the bed. "Yup. And I promise that I'll try and pick a good song we could both do together."

"Y'know...I was thinking that we could play the song that we weren't able to do together for the gala concert; Love's Sorrow?" Kaori was scared of what his reaction might be considering he was reluctant the first time she had asked. She knows that she heard he gave it his all that time she was in the hospital but who knows, he could still be stubborn. His response slightly surprised her.

Kousei widened his smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Kaori felt immense relief and her shoulders sagged while she let out a breath. "Thank goodness, I thought you'd refuse." She straightened herself and added, "Alright then. Here." Kaori held her hand out and Kousei just stared at with a furrowed brow.

"What?"

"Give me your glasses."

Kousei was even more confused. "Wha- why?"

Kaori laughed quietly to herself and said, "Well, you know I wear glasses now - well, you should - so I wanna try yours on. Let me see how bad your eyesight is."

Kousei was about to say that he didn't know she had glasses but then he remembered about the letter and vanished that question from his head. "O-oh...okay." The pianist reached up with his slender fingers to grab his glasses and hand it over but Kaori unexpectedly grabbed them herself.

"Slowpoke," she teased, a smile gracing her features.

Kousei wanted to make a retort but noticed how angelic she looked when happy/playful so he disintegrated that comment from his head like his question. So instead he just watched as she slid his glasses over her lively eyes and once she turned to him and he got a better look all he could think was: _Oh my god, she's so adorable._

"Wow, your eyesight isn't _that_ great, Mr. Arima." Kaori squinted her eyes at him through his glasses and said in a deep, playful voice, "You may need to get them checked or you may become blind one day. I suggest the eye doctor that's a couple blocks away, I'm sure Kaori Miyazono would appreciate it." Kaori laughed a muffled-giggle sort of way and Kousei immediately fell for that laugh, it was just too adorable.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Kaori's voice was back to her own, "but I'm pretty sure you could've known I was playing."

Kousei felt a corner of his lips tug upwards into a half-grin and he gave a little laugh of his own. "I actually almost fell for it, to be honest. But I don't think my eyesight is that bad. I can sort of see you almost clearly."

Kaori smiled and took off his glasses and handed them to him before saying, "Well, they're not that bad actually. But I'm wearing my contacts so I couldn't really tell. Hey, speaking of which, can you help me remove them? I always go to sleep after you leave and it's always a hassle getting them out without a mirror so…"

Kousei felt his heartbeat quicken its pace but he payed no mind to it and slipped his shoes back off once again so that he can fully turn around and sit cross-legged on the bed to face Kaori. "Y-yeah…" Kousei was careful when holding open Kaori's eyelids with his pointer-finger and thumb on his right hand while his left tried to pinch out the contact in the left eye.

"Careful! Please don't poke my eye."

"I know! Why do you think I'm going slowly?"

Kousei was actually sweating by the time he got the contact out. Now all he needed was the right.

"Oh my God, Kousei. You're sweating and it took you, like, 5 minutes to take out this goddamn thing." Kaori watched as Kousei placed the lense on the drawer beside the bed.

"Well _sorry_ for trying to not make your eye bleed." Kousei sighed and opened Kaori's other eyelids while using his right hand to pinch out the lense that was taking a little more time to get out.

"Kousei, just hurry before someone comes in and scares you and you kill me." Kaori was whispering due to their close proximity, so her and Kousei's breaths mixed when he spoke right after.

"I'm not gonna kill you, just calm down…" Kousei decided to leave it at that but he had to nerve to say something more "logical". "I mean, even if I did poke your eye and if it were to come out you shouldn't exactly be blaming me since you're trusting me to do this."

"Kousei! Just focus! I can feel your nail scratching my eye."

"Alright, sorry." Kousei shut his mouth and pursed his lips in concentration as he squinted his eyes in worry and focus as he kept trying to pinch the piece of plastic between his fingers.

"Okay… I think I almost got it."

After two more minutes after those words, Kousei finally got the last contact out.

"Ugh!" Kousei let out a huge breath and leaned away from Kaori before placing the lense on the drawer beside the other contact. "That was so...complicated. I've never worn contacts before so I'm sorry if that took forever."

Kaori gave him a blank stare, right after she finished rubbing her eye. "You took forever Kousei."

Kousei shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way and said, "Well I don't know, you asked for help."

Kaori sighed and bore her eyes into his. "Which was honestly not a great idea, my back hurts." To emphasize her words a little more, Kaori straightened her back and it cracked from being hunched over as she rolled her shoulders.

Kousei—feeling a little guilty—stretched his own back before sighing and placing a hand on Kaori's shoulder. "Then...what if I massage your back?" To Kousei, that sounded a little weird; to Kaori, it sounded a little nice.

"Yeah, sure, just don't break my back alright?" Kaori turned around using her hands and limply crossed her legs as Kousei stared at her back and wondering how in the world he should start.

"Um…" Kousei slowly raised his hands and wiped his sweat away with his sleeve before adjusting his glasses and placing both his warm hands on Kaori's shoulders, starting to cautiously rub them with his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder blades.

"A-am I doing alright?" Kousei bit his lower lip in unease and moved his thumbs to the back of her neck.

Kaori sighed in a bliss and nodded, her being visibly relaxing. "Yeah… Your hands feel really good."

Kousei relaxed himself and let out a breath. "Phew. Thank God, I was scared you were going to say I was hurting you."

"Alright. Can you move a little lower, like," Kaori reached around to point at her mid-back, "there?"

Kousei nodded and let out another breath before moving his hands down to the spot she pointed to, his palms digging into the spot. "There?"

Kaori hummed a 'yes' and leaned back so that Kousei was practically holding her up.

Before Kousei could continue with his massaging there was a knock on the slider and Kousei and Kaori turned to it and saw the nurse that regularly checks on them and Kousei awkwardly removed his hands from Kaori's back, making her tip back with a little squeal and fall onto Kousei; Kousei groaned at the newly-found weight that gave a punch to his abdomen with Kaori's head.

"Ow…" Kousei saved himself from falling off the bed with his hands and sheepishly looked toward the nurse again. "Is it time to go?" he groaned out.

The nurse was about to burst out laughing but she kept her composure and nodded instead of talking before sliding the door closed again and leaving the two kids alone.

After the nurse left, Kaori whimpered and sat up halfway, rubbing the back of her head. "Ow! Do you work out or something?"

"No." Kousei coughed a little and unwinded his legs to turn around and heave them off the bed, his stomach feeling a little better with each rub he made.

Kaori uncrossed her own legs with a little effort and moved under the covers of the bed so that she could lay down, her head relaxing on the pillow.

"So," Kousei said once he was done slipping his shoes on, "does your back feel at least a little better?"

Kaori nodded.

"Did I poke your eye out?"

Kaori shook her head.

"See? I'm not that bad." He gave her a grin once again and pushed himself off the bed. "Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Right?"

Kaori nodded. But she also added, "Hey, don't forget to bring Watari and Tsubaki; if they're not busy that is...and if you're not too embarrassed about the thing that happened earlier they came."

Kousei almost forgot about that moment until she brought it up. He felt his face grow hot as he recalled Watari's exact words but he ignored it and nodded. "Okay. I'll be sure to ask them."

Kaori smiled and nodded again. "Okay."

Kousei bit his tongue and made his way to the door. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay- wait Kousei!"

Kousei opened the door but kept a foot out the room. "Yes?"

"Can you bring me canelés tomorrow? I haven't ate any in awhile so I'm craving them."

Kousei smiled politely and nodded, saying, "Sure. From _your_ bakery right?"

Kaori nodded and held two fingers in a peace sign and said. "Uh-huh. Bye-bye now!" She turned around so that her back was facing Kousei and the black-haired boy just smiled to himself before leaving the room and closing the door behind him to let the chipper girl go to sleep.

 **Oh my god, hello :D I was planning to make this a little longer with Kaori's release in a time-skip but I just felt the need to randomly add those little fluffy moments and take up my writing limit (well, the limit I feel like going to) so that part is going next chapter.**

 **I wasn't sure if Kaori still wore her contacts but this is my fanfic so I'm keeping it that way. And I'm thankful for all the feedback I get from you guys :D It makes me immensely happy and motivates me to keep writing this. Thank you all :D**

 **I hope this chapter was all right. Also, if you haven't yet, please go listen to a YLiA medley on YouTube by these two singers by the name of Amanda Lee and Dima Lancaster (LeeandLie is Amanda's account). I died when I found out and my friend (real life) kept me from knowing. My friend is actually friends with pretty much half of the anime cover-ists...Amanda, Annalie, and Adriana are the main ones she's friends with. And...I feel left-out being her friend DX Her art is in a Japanese museum and I didn't believe her at first until she gave me proof and I am honestly so confused on how I even know her. I'm just a nobody who fangirls too much and writes fanfiction and is way too antisocial.**

 **Anyway, that is in no way any sponsor or whatever for you guys to go listen to it, it's a suggestion because you guys have to listen to it if you want the feels...especially when they sing Kiramek omg.**

 **I am sorry for this babbling, just had to get that song out there. And I don't even know how my friend got into this but whatever.**

 **Yomikomi no tame ni wakare o arigatō! :D (Thank you for reading, goodbye! - I'm learning Japanese, sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally! Where have you guys been?! It's been _forever_ since the last time I saw you guys..."

Watari threw out his signature smirk and gave her a thumbs up with a wink. "You know me! Getting all buffed up for my future wedding!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and pushed Watari. "Shut up, you're never gonna last long with a single girl."

"What if I went out with you, huh?"

"Ew, no!" Tsubaki pushed him away from her and scowled.

Watari laughed and walked over to sit on a chair in the corner of the room.

Kousei puffed out his cheeks and released a huge breath as he leaned on his hands on Kaori's bed. "So what do we do now?"

Everyone, aside from Kousei, started to try and come up with something fun to do but the only person who could come up with something is Kaori.

"What if we try playing truth or truth?"

"Truth or truth? Don't you mean truth or dare?" asked Watari.

Kaori shook her head. "Nope. Since I know some of the dares from us would come out as stupid or relentless—considering I'm still in this bed and we're just a bunch of 14-year-olds—we'll just ask for truths. I don't know, it's the only thing I could come up with."

Tsubaki sighed but shrugged and agreed either way as she grabbed a chair and sat down beside Watari. "Alright. Who goes first?"

"I think it'd be reasonable for Kaori to go first since she's the one who suggested we play this game," Kousei said. He moved over to sit down on the ground with his back against the wall, still facing his friends (a little skeptic about using the word "friend" on one particular blonde).

 _Is it just me_ , Tsubaki kept her eyes on Kousei, _but is Kousei staring at Kao more than usual? Are they really going out? Or is what happened yesterday really an accident?_

"Okay, then I guess I'll go," Kaori said brightly. She straightened up and scanned her friends before her eyes landed on Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki," she is saying, "have you ever gone out with anyone? Just say 'I don't know' if it's a sensitive topic, no pressure."

Tsubaki's face gained a tint of red and her breath hitched as she started thinking about Saito and their little ex-rendezvousing. "Ah..." _Might as well be honest._ "Yes..."

Kousei's eyes widened. "What?! When?!"

Tsubaki turned her attention toward Kousei and saw that he looked very surprised. "Um..." she started, "a little while ago."Since Kousei didn't even bother to listen at that time in the school's piano room, she's not even going to remind him for being such a stupid jerk at that time.

"I wasn't aware of that! Watari," the boy looked toward his other friend, "did you know about this?"

The brunette could only shrug. "I don't know, pretty sure I didn't. What was his name, Tsubaki?"

By now, everyone - even Kaori - had their attention on the short-haired girl, and it made her uneasy.

"Er...uh...h-his name was Saito." She looked down and avoided everyone's eyes.

"Wait." Kousei thought back to 6th and 7th grade. "Isn't he that guy you used to have a crush on?"

Tsubaki nodded. She was really close to burst at Kousei right about now.

"You guys still going out?" This time is was Kaori who had spoken up.

"Um...nope."

"Oh. Well, sorry for asking that if it was a hassle for you, Tsubaki." Kaori looked genuinely sorry to Tsubaki but Tsubaki just smiled and said, "It's okay. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"So...I'm guessing it's your turn now?" Kaori said, pointing to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki nodded, immediately, but unknowingly, asking, "Are you and Kousei going out?"

Everything was silent, and it was either everything around them stopped making any sounds or the birds outside the window pane just stopped chirping.

"U-uh...I...don't..." Kaori started to think that this game was a bad idea, but she didn't really think it'd lead to something like _this_ real quick. "Ask Kousei."

Kousei stilled and tried to glare at Kaori but he couldn't really do that with the intensive stares he's getting from Tsubaki and Watari, mainly Tsubaki.

"Ah...er...no. No, we're not." When Tsubaki glanced at Kaori, Kousei held up a finger to Kaori and mouthed, "We'll talk later."

Watari noticed that gesture grinned subtly to himself. He decided to break the awkward aura around them and said, "How about we just move on?"

Kaori nodded frantically and thanked Watari discreetly before moving on to him as to not create a subtle back-and-forth war between her and Tsubaki about her "love life". "Watari, have you actually ever _loved_ someone before?"

Watari blushed and looked down at his crossed legs, so to slightly stall he stood up and turned his chair around so that he was straddling the seat with his arms resting on the back of the chair. "Um...yeah, actually."

"Wow, that's a surprise," muttered Tsubaki.

"Hey! I'm not always a go-getter. I can feel love too."

Tsubaki shrugged and sent him a teasing grin. "Sure you can."

Watari frowned and looked down at his shoes, "Well...I've actually fell in love with pretty much half-the girls I've gone out with. The most recent were Keiko and...well, you Kaori. But, someone already has feelings for you anyways so..."

Kaori was slightly confused but then she started to realize that he had meant Kousei so she just gave him a small, sad smile. "Well, like what was discussed: we just weren't made for each other."

"Yeah, guess not... Welp, my turn now! Kousei!"

Kousei jumped at his name and turned to his friend. "Uh, yes?"

"Do you like Kaori?"

Kousei felt sweat already start to form on his forehead. "Uh..."

"Oh, come on!" Watari gave his friend a warm smile, which is pretty rare. "Just admit it! We saw you two kiss, we saw you two hold hands, why deny the blossoming love?"

Kousei almost choked on his own saliva but he just held it in and cleared his throat. "O-okay...I...I do."

"As a friend?" Watari pressed.

Kousei held his breath and shrugged his shoulders, letting out the gulp of air. "Maybe... _maybe_ not."

"Okay," Tsubaki says, "so you either hate her or you love her."

Kousei only shrugged.

"Come on dude."

Everyone turned to Watari.

"I mean," he laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "it's obvious you _love_ her."

"Let's just move on before something bad comes out of this, can we?" asked Kaori, interrupting the guys' conversation.

Kousei nodded, completely agreeing with Kaori. "Yeah. So...my turn then...um...Tsubaki."

Tsubaki 'hmmed'.

"Are you and Saito still going out?"

"Eh...no...didn't I already tell you?"

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"Oh," Tsubaki looked down. "Well, no. And it's for a reason I don't want to talk about." _I don't even think he pays attention to anything that goes on in my love-life._

"Oh, okay."

Everyone went silent right after that until Watari's phone started to ring. Watari reached into his pocket and slid out his phone and immediately answered it. "Hello?"

He was talking on the phone for a few moments before he nodded and ended the call.

"Tsubaki," he says, "my coach said that he needs you with your team and I need to go to mine so that we can practice a little more for the game that's coming up."

Tsubaki felt a little relieved that she can leave and avoid all the love questions but felt a little skeptic about leaving Kousei and Kaori alone, since what happened last time was apparently a "mishap" but she just let it go and stood up from her chair.

"Okay," she said, "let's go then." She grabbed Watari's wrist just fast enough to not give him even 5 seconds to stand up so he was practically dragged out of the room.

"Why does she always drag him?" Kaori asked after she was sure the two who just left were probably at the lobby.

Kousei shrugged. "I don't know, she's been doing that a lot. She's also been sort of...distant, kinda."

 _Everything is my fault._ Kaori looked down at her folded hands. _If I hadn't interfered and knew Tsubaki loves Kousei I wouldn't have even introduced myself._ She shut her eyes tight, tears building up behind her lids. _I probably should have just died...I'm just ruining their friendship._ "There was never any room for me anyways..."

"Huh? Kaori, are you okay?" Kousei got up from the floor and walked himself over to Kaori's bed.

Kaori looked away from Kousei and tried to wipe away her unborn tears without Kousei seeing but Kousei caught her in the act and started to worry.

"Kaori..."

Kaori pretended she wasn't about to cry and smiled at Kousei through the mask of sadness. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine; no need to worry."

Kousei observed her face for a moment more and sighed right after. "O-okay then. But if anything is bothering you," he reached out and grabbed her hand and cradled it with both his hands, "please let me know."

Kaori let a faint blush creep onto her cheeks but she ignored it and smiled softly at the young pianist (and her maybe-lover). "Thanks, Kousei."

Kousei smiled softly back at her and gave her hand a squeeze with his two hands before unwillingly pecked the back of her hand, his own face turning red - even more so than Kaori - at the realization of what he just did and started to try and apologize with adorable splutters, well to Kaori it was adorable.

"Ah- I-I'm sorry!" Kousei stepped back a little to bow in apology but Kaori squeezed his hand to bring his attention to her.

"Kousei, Kousei...it's okay," she laughed out. "But..." Kaori stared into his dark blue orbs, "did you bring me any canelés?"

Kousei forgot that he brought them until she just brought them up. "Oh! Right! Yeah, I have them I just forgot to hand them to you." Turning to the left, Kousei reached behind the lamp on the desk and brought out a bag of canelés. "Are these what you want?"

Kaori's mouth practically watered at the sight of the bag itself but she kept that part to herself, but she wasn't able to control her over-excitement.

"Yay!" Kaori's eyes flashed with a glint of joy and happiness as Kousei placed the bag on her lap, feeling satisfied and more complete when she took one right out of the bag and let the crisp, caramelized, evenly dark crust explode into her mouth with eagerness. She moaned in delight as little murmurs of "so good, so good!" passed her lips and Kousei felt his face involuntarily redden at that particular sound; he's been around Watari way too much to be as innocent he'd like to be and Hiroko is a _very_ descriptive person.

"Hey," Kaori swallowed what was in her mouth, "you okay? You're kind of red."

Kousei, bringing himself back to reality, snapped out of his daze from Kaori's face and stammered out excuses for zoning out, again.

"S-sorry, were you saying anything?"

Kaori sighed and moved to one side of the bed and patted the spot right beside her. "Here, sit."

Kousei, obliging to her offer, nodded and kicked off his shoes so that he was able to sit atop the covers and lean against the wall behind him, the red engulfing his face slowly fading away.

"Want one?" Kaori offered, placing the bag of canelés in between her and Kousei.

Kousei shrugged and grabbed one from inside the bag. "Sure." He let the custardy interior bomber his mouth with goodness before he swallowed so he could speak to Kaori.

"Y'know," Kousei says, "I've never really had these, and...in my honest opinion I still think egg sandwiches are better."

Kaori huffed and pouted at him, throwing a piece of the canelé she had in her hand at Kousei. "Whatever."

Kousei laughed silently and grabbed her hand with his left while the canelé was in his right; he intertwined their fingers together as he watched himself do so and took another bite out of the canelé in his other hand.

"Hmm...hey, Kousei?"

Kousei turned his head to look at Kaori and noticed she had put down the canelé she was recently eating.

"Yeah?"

Kaori seemed a little nervous and reluctant trying to say what she wanted to say but she pushed those feelings away and just let it out. "What are we? Like...while we were playing truth and truth you...basically said you liked me and said we'd talk later. So, now seems like a good time."

Kousei almost choked on his canelé he was munching on but coughed it out, covering his mouth.

"Sorry," he coughed out. "Sorry... Um..."

"I-it's okay, you don't have to answer, I'd understand if it'd be just a friends with benefits thing."

Kousei sighed and looked down. "I...it's not that..."

"Then what is it? I actually want to know where this is going so I don't have to worry about it. I mean, we already said we loved each other in the most weirdest way possible and kissed, like, twice. We even slept together-"

Kousei gave her a weird look, making her huff and roll her eyes.

"Not in that way, dummy. You know what I mean."

Kousei stared into Kaori's eyes for a moment longer until he wasn't able to anymore and looked down at his lap once again. "You're right about that," he says, "but...it's just that I've never really been in a relationship and...I don't know what you'd expect from it... Have you ever gone out with anyone?"

Kaori thought for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Watari probably didn't count, but other than him, guess not."

Kousei, understanding, nodded and hummed a song for a while in thought before puffing out air and slumping against the wall, his hand tightening around Kaori's.

"So...then maybe we can both be oblivious together?"

Kaori nodded in agreement and smiled. "Now you're catching on; of course I'd like to be oblivious together. So, to make it "traditional", I want _you_ to be the one to ask me out. I mean, I'd do it but I kinda wanna hear it from you."

Kousei felt a huge weight leave his chest at those words that came out of her mouth, relieved that he's positive she likes him back but he felt nervous. He shyly grinned and grabbed her other hand, placing down his half-eaten canelé before doing so; he felt a little more confident when he asked Kaori the question a lot of people are nervous about.

"So...K-Kaori...um...would you like to be my g..." Kousei felt his face grow hot and his throat tightened but he smiled through it all and took a deep breath, saying his words all over again. "Kaori, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Thankfully, and obviously, Kaori agreed with two simple words: "Of course."

Kousei let out a really huge deep breath and let it all out as he leaned again Kaori's shoulder.

"Oh, thank goodness... You have no idea how hard that was..."

Kaori smiled softly this time and laughed, placing a short kiss on Kousei's cheek. "I know, that's why I wanted _you_ to ask _me_."

Kousei groaned and hung his head. "Of course...I'd expect that from you."

"Haha, yup!" Kaori settled down and moved a little more closer to Kousei, as close as she can without murdering the canelés. and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So," Kaori starts, "how's this gonna go? Are we going to make this a secretive relationship and make it obvious? Or are we going to make it obvious and just tell the world...? Specifically, Tsubaki and Watari."

Kousei gulped down air, his mind saying: _I've never really thought of that... I'd really like to tell people I have a girlfriend, none other than Kaori Miyazono, but at the same time...no...because just imagining all the teasing that would happen is just too overwhelming..._

Kousei leaned his head atop of Kaori's and close his eyes, quietly admitting, "Let's make this discrete. For now, though."

Kaori was a little surprised, but she just let it slip by and nodded, closing her eyes as well and enjoying Kousei's warm company as she tightened their hands together a little more securely.

All was quiet and comfy but Kaori abruptly shot her eyes open and moved away from Kousei to look over the edge of the bed.

But apparently Kaori's fast, and unexpected, movement caught Kousei off-guard enough to make him almost fall on top of her, considering their hands were linked so he held hers tightly, but he reacted fast enough to catch himself and push him back to the wall.

"Kaori, wha-?!"

"Sh! Hold on a moment. Here, grab my waist or something, just help me not fall while I look for something..." Kaori's voice faded as she pushed herself more over the edge of the bed as her head went under the bed.

Kousei widened his eyes and grit his teeth in fear as he saw her tip over and scrambled closer to wrap his arms around her waist, keeping her atop the bed and off the ground.

"Can you- wait, never mind! I got it!" Kaori heaved herself up with both her hands and let out a surprised yelp when she and Kousei fell back, Kaori laying on his torso.

"Mm!" Kaori pushed herself off of Kousei, thrashing the breath out of his lungs, and hovered above him from the side, her hair framing her face like the first time they confessed. A piece of paper was hanging out of her pursed lips.

Kousei stopped rubbing his ribs and stared at the paper. "What?"

Kaori sighed through her nose and sat on her knees; she took the paper from her lips and held it behind her back.

Kousei furrowed his brow and leaned himself on his elbow. "Hey, what-"

"Gimme a kiss."

Kousei felt his heart actually skip a beat. "Uh...w-what?"

Kaori smiled. "Give me a kiss and I'll show you what it is I have behind my back."

Kousei couldn't breath correctly but he just stiffly nodded and decided to just giver her lips a little tap with his own.

Kaori's blush was evident, so was Kousei's, but she gave him a soft smile before holding up the paper in front of her, which appeared to be a photo.

Kousei's eyes skimmed the picture, spotting only three kids: one was a little girl who had black hair in two pigtails and the other is of a happy-looking girl with short, blonde hair and the last one is a kid with black-rimmed glasses like Kousei's and his hair was short.

 _Wait._

Kousei's eyes almost popped out of their sockets before he snatched the photograph from Kaori's fingers.

He observed the photo once, twice, even thrice.

"What...?" He looked up from the photo and stared into Kaori's eyes.

"Ah..." Kaori looked down at her lap with a blush. "I was supposed to put that in the letter before my surgery...but I forgot to...but the good thing is that I'm alive and I can actually hand that over to you in person!"

"It's something I've treasured for a long time, Kousei." Kaori stared deeply into Kousei's dark orbs with sincerity. "You have no idea how much _this_ "—Kaori gingerly placed her hands over Kousei's and held the picture up in between them—"means to me."

Kousei stared at the photo and took in its details before placing it gently on the bed in the space between them and held of Kaori's hands in his own. He searched for her eyes.

"You're right," he says, "I don't know...but I wish I _could_ know..."

Kaori sighed in half-sadness and half-bliss. "It's pretty weird to me when we don't yell at each other all the time. Sure, it could sometimes be relaxing, but it feels weird too."

Kousei let out a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders, playing with the blonde's hands. "You're right. But don't worry, outside, when you leave, we don't have to be this calm with each other since we're just friends in public."

"You're right...and Kousei? Speaking of when I leave...I have to tell you something."

Kousei's heart tightened in worry, "what if's" going through his mind.

"I'm actually being released tomorrow."

...

"Huh?"

 **Hi guys :D Sorry for the late update - later than usual, actually. I've just been trying to catch up with school and apparently I actually have things to do outside of my non-social life. I took this anxiety test online a week ago and apparently I've changed? I don't know, people just say I've started acting differently and started talking more. I don't know.**

 **Aside from my life, I hope this was okay :D I honestly didn't know where I was going with this until I just, I dunno, went with it. And I've also been reading the YLiA manga (as long with Tokyo Ghoul: re) so I've been busy with that too… And Noragami and Free...and my mom is watching YLiA as well so I'm watching it with her (she's on episode 5, now she keep asking me why Kaori fainted and I just keep saying "Keep watching.")**

 **AND, I've also been trying to improve my writing, I dunno if I or you could/can see any difference, but whatever.**

 **That's it for today, I guess. Hopefully this wasn't too bad! I'm going to bed.**

 **Goodbye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long time taken for this chapter to be uploaded :P I decided to write the story together with thelightatnight so don't bug him for not uploading his chapters, if you've read his story, anymore. M'kay, enjoy the chapter guys!**

"Yatta!" Kaori screamed in joy and threw her free hands into the air as she walked out of the hospital door, with her other hands circling around the arms of a certain young piano prodigy.

As the sunbeams hit the couple, Kousei let a tiny smile slip onto his face as he watched Kaori blabber about stuff she is going to do and at the same time silently enjoyed the contact with his frien-... _girlfriend's_ hand wrapping around his. Looking at his _girlfriend_ literally bursting with excitement beside him, his face grew hotter. The fact that Kaori is now his girlfriend hit him as if it was the first time. Subconsciously, Kousei gently tightened his grip around Kaori's hand, which did not go unnoticed by the violinist.

Kaori stopped her talking and in turn squeezed Kousei's hand, turning and looked at him with a gentle smile gracing her angelic features. Kousei's face turned even brighter and he broke eye contact by looking away, but all the while not loosening his grip on his lover's hand.

Kaori's smile turned impish as she decided to take the chance to tease Kousei more. Hey, it's not like just because they confessed to each other and are in a formal relationship doesn't mean she's not allowed to tease him right? Smiling, Kaori leaned toward Kousei and whispered in his ear, "Hey, wasn't it _you_ that set the rule about us not being able to show any affection in public?"

Kousei quickly turned red, even though he just calmed down, and released her hand and started stuttering, "Well- but-but you asked about that so… A-and I love you, and I...I...uh..."

As Kousei's stuttering mess has slowly faded away, Kaori's smile developed into a full-blown giggling fit as she felt her body temperature rise despite it being winter.

Spring is just around the corner, just around the two of them. She was sure of it.

"I'm just _messing_ with you Kousei! Don't get so worked up about it!" Kaori's giggles subsided and she pat his hand that she held before resting her elbow on his shoulder and leaned on him.

"Besides," she continued, "I actually agreed and it _was_ your idea so...yeah."

Kousei sighed and started to walk forward, making Kaori tumble forward a bit but she was luckily able to gain her balance and stare angrily at the walking Kousei.

"Hey! I just got out of the hospital are you trying to kill me?!"

Kousei sighed again and turned around to give her a gentle smile. " _No_ because you can't _die_ from a _fall_! Well...unless you're really weak so then you'll just be injured with a scratch or two."

Kaori glared at him before huffing and stomping away past him to the park's general direction. But Kousei was confused but he quickly forgot about it and quickly caught up with Kaori.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"The park silly!" Kaori smiled as she looked ahead and stopped before turning around to Kousei. "But first, I'd like to go visit my parents. Haven't seen them since yesterday."

"Yesterday? Do they, like, come right after I leave?"

Kaori nodded with a grin before shrugging up to Kousei with a glint in her eyes. "Of course! They can't possibly see me with a guy my own age and stumble upon a forbidden scene."

Kousei turned red before he took a step back and looked down, hearing Kaori add, "Especially my dad, you'd be murdered before you even get to glance at him!"

Kousei felt a chill up his spine as he cringed in fear, dreading the day Kaori's father ever sees him being all "cozy" with her.

"Y-yeah...that's exactly what scares me the most."

Kaori laughs and pecked his cheek, looking around to make sure nobody had seen, before nudging him and whispering, "Then get prepared for his wrath for when you ask to marry me…"

Kousei reddened and he sighed before walking forward, grabbing Kaori's arm to not leave her behind. "Just- c'mon, let's go."

 **~0000~**

"Shh...I want to surprise them," Kaori laughed. She and Kousei were silently trying to sneak into the bakery without anyone noticing her or Kousei but the ringing of the door's bell gave them away.

"Aww!" Kaori whined as she pouted and walked over to the dome full of fresh sweets. "Mm! They look _so good_! Where's my dad, I want one!"

"Wel-"

Before the two adults could finish their usual greetings, Kaori literally flew over to them, which startled Kousei considering he was right next to her, and gripped them tight.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!"

"Woah! Kaori?" Her mom rose an eyebrow at Kaori and hugged her back, the man of the group holding them close.

"Kaori's the name! I just got out, so you guys won't be getting some peace and quiet for a while," Kaori joked as pulled back from the hug. Just as she turned to introduce her parents to Kousei, Kousei chimed in without a second thought, "Isn't this how you usually were?"

"Arima!" Kousei instantly regretted his action of speaking up and ruining the moment when Kaori's father barked his name. He flinched and stared into the bigger man's eyes, which, fortunately, were not as scary as they were when they first met. "Have you been treating her well?"

"Ah...uh...o-of course!" Kousei looked to Kaori desperately for help but she just held her pointer finger to her lips and shushed him with a smile.

"He's been visiting me with our other friends Tsubaki and Watari." Kaori walked over to stand by Kousei's side, but not too close to give her parents—mainly her father—suspicions.

"With his friends too, right? Not just him?" Mr. Miyazono questioned, staring right into Kousei's soul.

"Of course! Why would I _ever_ lie to you guys?"

"Haha...true," Kousei quickly added with a nervous smile.

"We're glad to see you again Kaori, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Miyazono asked, sensing Kousei's discomfort as she walked behind the counter to the pastries.

Kaori perked up. "Ooh! Yes please! Kousei, do you want anything?"

Kousei slipped out of his daze from how adorable Kaori was being and said, "Oh! U-uh...I-I don't have any money with me right now…"

"It's okay." Kaori's father grinned at him as he placed a rough hand on his shoulder that almost sent him to the ground. "It's on the house for a special person like you. And for also being Kaori's friend."

 _What does that mean?_ Kousei rose an eyebrow at Kaori and pouted in question but she held a finger up to him and mouthed, "Talk later." What Kousei did not notice is that a flash of worry and sadness in Kaori's eyes as she struggled to keep her smile up.

He nodded and walked over to look at all the types of pastries that were in there, but he didn't know what to get so he just told Kaori, "I'm gonna go sit down. Can you get me some canelés with milk?"

Kaori grinned with a glint in her eyes and nodded, whispering, "I know what kind of milk you like so don't worry."

Kousei nodded and turned to go sit down at a vacant table, one table away from some customers that were talking about a certain violinist who _was_ undergoing surgery.

 _Wow, she actually reached them. Her music got to them enough to the point where they even heard about her hospitalization…_

"Alright, here's your milk," the blonde violinist placed the milk carton in front of Kousei, "and here's _your_ canelés. The ones in my plate are mine."

Kousei eyed her plate and his eyes widened. "Wow...why do you get more than me? Couldn't we have gotten the same amount?"

Kaori smirked and leaned forward on her forearms as she sat down across from him and whispered, "Seems like I've gotten you into the power of my favorite sweets! What's next? Favorite composer? Artist?"

Kousei laughed and shrugged, his eyes were shining brighter than ever. "Possibly. How many do you have anyway?"

Kaori looked down at her plate and looked back up to Kousei. "10 to 15 of 'em."

"10 to- what?!" Kousei exclaimed as he glanced down at his plate. "You only gave me 5!"

Kaori waved him off, grabbing a canelé. "Violinists need their stamina! So in that case, they need to eat. I don't know what you need a lot for, you pianists usually just sit and use a pedal and hit keys."

Kousei humphed and before he could give her a remark the two customers from earlier came up to them.

"H-hi…" one of them stuttered; it was a guy, Kousei noted.

"Hello!"

"Hi…"

Kousei and Kaori spoke at the same time but Kousei's was voice was buried by Kaori's, which was energetic and loud.

"You were the one from the Towa Hall concerto right?" the other asked Kaori, which was also a guy, Kousei noted again as he unconsciously glared at the duo

Kaori smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh! And this guy here is the guy who played the piano for me."

Kousei felt himself shiver as the newly-found attention went to him and he gave them an uneasy smile. "Hehe...yup, that's me…"

"Wow! So you two actually are going out!"

Kousei was about to retort but Kaori beat him to it.

"Oh! Oh no." She laughed a little and pointed to Kousei. "He's not my boyfriend. Just my accompanist. We just hang out a lot since he's my friend as well."

Kousei was a little hurt by the words "he's not my boyfriend" but he's knows it was necessary for his health as he looked at Kaori's father at the corner of his eyes. He was hiding behind the kitchen door, spying on them the whole time to make sure Kousei did not make any funny moves. Plus, he was glad that he wasn't referred to as Friend A anymore.

"Oh… It's because we've been hearing this rumor going around in the music facility. But, hey, it's just a rumor!" the brown-haired laughed.

Kaori laughed with him and Kousei just awkwardly chuckled along, having no idea how to socialize, as always.

"Well...we came here for a reason and that was to have a picture with you guys…" the black-haired male said a little shyly.

Kaori gave them a to-die-for grin and stood up, nodding as she grabbed Kousei by the shoulders to push him up.

"Sure! Kousei wouldn't mind, _right Kousei_?"

Kousei tried to ignore how scary Kaori got and nodded. "Yeah! I-I'm totally cool with it."

"Great!"

The four huddle up together and Kousei noticed how the brown-haired guy's hand was dangerously close to holding Kaori's, and it made him feel something in his gut that he's never really felt.

But right as the picture was taken, Kousei started to realize what he was feeling.

 _No way...I can't possibly be feeling...jealous?_

"Thanks you guys, hopefully we can see you two perform again! See ya!"

Kaori waved at the two departing boys and turned back to Kousei to see him pouting in his seat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaori's voice went to gentle and she scooted her seat over so she could sit besides Kousei.

Kousei sighed and rested his chin in his palm. "Nothing… It's just that that one guy's hand was too close to yours."

Kaori didn't understand until she widened her eyes with a grin. Secretly, she grabbed Kousei's hand under the table and laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Kousei! Were you jealous?" Kaori whispered with a grin evident on her face.

Kousei shrugged, linking his fingers with hers. "I guess so."

She giggled silently and squeezed his hand before prying their hands away so that nobody notices their hand-holding and grabbed her bag of canelés from across the table.

"You're not gonna go back to your spot?"

Kaori shook her head and plopped a canelé in her mouth. "Mm-mm."

Kousei nodded and started to munch on his own canelés as silence grew around the two, but it was a comfortable, soothing silence.

That was until Kaori decided to add something and break it.

"Still can't believe you got jealous."

"I know…"

 **~0000~**

"So…where do you want to go now?" a very stuffed Kousei questioned as he was dragged out of the pastry shop by an overly enthusiastic Kaori Miyazono.

"C'mon, you are _so_ slow, I ate more than you and you _still_ can't keep up," Kaori complained as she pranced around like an excited little girl.

Kousei glared at Kaori and huffed, "It was you who couldn't finish your canelés, you gave the rest to me and forced me to finish all of them!"

Kaori conveniently did not hear him as she hummed a cheerful tune, grabbing Kousei's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Kousei sighed and smiled, he just cannot stay mad at Kaori for too long, it's almost impossible.

After a while of walking and chatting, the couple found themselves in the park.

"So," Kousei started. "Back at the bakery, your dad said something about 'thanking' me for being your friend, what does that mean?

"Ummm…yeah about that…uhh…" Kaori's mood seem to take a dip as she stuttered nervously while looking down on the ground, playing with her hair with her other free hand.

Kousei sensed the change in her mood as he squeezed her hand.

"Hey, if it is uncomfortable for you, you don't have to tell me," Kousei said as he turned to look at Kaori.

Kaori took a deep breath and raised her head. "No, it's okay, I want to tell you this before our relationship gets any further than how it already is. Can we sit down first?" Kaori gestured to a spot under a cherry blossom tree, shade seeping through its petals with a few patches of golden light

Kousei shrugged with a "Sure" and followed Kaori to the shady spot under the tree, sitting cross-legged right beside her so that their knees were touching but he was too concerned about Kaori to fluster over the thought.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kousei held Kaori's hand and hid it between them in case anybody who they know sees them.

To Kousei's surprise, Kaori pulled her hand away as she hugged her knees. She was a little hesitant about telling Kousei what she really wanted to tell him but she knew it would be more hurtful for the both of them if she hid this and expose it later in their relationship. She sighed and let her hair hide her face from the boy beside her and started to explain what has been bothering her.

"So...you know how I've always had my disease right?"

Kousei hardly understood what Kaori had said since her words came out in a small voice but he caught on and said, "Yeah…"

"Well...because of that, I haven't had any friends for a _long_ time… It wasn't until Tsubaki found me on the rooftop you guys are always on that I made a new friend," Kaori continued while her voice was getting softer and softer with every word that rolled out her mouth, this however did not stop Kousei from letting every word of hers sink into his mind.

"Wait...so...you...were, like…" Kousei looked for the right word.

"An outcast?" Kaori offered as she smile bitterly and tears welled up in her eyes.

"That was not what I was going for…" Kousei tried to explain but was cut off by Kaori once again.

"I can understand if you do not want to continue our relationship anymore and be only friends with benefits...or something like that, since you now know that I'm actually a loner… I can understand if you don't want to be associated with someone like me..." Kaori's voice got even softer as her voice slipped into a mumble as she finally gave in to her tears.

Kaori was surprised when she felt Kousei's arms wrap around her and pull her toward him. He rested his chin on her head as he tightened his arms around her small body. Kaori was a little shocked to move but did so anyways by wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest, Kousei not really caring if his shirt was soaked with her tears.

"Kaori...why would you think _that_?" Kousei's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke out his words thoroughly and carefully. "Just because you've been alone doesn't mean I won't stop talking to you because then it'll just be worse… A-and I really hate thinking about how you're just this girl with a disease who has no friends by her side whatsoever while I'm over here 'enjoying' life by sulking in my piano room with two friends who are always active with their sports. Look, Kaori, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met my teacher, Hiroko, and I wouldn't have been able to walk out of the shadow my mom's death brought me." Kousei smiled as he thought about so many things he has to say about Kaori, the main one being, "If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have been able to play the piano again...":

"I love you," Kousei continued, "just like I told you when we...well...when we first…uh…"

"Kissed?" Kaori supplied as she peeled her face away from Kousei, her face the same shade of red as the sunset.

"Yes," Kousei smiled, his face reddening as well, "kissed."

With that, they pulled each other in for a kiss under the glowing sunset, the cherry blossoms flailing to the rhythm of the slow wind.

But alas, the moment had to be ruined when Kaori broke away and gave Kousei one of her grins.

"Ah-ah-ah, didn't we agree to keep this relationship private?" she teased, leaving at least a foot of space between their faces, but hands still as tightly linked as ever.

Kousei pouted and crossed his arms like a little toddler and muttered, "Yeah, and now I'm suddenly regretting that decision."

Kaori giggled and reached over to grab a hand of his and grasp it back in hers, saying, "I can see that. Are you sure you want to make this be a secret thing?" She snuggled closer to Kousei and watched as children and their families hung out and played from afar.

Kousei sighed and played with her fingers on his thigh. "Yes and no. They're both safe options so I don't really know."

Kaori nodded and sighed, agreeing with Kousei. "That...is really true."

"Ye-"

"I love you too."

Kousei rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Kaori shrugged, repeating, "I love you too. You said you loved me, which is a surprise, so I'm responding." She flashed him a grin. With that, both of them fell into another comfortable silence, content with the fact that they are on great terms with each other and that there are no problems that could interfere with their relationship.

"You know what?"

"Kousei?"

The two of them spoke together as they both turned to each other.

"You go first!" they both said together in perfect sync, their faces red.

As the both of them realized how close their faces was, they blushed and turned away, only for them to turn slowly turn back and have their lips abruptly meet. However, this time, neither of them turned as they shared the kiss. For a moment, it seems to them that nothing in the world matters anymore as the scenery behind them slowly faded away into an indistinguishable blur behind them.

All that matters was that they are with each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, both red faced with hearts racing, Kaori managed to question, "What was the thing you were going to say?"

Kousei smiled and pulled Kaori into an embrace. "The same as you," he responded.

 **Sorry for the cliche ending, it just happened. It worked out pretty well, we guess?**

 **It was decided that cliche and fluff works better here 'cause hey, cliched fluff is the best fluff :D And these two musicians are basically titled cliche when it comes to romance. Thanks to Kousei.**

 **Tell us what you think of this chapter because I (we) swear we tried our hardest :D**

 **Well, thanks for reading ^_^**

 **Good night/good morning/good afternoon/good evening!**


	7. Valentine's Day Special

**Okay, quick AN.**

 **So in honor of Valentine's Day, me and a friend decided to work on a special. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming out soon it's still in the works. This could probably just be a little fluffy filler. It doesn't mess up the plot of the story, it has nothing to do with the plot anyways because it's its own little chapter ^_^**

 **Okay, so in Japan, their Valentine's Day is the same date as ours over here or anywhere I guess, but only the women have to give the men or guy gifts or treats and then the boys have to give the girls something in return for their gift they received the next month, which is March 14th (White Day in Japan).**

 **Okay, on with the special.**

February 14th.

The day lovers from parts of the world receive gifts from their respected women, or just friends giving their guy friend a gift, for how much they appreciate them or love them. As a daughter of two bakers, Kaori decided to make chocolates for the boy she had completely fallen in love with.

But despite being a daughter of one of the most successful bakers in town, there was one flaw.

She did not know how to bake. That was one of the things she had no idea on how it was done. All she's good at is playing the violin and reading notes, cooking was never on her list of specialties.

She could make Kousei canelés but she wants something else since canelés are basically her everyday life. And she's pretty sure Kousei will start getting tired of her canelé obsession but she's not completely sure so she'll ask one day.

So, from the beginning: Kaori woke up in her bed at 12 PM (she's not much of an early bird) and suddenly remembered it was Valentine's Day. After waking up, she went to the restroom and did her business before going back to her room to change into her mourning attire. After all that, she went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth before brushing her wavy hair. Then, she greeted her parents with a good morning and a big hug and ate her breakfast as she chatted with them before she left the house to plan what she was going to do for Kousei.

It took her at least an hour to figure out what her plan for the day was gonna be before she emailed Kousei about meeting her at Courage Bridge for his gift, but she didn't specify why she wanted to meet him there. She even wonders if he knew it was Valentine's day.

Back to the present: Kaori is at a market that's nearby her home looking at magazines for recipes and different kinds of treats to give your specific other for a special day. She couldn't find any good treats that Kousei might seem to like and all the recipes seemed too hard to comprehend. But then she remembered that Kousei liked milk a lot so she immediately thought about making him white chocolate, which doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Kaori smiled and gave herself a nod of approval. "White chocolate chip cookies it is!"

 **~0000~**

Strolling through the town, Watari looked around for a flower shop. Today was Valentine's Day, and it's the day where women give their man a special gift. There were a lot of pedestrians, mainly women or girls, since it _is_ Valentine's Day, but since Watari really wanted to give his little Keiko a gift, he's deciding to do it now since he cannot wait for White Day. Maybe he and Keiko can do the tradition a little backwards.

As Watari was looking around for a flower shop, he, of course, was not looking at what was in front of him and accidentally bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed.

Watari rubbed his chest and was about to apologize until he saw that it was Kaori who he had bumped into, so he quickly said sorry and made sure she was okay (considering she was rubbing her shoulder since Watari bumped into that).

"Haha, it's okay." Kaori gave Watari a bright grin and moved her hand away from her shoulder, tilting her head at her friend. "Are you okay? I mean, getting hit with a shoulder sort of hurts since it's a like a corner of a table."

Watari smiled at Kaori and shook his head with a reassuring thumbs up. "Yup! I'm completely fine! What're you doing here by yourself? When you left the hospital, you and Kousei have been hanging out a lot more."

Kaori's blush was evident, and Watari knew as well but he didn't point it out, but she managed to work it off by admitting, "Well, reason is...I'm actually going to get Kousei something for Valentine's Day. F-for being a great friend and all, you know?"

Watari nodded but deep down he knew there had to be something going on between the two. You had to be stupid to not see that Kousei and Kaori are blossoming with love.

"So...enough about me. What're you doing here, Watari?"

"Oh. Uh...I'm looking for a flower shop or at least a place that sells a box of chocolates because I really want to get Keiko-chan something for this month." Watari's expression turned to a lovey-dovey one as his persona turned into a little kid waiting to get his candies.

Kaori's expression turned to one of confusion. "You?"

Watari nodded with a wide smile. "Uh-huh. I know it's the other way around but I'm just really excited for this year because she's the first girl I've gone steady with."

Kaori then nodded in understanding and laughed a little. "Aw. I think that's actually really sweet of you. Well," Kaori twisted her body and pointed to a shop a few feet away, "there's a flower shop over there by the market I just went to so maybe you can go there and then the market because I saw some chocolates in there."

Watari brightened up and he literally shouted a big "thank you" to Kaori with a quick, unexpected hug as he ran to the places she had suggested.

Watching as her friend ran away, Kaori smiled to herself and at Watari and how much he seems to love Keiko.

"Alright!" Kaori turned around and placed her hands on her waist as she started making her way to her house. "Time to make those cookies!"

 **~0000~**

"Okay...so...I need to ask my parents if they have flour, measuring cups, teaspoons, baking soda, salt, sugar, butter… Oh my God this is a lot of stuff!" Kaori huffed and placed the paper of ingredients down, leaning on the cramped kitchen counter. She let out sobs and let her hair cover her eyes. "How am I going to do all this?!"

Kaori was about to give up and think about actually buying Kousei his gift, but then she heard her phone vibrate once on the counter.

Flipping her phone open, she saw that it was message from Kousei.

 **From:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** Time?  
 _Hey Kaori! You told me we'd meet at the bridge but at what time? Thanks, love you!_

Kaori felt her heart do a leap at the last sentence, but she grinned and responded.

 **To:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** (no name)  
 _Oh yeah! Sorry, guess i forgot to tell you a time. umm…_

Kaori looked at what the time was at the moment and saw it was 3 PM. _Jeez, I've been out for awhile now…_ She shrugged anyway and started to type in the rest of her message:

 _5 or 7 what do you think?_

Kaori hit send and closed her phone but then she remembered she forgot to say that she loves him too… She shrugged and thought, _I'll do it when he responds._

No more than a couple seconds later, Kaori felt her phone vibrate again.

Picking it up, she opened and read the message:

 **From:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** Alright!  
 _Okay! I guess 5:30 will do since it's not too early or too late ;D See you then!_

Kaori laughed at how expressive Kousei is virtually than how he is in person. She finds it adorable.

Quickly typing in her response, and adding in her "I love you too!", Kaori put her phone down and started to rethink her decision on buying Kousei the gift. Maybe she'll actually try to make it.

 _It shouldn't be so hard, all I'm supposed to do is follow the instructions and hope for the best, right?_

Oh how wrong she was.

 **~0000~**

"Keiko-chan!" Watari practically ran up to his date and squished her to death with the flowers and chocolates in his hands.

"W-Watari! Good afternoon…" Keiko awkwardly hugged Watari back and patted his back several times to indicate she couldn't breathe.

Watari didn't get the memo but let go of her anyway, he really wanted to show her his devotion.

"Keiko-"

"Watari…before you say anything, we need to talk, again." Keiko glanced at the items that were in the boy's hands and was starting to regret what she wanted to admit to him, but it had to be done. She hated that it was on this particular day but this is the only time she and Watari are actually alone and out of hearing range, even though there are plenty of people outside and at the part of the park they are at right now.

Watari's face slowly fell and his expression turned to scared. He knows exactly what goes on when those words are spoken. "W...what is it, Keiko?"

"Ah...you know, you're a cool guy, Watari, and everyone knows that - even you yourself, heh." Keiko rubbed her arm in a nervous manner and stared at the ground, really wanting to get this over with already.

"So...basically what you're saying is we're…" Watari didn't want to say that word, it felt weird to him since he's never really been in a situation like this, aside from Kaori but once again it was different.

Keiko nodded with a sad look and said, "Look, I liked you but you're always flirting with girls...and when I was walking through the town I saw you and a blonde girl talking and then you hugged her then ran away."

Watari felt his heart freeze up. "Oh! Keiko! D-don't think that way, please! She is just a friend, and I'm being serious about that!"

Keiko gave Watari a glare as she said, "That's what they always say, Watari!"

Watari groaned and nodded. "I know, I know! But I'm pretty sure that the girl I hugged is in a relationship with my best friend since she mentioned about buying him or making him a gift for Valentine's Day…"

Keiko still didn't believe him. But she did want to ask one more question before she leaves him. "About Valentine's...why did you bring the gifts?"

Watari didn't understand her for a moment since he's in a mess right now but he realized what he was talking about when he remembered about the items in his hands. "Oh. Well...I'd like to explain but I guess right now it wouldn't really matter since you wouldn't care."

Keiko sighed and gave Watari a pat on his shoulder before walking off and away from the park, leaving Watari all alone as he stared at the ground with the flowers and chocolates clenched in his hands.

For the first time in a long time, Watari was heartbroken.

 **~0000~**

Kaori suggested that if she does it on her own, her self-confidence would be good for Kousei to show how much she loves him. Despising the fact that she some girls buying courtesy chocolates that she saw on her way home doesn't give her the motivation to buy one too. She put her cookbook to the side and thought thoroughly through the steps of how her mom and dad made cookies for her pre school's graduation ceremony. She had great memories of when they always made treats for her, and that included the fun times they had spent. From all that brainstorming, she was prepared to make the cookies.

 _I only have 1 hour to finish these cookies and I have nothing done so far!_

Kaori looked at the clock that's on the edge of the counter and her eyes widened by an inch when she saw the time.

 _I ONLY HAVE 50 MINUTES OR SO!_

Kaori quickly opened the cookbook again and searched for the white chocolate chip recipe.

 _Just damn it all… I'm gonna quickly hurry and wing it._

Kaori clumsily found the page and placed the clock and her phone on the corners of the two pages so the book won't close itself before skimming over the instructions, again.

 **{A few minutes later}**

"I think I put in too much salt...or sugar…" Kaori groaned and sat against the wall as she waited for the cookies to bake. It soul don't be long since the cookies aren't that big, they're bite-sized.

"I can never tell between those two…" Kaori sighed and rubbed away the sweat from her forehead with her forearm and stared at her sticky and dirty hands.

 _I really should've used gloves._ Sighing once more, she picked herself up from the ground, carefully trying not to dirty the floor, and started to walk to the bathroom to wash her hands so when she's done she can just hurry up and walk out the bakery and buy some extra treats that aren't made from her because she's pretty sure she messed up on the cookies.

 **~0000~**

 _I hate Valentine's Day…_ Tsubaki kicked a rock as she walked to her house from softball practice. _All it is is girls giving guys presents. Hah, Watari is probably getting getting a bunch of 'em while Kousei is having a 50% chance of getting one from Kaori. Now that I think about it, should I get Kousei a gift…?_

Tsubaki laughed at herself and shook her head. "Of course not…"

 _As much as I really love him for being a great friend and neighbor all these 2 years._

Tsubaki was thinking it, but deep down on the inside she feels like those words were a big, fat lie.

To keep her happy on days like these, though, she starts to think about all those happy moments where she was with the people who make her smile.

As she was walking alongside the train tracks, she started to think about the time she and Watari and Kaori chased Kousei when he started to run and scream.

It was a good moment. It was also fun. The four of them haven't done anything fun together in a while, especially when the days are supposed to be fun.

And since Nao went straight to her home for a shower, Tsubaki was left going alone.

Tsubaki still remembers that one time she thought Kousei died from drowning at the pool, and when they were younger and he jumped off the bridge.

Those were all good and fun times, but sadly they all had to go to an end for some reason.

Everyone else has their significant other who will get something from their girl, even Watari but Kousei was a confusing one.

As Tsubaki saw her house in view, she thought one more thing before going silent: _Will I ever receive a gift from someone on White Day?_

 **~0000~**

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit! I only have 20 more minutes until Kousei is expecting me and I'm still pretty far since I came back to this market!_

Kaori was huffing and puffing as she was moving around the store to find chocolates and the milk Kousei likes.

It took her at least 6 minutes to find the chocolate and milk but she slowed down and rested on a bench outside the store. She was panting as she felt her heartbeat thump against her chest and make her head throb with it sounding through her ears.

"I guess I'm not fully fit for this kind of running…" Kaori chuckled and closed her eyes as she let her head rest against the window pane behind her.

 _I don't think Kousei would mind if I'm a little late...he'll understand. I'm sure. When I open my eyes, I'll just hurry and make it to the bridge. I'll probably be just a few minutes late._

 **~0000~**

Kousei leaned against the railing of Courage Bridge and checked the time for the millionth time.

It's 5:35 and Kousei is starting to get a little worried that something might have happened to Kaori but it's only 5 minutes so maybe he shouldn't worry too much, people are always late sometimes. That's just how life is. Like that one time they had to play at the Towa Hall competition and were almost late, but they still made it in time.

That day started bringing memories back to Kousei, especially that moment after they finished playing.

Kousei shook that thought out of his head and let out a deep sigh. Those days really scared him. He's just glad those moments are history now. Kaori is all fine and good, that's all that matters.

 _Maybe waiting a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Kaori is probably still getting ready?_

 **{Moments later}**

It's already 5:55 and Kousei was legitimately starting to worry. The last time Kaori was late was when Kousei had found out Kaori was at the hospital.

Kousei is really hoping that she didn't get into an accident or anything like that. He's not ready to deal with all that again, especially when they're both dating. It'll impact him harder.

 _Maybe I should just call her._ Kousei hurriedly opened his phone and called Kaori's number.

It was ringing at least 5 times before the machine indicated that the person wasn't available at the moment and to call again later.

Kousei was then starting to panic and his heart was literally wanting to burst out of his chest.

 _Please don't tell me…_

Kousei was whining in thought as he bounced on his heels but the he thought about waiting a little more in case Kaori really _is_ late and not in the hospital right now or in danger.

 **~0000~**

Kaori woke up from her "nap" feeling very confused when she abruptly felt herself choke on her saliva while she was asleep.

 _What the hell? Where am I?_

It took Kaori a few seconds to realize she was on a bench because she had decided a little nap would be perfect. _Crap, I ended up sleeping._

Kaori widened her eyes when she realized she _fell_ _asleep_ so she quickly took out her phone and checked the time, which quickly made her grab the bag she had brought and run again to the bridge.

 _Oh man! It's 6:12! Wait, Kousei called. Maybe I should call again to make sure he's there._ Kaori slowly stopped running and quickly called Kousei back as she hurriedly walked to the bridge.

Kousei answered after one ring and Kaori could hear how worried he had been in his words.

" _Kaori? Is this you?"_

Kaori felt a little touched that he sounded worried but also hated herself for making him worried.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm _so, so_ , so sorry that I'm late and that I didn't answer your call!" Kaori answered.

Kousei let out a long breath on the other line and spoke. _"I-it's okay… I was just worried about you."_

Kaori smiled to herself and start to walk faster when she saw the bridge in a distance. "I know, and I'm sorry. I...uh...I fell asleep on a bench."

" _Huh?"_

"I'll explain when I get there, I see the bridge I'm almost there."

Kousei nodded on the other side and said, _"Okay, I'll see you here. Bye-bye!"_

Kaori smiled and said her farewell as well before hanging up and letting out a breath.

 _Glad that's settled._

 **~0000~**

Tsubaki kicked her shoes off and neatly placed them in the cubbies her mom had recently got them since she plays sports and her shoes would get dirty.

"I'm home!" Tsubaki yelled loud enough so that her mom could hear and to indicate that she had she responded with a "welcome home!"

Tsubaki sighed and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle to bring with her to her room. "Did you make any food today, Mom?"

Tsubaki's mom shook her head and put her spoon down. "Nope. We're just having cereal. But there's something at your door waiting for you." She slowly started to smile and picked her spoon back up to eat another scoop of cereal, not giving her daughter anymore details.

Tsubaki grew confused but she shook it off and started walking to her room.

 _What does she mean? I don't know, guess I'll look for myself._

Tsubaki walked 10 more steps before she actually made it to her room and stopped in front of her closed door, which had a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates laying there.

The thing that confused Tsubaki was why the flowers and the box both looked beaten but the thing that confused her the most was why there was even anything there in the first place.

Kneeling down, Tsubaki picked up the flowers and chocolates before grabbing her water bottle and walking into her room and closing the door. She tiredly tossed the items onto her bed and laid down with her legs dangling off the edge.

 _Did I jinx things?_ Tsubaki furrowed her brow and picked up the flowers, which were red tulips. She tried looking around it for a note but she found a tag with "To: Tsubaki" written on it. There was a name that was scribbled out but maybe the person either messed up on her name or this was previously for something else.

She moved on to the box right after and skimmed the box with her eyes; she kind of felt...happy that she received these things.

But now that she thinks about it, why would the guy give her the gifts? _Whatever._ Tsubaki pulled herself up and sat down with crossed legs and placed the box on her lap, lifting up the top and finding a folded up paper sitting atop the chocolates.

She picked up the piece of paper unfolded it and first saw in big, scrawled writing: TO TSUBAKI.

She found out there was a little letter on the bottom so she decided to read it.

 _Dear Tsubaki, I know that this may be a bit absurd and abrupt but this is Watari._

Tsubaki felt her face grow in the most horrific expression she can muster. She tried her very best to not yell out but on the inside she was practically screaming.

 _Okay, okay. I know you're probably really confused on why I'm giving you these Valentine's Day gifts but if you remember Keiko, me and her had a little fight earlier. She hated that I flirted with a lot of people and she saw me hug Kaori earlier in the evening and thought the wrong thing. Don't think the wrong thing either, Tsubaki, I was just quickly thanking her because she gave me directions on where to get these gifts._

 _This will be quick and short since this was supposed to be for Keiko but you're the only girl I know who wouldn't find it a bit odd for a guy to give them gifts on Valentine's Day._

 _You're probably really scared right now, aren't you? I mean I don't think you'd expect a gift from me of all people. Two, more specifically._

 _If you're wondering on how these got over here, I kindly asked your mom to put these at the front of your door so that when you get home you'd see this._

 _So hopefully things won't be as awkward than they already are just please accept these because I didn't really want them going to waste._

 _If you took your time to read all that, then thanks. You're a great friend. See ya when I see you._

 _Sincerely, Watari._

Tsubaki didn't know it, but deep down her heart was actually skipping a beat from reading all that. She smiled a little and scoffed a laugh. "Idiot."

So I guess you could say that Tsubaki became Watari's Valentine for the day.

 **~0000~**

Kaori walked up the bridge from the other side and saw how quickly Kousei looked up from his phone; he was staring at the time and counted every minute he waited for Kaori. He pushed himself off the rail and faced her.

"Yo!" Kaori grinned cheekily and let a giggle escape her lips. "How are you on this fine day, Kousei?"

Kousei huffed and put his phone away while walking up to Kaori. "You don't understand how worried I was about you, Kaori."

Kaori dropped her smile and sighed. "I know, and _I'm sorry_! I didn't know I'd end up falling asleep."

Kousei sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair, his mind going through a haze. "It's also bad that you fell asleep on a _public_ bench. You could've gotten kidnapped or something like that. We _are_ 14 anyways, so getting kidnapped is a possibility."

"Okay, Kousei. I get it, I get it. No need to start ranting," Kaori joked. She smiled and reached forward with her unoccupied hand to grab Kousei's and give it a reassuring squeeze. "But you don't have to worry about that happening on this day."

Kousei rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kaori laughed and let go of his hand to hand him his bag of goods. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kousei!"

Kousei was confused before he gasped and facepalmed for his stupidity. This _is why Kaori asked me to come here! I AM SO STUPID I HAVE BEEN STARING AT MY PHONE THE ENTIRE TIME BUT DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK AT THE DATE?_

Kaori giggled and handed the bag to Kousei. "Here you go."

Kousei grabbed the bag and sighed at his obliviousness. "I'm sorry I just can't believe I didn't know it's Valentine's."

Kaori laughed again and gave his cheek a kiss, which made his cheeks tingle in red; he's still not used to this couple stuff, but so isn't Kaori so it's a win-win situation for the two to work it out together.

"It's okay. Do you want me to explain on why I was late though?" Kaori tilted her head and sat down against the rail and stretched, resting from all the running she has been doing.

Kousei nodded and sat down beside her, placing the bag on his lap. "Yes please."

So Kaori started from the beginning on what her plan was for Valentine's and how she baked Kousei the cookies and ran around trying to plan everything accordingly and how she ended up sleeping on the bench and everything else that had happened on her way to the bridge.

Kousei listened carefully and started to worry again. "You were running?"

Kaori looked at him. "Um, yeah. Of course."

Kousei turned and faced Kaori, reaching over to grab both her hands. "And you're okay, right?"

Kaori stared at their hands and gave him an unsure shrug. "I guess. I just don't think I'm completely well to do any physical activity or anything like that."

Kousei sighed and held Kaori's hands close to his chest and Kaori was able to feel how unnaturally-fast his heart was beating.

"Kousei…"

"Look, I know that you're well and out of the hospital but please…just don't push yourself too hard. Especially for me because, that's just making me feel guilty and I'm not worth it." Kousei closed his eyes shut and kept his head low so Kaori couldn't see his expression.

Kaori tightened her grip on Kousei's hands and removed her hand from one of his and cupped the back of his neck to place a loving kiss on his lips, and they stayed that that for a few seconds until Kousei pulled back because he just had to breathe, but his eyes were glued onto Kaori's as she spoke.

"After all this time of us being together, and from that letter, you still think you're not worth it?" Kaori scoffed and stared deeper into Kousei's eyes. "Kousei, I pushed myself to even be where I am today. If I haven't quit my piano lessons, pushed myself to be the best violinist there is, read scores that were very confusing, go through everything I could to try and get closer to you, _or_ overgo that surgery I or you would have not been in this exact spot, speaking to one another."

Kousei saw tears well up in Kaori's eyes and reached to wipe them away before they started falling and fell back with a grunt when she tackled him in a hug, Kousei hugging back almost instantly and not caring if his shirt got wet from Kaori's tears or his back got dirty from the ground.

"So please, _please_ for the love of God and all the musicians up there, never say you're not worth it. Because to me you really...you really are." Kaori started to sob in between her last sentence and Kousei hated hearing her sound so sad and cry so he tightened his arms around her small figure, trying to mute her sobs from his mind.

 **{A few moments later}**

Kousei helped Kaori wipe her tears away and his face was one of sadness and guilt. Sadness because he absolutely hated hearing and seeing Kaori cry and guilt because he is part of the reason on why she started crying in the first place.

"Are you okay now?" Kousei asked as he was sure her tears were completely gone.

Kaori nodded and sniffed, really wishing she had brought some tissues with her.

"Yeah," she responded before sending Kousei a broad smile, "I'm fine now, thanks to you."

Kousei smiled with with closed eyes and said, "That's good to hear." He opened his eyes when he remembered about hearing Kaori bake the cookies she had brought in the bag.

"Oh yeah, Kaori. You said you made me cookies, right?"

Kaori didn't get what he was saying for a split second until she understood and nodded. "Yup. And I didn't try them so if all else fails, I brought backup chocolate."

Kousei laughed a little at her last words and smiled. "I can't wait to try it."

When Kousei actually tried the cookies, they were a little bitter and chewy, but he didn't mind the chewy part because he sort of likes soft cookies more than crunchy ones, and he asked Kaori that she should try her own cookies but when she checked to seek the bag for one, there was none left.

"Uh...I think I ate the rest. This is the last one." Kousei showed Kaori the cookie in his hand but half of it was gone and the cookie was basically half the size of his palm, so if he were to break a piece it would just be a size smaller than his fingernail.

"Wow. Was it that good?" Kaori looked up from the bag and looked at Kousei with curious eyes.

Kousei shrugged and held his cookie out to her. "Well, it's chewy but good. I like that you added white chocolate too."

Kaori smiled at the compliment—she's taking it as a compliment—and said, "Well, you like milk a lot. So since white chocolate is the color of milk _and_ it contains some milk, I thought it'd be perfect." She grabbed the cookie from Kousei's fingers and took a bite out of it, surprising Kousei a little since it was from the part he had bitten.

He grabbed the cookie from her and watched as she swallowed and shrugged. "It's okay, to be honest."

Kousei laughed and joked by saying, "You just really love your canelés a lot more, do you not?"

Kaori pouted like a child and crossed her arms like one, looking off to the side. "I have no idea what you are talking about, canelés are a lot more than just to love."

Kousei gasped dramatically and pretended to look offended. "Even more than me?"

Kaori couldn't keep in character and let out a little laugh. "Yes, Kousei, yes."

Kousei let out a laugh as well and smiled at the ground beneath him. "You know, it's moments like these where I really spending time with someone. I haven't had these kind of days in a while."

Kaori sighed in content and agreed with him. "Same."

"But hey"—Kaori looked over to Kousei as he stared at the part of the cookie she had bitten—"why'd you bite the part I had bitten?"

Kaori shrugged and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We've kissed from mouth-to-mouth Kousei, it wouldn't make a difference."

Kousei blushed a little as he pondered about her claim. "Th-that's true…" He stared at the bitten piece but then shrugged about it and continued to eat the cookie normally.

Kaori smiled and thought about how she couldn't really imagine herself without the guy beside her, he makes her life a lot more brighter than how it used to be. And to top it all off, he's really adorable on how he reacts to small things.

Kousei closed his eyes and rested his head atop Kaori's and started to think about how he can't imagine a world without Kaori, like at all. If it wasn't for her he would've still been suffering from his mom's death and stay huddled in his little shell of no-life. He wouldn't have sat down in front of his piano and actually _play_ a song and hear it and feel it like he used to as a small child. He wouldn't have met his piano teacher, created rivals, and see life in a new, colorful light.

Kousei smiled softly and cuddled closer with the actual light of his life and thought about how without her his life would still be sufferable.

He's just glad he can be as happy and be as playful as he used to be when he was younger with her around.

He's really grateful to have her in his life. Big time.

 **HI YOU GUYS! :D I AM SO SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO A VALENTINE'S SPECIAL EVEN THOUGH IT WAS YESTERDAY I AM SO SORRY!**

 **But really, I put everything I had into this chapter, I stayed up all night until 5 AM last night to get half of this chapter done and the rest of this day to get it finished. It's 11 PM as of right now. And I have school tomorrow so I should really head to bed because I need sleep.**

 **I'm sorry if this came out as cheesy or whatever or repetitive because, honestly, I was so confused last night when I was halfway through. When it's midnight I start hallucinating so I'm sorry if halfway through it's a little jumpy.**

 **So the new chapter is still being in the works, I'm working with a friend on this fanfic now because they want to help and it helps me too because it's pretty fun to work with people on writing to be honest.**

 **This is probably the longest chapter there is for this fanfic and I'm pretty proud. Pat on the back for me.**

 **Okay I'm going to bed it is almost 12 AM, so…**

 **Goodnight/good morning/good evening/good afternoon :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**{2 days later}**

It has been two days since that incident under the cherry blossom tree where the couple we all know and love created a memory that will forever be etched into their hearts. In the two days after it however, nothing of that magnitude has happened as they just enjoyed each other's company, showing nothing more than casual friendliness in the open, and will only steal a peck on the cheek when they thought no one was looking.

Tuesday came by, and since Kousei and Kaori's break is over considering: 1) Kaori is out of the hospital and 2) Kousei doesn't have any competition or recital coming up, they're back to school. But the good thing was that they didn't have to care about any exams considering they're both going to go to that one high school with a musical course that Kousei had been eyeing since the choosing of schools and since Kaori had missed loads of school and (like she says) didn't pay attention in class—she didn't think she needed to since she thought she was going to die—she's going to go too.

As the couple daydreamed through all the lessons, the long awaited lunch time finally came. They quickly rushed up to the rooftop, aiming to get a bit of time with just each other before other students, namely Tsubaki and Watari, join them on the roof.

Today, they both have bentos Kaori's parents had made for the two—Kousei sometimes buys his own since nobody at his home could do it for him since Hiroko is always asleep when he wakes up for school.

"Hello!" Kaori grinned from ear to ear as she skidded over to her boyfriend in happiness, bentos bundled in her arms. Kousei gestured her to the spot beside him, in which Kaori happily takes.

"Hey, Kaori." Kousei smiled at the girl who plopped down beside him and leaned against the wall to make herself more comfortable.

"Here you go." Kaori slid the bento she brought for Kousei over to him and smiled at him as if to say "you're welcome" when he thanked her before proceeding to open the box, but before he actually opened the lid however, he gave Kaori a teasing look and said, "Is there actual food in here or is it all sweets?"

Kaori pouted and opened her bento to show him what she has, and it was indeed as she said, the content of her bento consists of a piece of fish neatly cut into slices, an omelette and some rice.

"Hey, since I am not going to die I have to be aware of my figure now," Kaori sullened a bit more and mumbled under her breath, "as much as I hate it though."

Kousei laughed under his breath and finally opened his lunch, seeing the same things Kaori has. "Hmm, you're right, you're right," Kousei teased once again.

"Itadakimasu (let's eat/thank's for the meal)." Picking up the chopsticks, Kousei and Kaori both dug in, Kaori a bit more violently.

"Mou ot wot rife on wour wifs!" Kaori blurted out as she pointed to Kousei's mouth.

"What? Finish your food before speaking, I can't hear a single thing you are saying," Kousei chuckled as he tried to interpret what Kaori was trying to say

Kaori rolled her eyes and and held her finger up to tell Kousei to hold on until she swallowed her food and repeated what she had previously said.

"You-you have rice on your lips. Here-" Kaori leaned forward and squinted her eyes as she plucked the grain of rice from Kousei's lips and flicked it away. "There you go," Kaori grinned. It was only then she noticed the close proximity between them and how Kousei got himself closer.

"Well, ah…um… It's nothing, I just…mm-" Kaori never got to finish the sentence she unknowingly spluttered as Kousei leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

Kaori felt a light blush appear on her cheeks (she never thought Kousei would ever take the initiative) but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she heard Kousei place his chopsticks down to gently cradle her burning cheeks.

Kaori didn't really do anything with her hands besides keep them in between them and hold herself up, the two missing to hear the door close from the side as they enjoyed their own little world.

 **~0000~**

Watari could not believe what he is seeing in front of him, his childhood friend, who he's always known to have a timid personality, just voluntarily kissed a girl. Now, Watari is not stupid, despite one of his other friends apparently thinking so ( _*cough*_ Tsubaki _*cough*_ ) _,_ he saw right from the beginning at the hospital room when they busted Kousei and Kaori as they shared a kiss that the two weren't just going to be friends with benefits.

What he _doesn't_ know, however, is that Kousei and Kaori's relationship with each other has already evolved to such an extent.

Maybe he should just back off and give them their own private time… But nah, who is he kidding, if he doesn't take this chance and tease the couple as much as possible, it just wouldn't be right.

 **~0000~**

"Hey guys! How are you doing on this fine afternoon?" Watari exclaimed as he decided to make his presence known to the two love birds.

Hearing Watari's voice, Kaori and Kousei's eyes widened as they hurriedly broke the kiss.

"Oh my... I couldn't help but notice you guys seem closer, a little too close, perhaps?" Watari grinned impishly as he stared down at the two with a few cackles leaving his mouth. The two in question spluttered and turned their heads away and struggled to come up with a decent excuse on why they are...showing affection to each other through the contact of their lips.

Kousei was the first to speak out by saying: "U-um...w-we were…" Kousei sighed and covered his face in his hands, muffling his speaking. "Okay...you caught us."

Kaori wanted to protest but decided it was best to just expose themselves. She sighed, leaning back against the wall again. "Okay, yeah. We're close. Too close, we know."

" _So_...you two are going to finally admit you're dating?" Watari smirked teasingly at the two and plopped down beside Kousei while picking up a piece of his fish with his two fingers, eating it right after.

Kaori looked at Kousei and shrugged when he just stared back before looking over to Watari and saying, "I guess. I mean, it's just getting more obvious each day, to be honest."

Watari laughed and plopped down beside Kousei, teasing as he saw that the content of both bentos are exactly the same. "Whoa, you guys are even eating the same thing!"

Kaori and Kousei sent a glance at the other and laughed in an awkward manner till Kaori said, "Ah, well, my parents made the bentos so of course they'd be the same."

Watari grinned and nudged Kousei as he whispered to his friend and took a few glances at the blonde across from them. "Aye, Kousei, when are you two going to finally go to a more comfortable tier with each other?"

Kousei was confused as to what he meant before he caught on and choked on his saliva before turning completely red and pushed his cackling friend away from him as he felt his heart race 10x more faster than how it usually did. Just the thought made him completely flustered.

"We just got together, Watari!" seethed Kousei with a glare.

 _I swear to heavens, Watari will embarrass me in front of everyone now that he knows me and Kaori are dating!_ Kousei sobbed a groan as he covered his burning face with both his hands.

"What were you guys saying?" Kaori asked like an innocent little girl wanting to know her parents' conversation.

Watari was laughing too hard at Kousei to even answer so Kousei just answered himself with a red face.

"N-nothing important…"

"Hm. Okay." Kaori just shrugged and ate some of her rice. Truth is, she actually did know what they said since Watari isn't really a great whisperer, but despite her face not burning with a blush, she was dying on the inside.

But because of Watari's laughter, and Kousei's sulking mood, the three failed to hear the door open once again with a brunette walking into the scene. When she turned around, she was confused when she saw her annoying friend laughing and her neighbor silently sulking and looking away while her other friend was looking like the only normal one in the area.

Walking toward the scene, she rose an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"Did you two bully Kousei again?" she interrogated Kaori and Watari as she stared at them as Kaori tried to stifle a smile while Watari tried to stop his smile which was getting way out of control and making his face feel numb. Like, he shouldn't be laughing this hard for something so small.

Kaori, being the only sane one, answered: "Well, I have no idea what Watari did but all I know was that he said something to Kousei and then a second later he's going mad and Kousei is just in his own little shell."

Tsubaki sighed and ran a hand across her face. "I wonder what he said that would have made Kousei this mad then."

Watari slid his laughs to chuckles and rubbed his cheeks to try and keep them relaxed and not sore. He sighed in a content manner and placed his hands behind him to keep him leaning up.

"I _could_ whisper it to you but you'd just slap me for it." Watari chuckled nervously twice and gave Tsubaki a wary grin. He knows how much his friend loves Kousei; he's not as stupid as Tsubaki claims, once again, so he's afraid of what she'll do when hearing what will come out of his mouth.

Tsubaki glared at Watari, making him flinch a little, and turned to Kousei, watching as he slowly composed himself and let out a long, exhausted breath as he whispered in a distraught voice, "What the hell, Watari…"

 **~0000~**

After a bit more of laughing, explaining through laughing, and a slip of the tongue by Watari later, Tsubaki implied, "You oddball, don't say stuff about them two! They're not together in that way!" as she prayed incessantly in her heart that what Watari said was not true. The couple gazed at each other for a minute, her eyes widened.

 _It can't be..._

At that moment Kousei was already embarrassed, knowing that Tsubaki was his major childhood friend who liked him for who he was.

" Uh hey Tsubaki, would you like to join eating lunch with us?" Kaori grinned as she came in and saved the day.

"Sure." she replied as she sat cross legged beside Kousei, taking out her own bento box.

As the four ate and talked about the new changes in the school, Kousei noticed Tsubaki's tone was different when they were talking. "Tsubaki, are you okay?" He decided to test the waters.

Tsubaki glanced up from her lunch but quickly looked back down and avoided everyone's eyes, which made Kousei a lot more skeptic.

"Tsu-"

"Are you two dating?"

Kousei flinched at her abrupt question and his eyes widened by a fraction. "W-what?"

Tsubaki closed her eyes as she placed her chopsticks down and reopened her lids. "You and Kaori… Is it true?"

Kousei mentally stuttered and warily looked over to Kaori for silent permission, but all he got was a shrug and a 'go for it' look; on the inside she was preparing herself for Tsubaki's outburst because she was well-aware of Tsubaki's big crush

 _Oh, she's really messing with me right now…_ Kousei shakily sighed and fiddled with his fingers as he spoke out. "Ah, yeah…i-it's true, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki took in a deep breath and her emotions inside of her were no longer able to be held in, which led to her unforeseen stand-up and runaway to the door, her bento crashing to the ground. Tears escaped from her eyes, sobbing like she did before at the night she confessed to Kousei in a way she never thought was possible.

Watari was quick to go and run after her but Kousei held up a hand to stop him as he jogged over to the door that was just slammed closed. "I'll go after her! You stay here."

Kaori and Watari watched as Kousei opened the door and close it behind him a lot more softer than Tsubaki's, all the while he was thinking about what Tsubaki had told him back at the vending machine.

" _What a moron! Kao likes Watari, you know!"_

" _As if she'd ever give you a second look!"_

 _You weren't exactly correct about that…_ Kousei ran down the stairs and slowed down to a walk at the turn when he spotted Tsubaki at the last step with her knees up to her chin.

" _When it comes to girls, if you're up against Watari, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell!"_

 _That is somewhat correct...except…_ Kousei halted to a stop at the second step behind Tsubaki as he thought about what Tsubaki had confessed to him, what had had him pondering on their relationship for that day until he went to visit Kaori and let out his feelings about the blonde to his best friend.

" _Maybe...you should fall in love with me instead."_

"...Yo."

Tsubaki sniffed and used her sleeve to rub away her tears and took out her handkerchief and wiped her nose. She let out a broken, "Yo…"

 **~0000~**

Kaori and Watari were alone on the rooftop awkwardly eating their lunches, not really making conversations after Tsubaki and Kousei left. But what made Watari wonder the most is why his best friend was the one who made Kaori's heart flutter. His flaws didn't exactly come to mind in girls but what did make sense was when the two played together on the stage. In fact, he bonded with her while she was in treatment at the hospital, but only this time it was quiet. He thought hard on how Kaori liked him.

"Hey Watari?"

Watari faced his her, giving full attention as he wondered what she was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I hope you're not offended about me and Kousei going out, but I'm sorry for everything that I've done for you to make you hate me."

Watari didn't go exactly comprehend what Kaori was trying to say, but he didn't hate her for what's going on between her and Kousei, it was kinda obvious that Kousei went out with Kaori anyways. She inspired him to play piano yet again and he had respect for it; those crazy moments and fights they had were the things that Kousei sooned to love about her.

"You know, apologizing to me doesn't matter? I mean, of course I won't hate you for going out with my best buddy!" Watari laughed and nudged Kaori a little in a friendly way. "As a matter of fact, I'm actually glad you two are together because you actually make Kousei a lot more happier."

Kaori was fond about what Watari admitted to her, but she was surprised actually.

"Also, Kaori, I'm glad that you came to us. If it wasn't for you...well heck! Kousei would still be stuck in his little shell of his, am I right?"

Kaori smiled, her cheeks sizzling to a little blush. "Yeah, I guess... I shouldn't doubt myself any longer! After all," Kaori grinned up at Watari with a bright chuckle, "that idiot had always found ways to make excuses about visiting me at the hospital."

Watari laughed and nodded in agreement and glanced at his phone to check the time. It was almost time to head to class. He put his phone down and looked to his friend. "Think they'll make it on time?"

"I hope so," Kaori responded with a shrug as she took a bite out of her snack that she had brought, which was a chocolate bar.

Watari didn't question her about it but instead he laughed with a shake of his head and leaned against the wall beside his friend's girlfriend.

 **~0000~**

"Tsubaki, hey, are you okay? Do you-"

"No, I don't need anything from you! I just..."

Actually she did want something. And that something has been in her mind ever since she and Kousei were walking barefooted at the beach, deeply staring off into the stars as they hummed Clair de Lune. Her words were all messed up and her emotions were tied up in a knot. She couldn't control anything of what she was saying but she couldn't keep it in any longer. She just wanted him to be by her side forever.

"I just…"

"Tsubaki, you just what?" Kousei seated himself on the one step behind Tsubaki and leaned on the wall to the far right of him.

She couldn't hold it in anymore… She just had to let Kousei know what she was thinking.

"I just wanted you to be with me instead of Kaori, okay?!"

Kousei flinched, his eyes widening by a fraction or two. He couldn't believe what his best friend said, and the most of it all was that it _was_ from his _best friend_.

 **Wassup guys. So, this chapter was going to originally be longer but my friend had decided to end it here and make it a cliffhanger so ya idk.**

 **I'm in a little rush because I have this project that we started today and it's due by the end of class tomorrow but I also have this health project due by Friday because my health teacher just rolls like that and gives the absent students some time.**

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY AND IT WASN'T ANYTHING THAT SEEMS RUSHED OR WHATEVER I ALWAYS HAVE PROBLEMS BY ALWAYS THINKING THAT THESE CHAPTERS WON'T PLEASE YOU (even though the feedback by the some of you is great because it lets me know I'm doing something right, I'm a 7th grader I like to be reassured)**

 **Okay guys, thanks for reading :D**

 **Good morning/good evening/good afternoon/goodnight! (BTW THE YLIA DUB IS SO GOOD OH MY GOD THE LAST EPISODE ACTUALLY MADE ME DIE LIKE I COULDN'T BREATHE. NOW WE JUST NEED THE LIVE ACTION THEN I'M COMPLETE)**


	9. Chapter 8

"Tsubaki…did you just..."

Tsubaki covered her mouth, she found herself really dumbfounded on what she had said behind her friend's back, and that friend being Kaori.

"Kousei, I'm sor-"

"I get it."

"N-no! Kousei, it isn't like that! You know it's true, don't you?"

"You're jealous, am I right?"

"Kousei...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, honest!"

Kousei sighed and hung his head as he stared at the gray steps beneath him. He softly shut his eyes and set his glasses aside as he ran a hand across his face, his hand stopping on the nape of his neck. This was all too stressful for him, he just wanted a happy life; what had he done to deserve all this?

Tsubaki was going to say another thing but the way Kousei was staring at her (especially without his glasses because this is actually one of the first times she's seen him without them) and the way he softly spoke out his next words made her quiet.

"It's obvious you're pretty jealous _now_ , Tsubaki...so...why not just say what you have had on your mind all this time?"

Tsubaki shut her mouth and avoided herself away from Kousei's gaze. "Um…" she glanced over to her right a little, "can you please put on your glasses?"

Kousei was confused but then remembered he had taken off his glasses so he just shrugged off why it bothered her before actually sliding them back on. "Okay. So...now shoot?"

Tsubaki let out a gasp of air and faintly whispered, "Okay...but keep in mind that these are my honest thoughts on...well... _everything_ that I've been thinking ever since the two of us had walked along the shore at the beach…"

Kousei nodded once and made a gesture for her to continue on, thinking if he should prepare himself for what she has to say.

Tsubaki hesitantly turned herself toward Kousei and decided it was best to just quickly get it over with in case it's time for the four of them to get back to class.

"Okay. So, first of all...I…" Tsubaki glanced up at Kousei to see him staring her down as he awaited for her thoughts, it wasn't really making anything easier on her so she just decided it was better to look down and talk to the ground, basically. "First of all, I have always thought the two of us would stay together forever, y'know? I never really thought about how music would take you away from me so you could go to your musical course high school that's...away from home…" She glanced back up again to only see Kousei stare at the ground as well, listening or either not to what she's saying; even if he is not or if he is, she's still going to finally get rid of everything off her chest.

"S...second of all, I've always hated music for that reason...I always had, even when we were little kids…" She kept her eyes up to see if Kousei would have any reaction and he did, which was just one of surprise.

"Wait, so...you've always hated music?"

"Can't you tell?"

Kousei looked up in thought and was thinking really hard about all those times Tsubaki could have hinted hatred toward music, but he can't really seem to find any. But maybe she has but he's just been too dense to notice.

"Not...really…" Kousei looked back down to Tsubaki to see her clench her fists beside her.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so oblivious all these years then you would have noticed…"

"What was that?" Kousei really didn't hear her, he was too busy being in his own thoughts comprehending everything so far.

Tsubaki didn't want to lash at Kousei, she didn't really mean to, but he was being so...so... _aggravating_ at the moment that she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You see?! This is what I'm talking about!" Tsubaki's voice rang throughout the hallway beside them and possibly all the way to the cafeteria, but we're probably just over exaggerating on that one.

Kousei actually felt his heart leap out of his chest from the abrupt loudness of her voice, but he doesn't blame her; everyone says he's oblivious to the surroundings around him but he's never heard it come from Tsubaki, well not at least until she repeated it.

"You're always oblivious to everything around you! Especially when it comes to me and _my_ life! You don't seem to give a care on what goes on anymore! Ever since Kaori's come into our lives— _your_ life—you've been paying more attention to her and it...it just pains me, okay?!"

Kousei's eyes grew wider with each word that had flown out of Tsubaki's mouth, and on her last word his heart had a little pang; not in sadness (half of it was though because he had no clue that was what she had felt), but in very vague anger.

"Wait, so...what you're saying is…" Kousei had to squint his eyes in thought before he actually realized what Tsubaki had really meant. "Wait, so what you're actually meaning to tell me is that...even though Kaori has suffered through her medical condition...you're saying that she's the one breaking us apart?!"

Tsubaki was actually getting scared of Kousei for the first time, well, ever… But on the outside it was the total opposite. It used to be Kousei being Friend A and Watari and Kaori being the ones who were supposed to be the couple of the group, but when Kaori and Kousei had started playing together, composing together, supporting each other...it's as if Tsubaki was becoming Friend A herself.

"I don't know!"

"Then what are you trying to say?!"

"What I'm trying to say is that I wanted to be by your side! Just me! I like you, and I just wanted to stay by your side!"

Tsubaki, realizing what she had just said, quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. She knows that she already confessed to Kousei, like, 5 times right about now but she didn't really directly say it to him in general.

Kousei squeezed his eyes shut and collected himself in a very difficult situation, he was dating the girl who motivated him to play piano again. And now after being in a relationship, a girl suddenly falls harder for him.

"Tsubaki, I'm really fond that you like me but I already have someone who's by my side... She's down at the path of what you think she is. She's my light whenever I'm in the dark."

Tsubaki nodded, trying to keep her instincts to not cry like she did before. It wasn't her fault Kaori fell for him, she was his first love after all. The picture came together in mind and it became an item. They were together no matter what.

 _What would I do to make him like me? Should I just give up? I mean, it's obvious the two really-_

"Tsubaki-chan."

Kousei turned around and Tsubaki slowly lifted her head and saw Kaori, her reaction was in a controversial pattern of which she thought her best friend would be mad at her, but instead she smiled as she was happy to see her. Kousei's shoulders shifted and Kaori turned to face her boyfriend.

"Kousei, class is starting, why don't you and Watari head to class would you?"

Kaori made a bright smile, which had led to Kousei getting all flustered and stand up. _God her smile was too darn cute and captivating,_ he thought. Right then, Watari came from behind the corner of the stairs and walked down to Kousei—he was following behind Kaori but didn't want to make himself present—and grinned at his best friend before making him squeak in surprise when he threw his arm around his shoulders.

Leaving the two girls behind, Tsubaki's head was facing downward. It was like her world was full of gloom. Kaori's gave Tsubaki a determined look, one that was very similar to the one she had once given to some dummy she ended up falling for.

"Hmm you're looking down, why not try looking up?" The brunette listened to her friend's order, and there Kaori saw her friend's red eyes and her nose outlined in red. She never saw Tsubaki cry before, as a girl there are several ways for a girl to cry easily. And Kaori knew of what she had suffered and cried for.

Kaori kneeled down and moved closer to be able to hug her, she wanted to be a good friend to Tsubaki. Without her it wouldn't be possible for her and Kousei to have met.

Tsubaki didn't understand Kaori's expression. She was unpredictable until she muttered, "A-aren't you mad at me?"

"No because you're in pain and I want to help you."

"But I'm in a stressful situation, Kaori. I like Kousei...I-I'm a horrible friend, you should be mad at me!"

"I'm not, Tsubaki...I get why you like him. I used to be the person who just stood in your guys' way and felt a connection between Kousei, and by connection...I mean reaching-that-person kind of connection. The connection between two people who talk with each other while doing what they like, their hobby is a way of reaching that someone who they love. And when I met Kousei my whole world recieved color by the music he gave me."

"R-reaching...? My connection between Kousei is only to be a friend, and I promised when we were little we would take care of each other...but to see it like this...I-I don't know what to do anymore…"

Tsubaki comprehended her feelings for Kousei, she wished she didn't like him anymore. She needed someone, someone to be there for her.

"You have me, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki jumped; her friend...her words...they were speechless, she wanted to cry her heart out. But she held back the feelings and decided to be strong. She returned a hug for Kaori, her friend forgave her and was happy that she stood up against her feelings, but a few tears had slipped out of her eyelids and onto Kaori's gray school blazer, but Kaori didn't really care.

As soon as Tsubaki had hugged Kaori back, the second bell rang.

Kaori unwound her arms from Tsubaki to see that the doors from the classes in the halls were closed, meaning that Tsubaki and her were late for their class. "Huh, seems as if we completely missed the warning bell." Her friend suffered through pain and incompatible feelings, she knew Tsubaki wanted to move on. From the look of her dark brown eyes, paints a dark bruise waiting to be healed.

Tsubaki felt a sudden figure above her neck, and a hot blow of air to her ears with the words, "'Sometimes we need someone to simply be there Not to fix anything, or to do anything in particular, but to just let us feel that we are cared for and supported.'" Kaori helped Tsubaki up with a bright smile and grabbed her by the shoulders to shake her a little from the conflict that had arisen.

Kaori kneeled on the ground to pick up Tsubaki's forgotten handkerchief and stood up up to hand it over to her. "Here you go!"

Tsubaki gave Kaori a weak smile but on the inside she was very relieved of the entire situation with a really bright smile. She sniffed and wiped most of the mucus from her nose away with her piece of cloth before folding it and using that side to wipe away her tears, thinking that she should really wash it when she gets home while tucking it back into her skirt.

Tsubaki let out a big, tired sigh and decided to ask Kaori something before they started to head over to class, if that's what they were even going to do at a time like this. "Um...Kao?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was the one who said that quote?"

Kaori let out a hearty giggle and asked, "What makes you think that was a quote?"

Tsubaki shrugged and leaned against the wall behind her. "Well, you're honestly full of quotes and I feel like this would've been the perfect moment for you to let one out."

Kaori grinned and answered: "Charlie Brown!"

Moving on, Kaori smiled and grabbed Tsubaki's hand.

"C'mon, Tsubaki! We'll be late for class, you don't want to be even more late do you?"

Tsubaki ran with her to their second class, she felt as if happiness and forgiveness was running with her, now she knew why the boy she liked fell for this girl. She was beautiful in both ways.

 _Of course Kousei fell for this girl...I can see why she's the light to you now, Kousei. She's like an angel that came from heaven…_

Tsubaki smiled, giving herself confidence as she raced Kaori to their class. And of course she won for being the sporty one. Their excuse for being late was that Kaori had tripped and fell down when the bell had rung so Tsubaki stayed back to help, the teacher had fallen for it since they know Kaori had just recently gotten out of the hospital so they dismissed their absence. They didn't want to be holding buckets of water outside the class for the whole period.

 **Sorry this took a while to release, it was a little hard to find a way to end the drama, hopefully this went well?**

 **Keeping Tsubaki in character was the hardest in my opinion, but luckily my friend helped me with her and the rest of the chapter.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was at least enjoyable, I wanted Tsubaki and Kaori to have an actual friendship so that was the best I could've gone to doing for the two.**

 **I actually don't have that much to say, to be honest. Just, hopefully I can get the next chapter ASAP ^_^ And sorry fort this being such a short chapter.**

 **Good morning/good afternoon/good evening/ good night :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Firstly, I just wanna apologize for not updating in over a month or two, my friends :) I've been busy with school and stressing over it with the amount of days I've been missing for the dentist (I've been going every month since April) and the food poisoning/stomach flu I had gotten just recently so I missed two days of school and I'm just really scared about my grades getting any lower than a B+ or A. Sorry you guys for my ranting but yeah that's just what's been going on.(btw my birthday is on June 5th which is this Sunday for me I'm gonna finally be 13 and a little teen. I won't be teased for not having the word 'teen' in my name anymore from my group of irl friends omo)**

 **OKAY I AM SORRY FOR THE SECOND TIME I JUST NEEDED TO LET YA'LL KNOW WHY I'VE BEEN GONE AND HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY I PLAN TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS FANFIC TO THE END AND I ALREADY HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED SO YA NOT GIVING UP. (also, sorry if this chapter is like very short and is very like sucky or whatnot I just really had lots of writers block and I'm like so lost nowadays it's ruining me)**

At the end of the school day, the four decided to walk to their homes together since they are heading to somewhat the same direction.

"So did you...did you uh…" Watari scratched his neck and moved in between Kousei and Kaori so he could get closer to her and whisper what he wanted to say to her while Tsubaki and Kousei glanced at him from the side. "Did you and Tsubaki talk it out?"

Kaori glanced to her left to Tsubaki and let a small smile grace her lips. "Yup. Everything is all good and hunky-dory."

Watari laughed a little at Kaori's choice of words and Kousei couldn't help but feel his hand twitch in an attempt to grab Kaori and wrap his arms around her like a child hugging their mother for comfort, except the situation would be a little different.

 _Why am I getting jealous of my best friend? We're all friends here, I shouldn't be feeling like this. Kaori is like Watari's little sister he's never had (according to what he told me while we walked to class after lunch)… I really gotta grow out of the jealousy, it's getting annoying._ Kousei mentally groaned and tried to fight through his envious feelings but they weren't really moving away. _If I get easily jealous in this relationship then Kaori would surely get annoyed and possibly break up with me._

Kousei wanted to immediately grab Kaori's hand in his when Watari went over to Tsubaki but he didn't want to seem desperate so he waited a little before actually doing so, which had grabbed Kaori's attention.

"Oh, hey Kousei!" Kaori grinned and gave his cheek a little peck, which had let to him getting flustered.

"H-hey…" Kousei gritted his teeth and cursed himself for always getting so easily flustered around Kaori a lot often, even if they're past their level of just friends.

The blonde giggled and shook his hand to relax him a little and said, "Chin up, Kousei! Don't wanna run into a pole now do you?"

Kaori's remark made Kousei's conflicted-self get back together with a laugh and a small smile as he squeezed the hand that is in his left and decided to pay attention to what Kaori had told him.

"So...what's up with you and Tsubaki?"

Kousei felt his muscles tighten at the mention of his best friend (but he's not so sure if they're still even friends anymore) but since he didn't want to leave Kaori hanging, he answered: "Well...turns out she was jealous of you and her and I had this like, _big_ argument which had lead to a little bit of screaming but then she brought up on how clueless I can end up being and started to talk about how I payed more attention to you and almost forgot about her when the two of us had started being friendly and then when I explained that the reason why was because I loved you right after she had basically told me she liked me and then you came in and that's when me and Watari left to leave you guys alone- wait. When we left, what'd you guys even talk about?"

Kaori giggled after she heard the end Kousei's sputtering and almost stopped him from going any further but apparently he had something else in mind. She let her face go normal and stared at the ground in contemplation on how she should put her words into a simple explanation.

"Ah…" She scratched her chin and leaned her elbow on Kousei's shoulder and briefly looked over Tsubaki, who was surprisingly chatting away with Watari in a normal conversation without any insults being thrown at one another, and kept her pace with Kousei while Tsubaki and Watari started to walk another direction from the two.

Kousei scrunched his brow and tilted his head as he called out, "Hey- wait! Where're you guys going?"

Tsubaki turned her head back to answer Kousei but Watari let out a little titter as he answered himself: "We're gonna go take another route home and give you two the alone time you need; Kousei, please be a gentleman and escort your girlfriend home please." Watari gave the two 14-year-olds an amused grin before walking alongside Tsubaki to the longer route to her home.

The young pianist pursed his lips and felt his stomach church in a good way at Watari's way of telling him to take Kaori home, but he was sort of glad the two are alone together once again.

"Kousei…"

"Hm?"

Kaori slid her bag over her shoulder and carried it from the back. "Don't you think, that from afar, Watari and Tsubaki would seem like...I dunno, a couple?"

Kousei almost tripped over nothing but regained his balance when Kaori had helped him to do so, but the two had stopped walking to stare at the two brunettes from where they stand.

He eyed the two closely and thought about what he'd think if he had no idea who they were, as he quickly tried putting two and two together he could sort of see what Kaori is saying; when he tried to actually think about it and thoroughly put two and two together, he could _really_ see what Kaori is saying.

"Oh...well, yeah I kind of can, actually." Kousei scratched the back of his head and leaned on his leg, not being able to imagine Watari and Tsubaki being together at all, despite their likings for sports. But neither did he ever imagine he'd fall in love with a girl who is now his girlfriend so maybe it actually could work out…Kousei sighed and wrapped an arm around Kaori's shoulder's and almost made her trip from the sudden push forward but she quickly brought herself back together and glared at the boy beside her but he had only given her a loving smile and a little chortle.

"C'mon," he started as they started to walk again toward the direction of Kaori's bakery, "let's keep moving."

Not only 10 seconds later after the two had continued on, Kousei brought up the question he had asked before the topic was slowly changed. "So...Kaori, about what you and Tsubaki had talked about…?"

Kaori had almost forgotten about that question. "Oh yeah! So, to put it nice and short and simple, me and her talked things out in a nice way with no violence only hugs and words. She thought liking you had made her a horrible friend because I already am with you but I reassured her and told her that it is okay because it's only natural for this to happen in a group of friends once in awhile! Well, I didn't say that to her but I'm pretty sure most people have gone through the same problem, some end horribly and some end happily ever after like a fairy tale. So far ours is happily ever after so you better not stay mad at her mister or I will ignore you for a whole day."

Kousei lost a little breath of air when Kaori had poked him in the chest with her finger at the end of her explanation, but he ended up letting out a little laugh because of how adorable Kaori can seem to be when blabbering a bunch of words non-stop.

"Okay, okay. I understand." Kousei closed his eyes cheerfully and gave Kaori a soft grin. "I'll call Tsubaki or tell her when I'm home that I forgive her."

Kaori grinned ear to ear and threw her arms into the air, once of them almost hitting Kousei square in the jaw.

"Yay!" she hollered. "Now we can all push the drama aside and live a life that ends in happily ever after!"

Kousei laughed at Kaori's childish attitude and to play along he had unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her waist in a bear hug and carried her a little off the ground to spin her a little in "excitement" and yell out, "Yay!"

Kaori was taken aback by Kousei's rapid character change and squealed a little when he had poked her in the side when he put her down and playfully pushed him away because that is where she is most ticklish.

"Kousei that tickles!"

Kousei's features brightened up before he let it die down to a toothy grin and a snicker. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were ticklish."

Kaori let her smile grow and she almost— _almost—_ tackled Kousei into a hug for how adorably affectionate he was being. This was not like him at all, but Kaori had found it really adorable that even a part of her hoped this side of him will come out a lot more often in moments like these.

"Hehe, that's okay. Let's just keep walking."

 **~0000~**

"So...guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

Kaori stopped a second right before she opened the door to her bakery/home and tilted her head like a little puppy. "Do you wanna come and hang for a while or eat something? I mean you don't have to," Kaori waved her hands in front of her and chuckled, "I'm just asking since you're house seems like a lonely place."

Kousei looked around for a while and rolled on the balls of his feet before shrugging and having Kaori see his little smile. "Sure."

"Yay! Okay, come in and don't trip on the way because it happened once to me when I wasn't paying attention." Kaori let out an angelic giggle and reached to grip Kousei's hand in her own as she opened the door to her bakery and tugged him along. "I'm pretty sure it's happened to most customers as well."

Kousei silently laughed a little and closed his eyes while Kaori pulled him into the bakery as he thought about all the oblivious people who've tripped entering the shop.

"Okay, so my parents—specifically my dad—don't know about our relationship, so if you want you can wait in my room as I talk with them in the kitchen or you can wait out here and I can talk with them in the kitchen." Kaori flashed a smile. "Anywhere you wanna be is your choice."

"Well why can't I just go in with you?" Kousei softly inquired as he felt Kaori unwind her hand from his and rest on his shoulder, but not so lightly.

"Because Kousei, my buddy, Dad is very overprotective of me so he'd be asking you many questions. Probably not as much as I'd imagine because you've been there for me for a while and he trusts you, but he still would." She grinned at his direction and gave his shoulder a little pat and walked away to go find her parents, waving to some of the customers who were seated and eating or drinking along the way until she descended into behind the counter and into the kitchen.

The coal-haired teen beamed and let out a sigh of breath and walked off to find a seat in the corner of the shop. He pulled back a chair and plopped himself down and scooted closer to the table to rest his elbow on it and lean on his palm, watching as the lively people interacted with one another or just sat alone in silence. It was nice, seeing people so happy and having a person by their side. Kousei puffed out air and rested his head on his forearm, closing his eyes to listen to the sounds of people speaking and a little laughter from time to time. It was all very relaxing to him. Just the sound of it.

But his heart took a leap when he heard a pan hit the ground in the kitchen. Kousei's eyes immediately shot open and he held his breath while the others stopped talking and looked to the direction of the crash but Mrs. Miyazono walked out and reassured the customers that everything is okay which had made them comfortable enough to continue on with what they were doing. But Kousei felt sweat start to form on his forehead when Kaori's mom started to walk toward him so he straightened his back and adjusted his glasses more further to his brow as he leaned on the table.

It wasn't that he was getting nervous that she looked angry, no not at all she looked the same, it's of what's to come when she makes it over. As a matter of fact, she was really calm when she spoke to him.

"Hi Arima-"

Kousei waved his hands in front of him and smiled warily. "No, no, no. It's okay. Sorry for interrupting but...just Kousei is fine. No need for any honorifics anymore."

Mrs. Miyazono smiled and spoke again. "Alright, if there's no need for any honorifics, feel free to call me Ryouko. No more Mrs. Miyazono."

Kousei steadily laughed and scratched the side of his head in a nervous manner. "O-okay M- I-I mean Ryouko… S-Sorry. Ryouko."

Ryouko laughed and folded her hands in front of her. "That's okay, you'll get used to it soon."

Kousei crookedly grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "So...I'm guessing I go in there with you?"

Kaori's mom simpered and responded with a tip of her head before she gestured for the young musician to follow her lead to the kitchen where her husband and daughter were patiently waiting.

 _Hopefully Kaori's dad's lecture about me being with her won't be as bad as I'm assuming._

 **~0000~**

"Huh?"

Mr. Miyazono laughed mightily and wrapped a heavy arm around the shoulders of Kousei, which had led him to adjusting his glasses (again). Miyazono ruffled Kousei's dark hair and glanced at his daughter.

"I'm not mad at you or anything Kousei, I'm just really shocked is all." Mr. Miyazono tightened his arm around Kousei, almost squeezing the breath out of him, and locked his eyes on his daughter, a few tears building up in his eyes. He chuckled and wiped them away with his hand and said, "I can't believe how fast my little girl is growing. Already having a boyfriend...and none other than Mr. Kousei Arima? What a world this is, right Honey?" He looked to his wife to see her response and she nodded with a loving smile.

"I can't believe it either to be honest."

Kaori felt heat rise to her cheeks and proved it further more when she placed her hands over her cheeks in fluster. "Mooommm, Daaadd, _please._ It's only been, like, a month since he and I started going out it's not that big of a deal."

Her dad moved away from Kousei and started waving his finger as he walked to Kaori.

"Oh no-ho-ho. Trust me on this one, Sweetie, you'll feel the same way when you get children...just, don't get any so soon okay?"

Kaori held in her scream as she pulled at her hair with a red face meanwhile Kousei tensed up and felt his blood make it's way up to his cheeks.

" _Dad_!"

Mr. Miyazono laughed and the children's dismay and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm not kidding, don't get any so soon. But, my dear Kousei." Miyazono grinned at his daughter's loved one and gripped both his shoulders. "I trust you with everything I have to not hurt my daughter in any way, physically or emotionally. And if you do...well, just don't come near my daughter or us ever again and we're banning you from this shop."

Kousei glanced at the blonde beside him and saw her shrug in no defense because she can't disagree with her dad and looked back to Mr. Miyazono with full-on confidence.

"Mr. Miyazono-"

"That's Yoshiyuki to you, my son."

Kousei quietly laughed in uneasiness with all these abrupt first name callings and decided it was best to just clear his throat and go with the flow. "Y-Yoshiyuki...ah...please." Kousei took a step back and bowed halfway respectfully and continued with, "I promise you that with everything I've got in me I will never do anything so stupid and break your daughter's heart… She...she means everything to me." He straightened back up and right when he was gonna ask what was wrong with all the silence Yoshiyuki almost murdered Kousei with his bear hug.

"Ah-ha-ha! I knew you'd be the right one for my daughter! I knew it right from the start! You're just too nice and kind to do anything horrid!" Kaori's dad let out one more joyous laugh and let Kousei go, bringing all the blood back down from the pianist's head.

"I swear I just saw the stars…" Kousei muttered dizzily.

Kaori giggled behind the back of her hand and Ryouko came up to Kousei to wrap a ginger arm around his shoulders, letting him go before he got lightheaded.

"I haven't spoken much but I have been thinking to myself and all I can say is that out of everything I have heard: welcome to the family."

Kousei felt a tiny smirk of pride grow onto his face and Kaori couldn't help but squeal in joy and bring everyone into a group hug.

"Yay! I am _so_ glad this didn't end badly." Kaori broke away from the hug and let everyone in the room see that childish grin of hers.

Both her parents laughed softly and looked to give Kousei one last look of gratitude before they walked out the kitchen to go serve any waiting customers.

When it's been at least a minute or so that they've left, Kaori started squirming in her place with excitement until she ran to Kousei and almost tackled him to the ground for the second time that day.

Kousei groaned at the unexpected contact and loss of balance until he had gotten used to it and wrapped his arms around Kaori's thin waist.

 _I'm glad she's not as thin as she used to be…_ Kousei smiled with a sigh and swayed back and forth with Kaori until she let him go; Kousei expected the little celebration to be over but Kaori had given him an unexpected shock with a quick kiss to the lips (one from which he quickly recovered from because he's slowly starting to get used to them) before she pulled away and grasped his shoulders a little tightly with an overly excited voice: "I'm so glad we can stay together, Kousei!"

If Kousei was able to grin even wider than he was now, he was sure his cheeks will be sore for half the day.

"Y-yeah…" Wrapping his arms around the petite girl in front of him, Kousei gave Kaori a lovable squeeze and sighed with content. "Yeah, me too."

 **3k words is too short for me omg. I'm seriously stressing nowadays idk why but I don't like it.**

 **I think I made Kousei and everyone else too OOC ;-; Mainly Kousei.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected from a wait that long. I'm sorry.**

 **Goodnight/good morning/ good evening/ good afternoon :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry ya'll for the time skip :3 Expect larger ones soon :** **》**

 **(In response to Abel: well now I feel like I messed up the timeline bc the timeline is after Feb 18 and right now for the kiddos it's March so it has been a month omg. I just edited out where it said it's in between so it's just a special so it is in no way related to the plot of the fanfic here, sorry for having it bug you because now by thinking about it it has bugged me too, but thanks for telling me :D)**

 **{Days Later}**

After school, Kousei headed to the school's gate, not staying after school to play the piano. He figured that today had to be the day Hiroko will know; he sighed with anxiety at the thought alone.

There's only 7 days of school left until spring break, according to Kousei's calculations if he counts out the weekends. He's going to be missing Tsubaki and Watari once he moves off to his high school of choice with Kaori during the summer; how he dearly wishes he could stay where he is in Japan and still be able to be with everyone without having to be distant… But he has no choice, and with Kaori and her grades not being so well since she's been at the hospital halfway through the year...makes it all the more impossible to stay and change his high school since he doesn't _want_ to leave Kaori after everything they've been through till now so of course she's going to be going with him overseas to America.

 _Wow…_ Kousei heaved air out his nostrils in a sigh and adjusted his bag more securely on his shoulder as he continued to walk out the school's grounds. _I guess time really does fly by. But...no need for any of that kind of negativity as of now, we're still months away until the time does come._

Kousei's thoughts immediately shifted from summer break to telling Hiroko about his and Kaori's relationship and _how_ he will do it, which had triggered a little bit of anxiety within him. Throughout his head, thoughts started to flurry around: _What will Hiroko say? What will she do? Will she start asking questions or start actually interrogating me about what kind of person Kaori is to me? Oh, the possibilites are endless!_

Kousei mentally groaned and dragged himself to another path that doesn't lead to his house but instead leads to the park. He's going to go clear his mind and figure out a way to calm himself a bit more about telling Hiroko about his relationship with Kaori. To him, the park somehow helps a bit more because of all the memories that can be made there; both good and bad, but overall they're all still memories and that is what's important to him.

 **~0000~**

The young teen groaned in tire as he let himself fall on the green grass. He stared up at the sky in thought, his glasses glistening with the bright sky while he made up shapes from the clouds that were floating in the blue space up above him.

 _That one looks like a ball…_ Kousei rolled his eyes at his own discovery and at how lame it was before looking at another cloud that looked more creative. _Oh, that one looks like a dragon's head, and that one looks like a sail, and that one looks like a...child...I'm guessing?_ Kousei sighed and shut his eyes, the word "child" ringing in his head.

 _Speaking of child, where's Kaori?_

No more than a few seconds later, a certain blonde crawled until she was atop Kousei's head and hovered her face over his before shouting "Boo!"

Kousei screeched and sprung up but he wasn't able to even sit up because his forehead had bumped Kaoru's, bringing him back down in pain immediately while Kaori groaned and fell to the floor as she clutched her head in pain.

"Kousei, _OW_!" Kaori sobbed in pain and rubbed her forehead as she laid in the grass beneath her.

Kousei, forgetting about his own pain when he heard Kaori in pain, quickly moved over to Kaori's side and placed her head on his lap. He kindly moved Kaori's hand away from her forehead and gently placed his hand where hers used to be and rubbed her head in careful and gentle circles.

"Ah...I-i'm sorry, Kaori! I didn't know it was you in the abruptness of the moment and I didn't know where you were." Kousei leaned down and moved his hand away and in place if them were his own lips as he tried to kiss the pain away with words in between each peck.

"Owie, owie go away. Please don't come back another day." Kousei leaned back up to see Kaori with a red face and a stifled laughter threatening to come out.

"What?" Kousei realized what he had said during his kisses and went red too, from embarrassment. "O-oh…"

Kaori didn't want to seem rude and laugh at Kousei's embarrassment but instead she let a few giggles slip. "I'm sorry, K-Kousei!" Kaori let raw laughs emit from her mouth but she quickly reassured Kousei that she wasn't laughing at him in general. "It's just that you totally changed the saying that you used on me and I thought it was just really cute."

Kousei let out a few laughs but he looked away from the girl resting on his lap while scratching the back of his neck in a fluster. "Oh? H-hah...well...thanks...I guess?"

Kaori giggled and pushed herself up and away from Kousei to sit crisscrossed in front of him instead. She grinned in his direction when she saw him just staring.

Kousei crossed his own legs as well and stared into the eyes of the girl in front of him and decided to start up a conversation. "So, where were you at lunch? And after school, I wasn't able to find you so I just left… I was gonna call you and ask where you were when I got home but I guess I don't need to anymore."

Kaori's smile went down a little, but Kousei wasn't able to catch it, but she still laughed laughed and said, "Oh, sorry I wasn't there. I was held back a class so that I was able to finish some work I didn't do because I wasn't paying attention. Sorry if I concerned you."

Kousei sighed and tilted his lips in a pursed, half-smile as he used his hands as a leverage to hold him up so he could lean on them from behind. "It's okay," he said. Kousei shut his eyes and let out a closed, broad smile for his girlfriend. "...I was worried, but as to why you were missing was because of a teacher, I can understand."

Kaori breathed a laugh and reached forward to pat Kousei's knee twice before shooting up from the ground.

"Well, I gotta go home now." Kaori exhaled a breath and pushed her hair away from her face right before she reached out to the sitting Kousei and added, "And I'm pretty sure you should, too. It'll get dark pretty soon- well, for you considering you always lose track of time."

For about a few seconds, Kousei stared at the hand that was reached out to him but he eventually grasped it in his own and helped Kaori pull himself up. He laughed a little at what Kaori had said about him, but he still had thought to be able to squeeze the girl's hand in farewell.

"Alright, I'll see you when I see you, Kousei." Kaori grinned and reached forward to give Kousei a quick hug before she picked up her bag and walked off to the direction of her home.

Kousei pursed his lips in a small smile that only he will know of and breathed out with thought, thinking about how he was able to have such an upbeat, go-lucky person in his life that he could only hope to be with his entire life. But with the saying "don't get your hopes up" it brings him to ponder if what he and Kaori have will last. Kousei will diss the saying though, as of now. He's just going to be making sure everything in his relationship won't break, there will be ups and downs in it but he's going to make sure he and Kaori make it through thick and thin till death.

 _I'm probably overthinking it…_ Kousei laughed at his own thoughts and started to walk to his home. _But who knows? Only time will tell because unfortunately I'm just a pianist, not a future teller._

 **~0000~**

"I'm home!" Kousei walked through the door of his house and kicked off his shoes while tossing his backpack somewhere on the floor.

"Welcome back, kiddo! Think fast!" Hiroko came from the living room and tossed an orange to him.

Predictably, Kousei wasn't "thinking fast" so the orange hit him straight in the face, his glasses falling to the ground from the impact while Kousei stumbled back from the impact as well but didn't end up lucky so he tripped on his own foot and fell on his bottom.

"Ow! Hiroko, what was that?!"

"It was an orange. I tossed it to you, you need your vitamin C so you can live."

Kousei blabbered until words actually came out. " W-what?! You call that a toss?! It was a throw!"

Hiroko scoffed and grabbed another orange from the bowl her daughter had. "Want another?"

Kousei became alert and he quickly scrambled up to his feet. "N-no! I-I'm good…"

In a swoosh, Kousei was in his kitchen with a cheap ice pack smooshed against his cheek. "It kinda stings, to be honest."

Hiroko laughed and pat his head in a friendly manner while saying, "Well, if you're even more confused about why I did that, here's more: imagine you're coming home and there's an intruder who attacks you. Well, needless to say I'm pretty sure you'll be knocked out by the time they even reach you."

Kousei sighed and shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself in a situation like that. He couldn't really deny what Hiroko said with what he just experienced in his own home.

His senses came back to him. "I don't understand why you randomly decide to just do that to me now...you had all those other relevant days..."

Hiroko laughed and gave Kousei a pat on the head. "Well, this morning I woke up and just thought 'Hey, what if I give Kousei a little lesson on defense?'"

Kousei furrowed his brow. "This was a lesson?"

The guardian sighed and started to walk back to the living room. "You can be so dense sometimes, little dude."

 **~0000~**

"Is Nagi coming today?"

"Nah," Hiroko sat on the floor and let Koharu sit on her shoulders and played with her. "She's at home doing schoolwork.

"Oh." Kousei took a bite out of his egg sandwich and stared at the ground with wide eyes in thought.

 _Shoot,_ he started thinking _, I forgot that I'm supposed to tell Hiroko about me and Kaori… Oh god._

"Aah...Hiroko...can I tell you something?"

Hiroko stopped playing with Koharu and nodded her head once, stroking her daughter's head instead. "Sure, what is it?"

Kousei went a little red in the face, his thoughts shifting as he tried to find the right way to announce the really late news. "Uh...h-how would you react if I told you I was in a relationship for over a month and I'm just telling you now?"

Hiroko stopped her hand and Koharu started to get worried when everything went still and silent.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Koharu stood up and poked her mom's cheeks to try and get her attention.

"Nothing, sweetie, go draw me and Kousei a drawing, will you?"

Koharu brightened up and she nodded before running off to her corner to draw.

Once some time had passed, Hiroko opened her mouth.

"So...what you're meaning to tell me is that…you're in a relationship?"

Kousei nodded stiffly and his cheeks were burning up right about now. Even if just telling Hiroko seemed so simple (all he had to say was basically, "Hey, Hiroko! I know this may seem a bit weird but me and the violinist I accompany are dating!") it was still a really hard thing to do considering he's not all that confident—even though Kaori has helped him go through his insecurities and bring him up a notch—and Hiroko is a protective person, especially to those close to her.

It was silent for a minute or two, and Kousei's for sure not counting so it was probably less or even more, so it was awkward to the poor boy who had to fight through his anxieties to say just some simple words.

Chuckles started to emit from the woman in front of Kousei, which started to turn into laughs.

Kousei relaxed himself and slowly tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Uh…"

Hiroko happily spoke. " _Kousei_! Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"U-uhm! _Well_...it's just that I was af-fraid of how you'd act, is all!" Kousei saw that Hiroko wouldn't stop laughing to herself. "Why're you laughing?!"

Hiroko wiped away her unborn tears and leaned on her hands from behind. " _Because,_ " she started, "I'd just find it pretty surprising you told me after a long while in nervousness."

"A-and?!" Kousei was letting out all his emotions, mostly from anger because all that worrying and planning he had was all for naught. "You've known me for fourteen years! Honestly, I'd have expected you to know me by now."

Hiroko held her hand up in defense. "Now, hold on there, Mad Cow, don't go yelling at me now." Hiroko smirked. "Give me some credit, I've had to deal with you since birth _but_ I left for two years and came back in enough time to witness you back on the piano and, well, grow up as a new person. How am I supposed to know you all that well when you slipped right out of my fingers and grew up out of nowhere?"

Kousei was about to retort but be took everything what Hiroko had just said and put it more into thought. He murmured to himself, "Have I...really changed?"

Fortunately for him, Hiroko heard from the distance.

She smiled warmly and sat up straight with crossed legs. "Yes, you have, kiddo. And it's not a bad one either, it's actually a change for the better in my opinion. Now tell me, is it the girl you're going out with who changed you?"

Kousei averted his eyes back to the ground as his thoughts shifted to a particular blonde. Memories started to flood his vision of how the girl he met in spring did all these crazy things (some with him even) to get him back on track. He smiled, coming back to the present. He looked up and stared at right into his guardians eyes. "Yes."

Hiroko started to grin, glancing at the drawing Koharu just handed to her. It was obviously the work of a toddler's. Stick figures of a boy in glasses with black hair and a woman with a cigarette who was slightly taller, holding the hand of a little girl with messy brown hair. A piano was seen in the background and around the group of stick figures were music notes scattered all around.

"A family picture," Koharu blurted out.

Kousei saw the picture from where he sat and smiled gingerly.

"Wow… Haha, this is a really nice drawing, Koharu." Hiroko smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair before handing the picture back. "Here, go place it on the fridge. If you can't, I'll come do it when you ask."

Koharu joyfully nodded and ran as fast as her little legs allowed her to the kitchen.

Hiroko let her grin die down to an earnest smile, asking one more question to Kousei.

"So, Kousei, tell me. Who is this special person in your life?"

 _Crap. I knew this question was coming sooner or later._ Kousei sighed. _Oh well. I mean, Hiroko already knows Kaori anyways._

"Sooo...you remember when I played at the recital and you came up to me and hugged me afterwards?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Okay, so do you remember when you asked who I played for, and what you said?"

Hiroko nodded. "Yes, yes. I asked who the lucky girl is, long or short haired, and said your playing practically screamed 'I love you.'"

"Uh-huh, and you remember when I told you I'd like to be a weirdo-pianist because of the weirdo-violinist I met in April?"

Hiroko nodded again, slowly putting the pieces together.

"And lastly...you remember K-...M-Miyazono? Miyazono Kaori? The girl I accompany and the one who missed her own concert so I had to play for her?

Hiroko gasped, finally getting it all. "Wait, the girl who means so much to you is-"

Kousei nodded feebly with pursed lips, putting everything together. "Yes. The girl who I played for, the one I said 'I love you' to, and the weirdo-violinist I met in April _is_ indeed Kaori."

Hiroko nodded. "Ah...I see, you two even go by first names already?"

Kousei blushed. "W-w-well I mean...we always have…"

Hiroko grinned.

Kousei panicked. "B-but those times we were just friends! We just got closer by the day so we just suddenly, I dunno, went along with it. B-besides we've known each other for a year already."

Hiroko laughed and stood up from the floor, staring down at the boy sitting down in front of her.

"I was just teasing ya, it's okay, Kousei."

Kousei smiled and the two just stared at each other until Hiroko spoke again, softer this time.

"So she really means a lot to you, huh?"

Kousei looked down. "Yeah…"

"You've stuck with her until now, even when she went through surgery you still didn't stop believing, did you?"

Kousei looked up with a confused face. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Hiroko smiled and sat down beside Kousei.

"What I mean is, the only reason Kaori is okay and alive right at this moment is because you never stopped believing. She, herself, knew that you were going to be waiting for her after her surgery, so she fought and fought through it so that she can survive...for her family, friends, and _you_ , Kousei."

Kousei fiddled with his fingers and stared at them. _Is Hiroko right? I did believe she'd make it back to us okay, but what was it that I saw back at the Gala? Was it all my imagination to keep me even more sane about Kaori, or was it all real? Did Kaori see what I saw too?_

Kousei inhaled, moving his thoughts away to clear his mind. _Maybe...but if not, I guess Hiroko is still-_

"Right." Kousei smiled and gave Hiroko a toothy smile. "Guess you're right."

"Alright now." Hiroko gave Kousei pats on the back and stood back up, making her way to the kitchen to check up on Koharu. "Be sure to bring her when she has the chance, buddy. I'd really like to get to know her if she was able to do all that to Monotone Kousei." Hiroko grinned and disappeared to the kitchen.

Kousei waited a few moments, hearing Koharu and her mom make some sort of talk in his kitchen, before standing up and walking over to his room.

"I'm gonna go shower," Kousei mumbled to himself as he walked up his stairs, dragging a hand over his face in tire. He adjusted his glasses afterwards and sighed once more, mumbling again. "All that stress from before is all gone, but I still need to wash away what's left of it." Kousei groaned as he opened the bathroom door and shut it right when he entered, getting himself ready for an afternoon shower.

 **~0000~**

Time was was 11:17 PM and Kousei had no idea what to do at that moment. He and Kaori chatted a bit by message but ended up calling a little while after but that was a little more earlier at like 9 or 10 o'clock.

"Should I just maybe go to sleep? Hm…" Kousei cupped his chin and laid his head on his window, sitting on his bed as he tilted his head upwards to look at the stars up above.

Kousei gave a tiny smile. "The stars are shining bright tonight."

" _Mozart's telling us from up the sky, 'Go on a journey,' he's saying."_

Kousei smiled as he recalled that little memory and sighed in content. "Maybe he is… I promise you, Kaori, well go on that journey soon-"

Kousei stopped his mumbling, jumping a bit when his phone vibrated in his shorts and his ringtone started playing. He scrunched his brow in confusion, slipping his phone out.

 _Who would call me in the middle of the night?_

"Hello?"

" _H-hi, Kousei…_ "

Kousei felt his breath catch in his throat, but he spoke anyways. "O-oh- Hello, Tsubaki."

" _So...There's two reasons why I'm calling you._ "

"Alright, what are they?"

Kousei heard Tsubaki take a breath on the other line before she spoke out saying, " _One: I wanted to make up with you and just say I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I just got...I don't know, jealous, y'know?_ "

Kousei sighed and tilted his lips in a face. "I mean...sure, I guess I get why, but I wanna apologize too, for you know, for yelling."

" _Also that too, hehe._ "

Kousei smiled, this was like old times. Where the two would just talk and not have a worry in the world.

" _Hey hey, open your window._ "

Kousei did what Tsubaki suggested and slid open his window, facing a wild-haired Tsubaki across from him in the window ahead.

"I'm sorry but...your hair…" Kousei started to snicker.

Tsubaki huffed on the other line and said, " _Shut up! I just couldn't sleep so I woke up and called you to get the weight off my chest."_

Kousei laughed quietly and faced the window more better and crossed his legs on his bed as he apologized and suggested, "Why don't we just talk to each other _without_ the phones?"

Tsubaki shrugged and took her phone off her ear and ended the call she and Kousei were having. She leaned forward on her forearms after tossing her phone somewhere on her bed and grinning at her best friend. "Hello, Kousei. How are you this fine day?"

Kousei closed his phone and placed it somewhere in his bed before he shrugged and said, "Guess I'm okay, but it's actually _night_ not _day_."

Tsubaki pouted. "Okay okay, you're no fun."

"Wha- hey!"

Tsubaki laughed and shushed the boy across. "Shh! People are sleeping."

Kousei sighed and rolled his eyes, a small smile showing up nonetheless.

Tsubaki sighed and hesitated with what her next topic was going to be, she was really close to not even bringing it up but she needed things cleared.

"So, Kousei?"

"Yeah?"

Tsubaki took a deep breath and rested on her bed on her knees, clenching the window sill as she asked, "Do you really, only see me as like a sister?"

Kousei faltered, but he smiled sadly as he looked genuinely sorry at Tsubaki. "Yeah...yeah I do, I'm sorry, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded in understanding looked down for a moment, but she looked back up with a visible smile. "It's okay, at least now everything's completely cleared up."

Kousei smiled and nodded too. "You're right."

There was silence as the two stared each other down, but Kousei was the first to break it because he wants to start a real convo.

"So...Tsubaki, with all that crap we fought about back then, let's just throw it under the rug? I think it'd be for the best if we want a healthy friendship because I don't want to keep going on about it in the near future when that's one of the worst memories the two of us have created in our friendship." Kousei looked at Tsubaki as he waited for a response.

All Tsubaki did was sigh before leaning out her window and holding her hand out. "Deal."

Kousei grinned and leaned forward as well to grasp her hand in a short shake before breaking apart and sitting on his bed again. He shifted around until he was seated closer to the window and rested on the wall beside the opening.

"So," he started, staring at his dressed ahead of him, "what high school will you be going to?"

Tsubaki felt the last part of Kousei's question ponder in her mind. She moved so that she was sat on her bottom and shrugged, toying with her oversized shirt that stops at her mid-thighs.

"I'm going to go to Sagano. For one, it has a nice campus and it's not far away, and for two, they have a nice softball field."

Kousei chuckled softly, his shoulders visibly shaking to Tsubaki. He turned his head so that he was able to see her through the corner of his eyes, his eyesight a bit blurry since his glasses don't reach that far. "You really love softball."

Tsubaki laughed lightly and nodded, staring down at her knees. "Well, of course. It's one of my favorite things in life. Just the feeling of being able to get a hit on a ball is just...a really great feeling. And making the friends you make on the team is another great feeling because most are nice."

"Most?" Kousei turned his head a little more so that he was facing her and used his hands as a leverage. "What about the others?"

"Cocky and rude."

Kousei gave a cheery grin and sniggered. "Of course. And are you one of them?"

"Of course not, you idiot!"

Kousei laughed again and dodged a thrown pillow, not laughing anymore when it almost broke his glasses.

"Ah! What the hell, Tsubaki? You're lucky that pillow didn't fall to the ground in between us because I'm for sure not going to get it at this time of night."

Tsubaki growled and looked away and crossed her arms like an angry child would do. "What a gentleman. I'm surprised Kaori is even going out with you."

Kousei bluntly laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny. I'm lucky enough to even be _in_ a relationship with a person I love. Hopefully...it lasts for a long time."

Noticing Kousei's thoughts wander somewhere else, the short-haired brunette got the attention of Kousei by giving him a thumbs up and bright grin, saying, "Don't worry! You and Kaori will have a relationship that lasts till death do you apart."

Kousei brightened up a little more after hearing those words from his friend, so he grinned with closed eyes and relaxed as he responded with, "Thanks, Tsubaki. That gives me a little more hope, to be honest. But even if death does us apart, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna still be with her, but in here." The young boy gestured to his heart.

Tsubaki nodded with a warm smile and sighed in bliss, her emotions faltering when she asked Kousei a question regarding school.

"Kousei. So now that you know what high school I'm going to, mind telling me which one you're going to?"

"I…" Kousei laid back on the wall again, closing his eyes. "I'm going to the overseas for high school. It's in America and the high school is called Music Education Centers of America. It's in California, to be exact."

"America…? B-but that's across the world!"

"Well I did say I was going overseas, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Tsubaki." Kousei stared straight at the panicking girl. "What's going through your mind right now?"

"When you move to America how will we meet again? Will we all be able to keep in touch with you? Have you told Kaori you're going there?"

Kousei smiled sadly at how worried Tsubaki was being, knowing he's going to be leaving his friends pains him but he has to if he wants to have a future for himself.

"Okay, to all your questions: Kaori is going to be coming with me since she's also been convinced by me to become a teacher for young musicians, so we're _both_ going to try and keep in touch with you all until we come back and see each other again. We're hoping we can come and visit during summer breaks, y'know? Hiroko is coming too since part of this was her idea."

"Oh…" Tsubaki felt a little better knowing that she has a way to be able to see Kousei again, and Kaori too knowing that they'll both be gone.

"So...yeah. That's the plan."

"Wait, but...what's the whole purpose of going over there? What is it that you wanna do?"

Kousei moved so that he faced Tsubaki in general and said, "I wanna be a composer."

"Ooh, so you a composer and Kaori a teacher. Ya know, I can see that work out if you guys ever become a family."

Kousei blushed but he laughed anyway and scratched his head. "Yeah."

Though she wasn't aware of it, Tsubaki had thoughts going through her mind. She finds it completely ridiculous how she and Kousei are talking about _this_ right _now_. All she can remember is when she and Kousei first started hanging out and playing with all the other kids when they were younger and meeting Watari in the 3rd grade. She remembers having Kousei and her agree on helping each other and sticking together through thick and thin, but now as if in a flash Kousei is already in a relationship with her friend and they're both heading to America to get their future in place.

 _Future…_ Tsubaki smiled but a tear slid down her face as her chest tightened. _Guess time really does fly by._

"Hey, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki discreetly wiped her tear away with her finger but she paid full attention to Kousei. "Hm?"

He smiled. "It was nice having this talk with you. It's been ages since we last spoke like this."

Tsubaki nodded her head, agreeing. "You're right. And I'm glad we were able to clear everything up."

"Yeah…" Kousei sighed and moved onto his knees as he leaned over and waved. "Well, see you tomorrow at school."

Tsubaki closed her own window right after she waved back. "Bye, Kousei."

Kousei closed his own window and sighed in tire. Again. He flopped down onto his bed, too lazy to try and turn off the light but he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't so he got up and flipped the switch off and took off his glasses right when he tossed himself onto the bed again and laid, feeling sleep engulf him.

 **:D**

 **How was this chapter? I'm not so sure about this one but I'm actually proud of how it turned out for once ;D I did it all on my phone by the way so sorry if there's typos or anything like that because my computer keeps crashing so ya.**

 **I get worried that sometimes most of you guys don't like something I do in this fanfic because it's not like in Japan and stuff so I do research every chapter and that's mostly why I take a while to get chapters out. I was going to have the time be 24 hour but it all just seems too confusing so it's going to be 12 hour time.**

 **I hope this was decent, at least there was a Tsubaki and Kousei moment ;D they needed it.**

 **Hopefully they weren't too OOC, I try so hard to keep them in character.**

 **It's 3 AM I stayed up to finish this.**

 **Goodnight/good morning/good evening/good afternoon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Time skip D; sorry**

 **{8 Days Later}**

Kousei groaned. _My birthday's tomorrow. March 28 is tomorrow._ Kousei laid on his bed, contemplating if he should just get up and do something productive like play his piano for a while or just sleep a little more before someone comes in and wakes him up.

 _I'll go with the latter. It's 7 AM anyways, who wakes up this early on a break? Tsubaki is surely asleep, Watari is probably snoring as of right now, and Kaori is definitely asleep so I have no one to talk to or chat with anyways._

 **{3 Hours Later}**

Kousei inhaled a sharp breath and instantly woke up, feeling very lost for like a few seconds before realizing he just woke up from a nap.

"How long was I out?" Kousei reached for his phone and squinted his eyes when the bright light flashed his awakening-eyes and checked the time.

"Huh, a three hour nap. 10 AM, as of now- oh my god."

Kousei widened his eyes a little and rubbed away the last of his tire until he was able to reach for his glasses and slip them on, rubbing the back of his neck nervously when he read that he had 4 missed calls from Kaori and more than at least 20 texts. From Kaori.

 _God, does this girl have any mercy for the space my phone is able to hold?_

He opened the texts and was surprised when he saw a load of texts from Kaori telling him a happy early birthday but then the topic quickly escalated to her asking if he was alive and/or okay.

 _Man, she's probably really worried right now._

Kousei laid back on his bed and decided to give Kaori a call back to reassure her he wasn't kidnapped or anything like that.

A few rings hit his eardrums until the 4th ring and a teen girl's booming voice.

" _KOUSEI! IS THIS YOU?!_ "

Kousei had to move his phone at least 5 inches away to make sure his hearing isn't lost for good before responding to his panicking significant other.

"Y-yeah it's me, and please don't scream so loud that even the neighbors over here can hear you. I know you're probably worried but I don't want you to lose that voice of yours."

Kaori sighed from the other line. " _Okay. Sorry. I was just really worried._ "

"Well, thanks for worrying, I guess. But don't you usually wake up at 11 or something?"

A laugh can be heard from the line on the other side. " _You know me so well. Yeah I do, but since it's your birthday tomorrow I wanted to be one of the first to tell you happy birthday._ "

"But it's tomorrow…?"

" _Okay, okay, don't be such a pooper. I know it's tomorrow, Captain Obvious, but I just wanted to be the first to say happy_ early _birthday. There, happy now?_ "

Kousei laughed and sat up from his bed. "Yes I am."

" _You'll be turning 15-years-old tomorrow, right?_ "

Kousei slid off his bed until his feet touched the solid ground and sat on the edge. "Yes."

" _Yay! You're halfway there to being on this earth for 2 decades._ "

Kousei made a face. "Ugh, I'm getting old."

Kaori started to laugh, and it made Kousei smile a little.

" _Calm down, Grandpa. You're not even an adult yet._ "

"I know, but I'm almost there. And 'Grandpa'? We don't even have children yet."

" _Ohoho, 'we' and 'yet'. Seems like you're gonna be clingy for the rest of our lives."_

Kousei sighed, but blushed when he realized what he said. "Sh-shut up."

" _Haha. Okay, enough teasing for you. I told you there was a reason I even woke up this early for you._ "

" _Early_? It's 10, Kaori."

" _Sh. It's early for me. I don't wake up this early._ "

"Okay, okay. So, mind telling me your proper reason on waking up this _late_ for me?"

" _Correction: early. Okay, happy early birthday Kousei! Welcome to the hard life of a 15-year-old!"_

"But, Kaori, you're still 14."

" _Pfft, age is for the weak._ "

"Doesn't make any sense. Still doesn't deny the fact you're 14."

" _Shush, Kousei. My birthday's in a few months anyways so I'm technically 15._ "

"When's your birthday again? Sorry for asking but I've forgotten it pretty quickly since you never actually told me."

" _July 4th._ "

"Yeah?"

" _Mm-hm!"_

"Okay. Good thing I know now. So, was it worth waking up this _early_ to tell me happy early birthday?"

" _Yes it was."_

Kousei nodded to himself and was gonna ask Kaori a question on if she wanted to come over to his house since he had nothing to do (also wanted to see her) but he remembered that Hiroko will be coming sometime in the evening and if she sees Kaori with him alone she would embarrass him in front of her, even though he's supposed to have them meet each other properly.

"So...uh, Kaori. Wanna take a walk or something, right now? Since-since my birthday's tomorrow and it'd be best if we could hang out today so that tomorrow we'll be able to be with Tsubaki and Watari for my actual birthday, as friends y'know?"

" _Yeah, that seems like like a great plan!"_

"Okay. So what time do you think I should go pick you up?"

" _What if we just meet up at the park at, like…12?_ "

"Sure, gives us enough time to get ready. Wait, do you wanna go eat somewhere together or just wanna like walk or something?"

" _I guess eating somewhere is fine since we're practically doing this to celebrate your birthday._ "

"Alright, I'll meet you at the park later on then."

" _See ya later, Kousei!_ "

"Bye-bye, I...uh...I-I lo-...um, never mind seeyoulater."

Before Kousei was able to hear Kaori question his sentence he hung up and slammed his phone shut, his entire being turning red.

 _WHAT THE HELL, ME?! Why am I such a wimp?!_ Kousei groaned and laid back on his bed, shutting his eyes as he scolded himself. _Why couldn't I just tell Kaori those few words? It's not that hard to say. Heck, I'm pretty sure even she wouldn't be scared to say them. If she can jump off a bridge without any hesitation then I'm pretty sure she can say those three simple words. But…_ Kousei opened his eyes and sighed, "Maybe even she has her own fears of rejection like me."

Kousei huffed and pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom to go take a quick shower.

Just as Kousei entered the other door a certain realization came to mind.

 _Wait a minute. Aren't all these "hangouts" with Kaori basically...dates?_

Kousei turned a bit red at his own discovery. _Crap, and I never actually ask her out on dates so straight-forwardly. And now since we're going out to eat that's basically a date as well._

Kousei stripped himself of his clothes and entered his shower, turning on the water to a right temperature.

 _Guess I should let her know when we go eat, probably at a bakery or something. Depends on where Kaori chooses to go._

 **~0000~**

"Kousei!"

Kousei looked up from his phone and brightened his features when he noticed it was Kaori who called his name. He closed his phone and slid it into his pocket and walked over to where Kaori was waving her hands, which was by a bench with children all around her.

 _Kids?_ Kousei rose a brow to himself when he saw all the little kids around Kaori but dismissing the thought until he made it over.

"Morning, Kaori." Kousei smiled and bowed respectfully while Kaori did the same and sat down on the bench right after, playing Patty Cake with one of the kids in front of her.

 _One, two, three...and four kids here?_ Kousei thought, counting each kid he sees at the spot he's at.

"Kaori, where'd these guys come from? Do their parents know they're over here with complete strangers?"

Kaori glared at the boy beside her as she still clapped hands with the toddler in front and said, "We're not complete strangers unless the parents didn't give permission to a 14-year-old to play with their children." The blonde looked back at the kid in front of her and grinned while she ruffled her hair then watched as she ran toward her sibling.

"Besides," Kaori placed both her hands on the spaces of the bench beside her sides, leaned on them, and looked to her boyfriend, " _you're_ the complete stranger here, Kousei. You can't just waltz over here and act like you know the kids already."

Kousei, dumbfounded, stared at his significant other. "Wow. Okay then, mind telling me these little guys' stats, Mom?"

Kaori laughed and nodded, moving to sit properly and brought Kousei closer to her side as she asked for each of the kids to form a line for her.

"Okay, kid one: Nakizawa Shiina, 6-years-old and loves to play hand games." Kaori brought her mouth close to Kousei's ear and whispered, "She's the one I was playing with just right now."

Kousei nodded, holding out his hand for the little girl. "Got it. Nice to meet you, Nakizawa. I'm Arima Kousei."

The little girl basically stopped Kousei's blood circulation with her firm grip on her tiny hands.

Kousei, not wanting to hurt the little girl's feelings or making her seem like he's rude, awkwardly smiled as he waited for her to let go of his hand but she gave it one arm-ripping shake before letting go and saying, "Nice to meet you too, Onii-san!"

Kousei grinned shakily and laughed as he bowed halfway to the little girl as he sat and watched as she marched her way to sit down beside the line.

Kousei turned to Kaori and whispered harshly. "Why is she so strong?!"

Kaori giggled and stifled her laughter, saying, "That's how she is. Plus, it was funny seeing you almost get a broken hand!"

Kousei glared at the ground beneath as Kaori died with laughter beside him.

"Try not to be so rude to the birthday-boy, will ya?"

Kaori let the rest of her laughter go away and grabbed Kousei's crushed hand, giving his palm and the back of his hand a little kiss to have the pain "go away".

"There," she said. "Better, cry baby?"

Kousei pouted like a toddler and said, "Maybe. Let's just move on to the next kids. We do have a day kind of planned anyways."

Kaori giggled and moved on. "Alright, next one is Kageyama Rin. He's the eldest and is 8-years-old. He just likes to play video games and sports, nothing much."

Kousei nodded after Kaori's information about the kid and held out his other hand, letting the other rest. "Hello, Kageyama, I'm Arima Kousei."

"Hello, Arima. Nice to meet you."

Rin walked away right as soon as he uttered those words and sat down beside Shiina.

"He's not very expressive or talkative is he?" Kousei asked quietly.

"Nope. Anyways, next is Kyoto Lin, 7-years-old. She's not really into anything, to be real with you. Or she just hasn't opened up more since she's shy."

Kousei held his hand out for the little girl. "Hi there, I'm Arima Kousei. Nice to meet you."

Lin looked to the ground and shyly shook hands with Kousei before scurrying to her friends.

"Really shy," Kousei muttered.

"Yup. But she a nice person, trust me."

"It's obvious she's nice," Kousei saw the little girl glance at him and blushed when he grinned, "usually all shy people tend to be nice."

Kaori brightened the area more with her grin and agreed with a humph and nod.

"Alrighty then, one more person. Last but not least, Nakizawa Haru. He's Nakizawa's twin so they're the same age. He's more into sports and drawing."

Kousei held his hand out, smiling. "Hi there. I'm Arima Kousei."

Haru grinned and shook Kousei's hand firmly, not like Shiina's, and bowed respectfully (Kousei doing the same right after) and walked off to sit next to his sister.

Kaori sighed and leaned back on the bench. "That's all of them."

Kousei followed Kaori's lead and did the same, letting Kaori rest her head atop his shoulder.

Shiina tilted her her head and asked Kaori and Kousei a question. "Onii-san, Onee-chan, are you two dating?"

Kousei felt a little blush creep onto his cheeks but it was very minor, but since he took a while to answer himself Kaori answered for him.

The teen grinned and reached her hand out to lace her fingers with Kousei's and nodded, seeming proud. "Mm-hm! This idiot right here is my one and only boyfriend."

Rin was the one who spoke next. "When will you guys get married?"

Kousei felt his neck burn in fluster and Kaori even felt a blush creep onto her face.

"U-uh...th-that I'm not sure about." Kousei scratched his cheek and glanced at Kaori, whom had raised her head and brushed her hair away from her face and tucked a side behind her ear.

"Hopefully somewhere in the future but not anytime soon, we're just hoping we'll stick together until Kousei here drops the question."

"Y-yeah."

Rin nodded and stood up from the ground, offering to help the rest of his friends get up as well.

"Do you guys want to play catch with us?" he asked.

Kousei looked to Kaori for an answer since she's more attached to the kids than he is and expected her to agree but instead she jolted up (surprising Kousei and almost having him fall to the ground since their hands were still linked) brought Kousei up with her and remembered the day that they were supposed to have.

Kaori sighed and said, "I'm sorry. But is it okay if you guys could play without me?" She grinned with kind respect and wanted them to understand.

The kids gave depressed awwws and Kaori smiled and claimed that she was busy.

"But, Kaori, we were going to have fun, why change your mind now?" Haru said.

"Hmmm. Well, Kousei and I have been planning to go somewhere and we um..."

As embarrassed Kaori was to say it, her expression showed as well. She was blushing hard enough to make it obvious that Shiina already realized what she wanted to say.

"Oooohh, I see! You and Onii-san are going on a date?"

The kids except Shiina were taken by surprise and so was Kaori, though Kousei had to admit, he wanted to start the date earlier, but if happy Kaori was with the kids, he was also happy.

Kousei then spoke. "Yes we are going to have a date, but afterwards if it's not too late, we can maybe play a game of catch with you guys, doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Nah, we want only Kaori to play with us, she's good at catching but we also want her to be happy also " said Haru. The others nodded their heads while Kaori giggles with amusement.

Shiina excitedly agrees, "Yeah! She's also pretty and she can play music too and-"

"You know, kids, Kousei here is also a musician. He's also pretty handsome too if I say so myself."

Kousei blushed and laughed meekly, scratching his cheek. "Well I wouldn't say that second part is true," he muttered.

"He's alright…" Lin murmured, a little blush creeping their way to her cheeks.

Kousei smiled a little and nudged Kaori. Kaori glared and nudged him back, a little more force intended.

"Th-thank you, Kyoto. That was very nice of you."

Kaori laughed and shook Kousei's arm, saying, "Well then, guess it's time for us to go. But if you guys won't let Kousei play if we come back then I promise I won't be playing either. He's bad at sports but at least give him a chance, please? Like you said, Haru, you guys want Onee-chan happy right?"

"Awww, okay. We are sorry, Onii-san! We promise to let you play if you come back."

Kousei bowed along with Shiina and nodded his head. "Thank you."

Kaori tapped Kousei with her foot and said, "Time to go now, so that we have a chance to come back and play with these guys."

"Y-yeah we should go now. Bye guys." Kousei bowed to all the little kids with Kaori following right after.

The two of them walked their way off. Kousei, still in a greatly depressed mode which made Kaori worried.

"What's wrong Kousei? Is there something on your mind that you need to tell me about?"

"N-No, I don't have a-anything in my mind, it's just that when they said they wanted to play catch with you Kaori, I felt kinda left out and shocked you know and-"

"Well you are bad at sports, you can barely even catch a ball." Kaori laughed.

"H-Hey don't say that! I mean I want to improve Kaori, I want to improve on..."

Kaori tilted her head in confusion to hear what her boyfriend was talking about.

"Improve on what, exactly?"

"Improve on being that man everyone expects me to be, and being the guy that is, I dunno, _ideal_ for you."

Kaori sighed. "Kousei...you don-"

"Kaori, I want to be the guy and man that will support and make you happy, _dearly._ "

Kaori gave Kousei a deadpan stare and let go of his hand to slap the back of his head

Kousei flinched and almost screamed when his glasses almost fell off his face.

"K-Kaori! What was that for?!" He fixed his glasses and was taken aback when Kaori almost dropped him to the ground when she pulled him off the sidewalk and out of the people's way and beside a random tree that's beside a trash can, grass scattered around.

"Uh...Kaori...are you oka-"

Kaori tackled Kousei in a hug and exclaimed, "Shut up!"

Kousei was bit surprised but he started to respond back to the hug when he heard stifled cries from from the girl in his arms.

"H-hey...Why're you crying?"

Kaori gripped Kousei with strength and clenched the cloth on his torso in her hands, her form shaking as Kousei held her to keep her from crying. The front of his shirt was getting a big soaked but that didn't really matter to him, what did matter was why Kaori is even crying.

"Because...you idiot...I wouldn't have g-gone out with you or fallen in love with you if you weren't my _ideal_ t-type."

Kousei bit his bottom lip as he considered Kaori's words and leaned against the tree that was behind him. He lightly rubbed Kaori's small back and sighed. "Yes...but, if I can't even-"

"Wait. S-shut up again."

"Okay."

"You've supported me enough anyways. The only reason I'm alive right now is because I wanted to come back and...be with you, again. And if you hadn't believed in me then I wouldn't have fought as hard to live."

Kousei gently brought Kaori closer to him and placed his chin over her shoulder, his chest clenching ever so slightly at the thought of Kaori not making it back to everyone- _him_ -all well and healthy.

"Y...you're right."

"Also-" Kaori sniffed and lifted her head from Kousei's chest, softly speaking into his ear-"remember when I told you about you being…you?"

Kousei was about to tell Kaori he doesn't remember such a memory until he started recall that memory at the same time.

" _You're you. "To be like you..." it's not so ambiguous as that. No matter what you do, no matter how you change, it doesn't mean a thing. You're just you, no matter what."_

"Yes."

"Good." Kaori broke away from the hug and grabbed both of Kousei's hands, intertwining them and just simply holding onto them. "Never forget that please, because no matter how you act, it's all _you_. So I don't care if you think you're not the perfect one for me - I fell in love with a huge dummy who's into egg sandwiches and loves a certain brand of milk and was born with the talent of being able to play an instrument so divine that it can let out emotions and feelings for someone or something."

Even if Kousei tried, he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. He sheepishly looked to the ground.

"Thanks, Kaori," he said. "That actually...helped in more ways that I imagined for my self-esteem." Kousei looked back up with a raised brow. "How can you know so much about a piano like that, though? Isn't violin your second soul?"

Kaori grinned brightly and playfully punched Kousei's shoulder with her now-free hand. "Because, I used to play piano when I was younger; way before the violin."

Kousei widened his eyes a bit. "Wait, r-really?"

Kaori sighed and let go of Kousei's hands completely, crossing her arms and kicking Kousei in the back of his leg, having him shriek and hold onto the tree for balance.

"Hey! I need that leg!"

"You really are an idiot, dummy Kousei. Didn't you see me play that melodica the first time we met at the dome?"

Kousei nodded quickly but then said, "Well yeah, but...I didn't know you actually played the piano since Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is a very easy song that even non-pianists know."

Kaori huffed out air and linked her arm with Kousei's, dragging him with her from the front.

"W-wait a minute, Kaori! Let me regain my footing first!"

Kaori stopped for a few seconds before continuing after Kousei seemed okay to move forward.

 _God, I've fallen in love with such a bully. But I can blame her_ -Kousei caught up with Kaori and walked alongside her- _I really can be an idiot sometimes._

Kousei stared ahead of him but glanced at the girl that was right beside him. He looked down to their arms and a little smile reached his eyes. He muttered, "I'm finally walking by your side."

Kaori turned her head to Kousei and let out a "hm" in question but Kousei just shook his head with the same smile on his lips.

"It's nothing, I'm just really glad you're here and well."

Kaori stared at Kousei for a moment before having her head tilt a little with an eye-smile afterward. "Me too!"

 **~0000~**

"Alrighty! We're here! I'm starving!" said Kaori, she was desperately craving for crepe, macarons, and of course, canelés. But she won't be eating any of those, shockingly.

 _As expected...it's her favorite place to go whenever we eat but I have been craving for an egg sandwich too. It's been days, I_ -

"Welcome back, dear," Ryouko greeted, she then saw Kousei who appeared shyly behind Kaori. "Oh hello Kousei. Nice to see you here, how's everything going recently?"

Kousei bowed, although he was still a little nervous he still had the courage to greet her back. "I-I'm doing good Mrs. Miyazono- I mean, Ryouko, thanks for asking. And I feel like I'm doing better on the piano right now and without your d-"

Suddenly, Kousei felt a big hand smack his back which caused him to jump and hide behind Kaori only to find out it was Yoshiyuki, who seemed as enthusiastic as ever with that big grin on his face.

"Hey there, Kousei!" he bellowed.

Kousei was still in shock from the surprise greeting so his voice came out louder than he intended. "Oh! Hello, Mr- I mean, Yoshiyuki." Kousei bowed down. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, kiddo. What about you?"

Kousei straightened up and answered with, "Better than this morning, I assure you."

Yoshiyuki beamed and gave Kousei a thumbs up. "That's great."

Ryouko butted in. "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Yes please," Kousei and Kaori both said.

"Great!" the mom exclaimed, making Kousei jump a little in surprise.

"Alright, what would you two like? You guys should probably order fast though because people are starting to come in." To further improve Yoshiyuki's words, a mother and her two children entered the bakery, which had not opened until only ten minutes ago.

Kaori noticed the little family entering. "Oh! It's okay, let them order first and we'll order after we think about what we want, and after them as well."

"Alright then. Come back to us when you've got your order ready." Yoshiyuki smiled and walked to the back of the counter with his wife, greeting the customers who had entered for a batch of pastries.

"So Kousei, what'd you like?" Kaori questioned.

Kousei thought about it for a moment and hummed in thought before shrugging and saying, "Let's go sit down first."

"Okay!"

 **~0000~**

"So, what is it that you'd like, Kousei?"

Kousei looked off into space for for a moment as he thought about what he would like to eat for breakfast in a pastry shop but ended up shrugging afterwards with a question. "I know this may seem a bit stupid considering this is a bakery, but do you guys have egg sandwiches by any chance? I haven't really eaten any in awhile…"

Kaori giggled brightly and nodded in answer to Kousei's question. "I'm pretty sure we do, Kousei. If not, I can ask my parents to make one for you, possibly."

Kousei immediately tensed up and chuckled. "Oh, no. If there's not anymore then it's okay, I don't want your parents to go through the trouble of making something that's not on the menu here."

Kaori tilted her head across from Kousei. "You sure?"

Kousei nodded with pursed lips. "Mm-hm. I can just get macarons with some milk."

Kaori considered Kousei's words for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope. We're out here because you're birthday is tomorrow. So I'm going to make sure your birthday isn't a let down." She smiled.

Kousei blushed just a bit and laughed a little sheepishly. "Ah...heh, thanks, I guess."

Kaori smiled wider than she did before with a nod in welcome.

"Kaori, Kousei. You guys can come order what you want now, if you're ready," Ryouko announced from the counter while Yoshiyuki went back to the kitchen to get a batch of bread out the oven.

Kaori nodded and said, "'Kay, Mom." Kaori turned back to Kousei. "So an egg sandwich and milk right? Specifically Moo Moo?"

Kousei nodded with a smile. "But it's fine, I don't need to have an egg sandwich if-"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Kaori got up from her chair and walked over to her mom.

Kousei watched as Kaori interacted with her mom and sighed. It was a very upbeat conversation and Kousei could see that Kaori's mother has some very similar traits alongside Kaori.

 _This entire shop is so...colorful - in it's own way, though._ Kousei smiled and leaned on his hand as he admired the blonde girl at the counter a few feet away from him with a bright smile on her face, a small smile growing on his lips. _Maybe that's why Kaori grew up to be so free-spirited and energetic and carefree and...colorful._ Kousei laughed to himself in amusement and looked back down to the table, moving his fingers in a way to keep him entertained besides looking like a creep by staring at Kaori. _Your home...your parents...they all match you well._

"Kousei!" Kaori shouted to get Kousei's attention, startling him since he did nothing but just think and stare at his hands.

"H-huh?"

Kaori grinned as she said a quick thanks to her mom and walked over to her significant other. "My mom said they'll be able to give you your sandwich _and_ macarons with your milk."

"Really? So you guys do have egg sandwiches?"

Kaori nodded and smiled but on the inside she was actually thinking to herself as she lied because she doesn't want Kousei to have a bad birthday.

"Oh. Uh...thanks, then." Kousei smiled.

"Y'know," Kousei started, gaining Kaori's attention.

"Hm?"

"When it's your birthday I wanna do something special for you but I'm not sure…"

"It's okay, I don't need that much anyways."

Kousei was about to protest until an idea came to mind and it brightened Kousei's features a little more.

"Oh, what're you thinking about?"

Kousei grinned. "I know exactly what to do for your birthday."

Before Kaori was able to ask what his thought was, her dad came over to the table and handed Kaori her plate of mini chocolate donuts.

"W-what? You guys have donuts?" Kousei curiously looked to Yoshiyuki.

He nodded with a gruff smile and walked off, saying, "I'll be back to bring you your food."

Kousei wanted to respond back to the man but he walked away too fast and Kousei didn't want to bring attention to himself since there's enough people in the shop now.

"We don't actually have donuts, I just asked my dad for some, Kousei."

Kousei turned to look at Kaori but was confused when he didn't see her until he turned to his left and almost felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"K-Kaori! Geez, don't do that…" Kousei started to laugh in between his words. "You really scared me."

Kaori grinned and scooted more closer to sit beside Kousei. "I came over here because I wanna share and I don't really feel like reaching over all the time."

"Oh, okay."

"Here." Kaori slightly slid her plate in front of Kousei. "You can take one. I have like ten anyways."

Kaori shook his head and grabbed one. "Why do you always get a lot when you sometimes don't finish them?"

Kaori shrugged and tossed a donut in her mouth. After she ate it she said, "I dunno, guess it's because my dad made me this much?"

"Oh." Kousei was about to grab another donut but Kaori quickly stopped him from doing so by grabbing his hand.

"What, did I reach my donut limit?"

Kaori giggled and shook her head. She grabbed a donut and asked Kousei to open his mouth for her but blushed when he did so and ate the donut Kaori just fed him.

Kaori gave Kousei an eye-smile and squeezed the hand she was holding before letting go and taking back her plate. "Enough now, you're gonna have your own food."

Kousei sighed, "Okay…"

 **~0000~**

"Hm, guess the kids are gone now." Kaori sighed and put all her weight on her right leg, pouting. "And I was really looking forward to playing with them, too."

Kousei looked off to the side and muttered, "These kids wouldn't have wanted me to play anyways."

"Nah!" Kaori exclaimed while she randomly shoved Kousei and almost made him fall, but he quickly regained footing.

"Hey! I could die!"

Kaori shook her head but there was a grin on her lips as she walked forward linked arms with Kousei and dragged him off to somewhere. "As if you could die from a little fall."

"Uhm, excuse me Kaori, but wasn't it you that once complained about dying from a fall one time?"

Kaori removed her arm from Kousei's, making him kinda regret opening his mouth, and crossed her arms, pouting with a defeated look. "Well you're not wrong."

Kousei smiled slightly and pried open Kaori's arms and slipped his arm through Kaori's like before and walked side-by-side with her.

Kaori glanced at their arms and smiled impishly. "Seems like birthday-boy is a little clingy today."

"Shut up, I-I'm not being clingy. If anything I can just let go right now."

That made Kaori stop her teasing. "Wait don't let go, sorry."

"That's what I thought." Kousei smiled.

"Ya know," he continued, "I would've payed for the pastries if you haven't told your parents my birthday is tomorrow. I haven't paid a single yen for all the time's I've been there."

Kaori sighed. "My parents like you, y'know. Not only are they a big fan of you, they've started to like you a lot more as a person than just a celebrity once they started to know you better."

Kousei surprisingly looked toward the girl he's linked with. "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Oh…" Kousei looked ahead of him and thought back to the day he was watching Kaori use the rails with her physician. "Also...they once told me that I was the reason you've...I dunno, changed I guess? In a good way though. They said I brought your dull life back to color." Kousei gave Kaori a kiddish smile. "I kinda found that hard to believe since to me you were full of color, so I just couldn't imagine you living a dull life like me."

Kaori turned red and cursed her parents under her breath for telling Kousei something she'd never told him.

Kousei laughed and nudged her a bit. "They also told me something else; was I really the reason you went up for that surgery?"

Kaori breathed in air before exhaling and nodding her head, getting flustered because of Kousei knowing all this.

"Haha, I'm glad then. By the way, I, uh, find it kinda adorable when you get all flustered like that."

Kaori got even redder and Kousei laughed even more at how fast Kaori was able to lose her guard, earning him a stomp on the foot.

"OUCH! WHY'D YOU STEP ON ME?!"

"I WAS GETTING EMBARRASSED, YOU IDIOT!"

Kousei laughed a little more but limped away from Kaori when she was about to kick him in the leg.

"Hey!" Kousei shouted. "I mustered up all that confidence and now you've completely stepped on it!"

Kaori humphed and cornered Kousei off the sidewalk and on a bench. "This is not the time for your lame puns, Kousei!"

"C'mon! That was the first time I've ever said a pun and it seemed pretty good to me! Besides, I want this to day to be argue-free! It _is_ my 'birthday' today anyways!"

In a mere flash, Kaori totally switched sides and instead of being angry she gasped and grinned afterwards, moving away from the bench Kousei was on after she grabbed ahold of his hand and ran off to the direction they were heading before they argued. "Ohmygosh, you're right~"

Kousei was left in a daze as he tried to not trip as he ran behind Kaori, his glasses almost sliding off his face completely from the rush. "What the-"

"Come on! I know where to go!" Kaori giggled happily as she ran off to wherever she was going to take Kousei.

Kousei groaned in his mind and sighed afterwards in reality. _This girl's so confusing… She's as angry as a mad pit bull but as cheerful as an excited puppy the next!_ Kousei used his free hand to push his glasses further to his brow when he finally got his footing right and ran behind the bubbly girl whose hand is gripped in his. He let a small smile sneak onto his face as he stared at the teen's bouncing golden-hair, which is a little more brighter than before. _Then again,_ his thoughts continued, _I_ did _end up falling for her anyway. Her personality isn't the best, but I do love her either way._

 **~0000~**

"Here we are!" announced Kaori, letting go of Kousei's sweaty hand and watching as he leaned against the railing of Courage Bridge, obviously out of breathe.

"Why...why did we have to run—" Kousei inhaled a deep breathe—"all the way here from there?! You know I'm not the athletic t-type!"

Kaori laughed and walked closer to Kousei and took his glasses to wipe clean the moist that was caused by the immense sweat Kousei let out.

"Hey, Kousei, can you check what time it is?"

Kousei still held onto the fenced wall and tried to glare at Kaori but it was too blurry so he didn't want to become anymore blind. "Um, yes. I would but unfortunately you're cleaning my glasses so as of right now I'm practically blind."

Kaori innocently stared back at Kousei until she finished cleaning his glasses for him and placed them back onto his face carefully, not wanting to poke an eye out. "Sorry, sorry. There. Good-looking Kousei is back."

Kousei rose an eyebrow. "Uhm...but didn't you once say I looked _handsome_ , or something like that, without them?"

Kaori looked down in feign thought with a finger tapping her chin. "Hmm. Well, you're not wrong." Kaori grinned and walked closer to Kousei as he straightened himself, breath coming back to him pretty slowly, and exclaimed, "But I don't think it'd be the same if you _didn't_ have them on. If anything, I'd rather you have them on than off."

"What if I decide to just start wearing contacts?"

"Then I wouldn't fight it because it's your choice," Kaori said, but her next few words were mumbled and rushed, "even though I wouldn't exactly love it since I'll have to get used to you without glasses."

Kousei didn't hear her mumbling or even notice it but smiled and said, "Well how nice of you, Kaori. But I don't think I'd wear contacts, honestly. My eye doctor made it so confusing on how to use them when he asked if I wanted to use them."

Kaori tilted her head and leaned on the fence right beside Kousei. "When did you start to wear glasses?"

"Uh...when I was really young, I guess. They asked if I wanted contacts when I was in 7th grade, since I'd be more likely to remember and be responsible enough for them." Kousei shrugged and sat down on the floor, patting the spot beside him right after as a gesture for Kaori to sit down as well, which she had obeyed without any problem.

"So, Kaori, when'd you get glasses?"

Kaori looked at the calming water ahead of her, the sun already at its half-point. Some people and kids walked by occasionally. "I'm pretty sure I was 8-years-old when I was told I needed glasses. Contacts...well I chose to wear them somewhere in 7th or 8th, but it was for sure _way_ before I met you."

"Mm." Kousei shut his eyes and leaned his head on the wall behind him, cicadas chirping their hearts out with the spring heat washing over everyone outside. "This is nice," he claimed. "I think it was a good idea to do this, Kaori."

Kaori smiled at the boy beside even though she knows he can't see it and said, "You're welcome. It's pretty hot but I guess it can be worth it in the end since it'll cool off soon."

"Yeah."

After a few moments of silence between the two, comfortable silence as well, Kaori took out her phone and opened it to check the time, her face changing to total confusion and shock.

"Hey, hey, Kousei," she's saying, "how long were we over there at my house? Or...well, bakery, in this case."

Kousei opened his eyes and looked over to Kaori. "Um...I dunno, a few minutes or an hour maybe?"

Kaori laughed and shook her head. "Nope, look." She handed him her phone.

Kousei grabbed her phone and glanced at the time, his calm expression changing into one of confusion. "Whoawhoawhoa, we were there for _two hours_?!"

Kaori laughed once more and nodded. "I know right? But maybe those first few minutes we spent with the kids back at the park with that little moment between up and those we spent an hour and a half at my mom and dad's shop and on the way back here probably took up a few minutes, especially with the little argument in between, so in total it'd be two hours and a few minutes."

"Wow…"

"I honestly hope that made sense because I tried to explain the best I could."

Kousei quietly laughed and reached for Kaori's hand, just simply holding it in his grasp. "It's alright, I understood. Anyway, what are we gonna do now?"

Kaori shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. But let's wait till the sun goes a little more down so that we can do something when it is."

"And...what is it that we'll be doing?"

Kaori gave Kousei a devious grin. "Something I like to call daring and fun, don't worry."

 **~0000~**

"Hey, Tsubaki, you think Kousei and Kaori are having a good time right about now?"

Tsubaki sighed and kicked the ball Watari brought along with him back at him and said, "Of _course_ they're having fun. They're basically on a date, so it's bound to be fun."

Watari thought about it for a moment before kicking the ball back and nodding his head. "True."

Currently, the two athletes were out on a public field, deciding to hang out since they had nothing better to do and Watari suggested they just play catch and kickback for the time being while Kousei and Kaori were out on their date. Kickback is currently in session.

"Hey, Tsubaki! Go farther back!" Watari kicked the ball along with him as he ran farther away from Tsubaki to get a powerful kick in. He reeled his leg back and used all the force he had to direct his kick to the girl who was as far as half a soccer-field.

It made no sense for Watari to be thinking this now of all times, but he was really jealous of Kousei for being able to go on a date with Kaori. Sure, he fully supports the relationship the two have, and no one can deny that they're head-over-heals for each other as of now, but a part of him still hurts. Even if he went out with multiple girls before and can't deny it himself that he's a player, he really did love Kaori.

Watari laughed as Tsubaki groaned loud enough even he was able to catch it and ran to the ball that was kicked way behind her. He decided to just take a seat on the grass beneath him to give himself a break and watch the scenery around him as he was deep in thought.

 _Man…I must be a pretty bad friend to even be thinking about jealousy when they're probably having a blast right now._ Watari sighed and stared as the brunette picked up his soccer ball and walked back with it in her hands. _Luckily I'm slowly starting to get over Kaori. Kousei and she really need a relaxing break._

 _ ***0000***_

 _Watari slammed his bedroom door shut, throwing himself down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. He quickly greeted his parents and ate what they had made before going over to his room._

 _He'd just gotten back from the hospital with Tsubaki for the second time after finding out Kaori was okay. But he was a little more than surprised to find the two closer than he'd ever imagine._

" _It wasn't what it looked like, huh?" Watari laughed, but it wasn't a cheerful one, it was more of a sad one._

When Tsubaki and I talked about what we'd both saw back at the hospital...she started to just...cry. _Watari shut his eyes, the memory of earlier coming back to him._ I've never seen a girl cry...I mean, I have but not...from anyone so close to me. At that moment, I didn't know what to do. I just walked by her side and did...nothing, really. I didn't know if she wanted a hug at the moment, especially from me. _Watari sighed and draped his arm over his eyes, his teeth clattering as fresh tears were starting to build up behind his eyelids._ But, I'm really glad I decided to hug her, because at that moment I was also in need of comfort.

 _Watari eventually wasn't able to hold it all in, so a choked sob left his mouth as tears broke their way free. He shakily removed his arm from his face and hurriedly wiped away the tears that drastically came out of his eyes, a few sobs being let out._ I really loved her! I've never felt like this over a girl before! _Hot tears slid down Watari's temple, but he was too immersed in his own thoughts to take any mind to them._ I've always known Kousei loved Kaori and they were bound to confess their love to each other one day, soon...but...maybe I just wasn't emotionally ready for it...

" _Dammit," Watari sobbed, "dammit, dammit, dammit! I should've known this was going to happen someday! Why am I such a crybaby over it?!"_

 _ ***0000***_

Watari's memory slowly faded away. After his breakdown, he decided he would fully support the thing going on between his two friends.

He tilted his head when Tsubaki jogged all the way to where he was seated at and kicked him on the knee.

"Ow! Hey! Why'd you kick me!" Watari scrambled up and glared at the shorter girl in front of him.

"You were spacing out, that's why." Tsubaki sighed and grabbed Watari's arm, leading him to an empty picnic table to sit at. "Come on, let's go sit and relax for a while. I also wanna talk about the surprise I, you, Kaori, and Hiroko all planned for Kousei."

"Oh. Okay."

 **~0000~**

For over a few hours, Kousei and Kaori just sat together and walked around on the bridge, playing with a few children that walked by and stayed to play for a while. Mainly all they did was cuddle and hold hands and talk and sneak in little kisses here and there, anything an innocent couple would do.

"Alright, Kousei!" Kaori got up from the floor and looked off to the downing sun. "The sky's perfect for what I want us t- oh wait!" Kaori quickly took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the sky and sun. "Sorry, wanted to take a picture, haha!" Kaori turned to look at Kousei and grabbed his hand, beaming at him with a grin. "What I want us to do is jump off this bridge."

Kousei widened his eyes. "W-what?! Again?!"

Kaori nodded and said, "Yes! It was pretty scary when I first did it because I _knew_ I probably wasn't ever going to do it since I had a time limit regarding my life so—" Kaori pulled Kousei over to the rail across from them and stared at the sun, looking down at the water below them, and then looking back to her boyfriend—"we don't know when our lives could end and I suggest we do it together."

Kousei was a little touched at Kaori's little speech and it took him a few seconds to respond back but when he did all he gave her was a smile and nod with, "You're right."

Unexpectedly, Kousei gripped Kaori's hand in his a little tighter and already climbed atop the railing, helping Kaori up as well. They both put their phones on the rail but it was thick enough to balance them so there wasn't a problem.

"Okay, on three." Kousei took a deep breath and counted up. "One...two...oh I hope I don't lose my glasses again, three!"

Together, the two leaped off the rail with deep breaths, Kaori was smiling brightly as she cheered while Kousei was careful about not trying to lose his glasses and suck in a bunch of water.

They both hit the water with a loud splash and their hands separated from each other to be able to stay floating. Kaori was the first to emit from the water and moved her soaking hair away from her face, bangs sticking to her forehead as she inhaled and exhaled.

Kousei came out from under the water seconds after Kaori and sucked a deep breath before letting it out in heaves of air. His hair was as soaking as Kaori's and he ran his fingers through his hair to move it away from his face. His glasses were clenched in his hand but even so he was still able to see Kaori even if she was a little blur.

He laughed and Kaori couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That was actually pretty fun, Kaori!" Kousei laughed and slipped on his glasses and swam over to Kaori.

"It was fun the second time, to be honest!" Kaori laughed a little more with Kousei and started to swim away from him to where there was floor. "Come on, slowpoke! Let's go get our phones before someone possibly steals them!"

Kousei laughed behind her and swam his way over to where Kaori was heading.

Once they've made it back to the bridge, they grabbed their phones and stared at each other for a moment, not a single look of regret on their faces.

"Hmm…" Kaori tilted her head with an adorable look of curiosity on her features. "I wonder if kissing while we're wet is similar to kissing in the rain."

Kousei turned a little red. "Um...I-I don't know that, at all...b-but maybe we can tr-"

Kaori leaned in and planted her lips over Kousei's, which had caught him off guard since he was in the middle of a sentence, but he didn't waste a second to kiss back.

Kaori pulled back a few inches and stared into Kousei's blue orbs, a smiling coming upon her face. "Kissing in the rain is a different experience on its own, probably." She let out an eye-smile. "But maybe a birthday kiss is different as well."

Kousei ended up being left confused on what Kaori had meant on birthday kiss but didn't dare ask her when she kissed him again, but this time the kiss was a little more different than the ones they've usually shared. This one was a little more...passionate, more than usual. Kousei felt his entire being redden when their lips started to slowly move, but Kaori clenched her hands on Kousei's clothes before pulling away, both breathless with flushed faces.

"U-uh...I…" Kousei really had nothing to say, his mind was dizzy as of now.

Kaori slowly unclenched her hands from Kousei and let a few chuckles leave her mouth. "Ah, sorry. Was that too far?"

Kousei immediately shook his head and his mouth ran by itself. "No! No, not-not at all! I-I mean...uh...it kinda felt nice…"

Kousei kept rambling on, but Kaori slowly started to smile brightly in the end. She laughed and kissed Kousei's cheek, bringing him back to his senses. She hugged him tightly and when he hugged back she said, "You're such a dork. Not in a bad way though, I find it really adorable when you get flustered."

Kousei blushed to further more but smiled into Kaori's hair and mumbled, "Same with you."

"Huh?"

Kousei smiled gently and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Okay then." Kaori sighed contently and buried her face into Kousei neck. "Happy early birthday, Kousei."

"Thanks, Kaori."

"I…" Kaori slightly clenched her fists behind Kousei and brought him closer, whispering. "I-I love you."

Kousei felt his breath hitch at those three words. He relaxed right after and laughed a little. "I love you too."

 _I was right_ , Kousei mused, _even Kaori was able to say 'I love you'._ He smiled to himself and hugged the girl in his arms closer to him, ignoring that they're both soaked from head to toe. _I really am a wimp_.

"Oh thank god," Kaori breathed out. She laughed to herself and squeezed Kousei for a while before releasing and looking into his eyes. "That was really hard to say, I was afraid you wouldn't respond."

Kousei wanted to say something, but he held it in. Instead, he smiled and said, "Can you say them again?"

Kaori was taken aback. "Huh? Why?"

Kousei smiled more softly and pecked her lips as if she was a twig going to break at even the gentlest touch. He backed up and added on, "Because I wanna know for sure. I want to look into your eyes and make sure I won't be scared to say those words anymore."

"O-oh...okay." Kaori collected herself for a moment before letting out a breath and saying sincerely while staring into her lover's shining eyes, "I love you, Kousei."

Kousei beamed, staring into Kaori's dark, but yet bright at the same time, eyes and confidently responding with, "I love you too, Kaori."

 _It feels really nice to know you really love me, Kaori._ Kousei smiled at his lover and hugged her one more time before letting go and grabbing ahold of her hand, walking off with her and letting her know they're heading to his house to get dried up.

 _I'm so glad I'm with you, Kousei._ Kaori smiled lightly to herself but it quickly turned to curiosity. _I wonder if Tsubaki, Watari, and Hiroko are having any luck. I hope they are._

 **It's 5 AM ;_;**

 **Hellos everybody I am well and healthy this fine night (or morning idk) I promise +-+**

 **I'm actually slowly starting to accept my writing haha I'm starting to feel proud of each chapter now, but not completely yet.**

 **School's almost coming up for me ;0 8th grade, I am not ready for you. Sorry if updates are a lot slower when I enter school, obviously it's gonna be bc i'm stressing over school. (btw thanks for those happy bdays last chap ;D)**

 **I need sleep but I just can't I keep sleeping until 6 am and i'm scared i won't be able to sleep early when school starts**

 **You guys probs dont care about my life rants tho ;') so I'm gonna try to go to bed ya'll**

 **goodnight/good morning/good evening/good afternoon! (hope this chapter was decent and omg sorry for it being so long)**


	13. Chapter 12

_Ding dong!_

Kousei was still getting dressed when his doorbell sounded throughout his entire house. He sighed as he was barely putting on his pants, he didn't want to keep the others waiting and quickly put on his pants and rushed out of his room to his living room, quickly opening the front door after unlocking it and greeting Tsubaki, Watari, and Kaori with a smile.

Tsubaki blushed but picked up her foot and took off her shoe, throwing it at Kousei's chest and having him take a step back in the house from the force. He wanted to ask Tsubaki on why she threw the shoe but he wasn't able to from the pain spreading around his chest. He blinked and his eyes slid over to Kaori, who was blushing and looked down while a little smirk came upon her face. Watari stood still and saw the commotion, snickering and then laughing so hard that he had to use Kaori as a leverage.

"Go put on a shirt, pervert!" Tsubaki yelled and got ready to throw her other shoe until Kousei held his hands and defended himself, saying, "Tsubaki, you're overreacting! What do you mean pu-"

"You're completely bare from the torso, dude!" Watari snickered, gesturing to Kaori right afterwards. "Look at your girlfriend here, she's going red!"

Kousei looked over to the blonde and noticed she was staring at the ground but her smirk was a little noticeable, he wasn't sure if she was blushing at all though. He looked down at himself and got red when he realized he, indeed, was shirtless.

"AHH!" Kousei yelped and covered his torso like a girl typically would when exposed and ran back into his house to his room, shouting, "COME IN AND WAIT!"

Tsubaki picked up her shoe and grumbled about Kousei being an irresponsible idiot and closed the door behind her as she took off her shoe with her two other friends.

"That stupid idiot," Tsubaki claimed as she, Watari, and Kaori walked over to his couch. "How can someone not notice their own shirt is off?!"

Watari shrugged and let himself fall onto the couch, having been comfortable with this home and laying down while Kaori and Tsubaki sit down on the other one. "Maybe he wasn't expecting us so he rushed down here."

Tsubaki nodded and agreed with Watari but later on scolded him. "Maybe, but can't you sit down right? This isn't your house."

Watari frowned and looked at the short-haired girl. "You're not my mom."

Tsubaki sighed but waved her hand. "Never mind, but what I am caring about right now is Kaori. Hey, you okay? You've been quiet ever since that mishap."

Kaori looked up, finally, and gave out a little smile to shrug off her fluster. "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. It's just that...I've never actually seen Kousei shirtless and…"

Tsubaki understood and laughed, wrapping an arm around her friend. "That's okay, he's actually done this before plenty of times when we were younger so I've gotten used to it, you surely will too."

"So what'd you think?"

Kaori looked over to Watari and tilted her head, asking for what he meant.

Watari smirked and said, "You were smiling, and blushing, you surely had have thought of something."

Kaori blushed again and admitted, "I...well...I-I don't really wanna say, it's kind of embarrassing."

Watari kept pushing. "C'mon! I and Tsubaki promise not to tease." He smiled normally to reassure the tense girl and heard her say, "I...it's just that he was more...fit that I thought."

Tsubaki pursed her lips as she tried to hold in a question but wasn't able to as she inquired, "So...to give out more about your thoughts, you've imagined Kousei naked before?"

Kaori quickly defended herself and moved closer to the arm-rest and from Tsubaki as she shook her head, her face turning bright red. "N-no! I-I haven't! Just shirtless, not-" Kaori paused her words and blushed more as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face between her knees. "You see, now I'm thinking about it!"

"Okay, okay," Watari laughed. "Let's leave her be, she's already broken because of us." The jock let his feet fall to the ground and stood up to shoo Tsubaki—earning a glare but she moved away anyways by sitting at the couch Watari was on—and sat down beside the red Kaori and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her into a comforting hug as if to say 'sorry' while rubbing her arm and patting it at times.

"Sorry, Kaori. Tsubaki here didn't mean to break you and make you embarrassed and such, we just wanted to tease you a _little_ bit."

Kaori looked up and gave Watari an adorable pout. "But why are you apologizing? It's mostly my fault because of my own thoughts, actually."

"Ah...well, I started this so…"

Tsubaki nodded from the outside. "He's right."

Watari hissed and wrapped his other arm around the blonde girl beside him, bringing her into a more protective hug. He held her head like a baby and hissed to Tsubaki, "Shut up! I'm trying to make her feel better, don't make me feel bad!"

Kaori laughed at her friends' interaction and placed her hand on Watari's arm, patting it a bit. "I'm actually enjoying this, keep talking."

Tsubaki and Watari were going to question the blonde but they heard Kousei's footsteps come down the stairs, shutting them all up.

"Okay guys, I'm now read-" Kousei stopped at the last step and stared at his friends, looking very confused and lost at the way everything is positioned. "Um...what?"

Kaori blushed a fingernail as she remembered the greeting in the beginning but smiled and said "Hey, Kousei!" while Tsubaki and Watari followed after.

"Um...hi…? What...happened while I was gone?"

Tsubaki tilted her head a little and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kousei looked very lost. "Uh...Watari's holding Kaori and you're looking like you wanted to explode."

Watari noticed that he _was_ still holding Kousei's girlfriend so he backed off while Kaori sat normally and explained with, "Oh, I was just making sure Kaori was okay because she's been silent ever since you came out without a shirt."

"Oh, okay." Kousei looked to Kaori. "Sorry for scaring you, Kaori."

Watari snickered and made eye contact with Tsubaki, who was doing the same. "I'm pretty sure you did much more than just scare her."

"Yeah," Tsubaki agreed.

Kousei wanted to ask what they meant but grew even more confused when Kaori covered Watari's mouth with her hand and shushed Tsubaki, harshly whispering, "Don't tell him!"

"It's okay," Kousei insisted, smiling awkwardly as he walked over to the entrance to go put on his shoes. "You don't have to explain."

Kaori sighed and removed her hand from Watari and stood up to walk over to Kousei. She hugged him from behind and rested her forehead on his back, saying, "Happy birthday."

"Oh yeah!" Watari and Tsubaki bolted up and ran over to the couple and tackled the two into a group hug, Watari bringing everyone closer together.

"Happy birthday!" Watari and Tsubaki cheered together while Kaori squeezed Kousei tighter and said, "Good luck being 15!"

Kousei was too overwhelmed with everyone hugging him and wasn't able to breathe very well but managed to let out, "T-thanks guys!" He kindly told everyone to give him some breathing space, to which they complied to, and put on his last shoe correctly while the others started putting on their shoes.

Watari was the first to finish so he opened the door for everyone and once they were all out he locked the door and closed it behind him. Kaori started a convo with Tsubaki but then Kousei and Watari ended up joining in the end, creating a group conversation as they walked away from Kousei's house to the park.

"Oh yeah," Kaori opened her backpack and took out a box which looks like it carried lots of stuff. "Guys, forgot to mention I brought food, woops."

Tsubaki tilted her head. "Did you make them or…?"

Kaori shook her head and carefully put the box back. "Nope, my parents did since they're better at cooking than I ever will be."

"How will you be a good housewive for Kousei then?" teased Watari.

Kaori playfully glared and said, "Shut your mouth."

Watari laughed and walked alongside Kousei, draping an arm around his best friend as he lazily strided along the sidewalk with Kaori on the other side of Kousei while Tsubaki is on Kaori's vacant side.

"I would if I could," Watari replied.

Kaori giggled and Tsubaki saw how Kousei was repeatedly looking between the blonde and brunette and started to catch up on why he hasn't said anything. She slyly grinned and turned to whisper at Kaori.

"I think Kousei's getting jealous."

Kaori looked at Tsubaki and pouted in question until she turned to slightly look at Kousei, who seemed really quiet and stared straight ahead. She tried to hold in a big grin and whispered back. "He gets jealous easily, to be honest, and I find it kind of cute."

Tsubaki nodded but didn't want to agree or disagree since she wasn't sure about how Kaori will feel considering it's her _boyfriend_ they're talking about. "Why don't you try getting his attention?"

Kaori nodded and moved closer to Kousei, grabbing his hand and slipping her fingers through his, to which he immediately reacted to and held her hand firmly.

Kaori turned her head to Tsubaki and smirked. "Jealous alright."

"Hey," Watari moved to walk in between the couple from behind and stared at their intertwined hands. "Can I join in on the hand holding?"

Kousei gave Watari a weird look and Kaori said, "Nope, he's all mine," while Tsubaki scowled and pulled Watari's arm to bring him to her other side.

"Stop butting in their relationship, Watari."

Watari sniggered and said, "Can I hold yours?"

Tsubaki got a little red but she pushed Watari away and saw Kaori and Kousei smiling her way. She pouted and turned back to Watari. "Why are you so in need of attention today?"

Watari shrugged and said, "I dunno. I'm probably in a good mood today, to be honest."

"It's nice that you're in a good mood, makes my birthday seem like a blessing." Kousei smiled at Watari and looked back forward, allowing Kaori to swing their hands back and forth.

"Do you want me to carry your bag, Kaori?" Kousei asked.

Kaori turned to her love and shook her head with a smile. "No thanks, last time I had you carry everything."

Kousei thought back to that day, and immediately it reminded him of that question he never asked her when she cried on his back the way home. He told himself he'll ask her about it later, since everything he feared is now out of the way. "True."

"And it's also your birthday," added Kaori.

"...True again."

 **~0000~**

The walk to the park wasn't a short one, but it wasn't a boring one either. Tsubaki and Watari mustered up a conversation, Kaori and Kousei were talking about stuff Tsubaki and Watari only knew half about, sometimes them four would also mix in their own conversation together.

"A table! Wanna race?" Kaori suggested, already getting a headstart before anyone could even answer her question.

"Yes!/Oh yeah!" Tsubaki and Watari both followed after Kaori while Kousei sighed and tried to catch up. He's not really fond of running but he knows he needs to have some fun once in awhile.

Kaori lagged a little as she ran, which gave the two athletes an invitation to go ahead of her and reach the table first together.

"I win!" the two brunettes exclaimed.

Tsubaki glared at Watari and sat down on the bench connected to the table. "No, _I_ won."

"Obviously I won by a second, no doubt."

Kousei came in last and huffed as he was losing adrenaline. "You both win, no fighting on my birthday...please."

Watari frowned and plopped himself on the bench across the table from Tsubaki. "Fine."

Kousei smiled politely at his friends. "Thanks." Then, Kousei moved around Watari to go to the end of the table, noticing Kaori sitting at the very end on Tsubaki's bench with exhaustion clearly wearing her out.

"Phew!" Kaori laughed breathlessly as she slid off her backpack and placed it on the table before she laid back on the bench and rested her hands on her stomach, staring at the smothered clouds above them. "I'm worn out. I haven't ran like that in...ages, I think."

"Yet you still came in 3rd…?" Kousei trailed off into a question.

Kaori lightly kicked him without looking, a soft smiling only coming out of him afterward, and said, "I only let them win. Besides—" Kaori looked to Kousei and grinned—"you know I'm not the competitive type."

Kousei shrugged and nodded as he agreed with her since she's definitely shown him she's not in it to win it.

"Hey, Kaori! What'd you bring for us to eat?" Watari asked, leaning on his forearms on the table.

Kaori sat back up and moved her knees under the table and unzipped her backpack, taking out the box full of the food she's brought.

"I hope the food didn't mess up," Kaori muttered.

Kousei sat down across from Kaori and decided to let his breathing come to a decent level as Kaori was getting everything out of her bag, which wasn't much but she was checking to make sure the bag was empty.

"So...I had my mom and dad make some pastries of their own—they're really good, don't worry— and I'm pretty sure they gave me money so that we can go to the ice cream shop, or something, in the end."

"Ice cream! I'm down for that in the end," Watari said in delight.

"I haven't had ice cream in a while actually, so same." Kaori put her bag down and smiled. "So, whenever you guys wanna eat we can."

"How about now?" Tsubaki asked. "I was thinking that maybe all four of us can do something together after this, like play a game or something."

Kaori agreed. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea!" She grabbed the box full of bread and snacks and opened it, placing it in the middle of the table.

 **~0000~**

Watari let out a breath of satisfaction when he cleaned his mouth and hands after eating what he had grabbed from the box of good Kaori brought along. "Man! Your parents really know how to bake, Kaori!"

Kaori angelically laughed. "I know right?"

Tsubaki grinned and gained everyone's attention. "So what if we play a game?"

"But we just ate…" silently whined Kousei.

"Come on! We can burn the fat we gained." Watari smirked.

"But no fat has been gained yet," Kaori says. Kousei agreed with, "She's right."

Tsubaki and Watari groaned. "You're no fun," whined Watari.

Kaori grinned and stood up. "But I never said I wouldn't tag along." She turned to Kousei. "Come on, birthday boy. It's your birthday, we should at least have a little fun while we're still young."

"But I'm too old to play games, now." Kousei sighed and decided to not argue and stood up. "But okay, I'll play."

Kaori walked up to Kousei and lightly nudged his side, making him flinch in response. "You're not a grandpa yet, Kousei. You have plenty of years till you are one. Let's have fun for the rest of them until we can't." Kaori smiled sadly. "Life is short, y'know."

Kousei stared into her eyes and hesitated until he smiled slightly and nodded his head. "You're right."

"Okay! No more PDA when we're around, you guys make me feel lonely." Watari dramatically wiped away his fake tears.

Kaori smiled and leaned on the table. "But you always have Tsubaki."

Kousei and Kaori laughed when the two athletes started spluttering. Tsubaki tried protesting but Watari kept talking over her, which didn't allow the couple to hear what they had to say.

"Please be quiet for a second, Watari!" Tsubaki yelled. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair to mess it up before grabbing the back of his shirt and leading him to the blonde and black-haired to form a group. "As I was saying, I won't go out with this womanizer for even for a day."

"Would you go out with him even if it was a dare?" Kousei pushed.

Tsubaki took a while to answer his question, which gave Kaori the impression that Tsubaki is probably having mixed emotions about the jock she used to go out with.

"No."

Kousei smiled lightly and patted Watari's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. It's not that you're a bad guy, you're a really great guy at heart."

"Hey! I thought I told you not to tell him that!" Tsubaki fumed.

Kousei laughed. "Well sorry. It was a long time ago anyways."

Tsubaki grumbled and Kaori smiled at the trio before sitting down again and asked, "What is it that we should play though?"

Tsubaki and Kousei stopped their bickering and turned to Kaori, whom was staring at them with innocent eyes. Watari thought about it for a moment before shrugging and moving to sit beside Kaori with his arms behind him on the table and his legs outside the bench. "Maybe we can play a friendly game of tag?"

Kousei sweat dropped, as long with Kaori's, and immediately waved his hands to quickly dismiss the idea. "No thanks! I...I'd rather play something _less_ active."

Tsubaki sighed and heavily sat down on the bench across Watari and Kaori, staring up at her 'kid brother'. "So what do _you_ suggest, _birthday boy_."

Kousei swallowed but he sighed when he knew he didn't have any better ideas. "Alright, tag it is. But is it hide and seek or what?"

Watari eagerly bolted up and nodded. "Freeze tag! I'm pretty sure we all haven't played that game since we were just kids, right?"

Kaori laughed at how childish her friend was being and nodded. "I haven't. I haven't for years, actually."

Watari was super stoked. "GREAT! WHO'S IT?"

Tsubaki looked in between the three of them but her eyes locked on Kaori's before she asked, "Wait, Kaori, are you able to play? You kinda recently got out the hospital so…"

Kaori was silent for a few seconds with a blank face until it jumped to a cheery expression. "It's been a month since I've left! Of course I'm fine."

"Are you _completely_ sure you're fine?" Kousei had a worried glint in his eyes. "We don't want you pushing yourself."

Kaori dismissed his worries with a wave of her hand and smiled. "I'm completely fine."

Kousei was reluctant to accept her words so calmly but nodded either way and decided to go along with what Kaori says. "Alright." He turned back to his friends and looked at each of them. "I'm not it."

"Alright, so Watari's it." Tsubaki pointed to her friend.

"Wha- why am I it?!" Watari baffedly looked to Tsubaki. "If anything, you should be it!"

"Wait, guys! Don't fight." Kaori stood up and stood in between Tsubaki and Watari. "Let's rock, paper, scissors."

Tsubaki and Watari huffed. "Fine."

The three held their hands out and Kaori did the countdown until their fingers flew out their fists. Kaori came up with scissors while Tsubaki with rock and Watari with scissors as well.

"Yes!" Tsubaki smugly put her hand down and smirked at her lasting friends. "Let's see who the last one standing is."

Watari shivered and said, "You make this seem like it's a life or death thing," before turning back to Kaori.

"Okay." Kaori started her countdown. When she finished, Watari was the one to hold out rock and Kaori paper, meaning Kaori had won and was not it. She let out a relieved sigh and walked over to Kousei and Tsubaki to let the soccer captain do his counting. "Alright. Let's have wonderboy do his thing. Are there any invalid areas?"

Watari grinned at the name before he opened his mouth to answer the blonde's question. "Hmm...not really, just don't leave the park."

Everyone nodded and Tsubaki asked one more question before the game had to start. "How long is the counting?"

"Uh…" Watari was thinking to himself for a while before he came up with, "50 seconds."

"Perfect," all three hiders said at the same time.

Watari sighed and folded his arms, giving his friends the sign to go and hide when he started to count.

The three all ran away from the table and went their separate ways to go find a hiding spot.

 **~0000~**

Watari finished his counting and shouted, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Tsubaki, Kousei, and Kaori grew tense at those words but relaxed since they're already hidden.

"I doubt he'll check inside the dome," says Tsubaki.

Kaori shrugged. "I dunno, there's holes so there's a possibility."

"True. Kousei, can you see where he is?"

The teen on the lookout slightly peeked his head out of one the holes in the dome and looked around before quickly coming back in. "Yes, and he's running around trying to find us." Kousei dared to peek out before silently gasping and standing up to quickly pull Kaori and Tsubaki along with him. "He's coming this way!"

Tsubaki jumped out of a hole and ran a separate way from Watari while Kaori slightly tripped to get out but ran another way as Kousei tripped and fell onto the ground with a groan. Watari made it to Kousei and slowed down to walk when he noticed his friend wouldn't outrun him and crouched to lightly tap his shoulder. "You're tagged, so you can't get up. You okay?"

Kousei nodded and laid on his back on the grass after he readjusted his glasses to stare at the clouds above. "I'm alright. Go tag the girls now, or else you'll lose."

"Damn you're right!" Watari stood back up and jumped over Kousei to run away and find the girls.

Kousei laughed and closed his eyes when he looked back to the sky, finding how no clouds seems to be in any shape so he should rest a bit and gain his stamina with nature around him. He opened his eyes when he heard running coming towards him and furrowed his brow when Kaori came back and hid back in the dome.

"What're you doing? Won't he catch you?"

Kaori laughed and waved Kousei off when she stood in the dome. "Nah. If he checked once and saw us run I doubt he'd come back.

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. So try not to look like you're talking to someone or else Watari will suspect one of us is in here. But can you please alert me subtly that he's coming?" Kaori sat down and tiredly crossed her legs and laid back on the grass beneath her. "Actually, I doubt he'll see me if I'm laying down. I'll wait till he gives up."

Kousei laughed a little and tried to make something of the smothered clouds. "We should've done that before he got me."

"Yeah, if only you didn't check for him at the most convenient time."

Kousei was going to protest but wasn't able to come up with a reason so instead audibly sighed and said, "No arguing there."

"KAORI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kaori tensed at Watari's voice, hoping that her idea of laying down was decent enough.

"Hey, Kousei, have you seen Kaori?" Watari jogged up to his frozen friend.

Kousei tried his best to not give it away that Kaori was in the dome and said, "No...well, last time I saw her she was running."

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know, I fell so I wasn't able to see where she went."

"Damn! Alright, thanks for telling me, buddy." Watari started to run but abruptly stopped and turned back to Kousei, who was staring at the sky since he was 'frozen'. "Do you know where she'd likely be?"

"Uh…" _Crap, I didn't think about this one._ "Maybe...the slides?"

"Thanks!" Watari ran off towards the slides. Kousei tilted his head to see if Watari was far enough before looking back to the sky. "He's gone."

"For a moment I thought you'd give away my spot, Kousei."

Kousei sighed. "Nah, if I did I know you'd kick my butt."

A faint laugh from the dome was heard. "Yup. Hey, you think he got Tsubaki?"

"Possibly, if not I feel like she'd come over here too."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Kousei stayed silent and looked up and the messy sky above. He's always wondered what Kaori thought sometimes. He shut his eyes and listened to the scenery around him, hearing Watari run back over him.

"Ya find her?" Kousei asked.

Watari shook his hand and plopped down onto the ground beside Kousei and laid on the spot next to him. "We should end the game and declare Kaori as the winner," Watari turned his head to his best friend, "don't you think?"

"Did you already catch Tsubaki?" Kousei opened his eyes and turned to look back at Watari during his question.

Watari nodded his head. "Mm-hm. She's over there at the bathrooms."

"Hm. Guess Kaori wins then." Kousei's voice went up an octave with each word purposely for Kaori to hear from the dome.

Kaori jumped up from her laying position and threw her arms up into the air. "YAY!"

Watari jumps and sits up to stare at Kaori ridiculously. "Wha- YOU WERE THERE THE ENTIRE TIME?"

Kaori laughed and looked at Watari with triumph. "Uh-huh! Kousei here knew where I was the entire time but kept it hidden. So now, I win!"

Watari groans as he helps his friend stand up. "How can you do that to me, dude? We're supposed to be best buds!"

Kousei laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek. "I kinda wanted Kaori to win since she's not the competitive type."

Watari groaned again and walked over to Kaori to help her out the dome and shook her hand. "Well done."

Kaori grinned and shook back. "Likewise, team captain of the soccer team."

Watari grinned and turned to Kousei. "Start calling me that by now."

Kousei pretended to think about it before going with, "No thank you, wonderboy."

"Fine. Wonderboy is good as it is."

"Should we go get Tsubaki?" Kaori asked.

"Maybe we should go get the ice creams and surprise her?" Kousei suggested with a shrug.

Kaori nodded eagerly and ran off to their table after she grabbed both Kousei and Watari's hands to lead them.

 **~0000~**

Tsubaki groaned and looked around to make sure Watari wasn't anywhere near to see her and sat down on one of the nearest benches. She looked around as she closed her eyes and listened to nature, thinking, _how long is it taking Watari to find Kaori and Kousei?_

She sighed, thinking it'd be best to wait until Watari comes back to tell her the game's over and laid back on the bench to try and take a light nap.

A few yards away from her, Kousei, Kaori, and Watari grabbed whatever money they had and ran to the ice cream parlor that's across the street.

"What ice cream is Tsubaki really fond of?" Kaori entered the store and Kousei and Watari did right after.

"She really likes chocolate." Kousei took out the money he had and walked over to go get ice cream for Tsubaki and him as well.

"Milk…? You really love milk." Kaori laughed as she walked over to grab her favorite ice cream along with Watari.

"Kousei here can might as well just marry milk." Watari grinned.

"But then Kaori would be heartbroken wouldn't she?" Kousei moved up to Kaori and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kaori laughed out loud once and playfully moved Kousei away from her. "I actually think you and the milk make a great couple, Kousei."

Kousei pouted and said, "But I wanna marry you…"

Kaori smiled slightly and pinched Kousei's nose. "Don't be such an adorable baby like that, I rarely see this side of you so far and it's cute so don't bribe me with it."

Kousei internally grinned as now he knows what would break Kaori for something he really wants from her.

Watari watched the couple from the side and managed to let out a little smile. _Those two really do make me feel lonely, but they're perfect for each other…_ He sighed and went over to grab the "flirtatious" couple's ice creams and left Kousei's money to go pay for the ice creams himself.

"Hey Watari, but I could pay for my ice cream…" Kousei stared as Watari walked over to the cashier. Kaori agreed right after.

Watari looked over his shoulder with ands grin. "Don't worry you guys, I got you all covered. And it's your birthday Kousei, expect unexpected surprises."

"Oh...okay, then."

Kaori talks next. "But why are you paying for mine?" She walks over to Watari who was already paying for the ice creams with Kousei's hand in hers.

"I like to be a gentleman." Watari genuinely smiled. He grabbed the ice creams after thanking the worker and handed everyone their ice cream while holding Tsubaki's in his other hand.

Kaori smiled and walked in between Watari and Kousei. "Guess you really are a nice guy at heart, as Kousei says." She grabs Kousei's hand and links her arm with Watari's in a friendly way. "If you and Tsubaki end up getting together, don't break her heart."

Watari laughed and Kousei nodded his head as he agreed with Kaori. "I may not seem like the type but if you hurt Tsubaki I'll personally hurt you." Kaori nodded in agreement.

Watari scoffed but said, "Same with you Kousei, hurt Kaori in any way and Tsubaki and I will personally hurt you."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt Kaori in anyway, I promise her _and_ you and Tsubaki." Kousei smiled and kissed Kaori's cheek.

Kaori grinned and turned to Watari. "And I promise I won't ever hurt Kousei, I'm not the type at all. And I don't think Kousei is either considering how underrated he is with girls."

Kousei opened his mouth but wasn't sure if he considered it as a good or bad thing on what Kaori just said. "Y...yeah."

Watari smiled and hugged Kaori like a loving brother would do. "I know~ That's why I never said anything about hurting you if Kousei gets hurt because we can all trust your loyalty."

Kaori stuck her tongue out at Kousei when he frowned and he stuck his tongue back at her.

Watari laughed and linked his arm with Kaori again when she tried reaching for it. "You two are such children. I can see why you're perfect for each other."

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" Kousei and Kaori both barked at the same time and Watari only laughed.

"Kousei isn't anymore, he's a man now." Watari winks at his best friend. "Don't make any moves on my little, innocent Kaori."

"I'm not a child though!" Kaori pouted and got right up in Watari's face as he kept grinning. "My birthday is in 5 months, I am a teenager."

Watari snickered and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Alright! You're the youngest out of everyone in this group though, my birthday's next month and Tsubaki's is in two…" Watari gasped and wrapped Kaori in a bear hug. "OHMYGOSH~ YOU'RE SO SMALL!"

Kaori frowned but held Watari to not fall onto the ground and looked to Kousei but he just kept walking and hummed as he held Tsubaki's ice cream in his hand (Watari finished his).

Kaori sighed but kept her smile for Watari and playfully pushed him away. "My jealous boyfriend just walked away."

Watari let go of Kaori and frowned when he saw Kousei walk to where Tsubaki was said to be at. He sighed and put his weight on a leg as he scratched his head and placed a hand on a hip. "When will he ever understand I only see you as a little sister nowadays…?"

Kaori sighed again but grinned and grabbed Watari by the arm and dragged him to where Kousei was heading. "Only until I tell him how much I love him plenty of times."

 **~0000** ~

Kousei wouldn't look Kaori or Tsubaki or Watari in the eye on the way back to his house, which made Kaori worry if his jealousy was really huge.

She told Tsubaki and Watari she'll stop Kousei and talk to him while they both make their way to his house and get his surprise ready.

"'Kay guys, I'll call you when I'm over there." Kaori ushered the two athletes away and stalked up behind Kousei. Until he seemed safe enough to not trip, she jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist from behind. She joyfully squished her cheek up against his. "Kousei!"

He got scared and almost dropped Kaori but he held into the back of her thighs while she loosened her hold around his neck to not joke the poor boy.

"K-Kaori! Ah...hi…" Kousei awkwardly smiled and tried to look into Kaori's eyes but it deemed difficult for him.

"Kousei?" Kaori rested her chin on his shoulder as he kept slowly walking to his house, unaware of Tsubaki and Watari's absence.

"Ya?"

"Do you hate me?"

Kousei widened his eyes a little and he turned to look and Kaori. "What? No, never."

"Are you mad at me?" Kaori looked into Kousei's eyes and she was able to take in its color and details from this close.

"No! I'm not mad...just…jealous, I gue-" Kousei abruptly stopped his legs from walking when Kaori placed her lips over his to shut him up.

She pulled back and sighed afterwards. "You dummy. I know you being jealous is just you being you, and I find that really cute, but you have to understand...once again...I love you, and only you. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I underwent that surgery to be with you again."

Kousei sighed and looked down to the ground, moving his legs again. "I know that...but...I just can't help thinking...someday you'll leave me for someone better in the future, you know what they say: 'Nothing lasts forever.'"

Kaori pursed her lips and pressed her lips to Kousei's cheek. "Yes I have, but unless we _want_ it to last forever together, we have to _cooperate together_ for this. Love is a risky thing, but we'll risk it together. My eyes only open for you, dummy."

Kousei smiled a little bit and moved his head to press his own lips again the girl's on his back. During the kiss, he kept one thought to himself: _She's really light...not as light as before but still light...is she really this small?_

Kaori pulled back with a smile and spoke. "Good. Now-" she raised her arm in the sky and pointed toward they were going to-"ONWARD!"

Kousei laughed and slightly picked up his pace. "What, I'm a horse now?"

Kaori laughed and rested her chin atop his head and she squeezed his waist with her legs. "Faster, trusty stead!"

Kousei couldn't stop the big smile that came across his face as he lightly jogged to his house. He loved hearing her angelic laugh.

 _She's so cute…_

 **~0000~**

Kousei made it back to his house with Kaori on his back and gently put her down onto her feet. He turned to her once she was on the ground. "Now, I'm tired, but I know you're not."

Kaori laughed and nodded. "Sorry, it was just fun having to ride your back without any depressing stuff in the way."

Kousei grew a light smile and he laughed. "That's actually true...and as long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Great! Then that means if _you're_ happy, then _I'm_ happy, birthday boy." Kaori grinned and grabbed his hand. "Okay, now, we never told you this, but Tsubaki, Watari, and Hiroko and I came up with a surprise for you."

Kousei looked at kaori confusingly. "Hiroko? You know her already?"

Kaori nodded her head and slowly walked with him to his door. "Yup, and I've known her a long time ago, silly. I just never properly met her." She stops him when they're at the front of his door and takes out her phone with Kousei's hand in her other one.

"Oh...actually...I was gonna have you two meet each other today…" Kousei smiled sheepishly while Kaori called someone. "Guess I don't need to anymore."

Kaori smiled and squeezed his hand. "Shush you. I'm still expecting a proper meeting with someone today, though."

Kousei wanted to question her claim but she started to speak on the phone.

"Hey, Tsubaki! I'm outside, when do I go in?"

Kousei heard Tsubaki's incoherent wording on the other side so he didn't know what she said but it made Kaori nod and whisper something into her phone, so he obviously had no idea what the two were talking about.

When Kaori stopped talking, Kousei tried to peep in his surprise. He leaned forward and looked Kaori in the eyes. "So...what's my surprise?"

Kaori rolled her eyes and pinched his nose playfully. "You dummy," she laughed, "it's a _surprise_."

Kousei frowned and sighed as he waited for whatever was coming up. "Okay...so...when do we get in?"

"Oh, right now." Kaori grinned and moved behind Kousei to grab his glasses (putting them on to put them somewhere) and grabbed his hands and put them over his eyes while overlapping his hands with her own. "Okay, don't even try to peek or I won't give you any love or affection _or_ attention until the party's over."

"Whhhyy? It's my birthday, though!"

Kaori laughed at how childish Kousei was being and kissed his cheek. "Exactly, you big baby."

He sighed and heard as Kaori opened his door and slowly walked him forward inside. He heard Watari whispering something to someone and Tsubaki saying something to another person in the room, probably Hiroko.

"Walk slowly, you cow," Kaori whispered into his ear when Kousei kept rushing forward and almost her trip.

He was tempted to remove her hands and turn to look at her to say, "Wh- cow?"

She giggled a bit and made him stop to take off his shoes while she took off hers. After, Kaori helped him up the step and walked him over to the living room, he guesses.

"Can I look now?" Kousei tried to take off his hands from his eyes but Kaori's hands kept them there.

"No. Not yet." Kaori stopped him and stayed standing there, asking someone in the room, "Guys, where's he?"

Tsubaki answered, "Oh, he went to the restroom. Since he's a guy he'll probably come back in any second. But...why are you wearing Kousei's glasses? Don't they hurt your eyesight? I tried them once, trust me."

Kaori laughed and said, "Not really, I actually wear glasses of my own, I'm wearing contacts right now, I always do. His eyesight isn't that bad for me, pretty bad but not too bad." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I wish I can see you right now…" Kousei leaned against Kaori as he waited for whoever was here to come out. "My legs hurt."

"Kousei, you're heavy." Kaori moved back one to have him not lean on her, making him pout.

"Fine, if I'm heavy now wait till what happens later."

Kaori scrunched her brow at that claim but didn't question it further and just shrugged.

"Oh! He's coming." Watari told Kaori to turn Kousei around so that he'd have time to adjust his eyesight before looking, and Kaori did so and removed her hands from Kousei's while he removed his hands from his eyes and blinked to get rid of the fully blurry perspective.

"Glasses?" Kousei looked at kaori when he was able to see a bit now and stared at her blurred figure. He could see she _is_ indeed wearing his glasses, he wishes he can see it perfectly. Like he said, his eyesight isn't completely bad but he wishes he can see her clearly.

When he got the glasses back he stared at Kaori and tried to imagine him in his glasses. _Eh, I'll just have to take a picture._

"Can I turn now?"

Kaori placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well can you see?"

He nodded, so Kaori turned him around and Kousei almost fell to the floor when he saw who was in front of him.

"What the- Dad?!"

Kousei's dad smiled and waved his hand cheerfully. "Hey, son. Long time no see."

His dad was basically a spitting image of Kousei, but logically it should be Kousei is the spitting image of his dad. Only difference is his dad is older and more mature looking with shorter hair.

Kousei kept his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out if this was real or not. "But...you told me a long time ago you wouldn't be back for my 15th birthday…"

"Yes, I did, and that long time ago was a year ago. You're 15 now, almost two decades old, I have to be here to see my son grow old already."

"I'm not _that_ old…" He turned to Kaori. "Am I?"

"Hey, just yesterday over the phone you were calling yourself a grandpa." She pushed her boyfriend over to his father and said, "Hug now! Hiroko did everything to try and bring him back for today."

Kousei looked behind his dad to see his guardian grin and wave. He smiled and walked to his dad to give him a hug. His dad hugged back.

"Dad...you've missed _so_ much while you were away."

 **~0000~**

After the reunion Kousei and his dad sat on the couch and he told his dad everything that happened ever since he met Kaori and how he's back to the piano and so on, so forth.

"Oh wow...that could be an entire novel or something right there!" Kousei's dad laughed and patted Kousei's back. "You sounded like a protagonist of a manga, to be exact. If it turned out to be an anime, I'd actually watch it."

Kaori, Watari, and Hiroko were all on the side chatting to themselves but also occasionally looking at the small family on the couch.

Kaori smiled and teared up a little, making Tsubaki notice.

"Hey. You okay, Kao?" Tsubaki walked up to her friend and wrapped an arm around her.

Kaori looked to Tsubaki and smiled more. "Oh. I'm not sad or anything...just really happy for Kousei. I've never seen him this happy before."

Hiroko cut in. "Oh no, trust me. He's been this exact way ever since you came into his life.

Watari nodded and spoke added in. "And when he found out about your surgery being a success, he was _so_ elated, he ran all the way from the hall to the hospital."

Kaori looked shocked, to say the least. "Really? He ran all the way from there to the hospital? For me?"

Watari and Tsubaki nodded. "Yup," they both said.

Kaori smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around Tsubaki since her arm was around her anyways. "Then I guess I have to thank Kousei sometime today."

Tsubaki smiled and squeezed Kaori in a side hug, moving them to look at Kousei and his dad again.

"So...did the girl Kaori ever survive her surgery...or…?"

Kousei sighed but he smiled cheerily. "Yup! She's over there." He gestured to the blonde and smiled when she blushed and turned away while Tsubaki tried to ease her friend's blush.

Kousei's dad nodded. "Ah...she's very pretty." He turned to Kousei. "Do you still have that letter you mentioned?"

Kousei straightened himself and nodded. "Oh. Yeah. I'll be right back."

Kousei got up to go upstairs and get the letter from his piano room and while he was gone Kousei's dad stared at his friends. He smiled happily, knowing Kousei has people by his side who love him and care for him.

Kousei came back a few seconds later and the envelope Kaori had the letter in is in his hand, the letter inside. He seated himself by his father again and handed the envelope to him.

"Don't rip it, please."

Kousei's dad smiled at his son's care for the letter the girl gave him and decided to ask something before reading the letter. "Kousei, from how you described Kaori...do you, by any chance, like her…?"

Kousei stared at his father before shaking his head. "No, I don't like her."

"What? If I were you, I'd like her."

Kousei grinned. "I actually love her."

Kousei's dad grew a smile and ended up letting a laugh. "You got me there, son. I'm happy that you found yourself a girl who you love so much…"

Kousei nodded a blushed a little bit, his smile slowly going down. "Dad, did you…" Kousei swallowed before continuing, "did you really love Mom?"

His dad stared at him. "Huh? Of course. I really loved her, and still do. I...really miss her. When I met her, it was in high school...the middle of freshman year, to be exact. I wasn't talented or anything like that, I wasn't able to play the piano like your or your mom, I really loved the instrument though. But I saw your mom playing it in the music room and I...guess...I fell in love. She saw me watching and sent me this smile that was really beautiful. I thought her entire being was beautiful. Months later, we started going out after becoming friends since then. We were together ever since and I got man enough to ask her to marry me...of course she agreed. A year or two later we both committed to wanting a child, hence you are here."

Kousei was quiet the entire time his dad told his story on how he met his mom and nodded at the end, leaning against the couch. "Wow…you two really did love each other…"

His dad nodded and patted his son's knee. "Before I read what Kaori had given you, you two met this year right?"

"We met last year in spring and have been together up to now."

Kousei's dad nodded his head. "Hm. Alright." He carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter, unfolding it and looking at the neat but also scrawled handwriting.

"Should I read this out loud or to myself?"

"Yourself, I don't want Kaori hearing if she does, I'll be embarrassed."

His dad laughed and nodded, starting from the very beginning.

 _Dear Kousei Arima…_ _It feels weird writing a letter to someone you were just with a few moments ago…_

"Oh," Kousei's dad looked up, "when did she write this? It says you two were together and she wrote it after…"

Kousei shrugged. "It was probably after I visited her at the hospital or when she left the hospital so we could hang out, not sure."

"Ah." He went back to the letter.

 _You're an awful person._

 _Indecisive. Gullible. Dummy._

Kousei's dad laughed out loud but covered his mouth after Kousei stared at him with a minor glare, knowing exactly what part he's on.

"Sorry, sorry."

 _The first time I ever saw you was when I was five… It was at a recital for the piano school I was going to. This awkward, clumsy kid came onto the stage and accidentally hit the piano stool with his behind, it drove the audience to laughter. It was too funny. He turned to the piano that was way too big for him and the moment he played that first note, he became the object of my admiration. The sound was beautiful, like a 24-colour palette. The melodies danced._

"You are pretty awkward, kiddo." His dad looked up to Kousei with an innocent smile.

"I guess…?" Kousei wasn't sure what to say but goes along with it.

 _I was totally surprised when the kid next to me started crying._

 _And yet, you quit playing the piano. After influencing my life the way you did… How awful is that?_

Kousei's dad looked up and tilted his head. "That's pretty mean, Kousei. You influenced her, but yet you stopped."

"It wasn't my fault, dad!"

His dad laughed.

 _Awful! Slowpoke! Dummy!_

His dad laughed again.

 _When I found out we were going to the same middle school, I was elated._

 _How could I have found a way to talk to you? Maybe I'll go buy sandwiches everyday?_

 _But, in the end...all I could do was watch you. After all, you guys were all too tight. There wouldn't have been any space for me to slip into._

"Wow...she must have really been passionate and determined for you."

Kousei got flustered and nodded. "Yeah…"

 _I had surgery as a child, and then got treated regularly as an outpatient. After I collapsed in 7th grade, I was in and out of the hospital repeatedly. I started spending more time in than out. I was hardly ever in school by then._

Kousei's dad widened his eyes a little and he put the letter down a little to look at Kousei. " _Seventh grade_?! She was so young! Not even your mom, she got her illness around the time you were at least 3-years-old."

Kousei nodded. "Yeah...but at least Kaori is fine and well."

Kousei's dad smiled. "Yeah."

 _I knew that I wasn't very well. One night...when I saw my mother and father crying in the hospital waiting room, I realized that I didn't have much time._

Kousei's dad's mouth fell open a little. _This is getting sad._

 _That was the moment that I broke into a run._

 _I started doing whatever I wanted, so I wouldn't bring my regrets with me to heaven._

Kousei watched as his dad smiled and smiled a little too.

 _Those contact lenses that scared the heck out of me. Eating a whole cake, which I'd never done before because I worried about my weight. Even the music scores that bossed me around so haughtily...I played them my way._

"She must be one heck girl."

Kousei chuckled and nodded. "She really is."

 _And then...I just told a single lie._

"Eh?" Kousei's dad stared at that one sentence, but continued...wanting to know what that lie was.

 _Kaori Miyazono likes Ryota Watari._

Mr. Arima almost dropped the letter. "EH?!"

Everyone from the other side of the room stopped and stared at Kousei's dad, but he quickly apologized and said to carry on.

He turned back to Kousei. "What?! She lied to you about liking Watari?"

"Ah...she lied to all of us, really. But...I was really surprised...since I like her, really like her, and she would've left me with _that_ truth being told if she didn't survive her surgery…"

Mr. Arima sadly pursed his lips and wrapped an arm around Kousei. "But she's here now, right? Right over there...having fun!"

Kousei laughed and nodded.

 _That was the lie I told. And that lie...would brought before me Kousei Arima. It brought you to me._

Kousei's dad smiled and squeezed Kousei. "I don't understand how you two aren't together, you two are literally perfect for each other!"

Kousei was going to confront his dad but he went back to the letter so he decided he'll tell him later.

 _Please tell Watari that I'm sorry. I guess it won't be long for Watari to forget all about me._ _As a friend, he's a great guy, but romantically, I'd rather have someone more sincere._

Mr. Arima "aawww"ed but continued.

 _Also...please tell Tsubaki that I'm sorry too. I'm just someone who's passing through, who'll be gone._ _I didn't want to leave an awkward mess behind, so I couldn't ask Tsubaki. Or rather just straight-up ask her, "Please introduce me to Arima." I don't even think Tsubaki would've been okay with that._

Mr. Arima looked confused. "Tsubaki wouldn't have like her talking to you? Why not?"

"Keep reading."

 _After all, Tsubaki_ is _crazy about you!_ _We'd all known that for a long time. The only ones who didn't know were you...and Tsubaki._

" _AND_ ME!"

"DAD BE QUIET!"

Mr. Arima apologized once again to the everyone and harshly whispered to Kousei. "Tsubaki likes you?!"

Kousei nodded and scratched his cheek. "Well she _used_ to."

"Well what happened?!"

Kousei gestured toward the letter. "Just keep reading, I'll tell you everything in the end."

 _The "you" that my underhanded lie brought to me wasn't who I'd imagined._ _You were more negative and passive than I thought, not to mention stubborn, relentless, and a camera voyeur._

Mr. Arima widened his eyes and stared at Kousei. "Camera voyeur? What did you do to her?"

Kousei shook his head and tried to get his dad to not scold him. "I didn't mean to take the picture at that exact time!"

"Mm-hm."

 _Your voice was lower than I thought, and you were more manly that I thought. And you were...just as gentle as I thought…_

Kousei's dad laughed a little and said, "You got all these traits from me. Some of the gentleness is from your mother."

Kousei knew what he was talking about and laughed. "I guess so…"

 _The river was so cold and felt so good when we jumped off Courage Bridge, wasn't it?_

 _The round moon peeking into the music room looked like a delicious manju bun._

 _When we raced that train, I really thought we could win._

 _It was fun singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star together under the shining stars, wasn't it? There's just something about school at night, right?_

Sighing happily for his son, Mr. Arima leaned back on the couch and said, "Sounds like you and Kaori had some great adventures together. She's a violinist right?"

Kousei nodded. "Yeah. And we really did…"

 _Don't you think snow looks just like cherry blossom petals?_

 _To be so consumed by everything off-stage when I'm a musician...that just doesn't make sense, does it?_

 _Isn't it funny how the most unforgettable scenes can be so trivial?_

 _What about you? Was I able to live inside someone's heart?_ _Was I able to live inside your heart?_ _Do you think you'll remember me at least a little?_

 _You better not hit reset!_

 _Don't forget me, okay?_

Kousei's dad chuckled. _I doubt he would've._

 _That's a promise, okay?_

He wanted to ask if Kousei ever did promise her he'd never forget her, but he was so deep into the letter to stop.

 _I'm glad it's you, after all._

 _Will I reach you? I hope I can reach you._

Mr. Arima felt tears coming to his own eyes and this letter wasn't even meant for him.

 _Here's the truth, Kousei Arima…_

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you!_

Kousei's dad widened his eyes and he slowly grew a smile, happiness and from the sadness of this letter. _So she loves Kousei!_

 _Sorry I didn't finish all the canelés. Sorry I hit you so much. Sorry I was such a brat._

 _Sorry a million times over…_

 _Thank you._

 _\- Kaori Miyazono_

Kousei's dad finished reading the letter and a tear managed to escape his eye, but he took off his glasses when Kousei asked for he was okay and wiped it away.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. These are just manly tears." He put his glasses back on after wiping his eyes and looked to Kousei. There was a P.S note at the very end but didn't want to pester Kousei about it. "She is so deep…"

Kousei nodded and laughed at the same time, looking at the blonde from afar with a glint in his eyes. "Yeah...but she managed to drag me with her… You know...when I first started playing the piano, I didn't feel as much emotion from it until Kaori came into my life and showed me that music is more than just sound...it's a feeling…" He looked at his dad. "And that is one of the reasons I love her. She taught me how to play music again and feel... _something_. Nice feeling or bad feeling, it's what comes with music."

"And you're pretty deep too, Kousei. You and Kaori should just go out…" He looked at the blonde who was being squished between Watari and Tsubaki in a bear hug. "You two...are very connected with one another despite your differences...and love each other…"

Kousei didn't answer but instead just looked at his dad with a smile and a nod, staring at Kaori with a glint of admiration in his eyes. "Yeah...and the thing is...me and her _are_ together, it was pretty bumpy on how we ended up together but it's all good now. Tsubaki used to like me, yes, but now she's moved on. Watari, I don't know if he really liked Kaori but if he did then he's moved on and only thinks of her as a little sister."

"You're whole life is a freaking drama Kousei, this is a whole story. Except you get a happy ending."

Kousei laughed and shrugged. "When you put it that way, it does seem like it."

Mr. Arima smiled and stood up, helping his son up in the process. "Now, I want to go properly meet Kaori."

 **~0000~**

"...you're such a nice girl, Kaori." Mr. Arima smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's head and kind of ruffled it.

Kaori grinned and gave Kousei's dad a thumbs up. "So are you!"

"Kousei...take care of her and never lose her." Mr. Arima laughed and walked over to Kousei to stand beside him and look at Kaori.

"I won't." Kousei grinned at kaori and she blushed a little bit but smiled herself.

"You know, I can see where Kousei got his looks from." Kaori stared at his dad.

Mr. Arima laughed and ruffled Kousei's hair. "I really thought he'd be a mix of his mom and me but he came out to be a spitting image of myself."

Kaori laughed and walked up to Kousei to hold his hand. "I can see that."

Kousei smiled and moved to kiss her cheek but she moved away and playfully scolded him and said, "Oh no, not now. It's your birthday, we're not going to show any PDA until it's over and everyone's gone."

Kousei's mouth dropped a little. "What? Why? Like you just said, it's my birthday…"

Kaori nodded and removed her hand from his. "That is the last affection I'm going to show you for now, only _friendly_ hugs are allowed from now on." Kaori grinned."Now, I'll be right back I'll take out the cake from parents made for you." Kaori walked away and Kousei's dad stared at Kousei.

" _Friendly hug_? How do you guys hug each other that's not friendly?"

Kousei blushed and look down. "I guess a hug that makes it seem like we're together?"

Kousei's dad slowly nodded. "Okay...I just hope you're not making any moves on her that make her uncomfortable. One thing you should remember, always make the girl feel like she's your only one. I did with your mom, look how well that worked. And don't treat her unfairly or anything like that. If you hurt her feelings or hurt her in any way, she's my daughter from now on."

Kousei widened his eyes a little and he waved his hands in front of him. "Nonono! I wouldn't ever... _hurt_ her! I can't do that, and I won't do it. And if she's not okay with what I do or if she feels like she's making me uncomfortable, we usually always ask if what we're doing is okay or something…"

Kousei's dad smiled and playfully locked his son in a choke hold and ruffled his hair. "You two just need to get married!" He released Kousei. "I guarantee you that with a relationship like that you two will never be far apart and just end up loving each other more." He sighed and looked down. "Your mom...probably would've loved Kaori if she was still here _and_ healthy…"

Kousei nodded his head. "I guess, yeah…"

"Kousei." His dad placed a hand in his shoulder. "You know your mom isn't the bad guy, right?"

Kousei slowly nodded. "Y-yeah...she was just...really deprived to have me exceed and make it overseas...Kaori had a similar way of doing that when her sickness got worse...but it didn't involve any...bruises? I guess?" Kousei sighed and stopped talking. "All in all, if Kaori died, she'd have left me just like my mom...except...this time, she was the first and only person who taught me how to also love."

Kousei's dad smiled. He gingerly ruffled Kousei's hair. "It's okay...she's here now though. And she won't go anywhere anyone's long as you take care of her and treat her right."

Kousei smiled and bobbed his head once. "Mm-hm. I promise you that I'll treat her right. You're just like her dad back at her house, maybe you two will get along someday."

"Someday, yeah." Kousei's dad sighed and walked Kousei over to the table a here the cake he has will be taking place.

 **~0000~**

After everyone said happy birthday and he blew the candles he was given 2-3 presents.

"So...this one's mine." Kaori walked up to Kousei and handed her present to him.

Kousei shook it a little bit and opened it afterward, raising an eyebrow when realizing it was a watch.

Kaori laughed and sat beside him wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he sat on the couch. "You're bad with time, so I figured a watch would help you."

Kousei chuckled and placed the watch somewhere and hugged Kaori, trying to make it look as friendly as possible. "Thanks, Kaori. Can I say I love you or is it PDA too?"

"Nah, that one's fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Koharu grew large grin but gasped and ran over there to her art station, already having an idea of what to draw.

"D'awww…" Hiroko smiled and leaned on her hand. "You two are cute. Hey Kaori, do you perhaps have another present for Kousei?"

Kaori removed herself from Kousei. "Ah...no...not that I think of…"

Hiroko grinned deviously and waved her hand. "I'll tell you later in what you should give him."

"Uhm...okay."

"Me next!" Watari grinned and brought out his present, handing it over to Kousei. "Don't sweat it."

Kousei curiously shook the box and then opened the present inside, which was a very adorable picture of Kaori eating. He blushed, quickly hiding the photo from Kaoru's eyesight and quickly thanked Watari with a nod.

"Can I see it?" Kaori tried to grab Kousei's picture but he quickly stuffed it back in the box carefully and shook his head. "It's nothing important really."

Kaori stopped but she won't stop later on. "Mm-hm, okay."

"Uh...my turn." Tsubaki grinned and took out her own present. "Since you and Kaori are going to America soon, I decided to give you this." She handed Kaori her present and Kaori handed it over to Kousei beaded her.

He gently shook the preset and opened it.

"Yen?" He widened his eyes when he also saw some American money on the bottom in a separate stack. "What…? Where'd you get this?!"

"Guess you can count that as my present too, Kousei." Hiroko smiled. "I got that American money awhile ago when I was over there."

Kousei took out the dollars and looked at it. "How does...this kind of money work?"

"I forgot, actually. But Kaori can find a way to help you. I hear her occasionally speaking in English and it's really adorable."

Kaori blushed and looked down. "I-I have broken English. I can't speak it very well. But I do like that language."

Kousei stared at Kaori in shock. "I've never heard you speak in English...besides that time we sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star but...you sometimes speak it?"

Kaori nodded and Kousei grinned. "I need to hear you once everyone's gone."

"Oh you tryna kick us out already?" Watari held his hand to his chest. "That hurts."

Kaori giggled and said, "Nice knowing you, Watari."

Watari laughed and winked playfully at Kaori. "Nice getting to see you for this day."

Kousei laughed a little and almost grabbed Kaori's hand but remembered about what she said and held himself back.

"So...are those the only presents?" Kousei asked and looked around.

"Ah...oh!" His dad stood up and reached into his pocket to take out 25565 yen (around $250). "Here you go, just to add on to Tsubaki's."

"Oh," Kousei's grinned, "thanks, Dad. But hey Tsubaki, what's the yen for? You said it's for America…"

"Oh yeah, it's so that you and Kaori can learn English on that Rolling Stone thing."

"I think it's Rosetta Stone," corrected Kaori.

Tsubaki shrugged. "Close enough."

Kousei laughed and thanked Tsubaki. "Thanks Tsubaki."

"No problemo."

"So is that all?" Kousei watched as everyone looked at one another and nodded, but Koharu shouted, "NO!" and ran over to Kousei, handing him he drawing.

"For you!" She said with a cheerful grin.

Kousei's features slowly grew a smile and he laughed, taking the drawing and noticing how it consists of two stick figures. One had messy blonde hair and the other had prickly black hair and the two seemed to be getting married on the right side while on the left Kousei seemed to be proposing on his knee.

Kousei grew a little red and Kaori laughed and looked at the little girl with a grin. "Honestly, you draw better than me." She laughed and picked up Koharu and the two squeezed each other in a hug.

Hiroko leaned toward Kousei's dad and said, "I think Koharu an Kaori will hit it off well."

Kousei's dad nodded with a smile while the three on the couch communicated. "Uh-huh. And I can assume that if Kousei and Kaori do indeed get married, Kaori would be a really great mom."

Hiroko nodded. "Your boy has grown up ever since that violinist brought him back to his feet, so I'm grateful that she's here to make him happy. But then again...I thought that maybe loss...would've changed him for the better."

Mr. Arima shrugged and leaned his arm on his knee. "I don't know...but Kousei seems extremely happy with her...so I wouldn't suggest the loss…they're just a bunch of 14-15-year-olds living life…a bit early than I'd expect but...they're all...happy."

Hiroko sighed dramatically. "If only my marriage was as happy as their relationship."

"Marriage? You're married?" Kousei's dad looked at Hiroko with a shocked gaze.

"You never-...ah, well, of course you wouldn't. You're the 'free-range parent'."

Mr. Arima sighed and rubbed his face with a groan. "I know...I really wish I could just stay here with Kousei and catch up with him and his friends a lot more...but...I'm a very busy man…"

Hiroko smiled sadly and rubbed Kousei's dad's back. "It's alright, Pops. Just let Kousei know how much you love him and that you'll never neglect him no matter how far you are, I'd definitely do that if I were you when you leave."

Kousei's dad laughed. "I told you before, Hiroko, I prefer you call me my name, Takahiko. Pops makes me sound old...I'm not _that_ old."

"Alright, Takahiko. So, when _do_ you leave anyways?"

"Uh…" He looked up in thought. "I guess I should be leaving now...I was given a day off but by the time I get there it'll be tiring so I should leave now."

Hiroko sighed and stood up. "Okay. Go to Kousei, and do what I told you…"

When Takahiko nodded and walked over to Kousei, she whispered, "...Pops."

Takahiko walked over to Kousei and grinned when he saw his son pout when Kaori didn't let him hold her hand.

"I'll be waiting for the day Kousei proposes, I'll be there for sure."

Kousei and Kaori moved away from each other and blushed, but Kaori still managed to say, "I'm still waiting for the day Kousei gets out of his awkward shell and makes a move at least once."

Kousei looked surprised. "What? But I sometimes initiate things!"

"Yeah. But not _big_ things like that birthday kiss I gave you yesterday. You big chicken."

"I-" Kousei used the back of his hand to cover his blush and looked away from Kaori when he remembered the kiss she had given him.

"Sh-shut up."

"Birthday kiss…?" Takahiko gasped. "Did you two-"

Kaori waved her hands in "no". She widened her eyes a little in alarm while Kousei blushed and they both shouted, "No!"

"Nothing like that! It was less, it was _just a kiss,_ Dad." Kousei emphasized his words and blushed lots of red, but stayed calm.

Kaori laughed awkwardly and answered his unfinished question. "Ah...it wasn't like that, really."

Takahiko felt Hiroko's presence beside him and heard her ask, "But did you want to?"

"NO!"

By now, Tsubaki and Watari were watching the drama from the kitchen with Koharu drawing and eating cake.

"What…?"

Tsubaki looked at Watari. "Exactly."

Hiroko laughed and sat down beside Kaori, whispering what she wanted to tell her to give as a present to Kousei for today, but Kaori blushed like crazy and looked at Kousei before squealing and curling into a ball. "I've had enough of those thoughts today!"

Hiroko laughed and patted her bent knee. "I'm just messing with you, but really, I could care less if you give him what I suggested while I'm around."

"Hiroko, _please_!" Kaori wasn't able to look up as she felt her heart racing and she wouldn't glance at Kousei at all until she was able to calm down.

"Honestly, it'd be a present for both you and him, but it's just a suggestion." Hiroko smirked and patted Kaori's head. She stood up and winked at Takahiko to give him somewhat a sign of what she meant to Kaori.

Takahiko slowly got it and laughed a little bit. "That's cruel, Hiroko!"

Hiroko laughed as she walked into the kitchen and met up with Kousei's two friends and her daughter.

"It's okay Kaori, she's just messing with you."

Kaori groaned and stared at Kousei's dad. "But she doesn't know that I _think_ about what they mention…"

Takahiko understood. "It's okay, it's normal. Want me to tell Kousei what she said to see his reaction?"

Kaori glared at the confused Kousei. "HE'S a _boy_. He'll get perverted thoughts."

Takahiko laughed and sat down beside Kousei. "Not all do. Hey Kousei…" He whispered into his son's ear what Hiroko told Kaori and he started to blush 10x more than Kaori.

"W-w-what?! DAD!" Kousei held his head in his hands and started turning even more red when imagining the scene itself as well.

"Oh my- I'm 14- 15-years-old! I'm not ready yet! Kaori's _14_."

"Well, just know that you two are able to anytime. Just not anywhere inappropriate."

Kousei groaned and slid down the couch. "Well are adults so nasty?"

"Nasty?" His dad laughed. "Kousei, you and Kaori are legal to do this, but you guys just aren't comfortable yet, and I understand. You two wanna take it slow, right?"

Kaori nodded from the side and Kousei nodded as well. "Yes. We're both not completely broken with our barriers."

Takahiko chuckled. "That's cute. You guys have a good relationship, keep this up and you'll stay together for more than 10 years."

"You sure? What if the ends before it even really started?

Kaori spoke up. "Kousei, shut up, dummy. Don't jinx it."

Kousei looked at Kaori apologetically. "Ah, right. Sorry." He wanted to desperately at least hold her hand but what she said about no PDA is starting to make him crazy.

"Kaori...you sure I can't at least hold your hand?"

"Look, I'm suffering as much as you but I wanna how long you'll last really. In the end let's just say my present is cuddles or whatever."

"Please, thank you." Kousei grinned and turned to his dad. "So...when will you leave?"

"Oh, right now actually. That's why I came over here."

Kousei seemed a little down, but he's not depressed about it since it's practically a normal thing. "Oh. Alright then." Kousei stood and so did Takahiko and gave each other a hug.

"When will you return?" Kousei moved back from his dad.

"Uhm...maybe...in 6-8 months."

"Wow," commented Kaori from the couch.

"Ditto." Kousei sighed but smiled and said, "I'm glad you were at least able to come by for my birthday."

Takahiko smiled warmly and patted his son on the back. "I love you, kiddo. Just know that I'll always be there for you if Kaori or Hiroko or Tsubaki or Watari or anyone else isn't there for you. But everyone around you seems to be very caring and never far, so I wouldn't worry."

Kousei smiled. He feels pretty weird hearing "I love you" from another person other than Kaori but he'll used to it soon probably. "Love you too, Dad.'

 **~0000~**

Once Takahiko left, Watari said he'd have to go home and did after wishing Kousei a best birthday and Tsubaki helped cleaned the house a bit and left.

"They leave so early..." mused Kaori. She was seated on his bed in his room while he sat on his desk chair in front of her.

Kousei shrugged. "Tsubaki and Watari still have curfews and Koharu wasn't able to handle her drowsiness, so only you stayed. Don't you have you have a curfew?"

Kaori shook her head. "Not really, as long as my parents know I'm okay and with someone they trust then they don't care how long I'm out."

"Oh wow." Kousei checked the time. "What? It's 11…"

Kaori took his phone and widened her eyes. "Wow...by now, my parents are asleep. They'd didn't call me to make sure I was okay so they probably had a busy day.c She sighed tiredly and laid back on Kousei's bed. "Oh man…"

"I wanted to ask if you want me to escort you home but it's really late…"

Kaori laid her head on his pillow and closed her eyes. "What if I stay the night?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Is that okay? You're always alone in the house…"

Kousei blushed a little but shrugged with a nod. "Alright. I don't really see a problem." He stood up from his chair and put it back to his desk. "Want any clothes?"

Kaori nodded and sat up before stretching and watching as Kousei rummaged through his drawers for some comfy clothes.

After he grabbed some loose shorts and some t-shirt with some English words on the front, he handed them to Kaori and told her he'll wait outside for her to change.

As he waited outside his bedroom door, he can't help but think back to what Hiroko and his dad told him and Kaori and blushed again.

 _Will Kaori actually...go through with it?_ He tried thinking about it but just couldn't see it happening so he laughed to himself quietly and shook his head. _I can't see it. Not yet, at least._

Kaori opened the door and Kousei took that as a cue to walk inside and closed the door behind him as the moonlight seeped through his window.

Kaori smiled and Kousei suppressed a blushed when he saw her in his clothes. Sure, he saw her in his clothes once but they weren't together so he didn't really admire her as much as he was doing now.

"Hey hey, I didn't say I'd sleep over so you can undress me with your eyes, pervert!"

Kousei looked up to her face and looked flushed but tried to protest. "N-no! I wasn't _undressing_ I was just looking!"

Kaori squinted her eyes and laid on one side of his bed. "And you admit it."

Kousei shuttered as he tried to deny but he wasn't able to really. "F-fine...I do admit I was looking _but_ I wasn't undressing."

"Mm-hm. That's what they all say~" Kaori giggled and turned so that her back was to Kousei.

He stared at her for a few moments before smiling and walking up to his bed. He gently laid on the spot she had made and stared at the back of her head until he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled the back of her neck.

Kaori flinched and tried moving away from him. "Kousei, that tickles."

Kousei laughed and kissed her cheek. "I haven't been able to hold you or anything, let me have my freedom."

Kaori laughed and turned around in his arms. She smiled and kissed him on the mouth for a few seconds and pulled back as she hugged his waist. "Don't your glasses bother you when you're laying down? Because for me they sure do."

Kousei nodded and moved a hand up to remove them and placed them on his drawer above his head. He frowned right after. "Now I can't see your face clearly…"

Kaori giggled and kissed him again. "That's okay, you'll see me clearly tomorrow. I can see you all I want, I'm not taking off my contacts since I have no others here and my glasses are at home."

Kousei sighed and had Kaori lay her head on his chest, but then he moved forward and laid on top of her.

Kaori groaned and nudged his thigh with her knee. "You're heavy, you lug!"

Kousei laughed and slightly lifted himself on with his elbows on either side of her head. "Remember when I was heavy by just leaning on you?"

Kaori let herself breathe while she can and stared into his eyes. She hasn't been able to take in its details like this up close since he had always worn his glasses.

"Yes, and now you're just really heavy."

Kousei cheekily grinned. "You're overreacting."

Kaori was silent before admitting. "Well...maybe a little."

Kousei laughed a little bit and laid back beside her. "Let's sleep now, tomorrow's the weekend so we're good."

Kaori nodded and stifled a yawn. She wrapped her arms around Kousei and had her head resting on his arm. "Night Kousei."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Night Kaori. I love you."

"I love you too... Sleep now, Grandpa."

Kousei laughed quietly and closed his eyes after Kaori did so and waited for sleep to engulf him.

 **Rushed ending, I think.**

 **I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN PRACTICALLY YEARS. SCHOOL STARTED AND DURING THE SUMMER I WAS WRITING THE FANFIC BUT THEN I ALSO HAD EDITS/AMVS TO COMPLETE (still am doing one right now so I had this routine where every morning I'd wake up for school really early in the morning like an hour or two before school started and worked on the chapter and at night on the amv) I'M REALLY SORRY**

 **Also, I'm sorry for this being so, so long ;_; 12k words, longest I've ever written. Proud but also worried that you guys will think it's too long. I was thinking in putting this in parts but I kind of already have some of the next chapter typed out so *shruggie***

 **School has also been pretty stressful and it's only been the 3rd week. 8th grade what you doin to me. I have two goals in my mind that had also lead me to writing more slowly: wanting to grow up and be a professional pianist and getting a scholarship for college. And have also been learning Japanese and more Spanish (Spanish is my home language so I should learn all of that first)**

 **I also have been working on my writing skills to improve a bit and so far I feel like I've gotten better ? Not sure though. Compared to chapter one, I feel like I've changed my writing a bit, either in a good or bad way.**

 **Riprip, I talk too much, sorry :') I missed ya'll.**

 **Goodnight/good morning/good afternoon/good evening!**

 **(P.S: Zen and Seven from Mystic Messenger destroy me)**


	14. Chapter 13

**{2 Weeks Later}**

Ever since Kousei's birthday, Kousei and Kaori had gotten a little bit more comfortable with each other. Their awkward stage had gotten broken bit by bit, but it wasn't completely broken yet.

In the morning, Kousei had called Kaori to tell her good morning but she didn't answer so he thought she was probably asleep or getting ready. But when he made it to school he didn't see her at all, nor did he see her at lunch. He got a little worried and called her on the rooftop on his phone but her parents were the ones to answer. They told him that she had a high fever and probably wouldn't be well until tomorrow. He had gotten more worried and asked if he was able to stop by, but if she had a fever maybe all she needed was rest, so he bid them goodbye and decided to wait it out until he gets a call back from them or Kaori herself.

When the end of school came, Tsubaki and Watari were free to walk with him.

"Hey, Kousei!" Watari jumped up behind Kousei and wrapped his arm around him. "Has Kaori given you a call or anything of the sort?"

Kousei nodded and held back a sigh as Tsubaki walked alongside them on his other side. "What'd she tell you? Is she okay?" Tsubaki sounded really concerned.

"Yeah, she's okay. Her parents answered when I called her cell and apparently she has a high fever so I'm only hoping she feels better tomorrow or at least by Monday. I'm letting her be since she probably just needs rest."

Watari decided to ask the question. "What do you think caused her to have that fever? The weather wasn't all that bad yesterday…"

Kousei shrugged and dragged himself as he walked. "I dunno, really…"

"Well I hope she feels better," Tsubaki dragged off.

"Me too… Oh. I'm going this way, bye guys." Watari removed his arm from Kousei and waved goodbye as he went to the direction of his own house.

Kousei drifted his eyes away from Watari and walked alongside Tsubaki in comfortable silence.

 _I really wish Kaori was here...she always makes the atmosphere bright nowadays._ This is what was going through both Kousei and Tsubaki's heads when the silence kept multiplying.

Kousei tried to muster up a conversation. "So...how-how was school?"

"It was good, without Kaori though it wasn't really as fun, Kashiwagi was there but she was just as bored as me since we've grown closer to Kaori as friends."

Kousei bobbed his head once and looked ahead of him once again. He thought to himself about how Kaori was able to change the atmosphere of one place with simply just her energetic attitude, and he wasn't sure how he'd handle it without her. Then again, without her his life was really dark so he wasn't sure how he even survived before meeting her.

He laughed a bit to himself. _It's funny how a single girl can affect our lives greatly. I really love her._

"What's wrong with you?" Tsubaki had heard his little laugh.

"Huh? Oh nothing at all. I was just thinking."

"Ah."

More silence followed ahead and Kousei wasn't sure what to talk about. "Tsubaki, what do you want to do when you finish high school?"

Tsubaki stared at him but she didn't leave his question unanswered. "Well...I really want to be a professional softball player who goes worldwide. But I also want to go to college. What about you?"

Kousei shrugged. "Same for college… But what I want to do is be a transcriber. Or a composer, really. I'm stuck in between those two. I still have, yet, much to learn about the piano so I'm not sure which path to take."

"Maybe Kaori can help you. You said she wants to be a teacher, right? For violinists?"

Kousei nodded and hummed a yes. He stared at the train tracks as they walked by them and thought back to when he ran that one time. He didn't know what he was thinking, but everyone had followed and it was pretty fun.

"So you two are the ultimate musical couple, huh?"

Kousei chuckled and nodded. "Guess so. And if you and Watari went out, you'd be the ultimate athletic couple."

Tsubaki blushed and kicked Kousei as he laughed. "Shut up! I won't ever go out with that playboy!"

"Come on Tsubaki, he's a really sweet guy."

"Why didn't you guys out then?"

Kousei widened his eyes and to say the least he grew red and looked surprised. "US?! ME AND HIM?!"

Tsubaki nodded. "Duh. Who else?"

"But I don't like him in that way! And I'm not into guys, oh my god!"

Tsubaki smirked. "Now you know how I feel."

Kousei sighed. "It's different, though. You'll grow to like him, unless-" he gasped-"you're into girls?!"

Tsubaki widened her eyes and hit him on the head. "WHAT- NO!"

He laughed and rubbed his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"I'm not into girls, Kousei! I used to go out with Saito, I used to like you, and I used to like a bunch of other guys long ago."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're straight, I get it."

Tsubaki groaned and flicked him on the head. "You're so dense. Is this how you act around Kaori?"

"Well...I guess?"

" _Wow_. You're such a good boyfriend, Kousei."

He was able to hear the sarcasm loud and clear. "I know right?"

Tsubaki sighed and frowned. "School's almost nearing to an end. Soon you and Kaori are gonna move to America. How's English going for you two?"

Kousei let out a breath. " **It's good (bold means they're speaking English).** And...that's true. But we'll all keep in touch hopefully. Kaori and I think we should visit when there's a break each year. But I'm not sure since there could be times where we're really busy."

"Nice English. And that's a good idea too. I grew up with you, It'd be a real shame to have the friendship end. Watari and I will still be friends, of course. Kaori and I had gotten closer as well, so I wouldn't want to lose her. I don't wanna lose the both of you."

Kousei smiled and stopped in front of a random house to hug Tsubaki.

To put it short, she was shocked. Kousei hasn't hugged her in years and vice versa so this felt pretty weird, but eventually she hugged back and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki." He had the calm voice he always used when trying to make an area bright or always trying to comfort someone. "Kaori and I will find ways to stay in touch with you guys."

Tsubaki grinned and hugged Kousei tighter and sniffed. "That kinda makes me feel better. I need to see Kaori and give her a hug too, I need to know she still cares.."

"Hopefully on Monday she'll come back so you can that do that." He removed himself from the hug and smiled. "But of course she cares, she always does."

He and Tsubaki walked together back to their own houses, which weren't so far now.

Tsubaki wasn't able to stop thinking about the hug and how different...Kousei is. She found it kinda saddening that Kousei is growing up now, but she knew it would've happened eventually. _He's no longer a little brother anymore, I guess._

"Well, Tsubaki, I'll see you on Monday, or whenever I see you." Kousei smiled and waved to Tsubaki when he stopped her in front of her house and walked over to his.

She stared at his back, which was no longer slouched. She then sighed and walked to enter her house. _He's a man now...I guess._

 **~0000~**

Kaori breathed in sharply, her eyes cracking open as wide as they can go. She was breathing heavily, moving from her fetal position when she felt her damp pillows. She quickly sat up and looked around, all in a fuzz until she wiped at her wet eyes and looked at her hands.

 _Tears_ , she noted. The blonde gulped the lump in her throat and shakily placed her hand over her heart, feeling the rapid beat against her hand.

 _A dream..._ Kaori let out a breath and tiredly laid back on her bed. _No, a nightmare, actually._

Kaori felt a little more tears wanting to break free but she held them back and wiped at her eyes, quickly reaching over to her desk to grab her glasses and slip them on. She then grabbed her phone and rushed as she looked through her contacts to call the person who she wants to hear dearly right now.

As the ringings were blasting in her ears, she started to think about her dream but she couldn't bring herself to even think about one second of it.

 _I...I don't want to go through it...not again...n-not ever, not-_

" _Uh...hello?_ "

Kaori felt her heart race at Kousei's groggy voice, and she started to cry again, but she swallowed and responded with, "K...kousei! I'm sorry for waking you."

" _N-no, it's okay. It's 3 am, are you alright? I've been really worried since this morning... Why are you crying?_ "

"I..." Kaori didn't even want to utter a word about her dream, but if she wants to calm herself down she needs reassuring. "I had a nightmare...a-and-"

" _Eh?! A nightmare?! Are you okay?_ "

Kaori felt her heart slowly steady itself and she wiped away her tears. She smiled in relief, knowing that it all really was a nightmare and the Kousei she knew was talking to her.

"Ye-...no, actually."

" _What was it about, if you don't mind me asking...?_ "

Kaori shakily inhaled and exhaled, trying to get her brain to work with her as she recalled the events that occurred in her sleep.

"Okay, from the beginning then. I was back at the hospital, and you were there too. You were there to visit me. This is in the present, so of course we were a couple."

" _Was it just me there?_ "

"Yes...but you seemed kind of... _not like you_ , in my opinion. Every time I held your hand, you would not hold mines back and I kinda felt like I'd have done something wrong. But every time you spoke to me you would sound like you're...bored. Like you didn't want to be there." Kaori paused for Kousei's response.

It took him a while to process what Kaori just told him, but he answered. " _R...really?_ "

"Yes."

" _But...that's nothing like me. Sure before all of this stuff I was really awkward in starting a conversation but...I wasn't bored or anything like that. I didn't hate you._ "

"Exactly, that's why to me you were really different."

" _I don't...know...- is there more to the dream?_ "

Kaori, nodded but she knew he couldn't see her. "Yes, and it's the part that really got to me."

" _Alright, continue on._ "

"You were told to leave the room, because it was time."

" _Time for...what?_ "

"I didn't know either, I was really confused. But when they put me on the operation table and strapped me on that's when I started to get scared. I was dragged out my room, and you were just watching from the door as I screamed and told you to help me and stop them from taking me to the operation room because I wasn't ready for the surgery that I was going to have...apparently. But the part that hurt me the most and caused me to probably wake up crying was when you just kinda...laugh, I guess, and told me who would want to help a loner like me and that you were happy I had a chance of not surviving. And apparently...you never actually loved me."

There was silence, Kousei was silent with shock. " _I...I did?_ "

Kaori hummed a yes.

More silence for a few seconds.

Kaori groaned quietly and sighed right after. "Look, I know I'm not good at explaining things but-"

" _N-no, you're explaining things well enough for me, but I'm just speechless because...I can't imagine myself ever doing or saying that..._ "

"Exactly...that's why I..." Kaori felt tears coming to her eyes, she sniffed and continued with her voice a little strained. "I woke up really scared, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of you, especially in your voice...so, I broke."

Kousei wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. He was at loss of words. But he got even more worried when he heard muffled sobs on the other line.

" _Hey, hey. Kaori it's okay! Are you crying again?_ "

He didn't get a response back, letting him know she is indeed crying.

" _Kaori, wait! P-please don't cry! You know I'd never actually say those words to anyone, or you as a matter of fact! I'm not like the Kousei in your sleep, and I really, really love you! Please don't cry, I don't like it when you do...j-just hearing you cry already makes me sad. And knowing that I kind of caused it...it just..._ "

Kaori smiled broadly at Kousei's words and took off her glasses to wipe away her tears with her available hand, sniffing to prevent a mucus breakout.

"Thanks, Kousei...I feel a little better now..."

" _Just know, I will never ever do something like that, or anything, to hurt you Kaori. I already made my word with your dad and mom._ "

Kaori laughed a little bit. "Yeah, you did."

" _Ahh...it actually feels nice to hear you laugh again after this._ "

Kaori smiled and sniffed again. "I feel good laughing."

" _Hey, how about tomorrow I go to your house and see you in person because I feel like after this I need to let you know in person that I'll never hurt you...and that I honestly love you. And I would really like to see you._ "

Kaori almost felt tears come out again, but of joy instead. "I'd actually really like that."

Kousei smiled, but Kaori will never be able to see it. " _Hey, do you have a window in your room?_ "

Kaori looked over to her curtain after she put on her specs. "Yes, why? Are you gonna randomly pop out, Romeo?"

Kousei laughed and said, " _Nope, but I want you to look at the sky._ "

"Okay.

Kaori moved off her bed and out of her covers so that she was near the window before she walked to it and opened her curtains, looking at the brightly lit sky full of more stars that she could ever count.

"Wow..."

" _You see it?_ "

"See what?"

" _The moon._ "

"Yeah...it's really big tonight."

" _Yeah..._ "

There was a comfortable silence in between the two teens as they stared at the sky above them, Kousei breaking it when he saw something in the sky.

" _Oh! Kaori, do you see that?_ "

"See what, exactly?"

" _The plane that's leaving._ "

Kaori looked around and when she looked more to the left she smiled and said, "Yes, actually. I wonder where it's going at this time of night..."

Kousei laughed, saying, " _We're under the same sky, then._ "

Kaori was left surprised but she ended up growing a big smile. "Copy-catter."

Kousei laughed again and said, " _Well it was the perfect time for me to shine._ "

"Was...was that a pun?"

" _Only if you count it as one._ "

Kaori sighed and leaned her head on the window, watching the stars twinkle. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, you dork."

" _You can start by singing with me._ "

"Huh?"

" _Watch the stars, and follow me._ "

"Wait what do you mean by sing-"

" _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are...**_ "

Kaori beamed, she didn't know what she expected from Kousei but sang along with him, creating a duet.

" **Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.** "

Kousei and Kaori laughed together, brightening the mood up for Kaori.

"Your english is so adorable. I...I remember when we rode that bike under the stars that one night singing this song...it was a real experience for me."

Kousei grinned. " _I'm glad. It was for me English is really cute too, I've always thought that but never told you in fear of your reaction since we weren't together. I think you and I have improved ever since we started actually learning more English._ "

"I think so too, but learning English is _hard."_ She whined, and Kaori wanted to say something, regarding her nightmare, but everything was going way too well to bring the mood down so instead she sighed in content and walked over to her bed, letting the curtain stay open to let the light from the moon and sky enter her room.

"Thanks for this, Kousei."

" _No problem. It actually helped me, too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Kaori. I've been worried sick for you this entire day. Also, are you feeling better from the fever now?_ "

Kaori smiled, moving under her covers. "Likewise, Kousei. I've been worried for myself as well, but I'm doing fine. It was just a minor fever."

" _Alright. Will you be able to sleep now?_ "

"Yup."

" _Amazing. Okay, I wanna get rest now so that I could get there as soon as I wake up, and you should rest too after everything. To sleep, think of happy things._ "

Kaori actually let a yawn come out of her. "Okay."

" _I can hear you're pretty beat. Sleep now, Kaori. I'll see you tomorrow._ "

"Alright, Kousei. Goodnight."

" _Night Kaori, I love you._ "

Kaori smiled slightly. She really needed to hear that from him. "I love you too. Night now."

" _Night._ "

 **~0000~**

"Oh, hello Kousei!" Yoshiyuki let out a slight smile as he walked to his future son-in-law after telling his wife he'll be back after talking to Kousei.

"Hi, sir. How are you, today?" Kousei gave him a slight smile and a small bow.

"I'm doing fine today, kiddo. But are you here for snacks or my daughter?"

Kousei chuckled a little. "Your daughter."

"I suspected as much. I went to go wake her up but she looked like a complete mess. I asked what happened but she said she wanted to wait for you to come to talk about it. Her fever has gone down so it can't be that."

Kousei looked at the ground and fiddled with his hands. "Yeah...that's actually why I'm here because I promised I'd come over."

The man of the shop smiled warmly, taking Kousei into a bear hug. "I knew Kaori chose the right man!"

People around the shop were staring, so Kousei was starting to get slightly embarrassed.

"Ah...Y-Yoshiyuki, as much as I'm enjoying this moment, people are staring and I'd really like to go see if Kaori is okay."

Yoshiyuki got the memo and removed his arms from Kousei and let him down, patting his back a little gently. "Alright, I'll leave you be then. Do you know where her room is?"

Kousei shook his head.

"Ah. Okay. Just go through the door over there," the dad pointed to the wooden door behind the counter, "and walk through to our living room then walk down the hallway and you'll see a large frame with Kaori's name, spelled differently, on it. I'm trusting you to not make any intimate moves."

Kousei nodded at the end with a slightly red face and started to walk toward the counter to Kaori's mom.

"Hello, Ryouko," Kousei greeted with a bow.

"Hi there, Kousei!" Ryouko smiled and moved away so that Kousei was able to enter the door to their home. "You wanted to go see Kaori, right?"

Kousei nodded and bowed once more. "I'd really like to go see her right away."

Ryouko smiled and ruffled his hair. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

Kousei straightened back up and nodded. "Thanks for allowing me to enter."

"No problem, if it's to help our Kaori then you're allowed here anytime."

 **~0000~**

Kousei followed what Kaori's dad had said and walked down the hallway with railing on the walls, leading to a door with 'Kawori' written on it.

Kousei half-smiled. _Cute._ He walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly. As he waited for a response he kept his eyes on the rails hanging on the wall in the hallway.

 _Will they still be needing those?_

"Who is it?"

Kousei placed his hand on the knob. "It's Kousei, can I come in?"

Kaori immediately answered. "Yes!"

Kousei opened the door and right when he closed the door behind him, Kaori tackled him and had him hit the door with force from his back as Kaori latched onto him.

He wasn't able to see her appearance, but from how she was shaking and her hair messier than usual, he knew she was a mess and didn't get a good rest.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in his ear as she tightened her arms around Kousei, moving closer to him. "Even after everything last night...I still wasn't able to sleep..."

Kousei sighed but moved his arms more tightly around Kaori's as he leaned against the door behind him and buried his face in her hair.

"It's okay, Kaori." He laid a kiss on the crown of her head, rubbing her back in comfort. He pulled her as close as possible and just stayed put with the girl he loves in his arms. Kousei looked around her room and smiled slightly when he saw all the plushies around Kaori's room.

"Can we...can we go lay down?" suggested Kaori after a few moments had passed.

Kousei nodded, walking over with Kaori to her bed. He fixed her covers a bit before being the first to lay down and moved over so that Kaori laid beside him. She wound her arms around him again, which made him smile at how much she actually missed him, and he did the same after, moving her atop him so that her head was on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Thank you for coming, I didn't want to come out of my room until you did."

Kousei smiled and started to rub circles on Kaori's back again, staring at her ceiling. "You don't really need to thank me since I wanted to come. By the way, is it okay if you tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

Kaori sighed and tightened her arms around Kousei's waist, which had lead him to do so as well. He moved one hand away from Kaori's back and placed it atop her head, running his fingers through her messy hair, carefully untangling it.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare...it felt way too real." Kaori rubbed her cheek against Kousei's chest and shakily exhaled. "That feels nice," she muttered, referring to Kousei running his hands through her hair, and closed her eyes as she listened to Kousei's thumping heart and relaxed to his hand.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." Kousei laughed so silently that only she would be able to barely catch it and kissed her head before placing his head back on the pillow. "And if you ever have nightmares...you can always call me, Tsubaki, or Watari because we're all there for you."

Kousei felt Kaori's smile and a muffled "Thank you" coming with it. He smiled warmly, bringing her more closer to him and kissing her head once again. "No need to thank me at all. You've done a lot for me, so it should actually be me who is thanking you."

Kaori laughed and moved her head up to plant a loving kiss on his lips. Kousei deepened it and momentarily stopped his hand until the kiss broke and laid his head on Kaori's pillow, staring at the ceiling and then around the room.

 _Very adorable and cute...well, of course it would be. Kaori is very girly despite her violent demeanor._

Kousei shut his eyes for a moment and enjoyed as he held Kaori and ran his fingers through her hair, it satisfied him that he was making her happy.

 _Oh yeah._ Kousei opened his eyes and stopped moving his hand, earning a grunt of disappointment from the girl on him, and tapped her back before trying to sit up.

"I don't wanna get up though," Kaori whined.

Kousei grinned once he was sure Kaori was looking at his face and said, "I know, me neither, it was actually really comfortable, but remember why I came here?"

Kaori thought about it but then her features brightened up when she remembered. "Oh, yeah!" She got off Kousei and sat on her knees in front of him. She reached over around Kousei and grabbed her glasses so that she could see Kousei better and looked at him afterwards.

Kousei sat on his bottom and crossed his legs, reaching for Kaori's hand. He blushed when he saw Kaori in glasses, since it's very rare that he sees her in them and he thinks she looks really cute with them on. He went away from his thoughts and grabbed the both of her hands and held them by the fingers, smiling as he said, "Kaori, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. And I just wanted to let you know that I will never turn out to be the person in your nightmare because I will never hurt you in any way."

Kaori felt little tears of joy wanting to break free but Kousei kissed one of her hands and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"I love you too, Kousei." Kaori leaned forward and cupped Kousei's face in her hands and planted a gentle and sweet kiss on his lips.

It lasted for only a few seconds before Kaori pulled away and smiled again. "You really make me happy."

Kousei eye-smiled and laughed. "You do too. But I'm glad I was able to help you out from last night."

Kaori eye-smiled as well, but it slowly died down when she sighed and intertwined her fingers with Kousei's. "Actually...there's something I've never actually told anyone, besides my parents of course because they know about it."

Kousei grew worried, afraid that she has some other type of illness that will take her away from him, but little did he know that it would actually bring him closer to her. "W...what is it?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

Kousei nodded, looking sincere. "Yes. Promise."

Kaori let out a deep breath and nodded, making herself comfortable before saying, "I actually have this phobia called monophobia. Have you heard of it?"

Kousei was silent for a moment in thought, but when he tried figuring out if he knew the word or not, in the end he shook his head.

"It means that I'm actually _afraid_ of being alone. It's not exactly common, but that's probably one of the reasons my nightmare decided to happen, I guess. I don't like being alone, it's just a really...scary thing for me."

Kousei was left in shock. He didn't know there was such a fear for that, and it's common too. He tightened his grip on Kaori's hands and warmingly wrapped her into a hug after. His hug was more than enough to make Kaori shake in his hold and break.

Kousei absolutely hated hearing his loved one cry. It broke his heart. He gently placed her onto his lap and brought her closer than they ever were and let her sob on his shoulder. He held her around the waist while she clenched some of the cloth from his shirt in fists as her body shook with sobs.

Kousei clenched his teeth as he tried to drown out Kaori's heart-wrenching sobs and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering into her ear, "It's okay, Kaori. Just know that we won't leave you— _I_ won't leave you alone. There's this saying I've heard...when you find someone, you know you won't be alone again."

Kaori cried more, but it wasn't from sorrow or anything of the sort. Kousei tightened his arms around Kaori and let her just stay in his arms for as long as she needed before saying one more thing to her. "Don't hide away...never hold back your tears, you're trying so hard to be strong but sometimes tears need to be freed to let go of any emotion you've had hidden away."

Kaori let out uneven breaths as she pulled away and tried to hide her face from Kousei but he gently brought her head up and rolled down his sleeve to wipe away any tears that were smothered all over her face. He carefully removed her glasses and used his sleeved thumb to wipe her eyes clean from her tears and cleaned her glasses after before putting them back onto her face.

"When you cry, don't hide your face from me, please."

"Why?" Kaori let out a small hiccup. "I-I just lo-ok ugly."

Kousei shook his head and smiled warmly. "I think you look beautiful either way."

Kaori was at loss for words before she smiled broadly and hugged Kousei again, but no more tears. "Honestly, I'm really glad you didn't hit the reset button."

Kousei wanted to ask what she was referring to until he remembered that one time he finally went to go visit her at the hospital and she asked if he wanted to commit suicide with her. "Me too...and I didn't want to. When you told me you didn't mean it about wanting to kill yourself with me following along...I wanted to say something, but I wasn't able to let anything out when you said you were in pretty bad shape."

Kaori went rigid in Kousei's hold but she relaxed right after. She wanted to say something, so she pulled back and stared at Kousei, but nothing seemed to come out.

"When I saw you...I saw my mom. I didn't want you going away like she did, it would've been too much for me to bear." The young prodigy leaned forward and softly kissed Kaori for a few moments until he couldn't breathe and broke away to stare deeply into his love's eyes. "I wouldn't have been any happier if we never met...somewhere along the lines of that, that's what I wanted to tell you in that moment. Actually, I wanted to go up to you, hug you, and tell you the opposite of whatever you were saying. But in the end...I just stood there like an idiot."

Kaori smiled sadly, and Kousei didn't understand why she looked so worried. Kaori stared right back into Kousei's ocean-blue eyes and laid a quick kiss on his lips before she placed her forehead over his and let her arms loosely hang around his shoulders. Kousei swallowed and criss-crossed his legs while Kaori was still seated comfortably on his lap—he wasn't completely used to having Kaori this close to him still, this is the closest they've ever been too, and now being aware that he put her on his lap wasn't helping with his blush.

"That time, I was actually kinda worried I ruined whatever friendship we had." Lightly chuckling, Kaori continued on. "That is why I continued with the 'just forget about me' thing."

"I don't ever wanna forget about you, though." Kousei shut his eyes. "I never want to."

"Even if I lie again and probably disappear from this world?"

"Yes."

Kaori shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and pushing Kousei back so that he landed on her bed and laid there. He groaned from the unexpected impact and straightened out his legs to not be in an awkward position and looked up at Kaori. "Hey, why-"

"You really do make me happy, ex-Friend A."

Kousei smiled slightly at his old nickname and sighed in content, happy that everything is going well. He lifted his head and stared at Kaori for a moment, which lead to her tilting her head in question. He smiled and sat up to kiss her and brought her down with him on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and locking her in a hold from behind. Kousei snuggled with her and nuzzled the back of her neck, which deemed to be a little ticklish for Kaori, and enjoyed the moment when Kaori placed her hands over his and relaxed in his hold.

"I'm going to stay here with you until you fall asleep," Kousei muttered as he shut his eyes. "You need it."

Kaori sighed and wanted to protest but knew she shouldn't since Kousei went through all this to make her feel better so instead she nodded against him and took off her glasses and placed them somewhere on her bed a few feet away to avoid any damage. "Okay." She shut her eyes as well and shifted closer to Kousei for warmth.

Kousei temporarily removed his arm from Kaori to take off his own glasses and placed them on her drawer behind him and shifted to get more comfortable again while wrapping his arm around Kaori again.

"So I guess the jackass Kousei Arima can find some confidence and hold the girl he loves like this. And your little speeches to me, those were a surprise. I didn't know you had it in you."

Kousei smiled and let out a tired breath. "Yeah. I'm doing this all for you, and if I wanna break some of the barriers in this relationship I gotta take big steps."

Kaori smiled as well. "That is true. Maybe I should start doing that as well."

"Honestly, if I'm able to then you can too. We just shouldn't go too far...not yet, at least."

"Hm." Kaori slipped her fingers through Kousei's on the back of his hand and tried to get some rest. "Okay. I wanna rest now."

"Same, I didn't get the best of sleep since I was kinda worrying about you."

"Will you be gone when you wake up?"

Kousei shook his head and kissed the back of her head. "No, I'm gonna be here until you wake up and I'm sure you're okay."

Kaori discreetly smiled and gripped Kousei's hand tighter, but not too much. "I love you so much, Kousei. I'm so glad that I...survived and you read the letter."

"I love you so much too, Kaori. I really care for you."

Kaori smiled once more before letting out one more sigh and saying, "Ga'night."

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but...if we're speaking logically though, it's morning so 'good night' won't be a cor-"

"Night. Kousei."

"Good night."

 **~0000~**

The young pianist was the first to wake up of the two. He actually expected Kaori to wake up first but apparently not, and according to him she was in a really deep sleep from the position she seemed comfortable in. Their legs were tangled together and Kaori's arms were around his chest and holding him as close as possible while half of her body was atop his.

He didn't mind the way everything was positioned—it was pretty comfortable—but he had forgotten to use the bathroom this morning so he was really needing to use the restroom.

He gently tried to untangle himself from Kaori but she didn't want to let go of him like a sloth. He smiled a little bit and kissed her head and still tried to slowly remove himself from her but she stirred and groaned quietly so he stopped and got scared she will wake up; he wants her getting the sleep she needs.

Kousei decided he'd just wait out his wake up call and just held Kaori again. He moved her on her side when he turned onto his own and she untangled her legs from him but threw her legs over his and snuggled more in the blanket and him.

He smiled at how adorable she was when asleep and wrapped his arms around her small waist and placed his head over hers. He closed his eyes eyes and tried to sleep again but he wasn't able to fall asleep again when he felt Kaori's lips on his.

Kousei hummed questioningly and pulled back while seeing Kaori grin.

"Morning, Kousei."

"Weren't you asleep?"

Kaori got off Kousei and shook her head while trying to stifle a yawn and stretched all over her side of the bed. "No," she strained.

"Oh. Did you have a nice rest?" He brushed her hair away from her face when she stopped stretching and had her look at him.

Kaori smiled while nodding her head and kissing him on the head and sitting up. "Yes I did, thanks to you."

Kousei laughed calmly and sat up as well. "I'm glad. Knowing you had a better sleep makes me feel better. But...uh..." he scratched his cheek, "do you mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

Kaori giggled and shook her head after she had gotten out of her bed. She grabbed her glasses and slid them on while Kousei did the same after standing up. "Do you need to use it?" Kaori walked over to Kousei's side and watched as he adjusted his glasses.

"Mm-hm." He tried petting down his bedhead but groaned when he saw it still sticking up from the top of his eyes.

Kaori laughed at how adorable he looked with his bedhead and grabbed his hand to lead him out of her room and to the restroom down the hall. She stopped in front of the door and patted Kousei's back. "Don't be in there too long, I also need to do my stuff."

Kousei gave her a smile for an answer and slightly bowed in thanks before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Kaori sighed when he closed the door and leaned on the wall beside the door and slid down onto her bottom. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.

 _How does Kousei ever fix his hair when it wakes up like that?_ She laughed to herself quietly. _It's so cute._

From the bathroom, she heard a flush and she can only guess Kousei is trying to fix his hair if it's taking him an extra minute in the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the door and called out Kousei's name. "Hey Kousei! You almost done in there? I also have to fix my own hair and stuff!"

Kousei opened the door and his head peeked through the opening like a little child. He smiled and opened it all the way for her to get in. "You can come in and do your hair...mine's taking a while."

Kousei moved over to Kaori and held his hands out for her to reach for and when she grabbed them he helped her up and went back into the bathroom right after her.

Kaori left the door open and let some of the air from inside the house to the bathroom.

"Hey what time is it?" Kousei asked. He was using some of the water from the sink to try and fix his hair back to its usual state as he looked at Kaori through the mirror.

She grabbed her brush and shrugged as she tried to carefully detangle her messy hair. "I don't know, my phone's in my room."

"What if I've been here for too long? Your parents would surely get suspicious of us…"

Kaori playfully pinched his cheek. "If they did, dummy, they would've come to check on us, knowing them they'd probably do it during work. Most likely my dad."

Kousei rubbed his cheek and stared at Kaori through the mirror as she eye-smiled at him while brushing her hair.

"I guess…"

"It probably hasn't been that long, maybe an hour or so. Where's that watch I gave you for your birthday?"

"in my room, I'm afraid I'd probably ruin it." He rubbed his cheek again a second later when he stopped doing so. "Ouch...that pinch hurt Kaori…" He pouted. "You should go easy on your sensitive boyfriend."

Kaori scoffed but she put her brush down and grabbed Kousei's head and squished her lips on his cheek. She moved back and saw as he turned a little flushed.

"Uh, thanks I guess." He smiled awkwardly and kissed her forehead.

"Your hair is still messy. How do you even fix it?" She stopped minding about her own hair and ran her fingers through Kousei's and tried to flatten it out as best she could.

"I just...use water, or if I'm lucky enough I just gotta use my fingers."

Kaori nodded in understanding but smiled and pulled his head down to plant a deep kiss on his lips. Kousei was surprised at the random kiss but knew he should get used to it and rested his hands on her waist and kissed back.

When they heard a mini gasp from the door, they both jumped back from each other. Kaori looked behind Kousei and turned a little red when she saw her mom staring at them with a little bit of a wide eyed look but then she deviously smiled and bowed.

"Sorry. Keep doing what you were doing, love birds. Just don't go too far."

Before Kaori's mom could leave back to the shop Kaori stopped her and said, "Wait, Mom! Don't tell Dad, he'll flip."

Ryouko laughed and winked. "Don't worry."

Kaori thanked her mom, so did Kousei, and stared as she closed the door and heard her walk way.

"So...Kaori." Kousei tried to change the subject and leave the awkward aura. He turned back to Kaori and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're okay from the flu now?"

"Hm?" Kaori seemed like she forgot she even had a flu for the first few seconds until she remembered. "Oh! Yeah. I'm completely fine now." She grinned.

Kousei slightly smiled and laid a kiss on her head. "That's great." He looked back to the mirror and tried fixing his hair again, which worked this time.

"Finally!" he breathed out.

"There you go." Kaori smiled and hugged his side. "Now I gotta do my own stuff, like brush my teeth and use the restroom." She moved from the hug and pushed him out of the bathroom. "You can either go into my room and wait or wait outside of the bathroom."

Kousei stood outside the bathroom. "I'll wait outside the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll see you in like, I dunno, a few minutes." Kaori closed the door and all Kousei could hear was silence and Kaori's footsteps all over the bathroom floor.

He let out a tired sigh and slid down the wall and leaned his head against it, closing his eyes and thought to himself about life until he heard Kaori softly humming to herself on the other side of the wall.

Kousei's ears perked and he shifted over to the door and placed his ear over it, hearing Kaori's humming more clearly. She'd occasionally let out a few words to whatever she was humming to but all Kousei can say is that she had a really nice voice.

 _I should probably tell her to sing something for me one day._ He grinned to himself and closed his eyes as he leaned against the door and let Kaori's voice lull him. _It's really soothing…_

He heard the faucet running so maybe she was brushing her teeth, he thought, but that reminded him that he couldn't brush his own so he'll just ask for mouth wash if she has any.

 **~0000~**

"Hey Kaori," Kousei stared at the wall while Kaori was changing behind him, "do you wanna go walking or something? To...I dunno, clear your head?"

He heard the rustling of clothes behind him and a faint blush spread across his cheeks but an answer was given to him. "Sure!"

Kousei smiled but jumped when Kaori wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. She grinned and turned him around.

He covered his eyes and turned red. "Y-you're dressed right?"

Kaori laughed and opened his eyes. "Of course I am, you dumb-dumb!" She pecked his lips. "If you ever saw a bare part of me that I always hide, there's no way I'll ever get married in the future."

Kousei pouted. "But you have me to marry."

She flicked his nose. "Of course you do, dummy. I'm not ready for any commitment yet though." She moved up to his ear and whispered, "So take it slow, you chihuahua."

Kousei laughed. "Chihuahua? Really? Why? I thought I was 'cow'."

Kaori wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "The way you get scared reminds me of that dog." She grinned his way.

Kousei slowly grew a smile and he kisses her briefly before asking, "Did you put on your contacts?"

Kaori nodded and shifted closer to Kousei for warmth and held him tightly, his own arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Yes I did. When do you wanna leave?"

Kousei rested his chin atop her head and swayed swayed a little with her in his arms. "Uh...whenever you want, I guess. Do you wanna visit Tsubaki or Watari by any chance? I think they're practicing today and they've missed you."

Kaori immediately responded with, "Oh yeah!" and pulled away from Kousei to grab her phone and then his hand and dragged him out her room and back to the pastry shop, but not before putting on their shoes.

Kaori told her parents she'll be out with Kousei and Kousei could've sworn her parents looked worried when they let her go but he didn't ask or press the matter and just went their way.

 **~0000~**

"So you want to go visit who first?" Kousei asked this while he felt Kaori slip her fingers in between his as they walked side by side to the park where Tsubaki and Watari usually practice when there's no school with their team.

Kaori looked up at the sky in thought and then tugged Kousei's hand, saying, "Let's visit Tsubaki first. Since Watari is the team captain he'll probably be a bit more busy."

"That's true...while we get there...want to see how much English we've learned?"

Kaori nodded and immediately answered with, " **Yes!** "

Kousei grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his side. "Your English is so adorable, I love it so much. **How...are you do-doing today?** "

Kaori laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. " **Very well. You?** "

Kousei struggled to correctly say and pronounce his English but thought for a while and said, " **I'm good. I-I'm done.** "

Kaori giggled and kissed Kousei's cheek. "You're so cute."

"English is such a struggle. I hope someone helps us over there in America. You can help me a little more. You know a lot more English than I do, even though it's a little broken that's what I find cute."

Kaori bashfully looked away. "Thanks I guess."

Kousei smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Kaori smiled as well and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

The park came in view and Kaori pretty much rushed over there, but stopped Kousei from walking when she stopped and stared ahead of them.

"Eh? Kaori what's wrong?" Kousei moved beside her and held her hand again.

She slowly grew a grin and she pulled Kousei over to a tree and hid behind it with Kousei behind her. "Sh."

"Wh-"

"Look." She pointed to the field and Kousei peered over her and searched what to look at with his eyes but when he almost gave up on searching he finally saw it.

"Is that…"

"It has to be."

From afar, the silhouettes of Tsubaki and Watari were seen, but what caught their attention was that Watari had helped Tsubaki up but from thereon their hands hadn't separated.

"Are they together now or is it some 'realizing-feelings' thing?" Kousei looked at Kaori and she turned around, leaning on the tree with a smile.

"Pretty sure it's a realizing-feelings thing." She turned her head to look at the two brunettes but she was able to see Watari smile at Tsubaki and then welcome her for helping her up, but she wasn't even seeming to be paying attention and just simply holding Watari's hand, not that he minded.

"I'm expecting some kind of confessing soon, to be honest." Kousei scratched his head and stared as Tsubaki and Watari moved away from each other, catching the minor blush on Tsubaki's cheeks after seeing her walk away to her teammates after slightly scolding the soccer player for the hand holding.

"Can I go tease Tsubaki about this?" Kaori looked up at Kousei and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

Kousei laughed and lightly swung their hands, his eyes twinkling but the answer Kaori didn't want came out of his mouth.

"No. But unless you really want to...yes. I wanna tease as well."

Kaori grinned and left one of Kousei's hands in hers and jogged over to Tsubaki, whom was taking a break and drinking water.

Kaori let go of Kousei's hand and stalked up behind Tsubaki right as she closed her water bottle and waited until she pounced on her and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. "Tsubaki! I'm back!"

Tsubaki almost fell from Kaori's unexpected hug but grinned and turned around to hug Kaori. "Kaori! I've missed you! Where were you yesterday?"

Kaori hugged her friend back and pulled back to show her her apologetic smile. "I was home sick with the flu. Sorry I didn't go. I'm all better now, though!"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "Well thank god you're okay. What're you guys doing here though?" She looked at Kousei.

Kousei walked up to Kaori's side. "To go see you and Watari. Kaori decided to go visit you first since Watari is probably busy with his team." He grinned.

"He is. But-" Kaori nudged Tsubaki's side and winked-"we saw you two look at each other all lovey dovey just a while ago."

Tsubaki widened her eyes and she stepped back a little. "What? N-no! I just coincidentally bumped into him trying to catch the ball…"

Kousei laughed. "Coincidentally, sure."

Tsubaki crossed her arms and looked away. "Shut up, Kousei! I...I don't like him like that…"

Kaori and Kousei both shared a look and nodded to each other. Kaori turned back to Tsubaki. "Alright then. I'm going to go visit Watari." She moved forward and quickly hugged her friend and ran off to the soccer side of the park, leaving Kousei with Tsubaki.

Kousei watched as Kaori got ready to sneak attack his best friend. "So you don't like him like that, huh?"

Tsubaki scoffed and crossed her arms, looking at Kousei. "No. I don't want to."

"And if you do…?" He kept pestering and turned to look at Tsubaki. "What was it about me that you liked anyways?"

Tsubaki sighed and uncrossed her arms, giving Kousei her attention. "I don't even know. Maybe it's just how you've always been there for me in my bad times and called me a girl when others usually called me a gorilla and stuff...I dunno… And...I know you promised me you'd stay here with me for high school but...I don't really mind anymore, to be honest." She smiled slightly.

Kousei took his time until a smile grew on his lips and he laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...Kaori really needed to get to a high school...and I had only been tested upon my pianist skills for the school I'm going to...showing a video of Kaori was the only thing I needed to get them to accept her." Kousei grinned and lightly pat Tsubaki's head. "And if you fell in love with me because of that then I think you can fall in love with Watari. You both have a love-hate relationship. Watari also is is a good guy, he just loves multiple girls at once."

Tsubaki sighed and wiped grabbed her water bottle and took a swig. "I guess...but I don't like him in that way."

Kousei sighed. Maybe letting Tsubaki figure out her feelings on Watari herself is a better choice. He wonders how Kaori's doing with Watari.

 **~0000~**

Kaori waited until Watari's back was turned and ran up behind him and jumped on his back, scaring Watari since he wasn't expecting this.

"W- AH!" Watari fell to the ground and blocked himself, only to see Kaori laughing on the ground. He started to grin but his heart was beating fast from the jump. "Oh my goodness, Kaori!"

"Hello!" Kaori stopped laughing and grinned, giggling instead. Watari got up and reached a hand out for Kaori, to which she had grabbed and pulled herself up with his help. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her in a hug.

"You're back!" He pulled back and grabbed her shoulders to shake her a bit. "Where. Have. You. Been?"

"Out sick, that's where." Kaori smiled and walked around him before stopping at the fence on the side and sitting down.

Watari rose an eyebrow and pointed to the bench a few feet away from her. "There's a bench over there…"

Kaori looked at his finger and followed it with her eyes, shrugging when she indeed saw the bench.

"It's full of your guys' equipment and stuff to keep you hydrated and extra shoes, I don't want to move anything or intrude so I'll just stay here." She grinned.

Watari sighed and sat down beside her, leaning on the fence with Kaori staring at him from the corner of his eye. He looked to her. "What is it?"

"I have a question I want to ask you, Watari."

Watari shrugged and gestured for her to speak. "Shoot."

"Do you, by any chance, have really strong feelings for a girl right now? Feelings where you want her and just her…"

Watari stared at her, nothing coming out of his unmoving mouth. He wasn't sure how to respond. Usually he's all about the romance and stuff...but...somehow what Kaori had just asked him was messing him up. "I...I don't know."

"Hm." Kaori looked at the ground underneath her. "So...you're thinking about it."

"I mean-" Watari sighed and ruffled his hair, "I mean...like...I guess I am? I had before with you and Keiko...but...that was also not it because I liked the both of you at the same time. Why are you asking this?"

Kaori sighed and shook her head. "Do you...like...I dunno, Tsubaki?"

Watari widened his eyes, immediately waving his hands. "N-no! I don't like her...in that way! I mean...I-I like her but not like…" He went silent, his mind rewinding. "I mean…I really don't know…"

Kaori slightly smiled. "So your emotions are all over the place then."

"Yeah…" He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm so tired." He started to grin. "But if I want to be the best player I have to work hard."

Kaori laughed and agreed with a nod. "Same, but let's try not to push ourselves too hard."

"I agree. Hey, where's Kousei?" Watari looked at Kaori.

"Oh, he's over there with Tsubaki. I just went over there and talked to her." She smiled and leaned on the fence. "I don't want to keep you from practice, when's your break over?"

"When coach says it is...but I should probably go get my team ready for another go so I think I should get going now." Watari stood up and helped Kaori up.

"Thanks." She dusted off her skirt. "It was nice having this talk… And if you need help with your feelings about some person-" she gave Watari a thumbs up-"come to me!"

Watari laughed and thanked Kaori with a smile and a small bow. "Thanks. I'll be sure to give you a call or something."

Kaori grinned and waved to Watari as she walked over to her friend and boyfriend. "I'll see you later!"

Watari waved his arm in the air. "Bye!"

 **~0000~**

Kaori decided to finish her streak of jumping on people and made a "shush" gesture at Tsubaki as she crept up behind Kousei.

Tsubaki held the conversation she was having with Kousei while pretending Kaori wasn't going up behind him and when Kaori gave Tsubaki a thumbs up she smiled and said, "I gotta go Kousei."

"Oh. Oka- AH!" Kousei's knees gave out when someone jumped on his back, leading him to falling to the ground with a blonde sitting on his back.

"I'm back!" Kaori laughed and waved "bye" to Tsubaki as she collected her water bottle and sweat rag before going over to her teammates.

"Ouch…" Kousei groaned and turned his head to see who was on his back, meeting Kaori's bright face. "What the-" He fixed his glasses and looked at Kaori more clearly. "Why?"

She giggled and stood up to help him from the dirty ground. "You were the last person I needed to complete in scaring."

Kousei sighed but let out a few laughs. "Alright then." He took off his glasses and examined them with his hands. "But you could've given me a concussion or break my glasses."

Kaori waved her hand and grabbed his glasses to put them back on his face. "Sh. That's a lie, you big baby." She grabbed his head and kissed the crown of it. "And if I gave you a concussion, your head would be better with a little kiss."

"Oh alright," he grumbled. "What now?"

"Ah...wanna just hang over there in the playground? I want to go play with some children!" Kaori ran off with Kousei's hand in hers as she dragged him over to the playground full of kids, not even giving Kousei the chance to answer her question.

 **~0000~**

Kousei was left alone on the bench that was placed in the playground, watching as Kaori befriended some kids who looked to be about 7-10-years old.

He smiled. He wasn't sure how someone as boring and plain as him was able to end up being with someone so outgoing and energetic, but he guesses it can kinda work out. _God, I really love her…_

"KOUSEI!"

Said boy jumped from his thoughts and looked around to find Kaori and his eyes set on her when she stood out on top of the playhouse.

Kousei waved a bit in response. "Hello!"

"Come over here!" She grinned and happily picked up one of the kids. "They want to meet you!"

"Can't you bring them over here?!"

Kaori groaned and stared at Kousei for a few moments before grabbing the two kids' hands and walking with them over to Kousei.

"You're so lazy!" Kaori whined when she made it over to him.

"Oh I'm not lazy, just knew that if I went over that here you'd make me play." He smiled.

Kaori thought about his answer before nodding and sitting down beside him on the bench. "True."

"Is this your boyfriend?" One of the kids gestured to Kousei and then looked back to Kaori with a tilt head.

Kaori nodded with a grin and grabbed Kousei's hand. "Yup! He's really lazy though so don't hate on him for not being active."

"I-" Kousei stopped speaking and sighed. "You know Kaori, moving around too much in your condition can lead to something."

"I'm _fine_ , Kousei. I left the hospital about 2 months ago."

Kousei was reluctant to leave her be but decided to just sigh and kiss the back of her hand. "Okay…"

"Alright, Kousei, this is June Takio. She's 9-years-old. Don't know much about her since she's kinda shy, but she's really adorable!" Kaori picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly.

"What about me?" the little boy pouted.

"You're adorable too!" Kaori laughed and picked up the 7-year-old.

"And your boyfriend…?" Kousei peered at Kaori with an adorably tilted head.

"And so are you." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Ew!" The boy covered his eyes and the girl helped him, grinning. Kousei pulled back and laughed at the kids, Kaori smiling at them and ruffling her new friends' heads.

"You two will eventually go through the same thing Kousei and I are going through. Maybe you two will end up with each other. Isn't that right, Aizawa?"

The little boy blushed and shook his head. "We're just friends!"

Kaori laughed and placed the two on the ground. "Okay. Only time will tell if you two end up as friends or lovers."

Kousei nodded and smiled warmly at the children and June blushed. "Okay…" She grinned and tagged Aizawa. "You're it!"

Aizawa's blush went away and he grinned and chased after his friend after saying goodbye to Kousei and Kaori.

Kaori smiled as she saw the two kids chase each other around the park and turned to Kousei, jumping a bit when finding out he was staring at her. "What?" She looked behind her but Kousei chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Nothing...I just really admire how you love kids."

"And you don't?"

"Oh no! Of course I do. You're just more...interactive with them." He sniggered and kissed her head. "It makes me wonder how you'll act with our kids."

Kousei could feel Kaori's blush from just placing his lips over her head and pulled back to see Kaori really red.

" _Our_ kids? Kousei, you really surprise me sometimes." She laughed and kissed his cheek while lacing her hand with his. "If we do end up having kids together though...I'd be really happy knowing you're still with me."

The prodigy smiled and removed his hand from Kaori to wrap and arm around her, bringing her closer to his side. "There's so many things I want to do with you Kaori…get married, have kids, experience new things, play in some big concert with you, etc." He grinned and Kaori smiled brightly, planting a short, passionate kiss on his lips before hugging him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That sounds like a pretty serious life plan you have with me. What if we ever get in a fight and something bad happens?"

Kousei sighed and gripped her hand in his. "I don't want to end up alone without you...you're the only person I truly and only will love, so I will try my best to make sure that if we _do_ have fights it'll end in something good."

"And I'll keep my end of the bargain as well." She played with Kousei's fingers and smiled lightly. "I love you, Kousei."

"And I love you too, Kaori."

"Should we start going somewhere else now or do you want to stay and walk around the park?" Kaori lifted her head from his shoulder and curiously looked at her love.

"We can walk around. Are you tired? 'Cause if you are then we can just stay seated." Care was etched in Kousei's voice.

Kaori pshed and stood up, holding Kousei's hand all the while and had him stand up with her. "I'm _fine_ , Kousei! I told you this so many times!"

Kousei raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself or anything. You recently left the hospital."

Kaori sighed and nodded, starting the walk. "True, true. But if something _does_ happen, I'll just be happy to know you're there to help."

Kousei smiled and nodded, kissing Kaori's hand that was in his. "Mm-hm."

The two walked along the park and Kaori occasionally stopped to play with some kids, making Kousei smile as he saw how angelic Kaori looked with children.

 _If we do end up having children together...will she love them more than me?_ Kousei laughed to himself and scratched his head. _Probably, really._

"'Kay, Kousei! Let's go!" Kaori linked her arm with Kousei's and walked with him again.

Kousei wanted to create a conversation but Kaori seemed too immersed in nature so he just kept quiet as he admired her and let her have her own fun.

Minutes passed and the two were just linking arms and walking around. Kaori was always pointing out the little things around the place, but Kousei noticed she lagged a bit.

"Hey Kousei…"

"Hm?"

"I...if something happens right now...j-just lay me on a bench…" Kaori's next words faded to a mumble. "It's pretty hot…"

As Kaori said the fading word "hot" her eyes drooped and her body fell to the ground...leaving Kousei to worry over her fainting in the middle of the sidewalk.

 **Hi there :)**

 **Don't have much to say, really. Sorry for slow updates, as usual.**

 **Thanks for reading :D (Sorry if it wasn't good ya'll I can't do cliffhangers I suck at them)**

 **Good night/good morning/good afternoon/good evening!**


	15. Chapter 14

"Kaori, I asked you if you were okay, and you said yes… You're clearly not okay!"

Kaori groaned and refused to look at Kousei who was currently already yelling at her after waking up just a few minutes ago. "I'm fine! I told you! It was just the heat!"

"It wasn't the heat Kaori!" He flung his arm in the air. "It's not even hot!"

Kaori moved away from Kousei on the bench and held her head. "Then I don't know! I thought I was fine…"

Kousei's voice grew firm. "But you weren't fine." His voice slowly got louder with each word. "And I asked you many times, but you were being careless enough to faint in the middle of the sidewalk!"

"I didn't choose to faint!" She stood up from the bench and her voice wavered a little as her mouth opened to speak. "I just wanted to have fun today..."

Kousei let out a frustrated sound and gripped his head. He still wasn't okay with Kaori, so words flew out of his mouth without any thought. "Your sickness is the only thing that's in the way of our relationship…"

Kaori's ears perked at what he said and a little bit of tears were starting to build up in her eyes. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart for a second. She spoke in a broken, but loud, voice. "Well, I'm sorry for being who I am and not the perfect, healthy girlfriend you want!"

Kousei widened his eyes and he swung his head to look at Kaori but she ran away, long gone. He wanted to go run after her, so he pushed himself off the bench, but he didn't know where she'd go; she could go anywhere.

"Dammit!" Kousei fell back on the bench and held his head in his hands, letting out a loud exasperated breath. _I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up!_ He took out his phone and quickly dialed Kaori's number, listening to the voicemail that soon came up.

He almost threw his phone to the ground when there was no answer and fell against the bench, not really understanding why he got really mad in the first place. Usually when they fought as friends it never was as bad as this. Was it because they were a couple now or what? Kousei isn't sure anymore.

 _I shouldn't have said that to her, if I'd have known that she still wasn't completely healed then maybe I made it worse by making her mad_ and _upset. I'm...such a such bad boyfriend..._

Kousei's eyes were blurred up in tear _s,_ and he thought silently to himself about how much Kaori cared for him and went through literally everything just to be with him... She was life-changing...she was the light of his life. Literally. Yet here he is...ruining everything with his own mouth. The mouth that's supposed to tell Kaori sweet things and give her little kisses to show how much he really cared and loved her, the mouth that's supposed to smile and laugh along with the girl he loves...the mouth that's supposed to make her happy and say "I love you" to Kaori.

 **~0000~**

Kaori ran off to another side of the park, then she sparked her attention to the kids, whom she played with to get her mind off of Kousei. Coincidentally, they're the kids she was playing with on the melodica the day she actually met Kousei.

That time...when she played with them...who did she play for again? She shrugged, brushing off her question, and ran towards the kids she's long wanted to meet again. As her memory rejoiced, she remembered how she held the melodica and played it. She did push herself too far indeed, but her fingers jumping from key to key and emitting colorful sounds with the children who extent her happiness was worth it.

She wishes to meet all the children she's met and huddle them all together, either feeling like a big sister or a mother. Either way, all of them made her happy. None other than her violin as well made her feel at ease.

 **~0000~**

It wasn't until nighttime came along that Kaori finally answered Kousei's phone piercing voice shot through the phone and into his ear. _"What do you want?!_ "

"Where'd you go?"

" _Why?_ "

"Because I was worried, that's why."

" _I went home._ "

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes, I'm sure. Now what do you want?"_

"Are...you okay?"

" _Yeah, of course I'm okay. As if crying, running away, and screaming at you didn't do anything to me._ "

"Look, Kaori...I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or even yell at you, period. I...was just really worried and I guess that side took over."

" _Sure. Of course! I've always known that someone who's really worried would say the person they're worried about is ruining their relationship."_

"Kaori, no wait, just listen-"

" _Bye._ " Kaori hung up, and so Kousei wasn't able to properly apologize.

He groaned and called her again but this time she didn't answer once again, so he threw his phone on his bed and fell on the squishy object.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Kousei sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly and then staring at the ceiling. _How do I have her talk to me again?_ He thought back to before Kaori ran away, and she just told him she was crying and now it's slowly eating him inside.

 _And I told her I wouldn't leave her alone and would always love her just last night and this morning…_ He closed his eyes and thought up ways to try and get Kaori to speak to him. It took him a while, but he came up with a pretty risky one. He put his glasses back on and picked up his phone, looking at the time.

He grinned. It was only 10 pm, nearing 11. It wasn't too late. He doesn't really have a curfew either since no one is here to give him one.

He checked the weather outside his window first, it was pretty cold so he brought his sweater along. Boy, was he glad he did.

 **~0000~**

Kaori sighed and wiped away the last tear she had shed. She rested on the wall behind her bed and stared at her hands the entire time. To keep her emotions in check, she was listening to music through her earbuds. Classical was out of the line since it would've reminded her of her boyfriend, whom she just fought with hours ago. She wasn't even tired, yet at the same time she was.

 _Stupid Kousei…_ Kaori sighed and closed her eyes as her head rested on the wall. _He really is a jackass..._

She curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes, tears wanting to come out again. She didn't want to fight with Kousei, especially as a couple because then they'll end up leaving each other...but she knows it'll happen frequently. She's not sure what their status is for their relationship right now, anyways.

Despite herself being angry at him, she wants to see him; a part of her wants to completely avoid him though. Kaori sighed and started thinking to herself. _Why is love so complicated?_ _Why did I have to be ill in the first place? I just want to live happily with Kousei and everyone I love…_

Kaori laid back on her bed turned on her side and took off her earphones, letting her phone go on speaker as a classical piece came on. She wanted to change it, but it was a piece by Chopin—Nocturne Op.9, No.2. She's not sure why it's on her phone, or why she's even listening to it. Hearing it right now is crushing her more about Kousei. She didn't know why.

Maybe...it's because she's always wanted to hear him play it...

 _I should probably just go to sleep_ \- Kaori jumped out of her thoughts when her phone rang, silencing the calming piano that was emitting from her speaker. She looked at the caller ID; Kousei, a smiley face right beside the name.

She wanted to hear his voice, she really did. But after hearing what he had said to her makes her want to completely forget his voice. She's scared...that he's finally decided his decision and wants to break off what they had. She doesn't want that...she loves him a lot, and she doesn't want to be alone.

The ringing was almost nearing to an end, and Kaori was debating whether or not to even touch her phone. After her internal deciding, in the end, she ended up answering.

"Hm?"

" _Kaori._ "

"Hm?"

" _Were you sleeping?_ "

"I was going to."

" _Oh...uhm...I heard music in your room._ "

Kaori immediately sat up and widened her eyes and looked around. "What?! Where are you, you creep?!"

" _W-wait! I'm not_ in _your room! I'm not a creep either...I… Open your window._ "

"Why?"

She heard a knock coming from her window and she jumped a little bit since her room is pretty dark. _"_ Kousei you're scaring me."

" _N-no! I don't want to scare you, just open the window, please?_ "

"Are you out there?" She cautiously slipped off her bed and curled her hand on her curtain.

" _Are you still mad at me?_ "

"I…" She wasn't sure anymore. Part of her is scared; she's not sure if it's anger anymore. "I don't know." She wasn't even sure if it was anger in the first place.

" _So...can you open your window for someone?_ "

"Is it for you?"

" _I don't know. Maybe._ "

She sighed. "...okay."

Kaori hesitated to slide open her curtain; it's not that she completely hates Kousei to the extent where she doesn't want see him, it's just that she's just really anxious to what he's going to say or do. She's just...afraid.

Throwing her anxieties to the side for a second, she opens her curtain and sees Kousei standing outside her window with his phone and fidgeting on the spot with his hoodie over his head.

Kaori gasped. It was raining?

She feels guilty about keeping him out there for long and opens her window, seeing him shiver and the sound of the rain crash down onto the ground outside.

"So can I come in?!" Kousei shouts over the sound sound of the rain, both into the phone and at Kaori in front of him.

 _I hate this._ Kaori had tears coming to her eyes and she closed her phone and leaned forward to grab Kousei's hand and brought him into her room without hitting his head or anything important before she closed her window.

Kousei shook and blew hot air into his hands. "Thank yo-"

His sentence was cut short when Kaori moved forward and tackled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"W-w-wait, Kaori, I-I'm wet. You're clothes-"

"I don't care!" she sobbed. She tightened her hold on him and let her phone drop to the floor as she buried her face in his soaked hoodie. "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry if you're mad at me."

Kousei took a while to take Kaori's words into gear and cautiously wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not mad at you anymore, Kaori... Right now, I'm actually worried I'll give you a cold like this…"

"I don't care...I've actually missed you but...why did you bother to come?" She hid her tearful face from Kousei, and her body shook from the silent sobs.

Kousei tightened his arms more around her small frame and buried his freezing face in her warm neck. "I bothered to come because I was worried about you. I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to hurt you...I-I didn't mean to say what I said. Just know that I didn't mean it. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you and only you. I don't care if you're not yet healthy, or if you're not perfect, to me you're always perfect, but I know you'll think otherwise. You're the girlfriend I want Kaori...you're...you're the person I need in my life."

Kaori cried loudly and Kousei was growing tears as well when Kaori gripped the back of his sweater's fabric. He was so close to losing the person he loves because of his own doing. Without her he wouldn't be able to live life how he is now, and he just wants to tell her how much he means to her. But…, "Words can't describe how important you are to me, Kaori."

Kaori was a mess in his arms—truthfully, she was worse than this morning.

"I love you so much, Kousei, I'm so sorry!"

Kousei pressed his lips to her head and kept his voice soft. "It's okay...I should be the one apologizing so...Kaori, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But...you're really cold, and you're probably feeling cold as well…" Kaori discreetly wiped away her tears before looking up at Kousei and looked into his eyes through his glasses.

He kind of grinned and stepped back a little, wiping away the little tears he had. "I'm probably making you cold right now. It's pretty warm in here, but...I should head back so I can change into warm clothes and stuff… I'm probably intruding you right now so I hope you're not mad about that."

"Kousei I could care less about you intruding, just don't scare me and don't come out here in the rain where you can catch a cold." Kaori walked back up to him and placed her hand over his forehead, which was extremely freezing.

She thought for a moment before moving back and turning on her light. "Lay down on my bed, I'll be right back."

"Huh? Why? I can just go home and you can slee-"

"I don't want to you getting sick, Kousei. Lay down, you're not going back until the rain ends."

"O-...o-okay." Kousei stuttered at her sudden seriousness and took off his sandals he rushed to take, apologizing for getting her floor wet immensely, and laid down on her bed carefully. "Your bed's wet now…"

"I don't care. Cover yourself, I'll be back, I'm bringing you a warm towel. A really warm one." She smiled and opened her door. "Don't do anything perverted."

Kousei blushed and sat up. "Eh?! Why would I-"

"Lay down." She grinned and closed her door when she went behind it and Kousei sighed, slowly laying back down onto Kaori's pink bed.

 _Well, glad everything's cleared up._ Kousei sighed and sunk himself into her warm bed and moved himself under her covers after she told him to. He took off his glasses before he turned on his side and half his face was buried in her pillow as he closed his eyes.

 _It smells like you…_ Kousei shot open his eyes and sat up, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth and nose. _Shoot, I sound like a pervert now!_

Kousei decided he'd just stay sitting up while he waits for Kaori and looks around her room like a little kid admiring the new area around him, even though this wasn't his first time here.

Not a few minutes later, Kaori came through the door with a plain white towel. She frowned when she saw him sitting up but didn't argue and walked to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, lay down now so I could place this on your forehead." Kaori gently pushed him down onto his back and placed the folded towel over his forehead. She still felt that he was shaking a little from the cold and tucked him in her bed, his arms stopping her from completely doing so.

"W-wait, this is your bed, where will you sleep? It's pretty late and I can't just sleep over here with your parents not knowing and all…"

She shushed him and kissed his cold cheek. "I'll just explain to them that you went out for a walk in the middle of the night and I saw you walking outside in the rain outside of my window. They don't know about the little fight we had so it's fine."

"Oh...but that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'll just sleep on the floor on a futon. It's okay, I want you to be comfortable."

Kousei sat up, towel falling onto his lap, and took Kaori's hand in his, his hand slowly warming up in hers. "My hands are cold, I know. But Kaori, I won't be comfortable knowing _you're_ not comfortable."

"It's _fine_ Kousei. If I sleep in the same bed as you I'll probably catch a cold, and if you catch one with me then it'll just be chaos." She smiled and kissed his lips for a sec. "It's just for a day, don't start arguing now when I just got over this morning."

Kousei sighed and fell back against her bed, grumpily placing the towel back on his head. "Fine."

Kaori laughed slightly and moved the towel to kiss his head before she put it back in place and stood up. "You're so childish, but it's so adorable~" She laughed and walked over to her closet to take out the futon she keeps for guests but this time she'll be her own guest.

Kousei blushed a bit at what Kaori said about him and fell deeper into the mattress. "I'm gonna try to sleep."

"Best if you do." Kaori laid out the futon on the side of the bed and laid down on it with a blanket. "I'll try to as well. I was going to long ago but...it was difficult when I was worrying over if the relationship we had was over."

"Over? Of course not." Kousei scoffed a little, but it wasn't inaudible to the blonde on the floor.

"Well I know now...just… Kousei, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If we ever end up in fights or anything, can you promise me you'll try to get me to stop being angry at you? Don't ignore me if I ignore you...wait it out for a few hours then spam me with calls and messages because I don't want to later regret…"

Kaori wasn't able to see him, but she knew by just his tone of voice he smiled genuinely. "Of course, Kaori. I love you with everything I have, so I'd be really sad to lose you to something as small or big as a fight."

"Me too… I love you Kousei. I'm going to try and sleep now, I'm more calm now that you're here."

"Same. And I love you too as well, Kaori. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night, Kousei."

Kaori wasn't sure was it was, but it was probably the calming sound of the rain and Kousei's light breathing—knowing he was with her, not angry and okay— that made her comfortably sleep that night.

 **~0000~**

Kousei twitched his nose and turned on his side, barely even feeling the bed shift at all on his other side considering he was half asleep.

He felt another poke to his cheek and covered his entire being with the blanket he was covered with and heard a small giggle.

He was slowly drifting back to dreamland until he felt a certain blonde lay down behind him on the vacant space and wrap her arms around his waist over the blanket.

Being not completely asleep made him alert that Kaori was probably bored and wanted to mess with him a bit, but he wasn't feeling so well so he's not sure if it's worth waking up to tell Kaori to knock it off.

He felt the covers being opened up a bit and shivered from the cold but became warm instantly when he felt a small body against his back and Kaori's arm going around him in a hug again.

 _Crap. I'm probably sick and Kaori's all over me, meaning she'll likely be sick soon as well._ "Hey. Kaori?" His voice was so hoarse that even he was surprised as well.

"Oh, morning sleepy head." Kaori moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling when she saw he was still pretty tired. "You're sound really tired, you want to go back to sleep?"

Kousei wanted to turn her down since he's been in her bed long enough, but his tired side was saying otherwise. "Mm-hm."

Kaori grunted in understanding and hugged Kousei closer. "Can I stay here too?"

"Ah, I don't think-" Kousei's voice cracked during his talking, making him flustered when Kaori giggled. He cleared his throat, his throat scratchy, and tried again. "I-I don't think that'd be the best idea, I think I'm kinda sick."

"Awwww. Okay, maybe you're right. I'll let you sleep for as long as you want." She turned his head and pecked his nose, getting out of her covers and tucking her boyfriend in. "I'm gonna go do stuff while you sleep."

"Thanks Kaori." Kousei sighed tiredly and let his mind wander to another place until he heard Kaori open the door and nothing else before hearing her speak up and say, "By the way, your little voice crack was so cute! I can't wait until you go through puberty." The door closed.

 _Oh god…_ Kousei blushed and he felt himself grow more hotter, not sure what to think at the moment. _She always makes me flustered at such little things, oh man…_ He let himself slowly fall into another world. _Yet...I love you so much…_

 **~0000~**

Kaori wasn't sure what to do while Kousei was asleep, usually Kousei would be awake before her. She chuckled a bit at the thought of waking up before Kousei and worked on her violin's bow in her living room. _Guess there's a first time for everything._

Kaori blew away some of the extra powder from the rosin she scrubbed on her bow and looked at her violin, lying down in her case. She sighed, frowning when she thought about the last time she's actually held it and played it. It's been a while, and a long while in her opinion.

 _I need to start planning that journey with Kousei sometime_. Kaori grinned to herself and put her bow back into the case and closed it, setting it all aside.

 _What to do, what to do…_ Kaori kept thinking to herself on what to keep her occupied, but there wasn't anything coming to mind. She stood up and stretched,thinking she'll just warm up some more towels for her sick boyfriend right after a shower.

 _I hope he feels better soon._ Kaori walked over to the bathroom to get more towels and placed them out to get right after she went takes a quick wash.

 **~0000~**

Kousei's breathing was calm, him coughing occasionally during his sleep. His coughing had him wake up anyway, it kept interrupting his rest.

He sighed and opened his eyes, rubbing them from the sleep. _I feel like complete crap…_ He sighed and stared at Kaori's ceiling.

 _I wonder what Kaori's doing right now…_ He placed his arm over his eyes and sighed loudly, tired but at the same time not.

Right as he slipped on his glasses, he heard the door open to Kaori's room, and he wasn't sure what he really expected to see when Kaori walked in...herself in a towel.

Kousei blushed beet red and he sucked in a breath before looking away. "W-why are you in a towel?" His voice was low but Kaori managed to hear what he said.

"Because I just got out of the shower and I have all of my clothes here, dummy. If you start thinking wrong I'm kicking you out my house."

Kousei became alert at her last claim and sat up to look at Kaori again. "N-no! I'm not going to think wrong, it's just-" He choked on his words and blushed, looking down and covering his red face. His voice dropped to barely an inaudible whisper. "I-I've never seen you this bare before…"

Kaori barely heard him on his last words but she caught some of them and blushed a little herself, not sure how to respond. Well, until she remembered something. "What do you mean you haven't? Last time I was at the hospital the first few days you saw practically my entire naked body, pervert!"

Kousei's eyes widened and he blushed a lot more, his mind going to different places. "It was an accident! A-and be glad Tsubaki was there because if she wasn't then Watari and I would've probably been staring longer than I'd intend!"

Kaori turned red. "WAIT WHAT?!"

Kousei realized what he said and covered his mouth, his life at risk. "H-hold on! I didn't mean to...I-I mean I did, b-but- wait! D-don't think lowly of me! I didn't mean to say that—t-that's not how I meant to put it!"

Kaori just stared at Kousei and slowly let her lips move into a smile and she laughed, thinking to herself how adorable Kousei was when he got really flustered. "You panic too easily, my dear Kousei. You'll probably lose your voice at this rate. Here." Kaori held her towel against herself as she walked to her bed and felt his forehead, which was getting a little more better.

"I'm gonna change, so please look somewhere not in my direction. And...I actually have a warm shower running for you so I suggest that if you want to go now you could." She smiled and removed her hand from his head and patted his red cheek before walking over to her dresser.

Kousei was still looking at her but then realized her towel would drop at any moment and looked down at his lap. "Uh...Kaori, but if I'm gonna shower what will I dress up in? These clothes are pretty dirty…"

He heard rustling and knew that she started to change and he blushed, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"I can just wash them for you. Once you're in the shower and I'm done drying my hair and changing I'll come in and get the clothes to wash them so you can wear them again. Don't worry, there's a curtain so I won't be seeing anything."

"Oh...okay then. I guess I'll just go now, do you have a towel?" Kousei kept his eyes on the ground at all times when he got off the bed, his eyes slightly catching Kaori's bare feet and legs. The towel Kaori had lying on her head was thrown at Kousei's head in response to his question, the slightly damp piece of cotton hanging on his head. He took off the towel and sighed, using his hand to cover the side of his eyesight where Kaori is and looked up to walk out the door. "I'll see you when I come out."

 **~0000~**

Kaori had finished changing and decided to wear that one shirt Kousei let her have when they were just friends. It was a slightly large shirt—baggy on her, so to say—when he handed it to her after they jumped off the bridge, it kind of surprised her how big it was since she thought Kousei wouldn't be that big in shirt size. She decided not to wear any pants or shorts since the shirt was long enough to stop barely above her knees.

She opened the bathroom door, hearing the shower head on, and walked inside to grab Kousei's clothes, bending down to scoop them up in her arms and straightened back up, her eyes widening a little when she noticed Kousei didn't close the curtain all the way.

Kousei turned his head and saw Kaori, his first initial reaction to blush but instead he panicked and closed the curtain all the way after letting out a small scream.

Kaori laughed and walked out the bathroom, saying, "Make sure to close the curtain all the way next time!" before closing the door. She sighed in bliss and grinned, loving her boyfriend more and more with each happy and fun moment they have together.

Thinking back to their argument from yesterday made her a little down at times, but she's okay about it now.

 **~0000~**

Kaori softly hummed to herself as she fixed the covers of her bed and smiled when she thought about how much she really loves her boyfriend, whom she used to call only an accompanist and a friend.

Her own humming was distracting her from the world around her so she wasn't able to hear the door open behind her, not seeing her boyfriend come in with a towel present around his waist.

"Uh...Kaori?"

Kaori turned around, stopping and blushing a deep red when she saw Kousei's appearance. She choked on her own words. "Y-yeah? So you're done?"

Kousei brushed away his wet hair and nodded, rubbing his eyes a little. "Yeah, but I can barely see without my glasses...they're in here right?"

Kaori looked at her drawer and nodded. "Yeah. I brought them in here since they'd be fogged up if they were in the bathroom with you."

Kousei nodded in a silent thank and walked over to grab them, slipping them on.

"So...are my clothes done washing yet?"

Kaori didn't answer his question but just kept staring, confusing Kousei a little.

"Um…what?" He looked behind him, not seeing anything, before looking back at Kaori. "What's wrong?"

Kaori looked up to his eyes and shook her head, awkwardly smiling. "No-nothing. I just find it pretty weird how last time you were shirtless you freaked out but right now you're totally calm. And you're practically naked right now, too…"

Kousei laughed a little and wiped away the water that was falling out of his hair. "Oh. Haha, well...that was in the heat of the moment, really...now I'm totally comfortable being half naked around you...but the thing is, I'm just kind of self-conscious to be shirtless around anyone, specifically you since you're probably wanting a guy whose fit like Watari." Kousei looked at himself and chuckled. "I'm all bones."

Kaori furrowed her brow and looked at Kousei, not really seeing any bones. "But you have enough meat to not be, like, so skinny. I think you're fine to me. I actually think you are the same as Watari. "

Kousei widened his eyes a little bit. "How do you know what Watari looks like without his shirt?"

"He took off his shirt once after practice when I hung out with him when you were Friend A. So, to me, you're tied with Watari." She grinned and teasingly wiggled her eyebrows. "Which means, I can even see slight abs."

Kousei blushed and covered his face, his other hand holding up the towel. His voice cracked while it went louder and the topic changed. "S-so do you think I can have my clothes now?"

Kaori laughed and walked over to grab the clothes she had washed, walking over to Kousei and handing it over to him. He took it and she ruffled his wet hair with the towel she was wearing.

"Don't get my floor wet now, ex-Friend A. Get changed." She smiled and kissed his nose before turning back to her bed. She laid on top of it with her legs hanging off the side and played a little with her phone, not looking at Kousei. "I'll be here, I just won't look."

"Okay…" Kousei started to walk to a corner but he kept having a question lingering in his mind that he wanted to let out. He stopped and turned back to Kaori. "Um, Kaori? Are you...uh...wearing _anything_ on your legs? Do girls always do this? Tsubaki doesn't wear any pants or shorts when she's dressed like you are right now...so I'm just wondering…"

Kaori put her phone down and looked at Kousei, her eyes narrowed. "You really are a pervert, Arima."

Kousei shook his head, his mind taking a turn on hearing his last name for the first time in forever coming out of her mouth. "I'm not a pervert! I'm just wondering because every time I talk to Tsubaki out of my window she's usually dressed in a shirt that goes up to her thighs and I just see pure skin, so I don't know if you guys wear _anything_ under there…"

Kaori turned on her side to look at him clearly and pointed a finger at him. "Just so you know, you _do_ sound really perverted right now. And yes. We wear something under. Right now, I'm wearing just underwear. Happy?"

Kousei blushed a little and nodded. "I guess. I'm going to change now."

Kaori nodded her head and turned back to her phone. "Have fun."

Kousei rose an eyebrow but didn't ask anything anymore and proceeded to change into his warm clothes.

Kaori audibly hummed to a classical piece she was listening to a while back and Kousei let out a smile as he put on his shirt after his pants.

He used the towel Kaori gave to him to dry his hair by placing the towel over his head and ruffling it.

"Kaori, do you think you can sing?"

Kaori slowly looked at Kousei, checking to see if he was changed before looking at him completely. "No."

"Can I hear you sing then?"

Kaori shook her head and closed her phone, placing it down and laying back to stare at the ceiling. "Nope. Maybe unless it comes out randomly, yes."

Kousei sighed and walked up to where she was on her bed, wanting to thank her for taking care of him and everything, but he didn't see the slipper she had left on the floor and tripped.

He made sure his hands kept him up from completely falling on Kaori and squishing her, which was kind of a success. His nose barely touched hers and he was breathing heavily while his heart was pounding from the rush and he stared into Kaori's eyes. Kaori stared at him as well, and it stayed like that for seconds until Kaori started to laugh and eventually so did Kousei, lightening up the mood.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't see your slipper." Kousei smiled and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. "At least I have some muscles to hold myself up."

Kaori giggled and her eyes were locked on Kousei's before she slowly moved the bottom half of her face to place her lips on Kousei's, her hand also supporting his head during the kiss by grabbing his locks.

Kousei laughed during the kiss and pulled back a few seconds after Kaori kissed him. He stared at Kaori's face and gazed at her beauty as he stroked the sides of her blonde hair. He's missed her for half a day and couldn't resist not seeing his beautiful girlfriend, whom he almost lost, for so long.

Kaori pouted, leaned on her elbows, and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

Kousei grinned. "I didn't, it was only a matter of time until I missed seeing your beautiful competence."

Kaori blushed in embarrassment. She was not used to Kousei complimenting her in such a way. Yet, she found it really cute and admired the way Kousei is growing to be and how he was on her side. Even at those difficult times, where they argue and fight each other...they forgive and move to the next journey of their lives.

Kaori brought him closer, and before she kissed him again she whispered, "You're an idiot, but I love you so much."

Kousei drew a heart on her upper arm in response to give her a sign that he, as well, loves her lots too. He melted into the kiss and couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened to them if he hadn't come over last night. Kaori deepened the kiss during his thinking and he internally frowned, thinking that maybe the relationship they had would've probably been done for.

Kousei turned red while they kissed when he realized the two were low-key making out on her bed, and that's something he never thought would happen at this point of their relationship.

The two were in their own little world, so alas the door being open went unheard from the two. Hearing a choked gasp is what caused Kousei to pull back and sit up to look at the door.

Kaori's mom had her eyes widened while her hand was on the knob. "Again?!"

Kaori sat up as well and Kousei realized he was still atop Kaori and turned many shades of red before getting off of Kaori and sitting on her bed like a child who was caught doing something bad.

Kaori's mom stared at Kousei. "When...when did he get here?"

Kaori came up with half a lie by saying he was walking in the middle of the night and she saw it raining so she brought him in, thus having him sleepover and him being present at the moment.

Ryouko sighed and she glanced at Kaori's bare legs, later looking up to Kousei. "How far did you guys go?"

Kousei stuttered and scratched his red cheek while Kaori blushed hard and shook her head. "We didn't even do _anything_! Trust me!"

"Kaori, sweetie, where are your pants?"

Kaori looked at her legs and blushed, not being able to think what her mom was thinking. "I-I didn't put any on way before this happened! I swear! This shirt was long enough to cover me anyways…"

"So Kousei didn't take them off?"

The red couple blurted out at the same time. "No!"

Ryouko sighed and smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I won't tell your father about this...again."

Kousei groaned in distress and fell back onto Kaori's bed, wishing he could fall into a hole. Why is it always Ryouko? He thought about what would happen if Kaori's dad walked in on them and immediately was grateful for it being Kaori's mom instead.

Kaori nodded and thanked her mom. "Thanks, Mom."

Ryouko started to close the door. "Anyway…I just came here to say the shop is open now...uh...but seems like I interrupted something so just pretend I never came in and continue." She grinned and closed the door, making the room awkward for the two teenagers.

"Wow." Kaori hid her face in her hands and fell back on her bed beside Kousei, her arm over her eyes. "That was so embarrassing!"

Kousei sighed and turned his head to look at her, smiling a little bit at her red face. "It could've been worse, what would've happened if she hadn't came in? After all, we are teenagers who are still growing up."

Kaori turned even more red and covered her face by turning her back to him and curling into a ball. "Sh! I know we won't go that far… And don't make me think like that, I'm already blushing more than I need to!"

Kousei laughed, his face flushed. He turned to her and moved closer, his hand going around her body to pull her to him. "I hardly really see you so flushed like this, it's usually me."

Kaori groaned and hid her face in her mattress, not minding Kousei against her back and his chin resting on her head. She spoke up and whined. "You're so mean…"

Kousei chuckled and kissed her head, holding her hand and running his thumb over the back. "Sure I am, you still love me anyways."

"True." Kaori sighed and let the back of her head rest on his chest, feeling Kousei tighten his arm around her more in the process while the grip on her hand tightened.

"Kousei...I've always wondered something…" Kaori turned around and looked into his eyes, her hand still in his.

"What is it?"

Kaori looked at their hands and squeezed his a little bit. "Every time you get the chance, you always hold my hand or hold me. When you and I were just friends I didn't think you'd be that type of person, to be honest."

Kousei went quiet, and he just pulled her hand to his mouth and placed his lips over the back of it, not giving her any sort of response.

Kaori wanted to continue asking. "W-why is that?"

Kousei closed his eyes and he used his other hand to cradle her hand in his. He spoke, but his voice was so quiet that even from the distance the two were at Kaori wasn't able to hear him.

"Hm?" Kaori scooted closer to Kousei and felt his hands around her own tighten.

He repeated. "Y...you're here, right?"

Kaori looked confused. "What do you mean? Of course I am."

He breathed out and kissed her hand again, opening his eyes. "The reason I'm always hugging you and stuff is because...I just want to make sure you're actually here. I...I-I saw something the day I played during your surgery...and that made it clear to me you were gone." He shut his eyes tightly and brought her closer to his chest so that she couldn't see him tear up.

She heard his heartbeat go a little faster. He continued on, his voice stiff. "But then I found out that you actually survived, and that was the first time I've ever been so happy in years, Kaori...just seeing a simple email saying you've made it through your surgery was enough for me to literally run to you…"

Kaori felt Kousei tighten both of his arms around her and she heard him try to hold back a sob. Instead of responding like she'll usually do, she just wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. For one of the first times, she wasn't sure on what to say.

 **~0000~**

Kousei left Kaori's room a few minutes ago, but he said he'd come back because he went to go eat something from outside.

That was a lie though, he wasn't going to go eat. He actually is going to get some caneles for Kaori and apologize to her in a little letter about the fight and everything.

He thought about getting caneles from her parents' bakery but he didn't know if she'd come out so he went out to get all he needed. First, he got the caneles from a bakery that gave out sweets and pastries. After he thanked the shop, he went out to go get a rose for Kaori. He had his wallet with him, luckily, and it wasn't too much yen spent so he didn't go broke. Even if he did, though, he wouldn't care as long as it was for Kaori.

He thought about writing a small letter for her in the flower shop but he wanted to go somewhere more calming to he went over to a cafe and took a seat by a window. He asked a worker for a pen and paper (getting a little flustered when they recognized who he was) and thanked them with a bow before going back to his corner.

He stared at the paper for a bit, thinking that maybe it can write itself but he knows it's not possible and he wants Kaori to really see how much he loves her so he thought the letter out.

He started writing out with a "Dear Kaori" on the top, later going into the topic of apologizing for what had happened yesterday morning. Then he went on to thank Kaori for taking care of him and thanks her for everything they've been through and ended it with a little heart and a little nickname. He blushed, not really sure where the nickname came from but it was accurate enough.

He read read over his letter again and sighed, hoping Kaori would accept it. He didn't mean to make it so long but it was fine. As long as it made Kaori at least happy and she knew she meant a lot to him it wasn't a problem that it's long.

 **~0000~**

Kousei made it back to Kaori's house right before the shop closed and he was invited by her parents to stay over for dinner, even though he had tried to deny their insisting since he felt like he'd be intruding.

Kousei made sure to not make the dinner awkward, considering he himself was feeling awkward when he sat down on the chair. They all said said their thanks and ate, Kousei not sure how to interact even though he's known these people for quite a while, one of them being someone he's always with.

He didn't want to admit it, but when he ate he was eating faster than how he usually does, and that's because he hasn't eaten in a while after worrying so much over Kaori and trying his best to make her feel better and/or bring her back, and Kaori noticed. She frowned when she saw how hungry he seemed...she'll ask him about it after dinner or something.

There had been some small talk made and Kousei had kindly smiled through it all with answers and creating some small talk himself. Kaori's parents really showed that they were glad to have Kousei along with them and Kaori couldn't stop smiling the entire time when she noticed how happy they were to have him here, and it made her elated to know they accept him.

When dinner had ended Kaori took everyone's plate after they finished, even though Kousei had insisted he would do it but since he's the guess it wouldn't feel right.

Kousei stood up while Kaori went to the kitchen to do what she needed to do with with her mother and Kaori's dad came up to him.

"You're a really nice boy, Kousei." Yoshiyuki wrapped a heavy arm around Kousei and the teen just smiled. He continued. "Kaori is really fond of you, and so am I and Ryouko. It'll only be a matter of time before you're our son-in-law."

Kousei wasn't sure if he should blush or say something, but he decided to do both. "Ah...hehe, I really love Kaori so maybe that'll be a possibility but I don't know when… For now I just hope she and I can just stay together for as long as possible."

Yoshiyuki grinned and grabbed both of Kousei's shoulders. "How much do you love my daughter?"

"To the point w-where I want to ask her to be my wife… I really care for her and without her I'd be a complete mess." Kousei wasn't sure if he was blushing or really embarrassed. Being this honest about his overall feelings for Kaori to her dad himself was making him feel small.

Yoshiyuki laughed and ruffled Kousei's hair. "Well without you, Kaori probably wouldn't be as joyful as she is now. And we thank you for that, Kousei. Please keep my daughter happy and safe."

Kousei nodded. "I plan on keeping it like that. Oh yeah!" Kousei reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper and a small rose.

Yoshiyuki took the rose and letter, growing confused. "What're these for?"

"I was wondering if you can give that to Kaori when I leave right now. She does a lot for me so I just wanted to do what I can."

"Okay, will do." Yoshiyuki smiled. "So you're leaving right now?"

Kousei nodded. "Yeah, I don't wanna be here for too long- AH!" Kousei made sure he didn't fall when Kaori jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi there." Kaori giggled after she saw Kousei get scared and looked at her dad. "How's it going with you two?"

"Great. It's going really well. He's leaving right now though so I suggest you walk him out while your mom and I get situated here."

Kaori pouted and let go of Kousei, letting her dad go to the kitchen with her mom. "Awww, you're leaving?"

Kousei nodded and turned around, smiling a little bit at Kaori. "Yup. I've been here for pretty much the whole day and I should probably head home."

Kaori sighed and nodded, going over to her mom and dad and saying she'll walk Kousei out. Then she grabbed his hand and walked out of the little house with Kousei beside her, his hand secured in hers.

"My mom and dad really like you Kousei."

Kousei smiled slightly and slipped his fingers through hers. "I know."

"And you know that I really, _really_ like you."

Kousei chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Yes I know that as well. I really, _really_ like you, too."

Kaori grinned and stepped out of the empty shop to the outside, feeling the cool breeze hit the two of them.

Kousei sighed and tiredly ran a hand through his hair "Today was fun."

Kaori looked at him and laughed a little. She moved in front of him and grabbed both of his hands, the two just standing there while she swung their hands back and forth.

He stared into her eyes and let out a smile. "I really love you, Kaori…"

"As do I, Kousei Arima." Kaori grinned and moved forward to peck his lips. She moved back then right after pulled him into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

He hugged back and let his chin rest on her head. "That's nice to hear… I should probably get going before it gets anymore late." He pulled back from the hug and held her arms, moving forward to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, Kousei…a lot."

He moved back and smiled, waving as he started to walk away. "I'll see you when I see you. Bye-bye!"

Kaori grinned and waved back. "See you later, Kousei!"

When Kousei was out of sight, Kaori dropped her hand and frowned. She walked back to her house, slowly growing a little hyped and saddened at the same time when she thought about how much she loves Kousei.

 **~0000~**

Kaori walked into her room, closing the door right after and let out a tired sigh. She walked over to her bed, about to flop onto it until she saw a piece of paper and a small rose on her bed. She tilted her head in confusion and sat on her bed, picked up the paper. She glanced at the rose and grabbed it before moving to the wall behind her bed, leaning on it.

She unfolded the paper, seeing writing on it. She moved her eyes over to the bottom to see if there was a signature, but there wasn't so she moved to the back, which said Kousei's name.

She turned it back around and saw that it was indeed Kousei's handwriting. She started to read the letter Kousei had apparently written to her. But why a letter? Couldn't he have told her in person?

 _Dear Kaori,_

 _I know that everything I've written down here could've probably been said to you in person, but I don't think I would've been able to with how I'm always freaking out. I'm not very good with words in person._

Kaori smiled and internally 'awww'ed in response, because she knows how cute it is when Kousei stutters when he tries to swoon her.

 _So to start off this letter, I just want to thank you for taking care of me. Really. I didn't really think you'd give up your bed for me, haha._

"That's true…" Kaori laughed a little and continued reading.

 _But anyway, thanks for it all :) Also this letter had been created to apologize again for the small argument we got into. No matter how many times you say it's okay, I won't let myself not get beat up over it. I made a promise to your mom and dad about keeping you happy and such a while ago, and I kind of broke it, sadly. I really do try to make you happy, and saying what I did about your illness and whatnot really was out of line and too far, I'm sorry for that._

The blonde sighed and shook her head. Her boyfriend really is stubborn, but he really also is sweet and a gentleman (most of the times). He really needs to stop apologizing for the small stuff that she's gotten over.

 _But, I'm really glad that we can still pull through together :D I'm really hoping that we'll be able to fight through any arguments we have in the future and come out strong. I really love you, and I love you and only you. You're the first crush I've ever had, the first love I've ever had, and you'll be the last. I don't think that what I have with you I would want with anyone else, Kaori. You're the whole reason I smile._

The said girl felt a little bit of hot tears come to her eyes, her chest feeling like it was being tightened, but in a good way. She grinned at the piece of paper in her hands and started to think to herself. _He is so love-struck...but so am I, so I don't see a difference. God, I love him so much._

 _I'm actually really grateful to have met a person like you. You're a great girlfriend, a great friend, and I can guarantee you'll be a great Mom sometime in the future._

Kaori felt her cheeks heat up, and she started to blush a little bit.

 _I'm so glad to have you by my side. I hope that I can be with you forever. When we go to America let's hope for some fun adventures ;D_

Kaori laughed to herself and nodded along, agreeing with the letter silently.

 _I didn't mean for this letter to be so long, sorry. That rose that either your mom or dad had left for you is from me; it's kind of cheesy, I know, but don't beat me up over it I'm trying to be romantic._

Kaori looked over at the rose laying beside her on the bed and she grinned, turning back to the letter to finish reading it.

 _Thanks a lot Kaori. Call me when you finish reading this, doesn't matter the time I'll answer anyways just keep calling if I don't answer. I love you. See you when I see you, my little cherry blossom_

 _Sincerely, Kousei_

Kaori felt her heart skip a bunch of beats at the finale of the letter. The nickname threw her off guard, she never expected that from Kousei. She shrugged and carefully placed the letter on her drawer picking up the rose to look at it. She smiled. _Guess there's always something new to Kousei that I need to figure out throughout our years together._

She then remembered that she should call Kousei and placed the rose over to where the letter was and grabbed her phone, finding Kousei before placing her phone over her ear and waiting for him to answer.

There were a few long rings, and Kaori wouldn't really be surprised if Kousei was asleep. It's 11 pm as of right now.

" _Yes?_ "

"Oh! Kousei!"

" _Hello Kaori. So...did you read the letter…?_ "

"Yup! And I loved every bit of it."

Just from how his voice changed, she knew he was red in the face and getting nervous. " _U-uh...well...I'm glad you think so! I actually was kinda scared to even give it to you since I didn't know how you'd react._ "

"Well, I reacted fine. I loved it, Kousei. It's better than that goodbye letter you read that started all of this."

" _O-oh...that letter… I haven't read it ever since because it just hurts me inside but I have kept it, along with the photo. I really think both of our letters don't need a comparison in my opinion...mines about loving you and apologizing, yours is a goodbye…"_

Kaori slid down to lay on her bed and sighed. "True, true…Hey, I have a question."

" _What is it?_ "

"How's it going, my little cherry blossom?"

Kousei groaned and Kaori laughed, being careful to keep quiet in case her parents were asleep. Kousei spoke. " _Look, I was in the moment, okay? That nickname just came to me when I thought about the first time I met you, it seemed fine._ "

Kaori smiled and stared at her ceiling. "Hmm...well, here's a fact: I really love cherry blossoms. They're actually my favorite flowers."

" _Oh. Well now I have another fact I will forever keep in my memory about you._ _Is there anything else I need to know that I don't?_ "

"Now _that_ , Kousei Arima, you will find out on your own." Kaori heard Kousei pout and she smiled.

" _Fine._ "

"By the way, I am also really in love with you too. You're also my first crush, my first love, _and_ I'm slightly positive you'll be my last."

" _I want to be positive about you being my last as well, but I don't mean this in a bad way but what makes you think we'll last long enough to be each other's' lasts?_ "

"Um...well, there's not really any other particular reason aside from the fact I am hopelessly in love with a dork like you."

" _Hm. Same, but get rid of dork and replace it with 'a beautiful girl'._ "

Kaori's cheeks tinted red and she frowned. "I'm not all that beautiful, am I?" She heard Kousei take a deep breath and say, " _Kaori, don't get me started-_ "

Kaori laughed and said in between, "Okay, okay. Now, before this turns into a flirting-all-night session, I would like to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

" _True, you're right. What time do you usually go to sleep?_ "

"Uh...like around 12 or 1. But if I'm tired It's at 10 or 11."

Worry etched into Kousei's voice. " _That's not good for your health Kaori...you can't stay up late like that on school days."_

Kaori sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, I know."

" _Alright, I'll end the call so that you can get a proper rest. I love you._ "

Kaori situated herself under her covers and stifled a yawn. "Night Kousei, I love you too."

" _Um...night now, mylittlecherryblossom._ " Kousei hung up faster than Kaori could say the word "dummy" and squished in his new nickname for Kaori in the end, which had her smiling and giggling a little. "I love him so much…" she whispered to herself.

She placed her phone on her drawer beside her glasses and laid back on her bed. The many things she loves about Kousei flashing all over her mind. She closed her eyes and prepared herself a night's rest, little snippets of how she'll think her future with Kousei will end up like.

Kaori wasn't aware of it...but right as sleep took her in, she was crying.

 **Wowowow hi. It's 5 am wow ;; I need to sleep tomorrow's Sunday and I have two projects due on Monday and Tuesday ohjeez. Sorry if this ended up trashy ;(**

 **goodnight/good morning/good evening/good afternoon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**This is just a lil birthday fluff :3**

 **{July 4th}**

Kaori had woken up hours later, but that didn't keep Kousei from sending her many messages and phone calls (which were obviously missed) to let her know a happy birthday hours earlier. In days like these, he wishes he and Kaori's wake-up time difference wasn't so big. 3 hours was too long.

He wasn't sure what to do in the meantime before Kaori had awaken, but he thought it out and decided to work a little on a present he's been wanting to give her.

Just recently he's heard from her once, or maybe even twice, that there was one particular song Kaori had always wanted to hear him play. It was a Chopin nocturne. Opus 9 no.2, to be exact. He's decided to play it in E-flat major, since that was the one he's grown accustomed to playing.

This piece could've been played in any way to set the mood, just like Claire de Lune, and it emitted whatever feelings you'd like depending on how you play it. For Kousei, it'd be a feeling of love, letting Kaori know how hard he tried to make the song flow perfectly and how much emotion he put into it to say whatever feelings he has for her, ones he isn't able to say verbally. Chopin's pieces were all mostly romantic, but Kousei had never really fully realized that until he found love himself.

During his practicing, Kousei had his phone placed on the side of his piano and waited until Kaori either messaged him or called him, which took quite a while.

He got the notification that he has been sent a message, so he stopped playing and opened up his phone and looked at it, a smile growing onto his features.

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** :D  
 _YOU REMEMBERED_ _＼_ _(≧▽≦)_ _／_

Kousei laughed silently to himself and typed a response to her.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** :)  
 _Of course I remembered (*^ω^)_

Not long after he had sent the message, Kaori called him. He stood up to lay on his bed and rest his back before he had answered the phone.

" _Kousei!_ "

"Hello."

Even though he wasn't there, he knew Kaori was smiling so brightly as of right now. " _You actually remembered my birthday!_ "

"Of course I remembered, Kaori. I'm not all that bad. Besides, it's easier for me to remember since it's independence day over there in the United States on this date."

" _Oh that's true. I remembered yours by just remembering._ " She had laughed a little at the end of her sentence, and he couldn't help but laugh along a little.

"So what are you planning to do today?"

Kaori had silenced for a while, and it made Kousei worry, but she answered anyway. " _Um...I don't know...really, only you and my parents know about my birthday._ "

"What?! Really?"

" _Mm-hm. Not even Tsubaki or Watari know about it. Only the month but not the day._ "

"I'd have expected Watari to know about it…"

" _Nope. So I really have no idea what to do today._ "

Kousei clicked his tongue and sighed, thinking about what he should do. "Hmm...well, do you want to let Tsubaki and Watari know it's your birthday today?"

" _N...no...it's fine. I don't want to burden them since I heard they have a game for the both of them today._ _If you want, we could just hang out or something._ "

"Are you and your parents going to do something for you?"

" _Well they suggested that I hang out with you and some friends today, but there's not really any other friends I have besides you and Tsubaki and Watari, so I guess I have a free day with you._ "

"Oh, that's perfect. Do you wanna come over to my house?"

" _Sure! When should I go over there?_ "

Kousei momentarily looked at his phone to check the time before placing it back on his ear. "Whenever you'd like."

" _Then I guess I'll go over there in an hour or so. I'll call you when I'm on my way._ "

"Oh okay. Do you want to me to get you or are you fine?"

" _I'm perfectly fine Kousei. And guess what? I'm finally 15! I'm no longer the baby of the group!_ "

Kousei laughed. "Aww. Kaori, you're still the baby. Just because you're the same age as Tsubaki, Watari, and I doesn't mean you're _not_ the baby."

Kaori huffed and pouted. " _Well you're the grandpa._ "

"I'm only 4 months older than you, Kaori."

" _You're no fun!"_ Kaori whined.

Kousei laughed again. "But yet you still choose to be with me when we're the exact opposites."

" _That's because I love you, I wouldn't want it any other way. Like they say in chemistry, opposites attract._ "

"That is true…"

" _So do you know what you're gonna get me for a present?_ "

"Oh! Yes, I do. I actually have another in mind. So you're getting two. Or three, actually. Actually, meet me at the bridge so that I can give you the presents. From thereon, we'll go to my house and I can give you the main present later today."

" _What's the main present?_ "

"Can't tell you. But here's a little hint: I'm gonna be letting out all my feelings during that present."

" _How big is it then?_ "

"I dunno, pretty average I'm guessing. Depends on how you see it."

" _My head just took a turn to this conversation. Wow._ "

"What do you-" Kousei then realized what she meant, so he started to blush. "O-oh…"

" _It's fine._ " She laughed. " _For your birthday I've been told to give you a lot more so it's not any different._ "

Kousei was reluctant, but he started to tease. "But what if what you're thinking the present will be is really what you're thinking?"

He heard Kaori squeal and he let out a small laugh when she started to freak out. " _Kousei, shut up!"_

"Okay, okay. You know I'm kidding anyway. You know I won't be able to even go through with it."

" _I can't even think about it without freaking out so getting in bed together like that is totally not in this relationship. I mean, not anytime soon, I guess. Maybe in a few years, most likely._ "

Kousei sighed and felt himself blush again. "Guess so. Okay. I'll let you go so that you have time to get ready and so that I have time to go get the other presents."

" _Okay then. Can we keep texting each other?_ "

"Of course we can. Alright Kaori, I love you."

" _I love you, too. Bye now._ "

"See you later." Kousei hung up and sat up on his bed, thinking that maybe he should go out already to get what he needed and wait at the bridge.

Right after he got dressed and did his routine, he was starting to walk out of the house when Kaori messaged him like she asked to do.

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject** : (no subject)  
 _I'm almost ready but I'll wait it out so that you have time to get whatever it is you're getting :P_

Kousei smiled and responded back.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _That was fast. I just left my house :*) I'll let you know when you can start going_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** BRB  
 _OK but oh I'll be right back I'm gonna go eat some breakfast :) I have to stay strong o(≧▽≦)o_

Kousei couldn't stop thinking about how cute Kaori was when she was energetic in her texts, but he just continued on.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Okay then. Talk to me when you come back i don't wanna be lonely (_ _；_ _ω_ _；_ _)_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** Loves  
 _Okay okay. I LOVE YOU σ(≧ε≦σ)_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (＾▽＾)  
 _I LOVE YOU TOO ^_^_

Kousei put his phone away and walked along the street down to the local area and listed what he needed in his head, happy that Kaori is taking care of herself by eating, at least.

 **~0000~**

Kaori ate a plate of waffles for her morning snack and went to go brush her teeth right after. She brushed her messy hair and sighed when she looked at herself in the mirror. She observed her face and shrugged. _I guess I am kind of not bad looking._

She walked out of the bathroom and took out her phone, texting Kousei again once she sat down on her living room couch.

 **To:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Hello hello I am back once again_

It took no longer than a minute for a response to come by.

 **From:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Welcome back ^^ how was your breakfast?_

 **To:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _I am now well fed and stuffed (_ _っ_ _˘ω˘ς )_

 **From:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _That's really good Kaori :D when are you planning to leave your house?_

Kaori looked at the time, it wasn't such a bad time at all. But she wanted to make sure Kousei was at least ready before she went.

 **To:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** r u ready?  
 _Only until you're at least a little ready so that I won't get there first and be a loner (╥_ _﹏╥_ _)_

 **From:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** guess so

 _I kind of am ready and considering the distance between the bridge and your bakery isn't too close nor too far I think I'd be there first. You could start going now :*)_

Kaori shrugged to herself and typed a little more before she made a move to get up.

 **To:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Okay then :3 I'll meet you over there, Grandpa_

 **From:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** bye bye (I'm not old)  
 _(╥_╥)_

Kaori laughed and stood up to write her final message.

 **To:** Kousei :D  
 **Subject:** c u there ;D  
⌒ _(≧▽ ° )_

 **~0000~**

Kousei ended up getting at the bridge before Kaori, just as he predicted. The items he got for her weren't too sappy, but without him explaining one of them and just having her see it would be a little awkward.

He decided to message Kaori while he waited for her to arrive.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** :(  
 _Kaori I'm at the bridge and so loonneelllyyy_ _(╥_╥)_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** -_-  
 _I'll be there soon you big baby I'm almost there_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Okay okay I'll let you be so that you don't get hurt on the way since ur on ur phone :)_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** D;  
 _But I wanna keep talking to you (_ _ﾉ_ _Д`) can I call you ?_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Hmm  
_ _Nope._

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** *-*  
 _WHAT WHY NOT?! i WANT TO HESR YOUR VOIVE DX_

Kousei laughed at her typos and typed away on his own phone.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** :)  
 _If you want to hear my voice then you'll have to hurry and get over here (and watch your typos :))_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** :'(  
 _You're so mean ｡ﾟ･（﹏）･ﾟ｡_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** hurry then  
 _Hurry it up then princess :)_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (oT-T)尸  
 _Fine you win I'll c u there_

Kousei smiled and put away his phone, leaning against the railing of the bridge. He couldn't believe how much he loves Kaori and how much she loves him back. They've been together for about 5 months and yet he's still head over heels for her as if she was just his crush all over again.

He didn't think being in love would have him feeling these things, but he has to admit it's really one hell of a feeling.

Kousei sighed and turned around while he leaned on the railing with his arms, looking at the swaying and calming water beneath him.

He remembers the first time he jumped off this bridge with Kaori, it really sparked something in him that became anew.

Too lost in his own thoughts, he barely caught the quiet footsteps running to him, getting frightened when he saw two hands cover his eyes. He didn't know who was there at first, but then he heard the familiar angelic voice of Kaori saying, "Guess who it is," and smiled slightly.

"Hmm...is it you, my beautiful angel sent from heaven?"

Kaori giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, her chin laying on his shoulder. "What if I'm the devil?"

"Well you can sometimes be the devil." Kousei laughed while Kaori frowned and turned him around to hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, you meanie. You're no different."

"Whatever you say." He grinned and Kaori groaned. She then said, "Stop being such being such a dummy on my birthday."

He chuckled and kissed her briefly. "I'll be whatever you'd like on this day."

"Nah it's fine, just stay yourself. That's all I ask for today." Kaori grinned and stepped back with his hands in hers now. "So did you ever get the presents?"

"Yes I did." Kousei smiled and reached in the bag he had brought, but then he retracted his hand and said, "But wait. First, I would like a really, big, long hug."

Kaori just stood staring, but she ended up giggling and moved forward to tightly hug Kousei. Kousei smiled and buried his face in her neck, sighing in bliss. "Thanks, I love you."

Kaori kissed his jaw and nodded, her cheek resting on his shoulder. "I love you too."

The two stayed in each other's arm for a little while longer, then when Kousei pulled from the hug and grinned, he reached back into the bag. "Okay, so I'ma give you what you would possibly like first." He reached out and took out a single cherry blossom flower.

Kaori gasped excitedly and carefully took the flower. "Yay! Thank you, Kousei!" She hugged him again, the force pushing him back onto the railing.

Kousei laughed and hugged back before he had pulled away and said, "I know you hardly see these everyday so why not just have one?"

"Where'd you get this?" She sniffed the flower.

"A flower shop. It was kinda expensive, 1500 yen ($13)."

"For just one?" She twirled the flower in her two fingers. "You didn't have to get me this then…"

"It's okay, it's okay. I don't really care about how much money I spend for you anymore."

Kaori frowned. "But…"

"It's fine, Kaori."

Kaori sighed and held the flower up to her nose. "Fine."

Kousei stared at Kaori, absently minded, and thought about how beautiful she is to him. She's really an angel sent from heaven. He can't believe how someone so perfect even loves him. He started to smile without a notice but Kaori took notice of his staring and looked at him.

"What?" She looked behind herself and when she saw nothing she looked back to Kousei. "What're you staring at?"

Kousei looked in her eyes and looked lost for a second. "Um, y-yes."

Kaori tilted her head and moved forward to flick his forehead, bringing him completely back to his senses.

He rubbed his forehead. "I-I-I'm sorry, what?"

Kaori chuckled. "You were staring at me for, like, a year."

Kousei turned a little red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...sorry...I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. You'll find out one day."

Kaori sighed and gave up trying, ruffling his hair, making it even more messy. "Okay, nappy head."

"What-" Kousei felt his hair; it really was a little messy. "Ah...I kinda didn't really have the time to do my hair. I don't even do anything special with it anyways so it doesn't really matter."

Kaori laughed a little bit and pecked his nose. "It's okay, you look really adorable with messy hair."

Kousei blushed and reached back into the bag. "I have one more for you." He reached back out and took out a small cactus plant.

Kaori tilted her head in confusion. "What's with the cactus?"

"Oh...uh...well…" Kousei laughed nervously, "you know how cacti don't really die, right?" He flushed when his voice cracked and Kaori laughed. "S-since they don't...I-I got you a cactus, so unless this cactus dies I will never stop loving you."

Kaori blushed, taking the cactus. "Awww, that's really sweet of you." She looked at him "But they can _kinda_ die…"

"N-not unless you water them!" Kousei grinned.

Kaori stared, but then she laughed and put the cactus aside to grab his head and kiss him. "You're such a cute dork, please don't change."

"I'll hereby live by that as a promise." Kousei smiled and Kaori kissed him again.

 **~0000~**

It was around the afternoon when Kousei had started to walk with Kaori over to his house. Before that, they went over to hers to drop off the flower and the cactus in her room, Kousei having a little chat with her parents before they went back to work.

Kaori played with Kousei's fingers on the walk and he sighed in thought. "School's almost over in 7 days."

Kaori frowned and dropped his hand to grab it. "I know...but we're not leaving for America yet, right? Aren't we leaving somewhere in August or…"

"I'm not sure. I need to ask Hiroko first, since she's the one who planned all this."

"Hm." Kaori sighed and sagged her shoulders. "I'm gonna miss everyone here…"

Kousei looked over to his love and smiled sadly, removing his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. We'll come to visit occasionally. We're all planning to stay in touch, as well."

"True." She rested her head on his shoulder, watching as his house was slowly coming into view. "We're almost there."

Kousei looked over to where she was looking and nodded. "Now I see."

"What, you didn't see before?"

"Nope, I was blind the entire time because of your beautiful presence." He smiled cheekily her way.

Kaori groaned and felt a small tint of red sprinkle her cheeks. "Shut up."

Kousei laughed and kissed her temple. "Okay, sorry. Let's just keep walking."

 **~0000~**

"Oh! Are you gonna play a song?"

Kousei looked up from the ground and shrugged, glancing at his piano in front of him, himself being seated on the bench. "I dunno. Just wait and listen." He turned around briefly to smile at her. He heard her sit down on the ground and she paid full attention to him and the piano.

"That's mean." She sighed, but despite what she had said she still smiled. "But I'll be waiting patiently."

Kousei's leg shook up and down occasionally, and his hands sweat a little in nervousness, but he didn't show any real signs that he was nervous because then Kaori would be all on him. "Alright. I tried really hard on this. I hope you don't hate it."

Kaori nodded, but she knows he can't see her. She waited patiently like she said she would. For the time Kousei prepared himself, she found herself staring at his back; going through her head were the many list of things on why she loves him, the things she worries about for their relationship taking over soon after.

But immediately, when Kaori heard shifting come from Kousei's spot on the bench and the sound of keys being pressed, Kaori automatically knew what she is now hearing. It was the Chopin nocturne she's been so attached to all these years.

Her eyes widened a little, and her mind went blank for a second with only the sound of the piano taking over. She was actually shocked, not ever thinking this is what he had planned out and worked hard on for her. She thought he'd go with something more simple and straightforward like, maybe, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star since that's pretty much their anthem, but to think he remembered what piece it is she's always wanted to hear him play- _now_ being played by the hands she's wanted to hear from-made her heart flutter.

She's heard this song be played many times from different pianists. Be it foreigners, Japanese, anything or anyone, they're all played in a different way. It all sounds the same to her, which is why Kaori decides to play pieces her own way. But with Kousei playing at this moment, his fingers moving smoothly and elegantly across the keys, as if going any more viciously would somehow damage the piano itself, lead her to the impression that Kousei actually put his heart and soul into this.

She's heard him play many times, sure, but when she peeked ahead and saw his expression, she noticed it was a mix of content and focus with a little hint of calmness. She moved her gaze over to his fingers, watching as they moved from one key to another, slowly and gracefully. She then started to feel whatever he was trying to say to her during his playing. She couldn't put it into words, but it was _right there_ , on the tip of her tongue. All she can put into words from what she's getting is, " _I love you._ " The rest is all internal thought and feeling.

She softly smiled, her eyes closing while she laid down on his floor, listening to the calming sound of Kousei's playing. It went slow, as if this was a ballroom and two couples were displayed in the middle of the room, swaying to the music.

Kaori knew this part all too well-the ending. Seems like her present is coming to an end, unfortunately. Internally, she had sighed and wished the song would go on longer in this case...but sadly not everything can go on forever.

Kaori was too overwhelmed once Kousei hit the last note of the piece, all the colors slowly going away once the song ended, his feelings still hovering in the air.

Kousei let the key's note fade away before he turned around on his bench and smiled, leaning on his hands from behind. "How was it?"

Kaori was a little too shocked to respond,not sure what to express orally. She was still laying on the floor, which had worried Kousei but he saw her breathing so didn't say much about it. She sat up and grinned, and since she couldn't express her reaction in words, she practically threw herself at him and placed her lips on his. Kousei, surprised, almost fell off his bench and panicked, not knowing what to do, so like he's always done he placed his hands on her waist and closed his eyes while he tilted his head up to reach Kaori's lips.

She hovered over him with her hands placed on his shoulders, her kiss displaying the feeling she wasn't able to let out in words.

She pulled back a little bit, her forehead resting on Kousei's while her breathing was a little heavy when she breathed out, "I loved it so much."

Kousei smiled and leaned up to kiss her again after catching his breath a little, his lips moving in time with hers. God, he loves her so much. He's just so glad he was able to make her feel this way. His present was was success, he supposes. Kousei slowly stood up, the kiss still going on, and became the one hovering now by a bit—since he was taller than Kaori—and wrapped his arms fully around her small waist, Kaori's arms sliding around to lock around his neck.

She loves him so, so, so much. She can't imagine her world without Kousei nowadays. For the first time in forever, this was one of the best birthday presents she's ever gotten.

Kousei pulled back to breathe more properly and fixed his glasses, grinning with a flushed face. "I'm glad you loved it."

Kaori jumped up and down a little bit in his arms and wouldn't stop smiling. "I loved it way more than you can imagine, Kousei!" She giggled and pecked his lips once again.

Kousei laughed a little bit and brought her close to hug her, his cheek resting atop her head while her body was squished against his in a tight hug. "I worked hard on the piece Kaori, so I'm really glad it ended up being a success in the end."

Kaori hummed and swayed in place with Kousei. "It was more than a success, ex-Friend A."

"You just gonna keep calling me ex-Friend A now?" Kousei chuckled and let his lips lay on her head, his voice getting muffled by her hair. "Might as well just keep calling me Friend A."

"But Friend A was a word for 'substitute friend'. And I never really thought of you as a sub. Didn't you hate it or anything?"

"I wouldn't really say I hated it...but it did sometimes leave me depressed at times, haha. Now I'm fine. When I got used to it, I really actually loved you calling me Friend A."

Kousei stayed silent for a moment with Kaori in his arms and lowered his eyes and slowly frowned, his arms tightening around Kaori a little more. "When...when I told you I saw something that day of the gala concert on the day of your surgery...something had happened and you were disappearing so I was begging for you to not go...that I wouldn't mind being called Friend A."

Kaori hesitated to speak, because she really wasn't sure what to say. But she took action when Kousei pulled back from the hug and said, "Sorry, you probably think it sounds weird I'll just stop-"

"No," Kaori interrupted. "No...it's not weird… Here's the truth...I actually...saw what you saw during my surgery. And you wanna know why?"

Kousei looked into her eyes and nodded. Kaori grabbed his hands and looked at his hands that were in hers. "It's 'cause you reached me. You had me strive more to survive...and you've succeeded. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here with you. If...if I wasn't sick I wouldn't have even been able to be with you like this." Kaori's bottom lip trembled, and she was shaking as she was about to cry but she held it back.

"K-Kaori…-"

"I really love you Kousei…" Kaori spoke in a small, croaky voice. "If you and I hadn't met, I wouldn't be standing here, holding your hands, and be even near you. I'm actually a shy person so I wouldn't have been able to just talk to you like how I am now."

Kousei was speechless; did he really mean that much to Kaori? He grabbed her hand and walked out of the piano room, walking over to his room and the headed over to his bed and fell on it, pulling Kaori with him to hold her close to his chest. Automatically, he knew she started to cry now.

"Please don't leave me Kousei…" Her voice started to waver. She tightened her arms around his waist and gripped his clothing in closed fists. "I love you too much now to lose you…"

Kousei closed his eyes and placed his hand on her head, running his fingers through her wavy, messy hair to calm her down a little. "I won't leave you Kaori...I never will. I love you so much."

"But what if you get tired of me and leave me for another girl?"

Kousei stopped his hand and sighed. He cupped her cheek and pulled back to be at eye-level with her. He pulled off his glasses to be able to lay on the bed properly and stared into her dark eyes right after.

"Kaori. You know me. You've known me personally for almost two years already. We've been together for about 5 months. When will I ever get tired of you?"

She averted her gaze from his and tried pulling herself away from his hand. "That's how it always is with guys."

Kousei widened his eyes a little. He took action and grabbed her head to force her to look at him, his eyes set with his voice firm. "Kaori. I'm me. I'm Kousei. I'm not like those guys who just go girl-to-girl like Watari. I'm not him. I'm myself. I love you, and I never _ever_ want to leave you. Anywhere I am, you're always on my mind. How long have your parents been together?"

Kaori wasn't able to focus on his eyes. "Um...if I remember correctly, I think it's been 15 years."

"Then what we're going to do together is be together even _longer_. If we have huge fights, we're going to be fighting hard to stay together. Like how those long lasting couples who die old together, we're going to be the same, no matter what. If death is in the way, we're staying together until then."

Kaori had tears sliding down her temple, her lips trembling into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Kousei's neck and brought his head close to kiss him. Not longer after she pulled away, Kousei laid on his back and pulled her onto him and let her lay on him, her head underneath his chin. He sighed tiredly and wrapped his arms around her back to secure her.

"I don't know why you're so worked up and worried about me leaving you like that." Kousei closed his eyes and chuckled. "If anything, it would've been me in your shoes if the moment came up."

"You know I won't leave you, Friend A."

Kousei smiled a little bit. "Well, yeah, you've told me and proven me more than enough. But I'm not as good looking as Watari or any other guy out there, so that's what kinda worries me the most since mostly girls go for the looks."

Kaori groaned and pinched Kousei's chest with her fingers, pulling back when he squeaked and laid her head back down on him. "Shut up, Kousei. You just told me you're not Watari. And you're actually fairly handsome, and you're really cute. Shush now."

"But-"

"You're adorable, you're sweet, you're kind, you and I both have anger issues so it's fine, and I love you. Shut up now."

Kousei laughed a little bit at the anger issue part and kissed the top of her head. "Okay then."

She snuggled into him more and closed her eyes. "I wanna rest for a little."

He stroked her hair and closed his eyes and well, sighing tiredly. "Me too. I haven't played the piano in a while, so that felt really nice."

"You're making me jealous, I really want to play my violin again."

"So...why don't you?" He stopped stroking her hair and wrapped his arms tighter around her, not minding the weight she's putting on him.

"I've...never really had the time to. The doctors said to take a little break since I had gotten out the hospital recently and they don't want me pushing too hard again since that's pretty much what I always do."

Kousei sighed, the vivid memory of Kaori fainting and the two arguing about it coming back to his brain. "Well, then I guess it's fine that you're not playing for now."

"Honestly, I'm still slowly recovering, but I'm pretty sure I'm able to play now. It's been...I think, 5 months since I left the hospital."

"Then...someday, I'll find a day where you'll be able to play again." Kousei turned around and had Kaori lay down beside him instead of on top of him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, but his eyes were still closed. "But I want to play with you again…"

Kousei opened his eyes now, staring right into Kaori's. "Then…" he smiled slightly and moved forward to kiss her forehead, "I'll find a day where that can happen."

"Yay." Kaori grinned and pecked his lips quickly before nuzzling her head underneath his chin, her arms going around his waist in a hug.

He looped his arms around her small waist, a smile forming on his lips as he closed his eyes again. He spoke softly. "You're like a kitten."

"And you're a big grizzly bear."

Kousei laughed a little bit and kissed her head once more. "Geez. That's a real new one."

Kaori giggled and shut her eyes, saying one last thing before she drifted off. "Well you're really fuzzy and warm. Now let me rest. I love you."

"I love y-"

"Wait one more thing, thanks for today. It wasn't anything too special, but I'm glad I could spend it with you."

"Sorry that I couldn't really do anything too big for you."

"It's fine. You ended it off perfectly fine. I loved it." She squished his waist affectionately and snuggled closer. "And I love you. _Now_ let me rest."

"I love you too. Rest nicely."

"Mm."

 **~0000~**

When Kousei had awakened, Kaori was gone. This, of course, worried Kousei so much that he almost got a heart attack. Without any hesitation the moment he woke up, he called her. He had checked the time before, seeing it was now 9 pm.

" _Yes?_ "

Kousei breathed out in relief, falling back onto his bed. "Jesus Christ, Kaori…"

" _What?_ "

"You scared me, that's what!"

" _Uh...okay? What do you mean?"_

"You expect me to just be all fine and crap when I wake up and not just see you there beside me when you were there last time I checked?"

" _Wow. Um, I guess not then. When we get married and share the same bed every day, good luck._ "

Kousei groaned tiredly and ran a hand over his face. "Geez…"

" _Why'd you get scared anyways? I just went home, so you could at least assume that._ "

"Kaori, I told you long ago that I fear you're just my imagination or this is all a dream where you've surpassed your surgery. Whatever happened at the gala concert during your surgery last time really messed me up in the head."

" _Oh...yeah. Sorry! I went home though, like I just said. It's okay."_

Kousei sighed, turning over on his side. "You should've woken me up, I could've walked you home."

" _Nah. You stay at your residence while I go to mine, no biggie. Besides, you looked really adorable asleep so I didn't want to ruin it_."

"Well you could've just taken a picture and woken me up, then it'll last forever on your side."

Kaori stuttered. " _U-uh...well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't take a picture."_

"Wh- you actually took one?"

" _Yes. Sorry, it just looked really adorable to pass by._ "

"Um...okay then." Kousei laughed a little bit. "Maybe I should start taking pictures of you as well."

" _We hardly take any pictures together, on my phone it's all food, animals, quotes, and you._ "

"Quotes? Hm, makes more sense— wait. _Me_? How many pictures of me do you take behind my back?"

" _Plenty enough for you to not notice._ "

"Wow. Okay then, time for me to start."

" _My goal is to get a picture with you. There's hardly any, if I can remember correctly we've only taken, like, 5 photos together._ "

"That's a lot."

" _Kousei, that's a little bit_."

"But-"

" _Shhh, you're not photogenic._ "

"True-" Kousei stopped whatever he was gonna say and felt his heart leap a little in surprise, hearing a person outside his window on the streets, likely drunk, scream something which made his face red up a little.

Unexpectedly, Kaori had apparently heard and thought falsely. " _Did...did you just say you have a...skinny...penis?_ "

Kousei blushed hard and ended up hanging up, not sure on how to respond after what the girl on the phone had just asked him. A minute later, he received a message.

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** WAIT  
 _SORRY did i say something wrong ? I swear I heard you say that you had a skinny penis lol_

Kousei coughed and rubbed his red cheeks, laying on his side. He typed away.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _I didn't say anything, but idk wanna check if I do? (_ _・_ _ω)_

It's been over a minute since he's sent that message, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or regret what he said. He went with both when Kaori answered back.

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** I'm blushing stop  
 _Shut up kousei._

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** :P  
 _Sorry I really was just joking around sorry sorry_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _I don't know what just happened to you but whatever be glad I found it kinda cute yet alluring at the same time :)_

Kousei blushed again, not sure what to even do anymore, he was just joking.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Cute and alluring?_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Ja_ _（_ _*_ _3_ _＾）_

Kousei just decided to send Kaori whatever his fingers typed, he didn't know how to use his brain correctly anymore.

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Wanna know a little secret?_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Yessir!_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _I think you yourself is alluring_ _ｰ_ _(•̃͡ε•̃͡)∫_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** -_-  
 _I'm gone randomly and you panic and now you've turned into this new, confident Kousei. What happened to u_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** i dunno  
 _Is that bad or good?_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _＼_ _(^o^)_ _／_ _it's really nice I love it~_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Watch out this is only me on text I can't say these things to you in person. Yet._

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** same  
 _Come on (_ _づ￣_ _³_ _)_ _づ_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** ur more confident than me already but okay  
⊂ _(_ _・ヮ・⊂_ _)_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Today was fun and for that I thank you :D_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _It wasn't a problem :) I was able to finally try my hardest for the person I love and the person who gave me life and I thank you for purely existing_ _ヽ_ _(*´з_ _*)_ _ﾉ  
_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Sh, you're making me bashful_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _^_^ It's true though. I love you~_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _I love you too :} Now, what was that skinny…you know, all about?_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Some dude outside just yelled "I have a skinny penis" so I'm guessing it was was a dare or he's drunk_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** wow  
 _Well it really changed the topic of this conversation_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Ya_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** Bye !  
 _Well i gtg now mr. grizzly bear ʕ•͡ɛ•͡ʼʼʔ_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:**?  
 _It's 10 though...what could you possibly be doing at this time to leave me so soon D;_

 **From:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 _Sleep lol_

 **To:** Kaori  
 **Subject:** oh  
 _But you never sleep at this time… :( I was planning to stay up for you_

Just randomly, his ringtone came off and scared him right out of his skin. He saw that it was Kaori who started to call and stared at her name for a second before answering.

"Yes?"

" _That's really sweet of you to stay up for me, Kousei._ "

Smiling brightly, Kousei responded, "Well...I really wanted to, though. It _is_ your birthday, and we don't have any school tomorrow, so why not? And either way, I would stay up for you anytime. Just ask really, haha."

" _You're really a great boyfriend and friend all together, Kousei, but—"_ Kaori stopped and took in a breath, letting it out in a yawn right after—" _I'm kinda sleepy, really…"_

"Hm...then how about I stay on here with you until you fall asleep?"

Kaori let out another, small yawn (Kousei won't admit that it was actually really adorable) and said, " _Okay then…"_

"I'm actually surprised you're more sleepy than me."

Kaori softly chuckled and her voice was slow and obviously tired. " _Well, you did nap longer than me and just woke up. I…_ — _"_ another quiet yawn—" _sorry. I woke up like a few hours before you. I also decided to run home."_

Kousei couldn't stop the smile that went onto his face, Kaori sleepy is actually really cute. "True, true. But why run?"

Kaori sighed. " _It was hot, and running gave me a cool breeze._ "

"Well alright then...just be careful. When will you be alright enough to be as active as before?"

" _It's been months already since my release and surgery but...I'm just gonna go on a hunch and say, maybe, when I feel like it._ "

"Oh my- Kaori. I'm really protective over you right about now, please watch over yourself."

" _I will, trust me._ "

" **Thank you**."

" _You sound so awake...I wish I wasn't tired so that I could keep talking to you for a longer time."_

"It's alright. You sound really tired though, so you just wanna go to sleep now and I can leave you alone?"

" _N-no. I-it's fine...I'll just…"_ Kaori trailed off and stayed silent, leaving Kousei under the assumption she probably was already dozing off. He smiled and was about to hang up but she abruptly got louder.

" _O-oh! S-sorry, I fell asleep for a second…_ "

Kousei laughed. "Just go to sleep, Kaori."

" _But...I probably should stay awake longer, for you._ "

"Kaori, it's fine. Just sleep."

" _But I don't wanna._ "

Kousei sighed as her voice turned whiny and knew that she won't back down, but he knows her tire will take over. "Please go to sleep. Please? For your beloved grizzly bear?"

Kaori slipped out a giggle and she sounded way too tired to sound sane. " _I would rather sleep in your arms._ "

"You're really tired right now, I can tell."

" _Come ooooon, can I stay talking with you?_ "

"No, Kaori."

" _You're so mean._ "

"I just want you to sleep, because you're really tired."

" _You're such a mean bear… But I love you and right now...I wish I could kiss you lots and cuddle…"_ She was drifting off.

Kousei smiled a little. "You can do that whenever you see me again, Kaori. But it's pretty hot for cuddles anyway, kisses are allowed though. Want me to play something for you so that you could sleep?"

" _Sing for me._ "

"A-ah...I don't think I can sing...I'll just play for you."

" _No! Please sing? I wanna hear you sing…_ "

"I'm a boy going through puberty that's not the best idea."

Kaori tiredly groaned and he knew she was slowly almost asleep. " _Play me a song then…"_

"'Kay." Kousei got off his bed and walked out of his room to head over to the piano room. He, himself, admittedly was a little tired but he still had enough stamina to stay awake and not fall asleep like a certain blonde who was on the phone with him.

He sat down on his bench and placed his phone to the side of the piano after putting Kaori on speaker and warmed up his fingers. "So...what'd you like to hear, Kaori?"

" _Anything calming._ "

Kousei thought for a while, but it didn't take him long to think up of a piece to play. He set his foot on the pedal and got his hands ready over the keys in position, pushing down when he found himself ready.

He decided to play Claire de Lune. It was the only calming, simple song he was able to think of at the moment.

" _I like this one…_ " Kaori sounded distant, but Kousei knew it was just her voice getting softer which meant she was likely asleep by the next second.

He smiled and continued to play, even if she was asleep during his playing he wouldn't stop.

Slowly turning the world around him into silence, all he could focus on was his playing. His eyes moved to each hand occasionally, watching where he's going even though he knows this piece by heart.

He knows a song is supposed to play with feeling, but for now he was just playing it to calm himself and lull Kaori to sleep.

Kousei thought back to his childhood friends while his fingers moved. He will be gone soon, huh? Just leaving Tsubaki and Watari already leaves him kinda saddened now that everything is perfectly fine, but just to imagine if he had to have a long distant relationship with Kaori would have made him really desperate.

Smiling, Kousei continued to think. Even if they were miles apart, he would still love her the same either way...he'd just miss holding her and seeing her.

His mind then moved over to Nagi. Going over to America won't really affect Nagi at all really, she's already learned all she needed to from Kousei. And she's just a student, somewhat a friend.

Ending the song, Kousei sighed and let the sounds die down in the room. He stared at his phone before picking it up and taking off the speaker, putting it close to his ear. He waited until he heard light breathing, and yes he did which had lead him to the impression that Kaori had fallen asleep. Kousei smiled and couldn't stop it from growing when he heard her sleeping. Call him a creep, but he can't deny that a sleepy Kaori is really _really_ cute.

He closed his phone, ending the call, and stood up from his bench. He walked over to his room and along the way he wouldn't keep Kaori out of his mind.

To put into words how much he loves her is kind of impossible. Truthfully, he really wants to grow old with her and have a happy life in the future, kids and a happy marriage.

Kousei entered his room and sighed, falling into his bed after taking off his glasses. _Guess only time will tell if what I'm wishing will come true… Hopefully our trip to America for those four years will bring us close._ Kousei closed his eyes and didn't bother to change, trying to sleep with Kaori and what he wishes for their future bouncing around his head.

 **Hi. This is just a lil birthday fluff :3 I thought that this would've been updated later than usual because of some health problems going on with me and how I have to apparently take care of myself more (thanks to my friend for watching out for me) but I got this done a little bit earlier than expected.**

 **I plan to end this story completely, and I actually have some of the ending written down already :) I just gotta get down with the America arc, some specials (a Christmas one will be probably the next chapter), and some other arc that i'll probably come up with along the way.**

 **okay before this gets long sorry lol just wanna say sorry if these are getting boring or whatever :P I'm more of a feels type of person and fluff (and some other lemon or lime but that's not relevant) action isn't all I'm into writing but I just need to find some right moments to have them play in concerts or anything like that :D**

 **OMG THIS GOT LONG I'M SORRY I GTG NOW HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING GOODBYE (sorry for any mistakes)**


	17. Christmas Special

**So since this is a special, it won't exactly affect the plot of the story. Only difference is that it's not within the timeline and Kousei and Kaori are in Japan here (they'll be in America for Christmas in the actual plot)**

 **Late note: just found out christmas in japan is mostly for couples lmao woops (I tried making this fluffy anyways so i'm half-accurate)**

 **SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE (more info at the end)**

Tiptoeing to meet her target, Kaori shivered as she buried her face deeper in Kousei's hoodie that she stole coming into his room. She walked to the end of his bed, seeing him asleep with at least two—if not, three—blankets covering his body. She flattened her features with inner jealousy at how warm he looked and gazed around the dark room before she climbed to stand on his bed and let herself fall down, happily squishing Kousei and wrapping her arms around his visible neck.

Kousei awoke with a start, startled and getting the air pushed out of his lungs from the girl who fell onto him. He calmed himself when he saw it was Kaori and tried to sit up but she wouldn't let him go, only hugging him tighter. He sighed and removed his arms from his blankets to hold Kaori's waist, her being curling into him more.

"What's up?" He coughed a little to get rid of the croaking and pulled Kaori back a little to look at her face.

"I came here to wake you up, but it's cold so holding you is making me warm." Kaori buried her face in his chest, or more like the blankets.

"Oh… Well then get in here." Kousei removed moved the blankets to the side and let Kaori enter his little cavern, which she happily did because it was freezing cold.

Kaori tucked herself and Kousei in the covers more and hugged his side, his arm going around her since he was the one laying on his back.

"Why's your room so cold?" Kaori looked at his face.

Kousei shrugged and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep a little more. "I don't have a heater in this house."

"But the rest of your house is fine!" Kaori quietly argued. "You need to get a heater someday, otherwise you'll freeze to death."

Kousei chuckled and turned around, wrapping his arms around her to tuck her in his arms. "But I have you to keep me warm."

"Well not for long, I have my own home to sleep at. I'm also not a personal heater."

"Do _you_ have a heater?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you ever lend it over?"

Kaori shook her head and hugged Kousei tighter. "No, because my heater is already warming me up."

"And here I thought _you_ weren't a personal heater." Kousei let out a small smile. He stayed silent and tried to fall asleep once Kaori didn't answer back, but then he just realized something.

"Wait." He moved back to look at her face. "How'd...you get in my house?"

"Hm?" Kaori peeked at him. "Ah. I just came in, it was unlocked. But now it's closed and secure with me here."

"Wait...not that I don't mind, but why _are_ you here?"

Kaori gasped and looked shocked. "It's Christmas!"

Kousei visibly looked surprised, then he closed his eyes. "Guess time flies by fast."

Kaori groaned and shoved her face in his chest, her voice muffled. "Dum-dum!"

"What time is it?"

"Around 9."

Kousei pulled back completely and stared. "And you came walking from your house to here? It's dangerous! You can't be going out alone like that, especially in the morning at this time of climate. Did you even have a sweater?"

Kaori sighed from Kousei's lecture and questions, throwing the covers over their entire bodies and smiling at him in the darkness. "Yes, I have a sweater. And this sweater is yours. But before I came here, I didn't have one. And who said I was coming alone?"

"Huh? Mine?"

"Jä."

Kousei chuckled quietly. "You have an adorable German accent. But...how'd you get my hoodie?"

"It was lying around."

"Oh. Okay. Now, who were you with coming over here?"

"Our good ol' friends Watari and Tsubaki. And about that sweater issue, don't worry. Watari leant me his jacket along the way and Tsubaki gave me her scarf."

"But weren't they cold?"

"Yeah, but they said it was fine."

Kousei scoffed a little bit and brought her closer for warmth. "You're so spoiled."

"Yet, you're so cheap. Who doesn't have have a heater?"

"Me and some other people around the universe."

"Well, true."

Kousei smiled and softly kissed her head before enveloping her in his arms more comfortably. "Is your boyfriend able to sleep now?"

"Yes. I'll stay here with him, too."

"But what about Tsubaki and-"

Stopping his question from interruption, Kousei and the girl in his arms jumped when Kousei's bedroom door slammed open, Watari's stern voice breaking through the cold air.

"Alright, lovebirds! Stop having fun under those covers and come keep us company!"

Tsubaki spoke right after. "Yeah! I don't wanna stay alone with this boring idiot!"

Watari was about to act out again, but he broke his general act and stared at the brunette beside him, deflating back to his original self. "But I can be fun…"

Tsubaki smirked and cocked a hip. "Yeah right."

"I'll show you!" Watari turned to the couple who were silently under the covers. "Husband! Wife! Hurry up the baby making and get down to the living room quick!" The jock turned around and stomped downstairs to the living room, Tsubaki sighing and mumbling about how much Watari can be so annoyingly confident as she left the room and turned to follow her friend.

Kaori peeked her head out of the cover a little to see if they were gone, and when she confirmed they were she went back in the covers and giggled. "That was fun."

Kousei laughed a little bit. "They're so different from us but yet we still manage to be the best of friends."

Kaori grinned and hugged his waist in the warm blankets. "The only thing I have in common with them is the teasing."

"Well at least you're apart of this relationship with me so you don't do much teasing." Kousei smiled, tiredly kissing Kaori's forehead and moving down to use her as a pillow. "Goodnight."

"What? You're going back to sleep?"

Kousei hummed a yes and wrapped his arms around her waist under his unzipped hoodie she was wearing to make himself even more warm.

Kaori sighed and shook her head, running her fingers through his messy hair as he fell back to sleep like a baby. _He's probably really tired or something…_ She smiled slightly and kissed his head before letting him go so that she can go down to Watari and Tsubaki, but Kousei just wouldn't let go of her.

"Stay," he pouted. He tightened his arms around her and made himself more comfortable.

The blonde sighed and took off the sweater to place it on her teenaged baby like a blanket pulled his arms off of her, missing the warmth she was given. "Sorry, Mr. Grizzly Bear—A.K.A sloth—but I have to go down to our friends. You really should too, but you seem tired so I'm gonna let you be."

Kousei groaned while Kaori kissed his head and he moved his body to sit up, the blanket exposing the two to the cold air. "Fine, I'm up."

Kaori shivered and grabbed the hoodie back, sitting up and slipping it back on. "It's cold as hell, never mind about giving your sweater back."

Kousei felt chills and used his blankets as coverage. "C-can we share my hoodie?"

"How?" Kaori put his hoodie over her head and blew hot air into her hands.

"I slip in there with you. It's not impossible with how small you are."

Kaori smacked Kousei with the flap of the sleeve and shook her head. "I'm not small."

"Well you're small enough to let me fit in there with you. Here, let's get up."

Kaori frowned softly and got off the bed, Kousei doing the same right after. He spoke up to add on. " _And_ , if I'm in there with you it'll be even more warm. So..." Kousei smiled and took the sweater off of Kaori to wear it himself. He moved behind her and extended his arms, waiting for Kaori to slide her arms through the sweater holes.

Kaori leaned against him and slid her arms in the arm holes and felt the warmth of his arms and the inside of the sweater.

"Oh. You're right, it is warm." Kaori grinned up at Kousei behind her and he grinned.

"And I told _you_ we'd fit. You're really small."

"You're sweater's just large, shush." She zipped up the sweater and hugged herself against him. "I don't know how we're going to walk so you're going to be carrying some of my weight. Don't make fun of my weight, please, my darling Kousei."

Kousei laughed and nodded and curled his arms around her, her arms doing the same action, and picked her up, walking forward.

"I'm going to laugh if you trip." Kaori chuckled and laid the back of her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to laugh if you're the one who gets the most pain, then."

Kaori frowned and kicked Kousei's knee, making him stumble a little.

"O-ow! I'm kidding!' Kousei sighed and carefully walked down the stairs. "You know I'm kidding; I'd be worried, if anything. Of course you'd laugh though."

"Okay, truthfully I'd laugh but I'd also be worried for your sake." Kaori smiled and held his colds knuckles with her semi-warm hands.

"Well that's nice to hear."

"KOUSEI! KAORI! I HEAR YOU GUYS COMING DOWN!"

Kousei smiled a little at Watari's outburst and walked over to the living room. "Hi."

Watari turned around fast, almost making Tsubaki—whom was on his shoulders—fall to the ground. She thumped his head with her palm. "Careful."

Watari grinned at her and turned back to his other friends. "How did it go guys?"

Kaori stared at the human tower before her until she said with a grin, "It went great! I don't want to go into details, but overall, Kousei's really gentle in bed!"

Kousei turned red and let go of Kaori when choking out a scream, Tsubaki screaming and falling to the ground and then soon sulking in shock at the same time. Watari blushed a little bit and tripped to the ground on his bottom beside Tsubaki. "E-EH?! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY DID IT?!"

Kaori couldn't stop laughing and Kousei just wouldn't stop hiding his red face behind Kaori, sweat dropping despite the low temperature. She spoke with giggles and said, "I-I'm kidding, oh my god!" She grinned and pulled Kousei's head down to peck his red cheek so he would stop cowering behind her. "Nothing happened, I swear."

Watari breathed out a groan and fell back to rest on Tsubaki's back. "You two are so innocent, I can't even imagine you two making out."

"U-um…" Kousei looked down at Kaori and she looked at him, the two blushing as they remember their previous makeouts.

Tsubaki turned around and pushed Watari off of her, noticing their red faces and hesitation. Her eyes widened a little. "Wait. You two have actually made o-"

"W-w-what I'm more concerned about is why you were on Watari's shoulders!" Kousei interrupted Tsubaki with a loud excuse to avoid the question and smiled awkwardly.

"You're avoiding the question, innocent Kousei." Watari stood up and helped up his short-haired friend. He smiled sadly and wiped away an imaginary tear. "You guys are growing up so fast."

"Uhm...t-thanks…?" Kousei looked down at Kaori momentarily before he wrapped his arms back around her, her connected arms following the action, and laid his chin on her shoulder. "So...why was Tsubaki on your shoulders?"

Watari brightened up and turned to Tsubaki with a grin before going back to the couple. "Oh! I set up a mistletoe!"

"More like _I_ set it up," Tsubaki grumbled.

"Sh." Watari smiled and pointed his finger to the ceiling above him. "It's set up right there. So whoever walks under it, they shall kiss the person beside them."

Kaori slowly grew a big grin. "Well then, I'm waiting to see the example."

"Huh?" Tsubaki and Watari both stared at the blonde. Watari glanced at Tsubaki for her explanation on what Kaori had meant, but she merely shrugged.

Kousei caught on with what Kaori was saying and laughed, kissing her on the cheek briefly before he said, "I understand what you're saying, Kaori." He started talking to his two friends. "How come you two can't figure it out?" He grinned and gestured to the mistletoe over the two brunettes with his head.

Watari widened his eyes and looked up, Tsubaki drastically doing the same. Watari took his time to smirk and he teasingly wrapped his arm around Tsubaki's shoulders. "How 'bout it?" he suggested.

Tsubaki pushed him away and crossed her arms, her face contorted. "No!"

Watari laughed and turned to Kousei and Kaori. "She said no, so I won't kiss her."

"What's bad about kissing Watari though?" Kaori tilted her head and leaned against Kousei. When Tsubaki wasn't looking, Kaori had sent a wink to Watari before lying with, "I've kissed him before, he's a really nice kisser."

Tsubaki blushed and Watari caught her wink, playing along. He shrugged and turned to Tsubaki. "Guess I am."

Kousei widened his eyes and his arms tightened around Kaori, his voice dropping to to a harsh whisper right beside her ear. "You've kissed him before?! How come I was never aware of this?!"

Kaori giggled and turned her head to place her lips over the corner of Kousei's jabbering ones, pulling back only a little to whisper, "Don't hug me too tightly, you'll make me lose air."

Kousei noticed that he indeed was holding Kaori tighter than he usually does and loosed his arms, his jealously slowly coming down. "S-sorry…" He went back to a low voice. "You didn't answer my question."

Kaori kissed him again, but on the cheek, before going to his ear and saying, "We've never kissed, I'm just joking so that I can convince Tsubaki to go along with the mistletoe."

The prodigy let out a small sigh of relief despite himself and rested his chin on her head. "Geez…"

Kaori grinned and turned to her friends who were just chatting a little, Watari seemingly telling her to follow the tradition. "So…?"

Tsubaki was reluctant to spit out an answer, so all she did was half-nod and shake her head at the same time. "I-I don't know."

"How about this? Kaori and I can push your guys' heads together, and then you two can do the rest." Kousei smiled cheekily and picked Kaori up a little to walk over to their friends.

"I don't really wanna go through with this...but...tradition is tradition so I kinda do at the same time." Tsubaki sighed and walked up to Watari, staring up at him and stood before him a few feet away.

Kousei unzipped the sweater and had Kaori remove her arms and let them out in the cold open. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Are we actually gonna do this?"

Kaori shrugged and moved her mouth to his ear. "Should we do it? What if it makes them uncomfortable?"

"True. Let's just...stop pushing them halfway and see if the two actually do anything."

Kaori nodded. She turned to her friends. "Get ready, you two."

They both placed their hands on the back of their friends' heads and slowly inched them closer. Kousei held Kaori's hands and stopped her from going all the way when the two were at least a few inches close, and when the two actually gave each other a little kiss Kaori had freaked a little and turned around to hug Kousei and hide her face in his neck, her arms going around him under the warm sweater.

"They actually did it," she quietly squeaked.

Kousei chuckled as he saw the two athletes blush and awkwardly smile at each other. He pulled Kaori's face from his neck and looked at her. "Now, our turn?"

She shook her head and blushed a little. "I'm not kissing you in front of our friends."

Kousei chuckled and picked her up, even though she was free from the sweater, and stood where Tsubaki and Watari once did until they moved for the couple.

"Now it's your guys' turn." Watari smirked at Kaori's red face and Tsubaki smiled, noticing it as well. She spoke. "And since you two are a couple, the kiss has to be longer."

Kaori whined and loosened her arms around Kousei. "Do we have to? I don't like kissing in front of people…"

"But you always kiss him in front of us," shot back Watari.

"Not on the lips, though!"

Kousei sighed and tried to back up Kaori. "How about a kiss on the cheek?"

It turned into a small argument between the two boys: "The neck."

"H-huh?! No!" Kousei turned red.

"Ear."

"No, Watari."

"Somewhere intimate."

"Watari, no!" Kousei groaned and just stopped talking and cupped the nape of Kaori's neck to push her head towards his, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss for only a short amount of time.

Once Kousei pulled back, Kaori hid her face and he looked to his two brown-haired companions. "There?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "It has to be longer. Watari and I are still not over our kiss so you two should feel flustered as well."

Watari nodded.

"But we're already flustered! Look at Kaori!"

" _Don't_ look at me!"

Kousei laughed slightly and smiled at his friends. "We're done now."

Watari shook his head. "Nope. _You_ don't seem fazed; makeout."

"N-no! We're not doing that in front of you guys, or anyone, period!"

"So they _have_ made out, hm." Watari grinned at Tsubaki and turned back to the two. "Do what you do alone."

"We already kissed, Watari!" Kaori's face was still red when she looked at her friends. "A mistletoe is only about a kiss, not a whole makeout session…"

"Come on! We just need you _both_ to be all fuzzy about a kiss like Tsubaki and I were."

Kaori groaned and this time she was the one who initiated the kiss, tangling her fingers in Kousei's hair to bring him close and kiss him deeply and passionately, their lips moving together.

"Oh." Watari blushed and covered Tsubaki's eyes, only him being able to see until Tsubaki clicked her tongue and hit Watari on the shoulder and turned him around, both of them not able to see what was going on under the mistletoe.

Kaori pulled back, leaving Kousei breathless and shocked. The two stared at each other whilst they took in air and she was flushed all over her face while Kousei was blushing profoundly. Kaori broke the gaze and looked at her friends, whom weren't even looking.

"We're done."

Tsubaki and Watari both turned back, a little tint of red on both of their cheeks. Watari rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I may be all over girls and a lady's man...but...that is something I won't get used to for a while."

"You guys are too intense when it comes to makeouts, we should've let you guys go with just that first kiss but you two look embarrassed so Watari and I are satisfied." To further prove her last claim, Watari nodded.

"W-well…" Kousei looked down, feeling hot enough to probably not even need a sweater, "we told you guys we prefer being in private with these stuff."

Watari broke in. "Are you sure you guys haven't had sex yet?"

Kousei and Kaori turned even more red than before, the two blurting out at the same time. "WATARI!/SHUT UP!"

Watari enjoyed teasing his friends, it was so easy and fun. He laughed and Tsubaki sighed as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to the TV they had gotten Kousei a long time ago.

"We've teased them enough, let's let them be."

"Okay, okay." Watari smirked and leaned his elbow on Tsubaki's shoulder. "Told you guys I can be fun."

Kaori grumbled and walked off to sit on the couch, leaving Kousei to himself while she was in her own mood. "You and Tsubaki should've kissed longer."

Watari shook his head when Tsubaki looked alerting at him. "No thank you, I'm a clean kid as of now."

"H-huh?!" everyone exclaimed. Kousei walked over to his friend and stood in front of him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kousei briefly touched Watari's forehead.

Watari shook him off and grinned, nodding his head while moving around Kousei to sit beside Kaori. He spoke with a chuckle. "I'm currently single so why not just keep it that way for a while?"

"Please," muttered Tsubaki.

Kousei smiled and walked to sit on Kaori's other side. He grabbed her hand and messed with her calloused fingertips. "That's good Watari."

"So what should we do now?" Kaori let Kousei do whatever he wanted and leaned on him. "Play games or something?"

"Oh!" Watari shot up from the couch and made a move to turn on the TV. "We saved up enough yen to get Kousei a flat-screen a long while ago, so you have a good enough quality for a fireplace."

"...What?" Kaori tilted her head adorably and looked at where Watari was standing, the TV finally hitting her. "Huh?!" She turned her head to Kousei."You've had a TV the entire time?"

Kousei grabbed her hand that he was messing with in his own and shrugged, not sure how to respond. "Yeah, for about 3 months."

"Every time I come to your house we're always in your room!" Kaori whimpered quietly and drooped her head on Kousei's shoulder. "We could've come down here at times."

Watari cackled, his back turned to them while he went to Netflix. "I wonder what you guys do up there in his room."

Tsubaki groaned and smacked his shoulder, emitting a laugh from him while the couple on the couch behind the athletes blushed. "Stop making them uncomfortable now."

He laughed. "Okay, sorry, sorry."

"So...why are you on Netflix?" Kousei brushed away the redness from his face and warmed up Kaori's hand with his own.

"We're finding a fireplace." Watari found the "movie" and clicked on it, a high definition indoor fireplace coming on screen. Watari grinned and turned to his friends.

Tsubaki just stared at the TV, her mind going many places, and Kaori just furrowed her brow, a sarcastic response coming along. "Wow. I feel so warm now."

Kousei laughed and Tsubaki frowned. She spoke up. "I need someone to physically warm me up like Kousei is doing with Kaori."

Kaori spoke up. "Watari, do your job."

Watari blushed a little and shook his head. "If she's not wanting it, I won't do it."

"Wow, such a gentleman you are." Kousei grinned.

Watari smirked. "How much of a gentleman are you to Kaori?"

Before Kousei could respond, Kaori did it for him. "He goes beyond."

"That's good." The two athletes spoke at the same time and smiled at each other upon realization. Tsubaki walked over to the couch and sat beside Kaori. She turned to her childhood friend. "Don't stop being a 'gentleman', as she says."

Kousei grinned and kissed Kaori's hand. "That's a life job."

Watari sighed loudly and fell on the couch beside Kousei, staring at the TV. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone spoke up. "Merry Christmas."

 **~0000~**

To keep the spirit alive, Kaori rounded everyone up in the kitchen to make some crappy gingerbread houses. The one looking the most messed up is Kousei's, since Kaori didn't bother to help him while she went to go help the other two. She's not the best baker like her parents but she can pick up up a thing or two on how to build a gingerbread house.

Kousei sighed sadly and sat in his chair while staring at his sloppy house. "This is so sad to look at."

Kaori heard Kousei's quiet talking and turned from Tsubaki, walking over to the boy who seems to be distressed over his gingerbread house. Kaori laughed once she made it over and leaned on the table her hands supporting her chin. She smiled and looked at the teen who was the owner of the house. "How'd it go, master pianist?"

Kousei sighed and stood up from his chair. Kaori sat down in his seat instead when he stood up, Kaori probing at the makeshift house. Kousei smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her and shook her a little to stop her from touching his "work of art". He spoke. "Oh, it went great. I so feel like van Gogh."

Kaori giggled at Kousei's sarcastic remark and grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Okay, 'van Gogh', want me to give you an honest opinion?"

Kousei nodded and let his chin rest on her head, letting her play with his hand.

Kaori smiled and leaned back on the chair, thumping Kousei's chest with the back of her head before admitting, "It's really horrible."

Kousei feigned hurt. He stepped back a couple of feet from Kaori and stared at her back, until she turned around. He placed a hand on his chest. "That...really hurt."

Kaori laughed and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squished him in a hug. She rubbed her cheek on his chest. "It's really adorable though!" She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "It's the thought that counts."

Kousei chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her into another hug and brought her to his chest so that his cheek was placed atop her head. "I guess."

Tsubaki and Watari stared at the lovey dovey couple from the other side of the table and both knew that the two musicians really were in love.

Watari sighed and spoke to Tsubaki. "I doubt any relationship of mine will be like that."

Tsubaki agreed and poked Watari's arm with her finger. "Just stop going from girl-to-girl and stick with the true one."

Watari sighed and dropped his head on the table, staring at Tsubaki the entire time. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Give what a try?"

Watari sat up straight and made his voice his voice a whisper. "Going out."

"WHAT?!"

Kousei and Kaori jumped and turned to look at Tsubaki, who was red all over. Kousei broke the hug between Kaori and him and stared at his friends. "What happened?"

Watari shook his head. "Nothing. Tsubaki just thought I said something else."

Kaori looked confused and gazed over over to Tsubaki, who just nodded in agreement with Watari.

"We're going to the living room. Don't get too crazy in here." Watari grinned and walked off, dragging Tsubaki with him to the he living room past the couple. After that, Kousei and Kaori went back to themselves.

"They're so random."

Kaori nodded. "Mm-hm."

"So...I can see your house looks great." Kousei walked over to where Kaori made her house and looked at it. "Guess you're not just good at the violin and being a great girlfriend."

Kaori blushed at what Kousei said in the end and just walked over to sit on the table, sitting beside Kousei's ginger house and not facing him. "I guess."

Silence fell upon them, but it wasn't awkward or anything of the sort. But when Kousei went back to look at Kaori, she was eating his gingerbread person. He looked horrified and asked questions. "What are you doing? Why?!"

Kaori laughed and kept eating the Kousei he had made for himself. "You taste good, that's why."

Kousei frowned and grabbed gingerbread Kaori, walking up to her and biting her arms off in front of her face.

Kaori pouted and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer and once he was close enough to feel his breathing she ripped off gingerbread Kousei's leg and fed it off to the actual Kousei.

Kousei sighed as he chewed but smiled nonetheless. "Mmmm."

Kaori smiled. "I know right?"

Kousei laughed and placed down the treat in his hand to wipe away crumbs that were scattered around Kaori's mouth. "You're so childish."

Kaori placed her hand over his to move it away from her mouth so that she can peck his lips. "But you're so nerdy, so it's fine."

"Nerdy?" He tilted his head and Kaori nodded with a wide smile. "Mm-hm!" she hummed.

Kousei laughed and hugged her small body, his face buried into her neck. "Ah...okay then."

Kaori giggled and wrapped her legs around Kousei more to bring him closer and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. "But you're also really mean at times."

"Mean? How?" He pulled back a little.

"You always say wrong stuff at times."

Kousei tried to protest, but couldn't when he knew Kaori was partially right. "S-sorry. Haha, you're the only girl I've been like this with. I can't really treat girls the way you think since I've been growing up with Tsubaki and she's less of a girly girl than you." He gave Kaori a crooked smile. "Sorry."

Kaori smiled sweetly and grabbed his head to kiss his forehead. "And that's also why you are one of the most gentlemanly guys I've ever known."

"Thanks…?" He chuckled and tried to move from from her but she clung to him like a sloth. "Shouldn't we be over there with Tsubaki and Watari?"

Kaori nodded, but she didn't remove her arms from his neck or legs from his waist.

"U-uh...do you want me to carry you over there?"

Kaori nodded again, but Kousei decided to come just stay with Kaori in the kitchen. "In this position and considering Watari will be present, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay then."

Unexpectedly, Watari came walking into the kitchen but froze when he barely stepped in and saw the couple. "Um…" Watari was about to walk out. "Did I interrupt something?"

Kaori and Kousei shook their head, a little red. Kaori spoke up. "Not at all. We're just talking."

"Uh-huh." Watari wasn't convinced, but he walked further into the kitchen and brought out a mug and milk and prepared to make hot chocolate.

"What're you doing?" Kousei asked. To keep herself busy, Kaori ran her fingers through Kousei's hair and played with it.

"Making hot chocolate for miss bossy over there in the living room."

Kaori giggled and asked, "Want me to help?"

Watari shook his head and smiled, getting things done. "I'm good. I want this to be special."

Kousei scoffed playfully and hid his face from Watari in Kaori's hair. "'Special'."

"Shut up, mister pianist."

Kousei laughed and watched as Watari walked out of the kitchen to go hand Tsubaki her hot chocolate. He looked at Kaori. "It probably won't go well."

"Give him a little hope." Kaori smiled.

From the living room, the two could hear the conversation between Tsubaki and Watari.

Watari: "Here you go, Tsubaki! A nice cup of hot chocolate!"

Tsubaki seemingly took a sip and responded right after. "It's cold."

"A nice cup of chocolate."

"It's horrible."

"Cup of chocolate."

"I'm not even sure if it's drinkable."

Watari lost his courage. "...Cup."

Kousei and Kaori felt bad for Watari, but they still laughed despite that feeling. The two musicians decided to just walk out of the kitchen and hang out with their friends.

 **~0000~**

A few hours had passed, and during the few Hiroko had come over to drop off a few presents from her and her daughter for Kousei and his friends before leaving again since she was actually a little busy on this holiday.

Watari sighed and looked at the presents that were cuddled up in the corner of Kousei's living room. "When can we open the presents?"

Kousei gazed over to the presents and eyed them before finalizing the thoughts in his head with, "Whenever you guys want, I guess." He turned his head to look at Kaori before asking what she thinks, but she just shrugged while saying, "I dunno, now would be fine… Unless we do it at midnight."

Kousei half agreed by shrugging but also nodding his head. He turned over to Tsubaki, staring and waiting for an answer she knows the question to.

Tsubaki shrugged. "Now, I guess. Is anyone else coming over?"

Kousei shook his head. "Doubt it." He turned once more. "Watari?"

"Now would be fine, I suppose."

Kousei declared to open the gifts now and stood up right before he handed everyone their gifts, which were mostly from Hiroko.

"These are mostly all from Hiroko," pointed out Tsubaki.

"I didn't bring any of you guys anything since I'm broke at the moment," confessed Kaori.

Watari nodded and had agreed with blonde while Kousei and Tsubaki agreed right after.

"Guess we only get presents from Hiroko and her daughter." Kousei laughed and sat back on the couch, feeling Kaori snuggled into his side. "Who's gonna start?"

"I will." Watari grinned, and once he finished opening his presents he had gotten a brand new soccer ball from the good brand a some good cleats that were the Messi kind. Watari was extremely grateful for his gifts, considering they were really expensive and had told Kousei to give "his onee-sama" a big thanks when he has the chance.

When Tsubaki opened her present, she had gotten new cleats as well—they were the expensive ones, making her extremely grateful—and was then given a really good bat that she's been wanting for a long while but didn't have the money for. The two athletes were really happy to had gotten what they were given.

Now, the two musicians. Kaori had shockingly, in her own thought, been given a chin rest for her violin. If anything, she is really grateful for this. She never complains about any problems when she plays her violin since she didn't care at all and was fine with how it was, but the chin rest will give her a more comfortable experience when playing.

Kousei though, his present was not at all related to his passion, but it did relate to him. Once he got the wrapping paper off, he was greeted with a bear. But it was a stuffed bear with a little blotch of black hair on top of the head with the ears sticking out and glasses on it's face, a shirt and jeans on the bear's body.

"U-uh…" Kousei licked his lips in surprise and glanced at his friends, not missing Kaori who was staring at the bear with a big smile. "I-It's a bear but…" Kousei gazed into the box and squinted his eyes to read what was written down there by Hiroko, "it's supposed to be me."

"Oh my god!" Kaori laughed and scooted closer to Kousei to grab the bear, hugging it tightly. "It's so cute!"

"True/Honestly, it is." Tsubaki and Watari both had spoken at the same time, but they both blushed when they realized they had spoken out loud.

"Um...t-thanks?" Kousei laughed half-heartedly and tried to grab the bear back from Kaori, but she held the bear closer to her chest.

"I'm gonna keep it."

Kousei laughed but he still tried to get the bear back. "Kaori, it's a mini me, I should keep it."

"Exactly, it's a mini you which means I should keep him so I don't miss you every night."

Kousei frowned and he paused his movements. "But I prefer it if you miss me every night, because that means you can call me every night and I get to hear your lovely voice and that's what makes me happy each night."

Watari made a face and threw a balled up wrapper at the couple. "Please lower your voice and don't gross us out with your lovey dovey crap."

Kousei laughed and Kaori giggled. Kousei smiled and tossed the wrapper back at him. "Okay okay. Just know that when you and Tsubaki get together, I expect nothing but hand holding around Kaori and I."

"But you guys can hug and cuddle and everything around us!" Watari said, completely ignoring what Kousei said about him and Tsubaki, and frowned as he crossed his arms like a little toddler. "Not fair."

"Hey, be lucky we don't kiss." Kaori smiled and Tsubaki threw the wrapper at Kaori, the one Kousei had thrown back at Watari but all Kaori did was laugh.

"You make it seem like you guys screw around when you kiss." Tsubaki sighed and tried to hide the blush she had.

"Well, for one: we don't 'screw around', and two: even if we did screw around, we wouldn't have been embarrassed about kissing in front of you two." Kousei stopped trying to grab his bear and let Kaori play with it, leaning back onto the couch. Kaori spoke either way as she let the bear Kousei lay on her lap. "Well, honestly it's only me embarrassed to kiss in front of you all, it's Kousei here who doesn't seem to mind."

"Um...it depends on my mood, really." Kousei smiled and kissed her head, making her turn a little red in front of her friends. She frowned and hugged the little Kousei in her arms tighter.

"Yeah...I think I'll stay single for a while," Tsubaki commented. Watari turned to her and smiled with a little nod before turning to the couple. "Agreed."

"Wow wow wow, Watari...so you're finally deciding to go solo, huh?" Kousei smiled and Watari didn't stop the grin that made way to his face. "Sure, why not?" he said.

"Good luck," everyone said.

 **~0000~**

Nighttime had hit, and to keep everyone from going out in the cold air back to their own homes they all decided to have a sleepover at Kousei's humble abode. He had agreed, of course, since he's not all that cruel.

Watari and Tsubaki were both forced to sleep in the same futon but had found a way to keep distance—a lot—in between one another, of course, considering Kousei only had one futon lying around. Kaori had teased them, but stopped when she had her fun. Of course, Kousei and Kaori were the ones comfortable sleeping together on the same bed, not really any space between the two at all. Watari and Tsubaki were the ones who teased, making both of the teens go red at times.

Watari decided to let out one more tease before he decided to fall asleep. "Don't be too loud while Tsubaki and I are here, we're still children."

"Shut up, Watari!" Kousei half-yelled. He groaned tiredly and draped his arm over Kaori's waist, bringing her back closer to his chest.

"Now we know who's the big spoon," muttered Tsubaki before she turned away from them and closed her eyes as she tried to sleep.

"Well, I like it to be me...but Kousei usually begs for him to be the big spoon, so at times I let him have his way." Kaori smiled and closed her eyes, hugging bear Kousei in her arms.

Kousei grunted and lightly kneed the back of Kaori's thigh with his own before closing his eyes and burying his bare face in Kaori's hair. He spoke quietly, letting the athletes on the floor drift off. "Off topic, but how will you see tomorrow? You took off your contacts and you don't have your glasses…"

Kaori tiredly sighed and patted the hand that was around her waist. "I'll borrow yours if I have to, even though we have different prescription."

"It's not healthy to use my glasses," Kousei chuckled and placed his mouth on the top of her head, "I'll make you blind."

"Then I'll just find my way, if there's blind people who can do it—" Kaori grabbed Kousei's hand and brought her lips to the back of it—"so can I. Sleep now."

Kousei laughed lightly and used the hand that was in Kaori's to twine their fingers together and laid them right beside Kaori's head. "Okay. I love you...a lot."

Kaori kissed his hand once more and her voice came out as quiet. "And I love you lots as well, Mr. Grizzly Bear…"

"Good night."

"Night, Friend A."

Kousei smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

 **SO THIS IS LATE I'M SORRY (THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RELEASED ON CHRISTMAS BUT WELL I GOT EXTREMELY BUSY). Not only was I busy with schoolwork on break, I've been trying to keep my health in check. My body hasn't been functioning correctly lately...so I've been kinda resting myself. And I'm working more to get in shape.**

 **So...I probably won't be updating as fast since school is up this Monday and I'm going to be stuck with Algebra exams (which will get me stressed asf since it's for high school and I rlly wanna get into the one I have for my first choice). This is sucky for a special and a long awaited chapter, I'm sorry. I'm going to try harder to get the next chapter out. But try doesn't really go well with me, but I'll still actually try. And just a little heads up if you've read this: everything that happens in this story may seem like a filler or something, but they mostly add up to the ending if you pay attention :)**

 **Till next time :)**


	18. AN - I'M NOT DEAD

Y'ALL I'M TAKING FOREVER SO I'M JUST GONNA LET Y'ALL KNOW NOW THAT I AM NOT DEAD DON'T WORRY AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS FIC LIKE I SAID

I've just mostly been having a lot of mental and physical issues so it's been keeping me from writing and a lots been going on in my life and the hit of writers block and insecurity of my writing came in so I pushed myself further away from it without knowing how far i've gone. Don't worry though for those of you who are still reading this story, I will continue. I really am almost done with the chapter but I will need a bit more time. I just fear my writing isn't the best or the characters are too out of character and it won't please the lot of you readers. I cringe a little at how fast paced the story seemed to me in the beginning lmao. I will try my best to make the next chapter good for you guys. I'll see yall later :)


	19. Chapter 16

In just a week, Kousei and Kaori would be at the airport with Hiroko as their guardian for America. School was over, all the 8th graders had graduated and are now in their summer break, the main four friends hanging out for as long as they can before the two musicians had to, unfortunately, leave their best friends for their future.

"It's kinda unsettling, y'know?"

Kousei, Kaori, and Tsubaki all turned their heads to Watari, whom was seated on the grass before his three friends who were on the bench in front of him. Kousei opened his mouth to question Watari's claim. "What's unsettling?"

Watari sighed and leaned on his hands from behind. "That the two celebrities are leaving for America." He fake sobbed. "Leaving their two best friends behind!"

"Uh…'celebrities' wouldn't exactly be fitting for Kaori and I, but sadly it is true that we have to go…" Kousei bit his lip and sighed, leaning his elbow on his knee. "We're gonna miss you all."

"Jokes on you, Kousei, but it's going around the music industry that the most loved duo is heading over there to the fame of the world." Watari grinned.

"Well, it isn't exactly all fame where Kousei and I are going. It's LA."

Tsubaki waved off Kaori and smiled. "Same thing."

Watari laughed and without knowing it, his mouth opened to say, "You're so cute, Tsubaki."

Everyone went quiet and stared at Watari, Tsubaki turning red with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

Kousei and Kaori were laughing, but Tsubaki was having a small meltdown.

"Shut up, Watari! You don't just say things like that!" Tsubaki frowned and reached out to lightly kick him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Watari chuckled, despite being red himself, and laid back on the grass. "I'll be sure to keep it in my mind next time."

Hearing that didn't make Tsubaki's blush calm down at all. She frowned more and said, "Just shut up!" while looking off to the side.

"Okay," he chuckled.

A silence fell upon the four friends and Kousei found himself looking up at the sky, which was a clear blue. Kaori saw where her significant other was looking and gazed into that direction, asking, "What ya looking at?"

"The sky," was his simple answer. "It's a nice one today, really clear."

Kaori took her eyes off the air above her and stared at the side of Kousei's face, slowly growing a smile and looking back up to the sky. "Y'know, there's this saying I've heard."

"What is it?"

"'Once you have tasted the taste of sky, you will forever look up,' once said Leonardo Da Vinci." Kaori grinned and interlocked her hand with Kousei's. "So by all means, look up and don't look down."

Kousei laughed and squeezed Kaori's hand. "If there isn't at least one quote coming out of you, I think I'm going crazy."

Kaori giggled. "Well luckily I'm full of quotes."

Interrupting the two musicians, Tsubaki turned to them to ask, "Hey wait, aren't you two going to perform a 'goodbye' in the Towa Hall later this week?"

Watari had scratched his head in confusion. "Isn't it a competition? Well, for the violinists?"

"Well, yes, but Kousei and Kao are only gonna be just there to play as a goodbye, since they gotta go soon and won't make it to the next one if they get chosen by the audience or make it to first," said Tsubaki.

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Kaori smiled and grabbed Kousei's shoulders, shaking him a little too roughly to his taste. "I forgot that we get to perform again!" She giggled and grinned excitedly. "I'm so excited now!"

Kousei laughed, somewhat excited with a tint of nervousness. "I guess so. I haven't gone over there ever since you had to undergo your...y'know, surgery. Does this mean we have to have a painful amount of practice?"

Kaori smiled gently and shook her head, leaning her back against the bench. "Nope! I'm going easy from now on, since there's more time in the world to keep on practicing. Like I've said, we rule, no one is going to stop us!"

Kousei chuckled and scratched his cheek, gazing longingly at his significant other. "Alright then."

"You guys better send us some photos when you two land." Watari's voice had Kousei break his gaze and looked at his friend. The soccer player smirked and got off the ground and onto his feet. "Share some of the fresh Californian air with us too!"

"They won't be giving us any air, idiot." Despite saying this, Tsubaki smiled. "But he's right."

Kousei let out a small smile and stood up, stretching his arms out. "Alright. We promise to send photos."

Watari fist bumped the air and screamed out happily. "Yay!"

"But," Kaori stood up, "we need to stay in contact."

Sighing out, Tsubaki stood up like the others and scratched her head. "That's the scary part...what if we all just lost touch and like...stop talking?"

Everyone had gone quiet, many thoughts going through each of their heads. Kousei was the first to speak. "Um, well then we'll just have to find a way to keep in touch. All we have is devices…" He saw everyone looking down while Kaori had looked off into the distance, biting her lip in thought. He sighed and continued. "Come on, we've all been friends since we were just kids! I mean, aside from Kaori but she's also very close to us that she may as well be considered as a childhood friend."

Watari sighed and scratched his head. "I mean...I'm pretty sure Tsubaki and I will stay friends for a long while...but it's just you two I'm worried about."

"Don't worry." Kaori finally spoke up, her daydreaming coming to an end as she looked to her friends with a soft smile. "As we've said, we'll come visit from time to time."

The two boys and Tsubaki all smiled at Kaori, and silence was in the air until Watari brought his hand up halfway in between everyone. "Best friends till the end?"

Everyone just stared at the soccer player. He nodded his head with a warm smile.

Kaori's face had drooped a little, but she was the first to grin and placed her hand atop Watari's levitating one. "Best friends till the end."

Tsubaki and Kousei were the two left out of the forming circle, but Tsubaki smiled after some thought and included, "We better still be hanging together," before saying, "So, best friends till the end."

Kousei took a little more time than the others, because thoughts that he never wanted to even think about were roaming around his mind. All the negatives were bringing him down and putting more weight onto his arm, making it hard to bring it up for the circle. He wasn't going to bring up his arm anytime soon, but the look that everyone gave him-that _one_ look of hope-brought him to get ahold of himself and he forced his arm up to place his hand over Tsubaki's.

The young pianist smiled, a warming look on his face. "Best friends...till the end."

 **~0000~**

"So...what piece are we doing again?" Kousei turned around on the bench and faced the female violinist, who was storming up a chat with Tsubaki on her phone.

Kaori looked to Kousei and held a finger up before briefly finishing the convo and ending the call. She brightly smiled and turned her full attention on Kousei. "So. You wanna know the piece we're doing?"

Kousei shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Well yeah, what is it?"

A sly grin came his way, and his girlfriend's eyes had a certain glint. "You'll have to wait." She walked up to him and gave his head a small pat.

Kousei just stared at the blonde. "What?" He tilted his head. "Shouldn't I know _now_ so that we can practice?"

The teenage girl giggled and walked over to the side of the bench, pressing a key on the piano to emit a sound as she smiled at the instrument. "Yes, but...I rather we wait it out a little bit. I don't want to be...too harsh on you." She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Like I was before."

Kousei didn't say anything, he just turned and faced Kaori, some time going by as she pushed chords, and placed his arm over the keys to lay his head on his arm, which had caused many keys to be pushed and create a mess of sound. He sighed and stared longingly at his love. "It's fine Kaori. You weren't really harsh at all, I do just need a little push to actually go with the flow." He saw Kaori smile and that made him smile, but he frowned a little and said, "But...is it that you don't want to tell me because you really don't know what we're going to play…?"

Kaori's face said it all, but she simply grinned and laughed nervously. "Uh...maybe?"

The coal-haired teen laughed and sat up straight, his arms reaching forward to give Kaori's waist a small, quick hug. "Why didn't you just say that then?"

Kaori 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms. "I would feel embarrassed, that's why."

Kousei stood up and chuckled, shaking his head. "You really have some type of reputation to keep, don't you?"

Kaori nodded whilst Kousei went to go over to his shelf of music scores. She smiled and sat herself down on the bench he was once on and faced the piano, stroking her fingers over the keys as she started to play Ode to Joy.

Kousei turned from the shelf in shock and was about to question how she knew how to work the piano, but then he remembered that she's had lessons before so closed his mouth and went back to finding a piece. "Nice playing, but _maybe_ you should loosen up your fingers a little from what I could see _and_ hear. You're practically smashing the keys."

Kaori scoffed and stopped playing, her head turned so that she could look at Kousei, who was scavenging the shelves. "Well s-o-r-r-y, Mr. Pianist Perfectionist." She smiled when he turned to flash her a smirk before turning back to flip through scores again. "I'm a professional violinist, not pianist."

Kousei let out a chuckle and took out a piece from the shelf. "I wouldn't want it any other way either." He held the score in his hands, holding it up for Kaori to see the cover for herself. "I think I found which piece we will be doing, Kaori."

Kaori stood up and walked over to Kousei to grab the score out of his hands, reading it clearly. Her mouth formed into an 'o' but then a small smile came about.

"Romance for piano and violin...op. 11, composed by Dvorak." Kaori grinned and glanced up at Kousei. "Well aren't you a romantic fella."

Kousei blushed a bit and chuckled. He took the piece out of her hands and held it. "Well...I wanted to do something simple, and something that can leave the whole hall in awe, and as well as something the both of us can communicate through."

She smiled and ruffled her boyfriend's hair. "And...this is what you decided to choose? You didn't even look through every single one."

Kousei giggled and placed the score upon Kaori's hands. "It was actually the one I had been wanting to do...but...I had forgotten all about it until I started searching."

"Oh...well...why don't we do more of a flashy piece?" Kaori tucked the score under her arm and flipped through the shelf, leaving Kousei to stand behind her and ask, "And which one do you want that's 'flashy'?"

"Maybe...some Maurice Ravel?" Kaori took out a score and observed it, putting it back right after and continuing to skim.

A pause of silence.

Kousei felt his skin go cold, his eyes widened a little out of reflect at the mention of the composer. "W-which piece?"

"Pavane pour une infante défunte."

He felt time stop for a second; many, _many_ thoughts going through his head. His hands got all clammy real quick and his heart pace quickened, an eerie feeling of anxiety hitting him. "U-uhm...I-I don't really…" _Pavane for a dead princess…_ "I…don't think that counts as a...flashy song, I suppose…"

Kaori turned around to add on to what Kousei had said, but stopped when she saw how horrible Kousei had seemed to appear and immediately grew concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

The pianists eyes moved and were then glued to the ground, his heart beat thrashing into his ears. _Why? Why that particular piece? Why...w-why did she have to even_ think _of it?_ Kousei felt Kaori's hands on his shoulders, but he didn't move. _I hate that piece so much. It… I don't want to listen to Ravel...especially not after…_ Kousei felt Kaori's arms go around his waist in a hug, her body molded to his own as her chin rested on his shoulder. _I hate it. Why? But why...do I just hate it so much? Is it because of the story it's the most mentioned in? The one that you, Kaori, had quoted from when I went to visit you… The…_ Kousei, out of nowhere, broke down and wrapped his arms around Kaori, holding her tight against him as he buried his scrunched up face in her neck. _I hate it._ He took a shaky breath. _IhateitIhateitIhate-_

"Kousei!" Kaori pulled away from the emotional teen and grabbed him by the shoulders once more, having him in place while cupping her hands to grab his cheeks. She saw the tears that let loose and wiped them away with her thumbs, her voice going softer. "Hey...hey Kousei...what happened? What's wrong?"

Kousei sniffed and shook his head. "It's nothing...it's fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Kousei, it is not fine that you're crying for I don't know what…" Kaori sighed and gave Kousei a kiss on the nose and buried her face in his neck. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine."

"I'm sorry," whispered Kousei. He held Kaori tight against him and wobbly repeated, "I'm sorry…"

Kaori closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She wanted to cry, she's never seen Kousei so...vulnerable or distraught, it honestly hurt her. She wasn't sure what had affected him so much, all she did was suggest a piece she was the most familiar with...

Then suddenly, like two magnets coming together, something clicked in the blonde's mind. _That...book...could it have been a traumatic experience that got Kousei to act like this?_ Remembering the novel, it dawned on Kaori that it did have a similar storyline to the world and life she is living in now… She pushed away from Kousei a little, looking at his fringes that were hanging from the motion of him looking down. "Hey, Kousei...w-"

"Kaori..." Kousei looked up and gave her a small smile and wiped away the tears he had, "don't fret, okay?"

Kaori's mouth opened a tad bit, wanting to ask her question she wanted to know from him, but she set it aside and just nodded. "O-okay." She hesitated again, but all that had come out was a sigh and a nod. "Alright then."

Kousei smiled lightly. He grabbed Kaori's hand and gave it a small kiss on the back. "Hey...I love you."

Kaori grinned and gave Kousei a quick peck on the mouth. "And I love you, Mr. Pianist."

Kousei smiled and moved away from Kaori as he turned around and walked back to the piano. "So, shall we _wow_ the people with some Dvorak?"

A grin overcame the blonde's face. She giddily went over to her case and handed Kousei the piano score while she had her violin score. She opened her case and picked up her violin by the neck as she turned to Kousei and smiled once again. "We shall."

 **~0000~**

"It's your fault we're having to rush anyway." Kaori crossed her arms and grunted in mock anger, her head help up high as she turned away from Kousei as she was seated on his porch outside his home. Said Kousei scoffed and nodded in slight annoyance. "Sure, as if the reason we're playing late and at a dead-line is because _I_ forgot about the competition." He sighed and grabbed Kaori by her shoulder, gently twisting her around so that he was able to see her pout and slightly furrowed brow. "Let's not forget," he added, "we _both_ were the ones who had forgotten. Not till Tsubaki and Watari were asking about it earlier." Kousei smiled and gently gave her head a pat, smiling with a chuckle. "Be glad we at least got through half the piece."

"With a bit of _hard work_ , may I add." Kaori still had her arms crossed but she let a hint of a smirk overcome her features.

Kousei grimaced but he didn't let his smile die. "Ah...hehe." His smile died, but he looked to the ground and sucked in air through his teeth as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot of hard work… I mean…" his voice dropped down to a mumble, "at least it wasn't as bad as the first time we practiced."

"What was that?" Kaori asked, arms now loose and resting on her lap.

"U-uh, nothing!" Kousei laughed cheekily and looked up to the sky, seeing the sun drop down under the buildings upfront. "Seems as if the day is coming to an end."

Kaori looked at him for a moment more before looking ahead just as he was, sighing in content. "Yup...and it's really pretty, as well."

Kousei had a hint of a smile, but he did take in the beauty of the sky, not enough though, for he had noticed Kaori whipping out her phone and taking a photo of the sky. Not long after though, Kousei regrets his decision of staring because Kaori glanced his way and smirked before swiftly turning to him and snapping a photo of his captivated face.

The male blinked before stuttering once his mind started working it's gears. "W-wait, did you just take a picture of me?!"

Kaori giggled mischievously and grinned. "Yep."

"But why?!" Kousei tried to grab her phone but she merely laughed and stuffed in away in her pocket. "Well...you know what they say, 'take a picture, it'll last longer'." Kaori grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He grumpily pouted and leaned his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. Despite these actions, there was a tint of red on his cheeks. "I guess."

Kaori smiled, admiring the look on her partner's face before intertwining their hands and standing up. "I guess I should start heading home now. Would you mind walking with me?"

Kousei sighed and stood up, holding her hand tight as he started to smile at her. "I'd love to escort you home."

 **~0000~**

"Soon we'll be gone, huh?"

Kousei nodded grimly, a sigh escaping his lips as he and Kaori swing their clasped hands between them as they walk toward her home. "Yes. We'll be _together_...but we'll be _gone_ from our homeland and our friends and family. Hiroko is coming with us to help us navigate around the U.S. and chaperone us, but….y'know?"

Kaori nodded and looked around as she spoke. "That you are right...but...may I ask a question?"

"Well, of course you can."

Kaori nodded and pursed her lips before asking, "Is Koharu coming with us?"

Kousei stared at her for a little, bits of laughter coming out of him shortly after. "Why? Did you really grow that attached to her?"

Kaori put herself at a defense. "Hey, she's really cute and I get along with her just fine!"

Kousei laughed more and brought her hand up to his lips, giving the back of it a kiss as an apology. "Alright alright, yes she's coming. It's kind of a no-brainer as to why you get along with her as well."

The blonde tilted her head to the side as they turned a corner on the sidewalk. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have a very childish personality despite your age, at times." Kousei started laughing again as Kaori hit him.

"Meanie!" Kaori 'hmph'ed and pouted, crossing her arms as she walked farther from Kousei.

Kousei started to feel bad, but he didn't let his guard down as he jogged up to her and engulfed her in his arms, resting his check on her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kousei placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled to look at her pouty face. "Forgive me? Please?"

Kaori stared at his face for a while, wanting to deny, but she couldn't help it and hugged him tightly. "Yes, I forgive you, Mr. Grizzly Bear."

Kousei smiled slightly at hearing the nickname he loves dearly coming from the one he loves most and hugged her tightly once more. "I'm glad. Now," he pulled away and gave her an eye-smile, grabbing her hand and started walking again to head over to her house/bakery, "let's start once again getting you to your humble abode."

 **~0000~**

"Thanks for walking me home, Kousei."

Said teen nodded and grinned. "Not a problem." Kousei took a look through the large window of the bakery and saw a few people inside, no less than five since closing should be close. He adjusted his glasses and shuffled on his two feet. "Um...so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kaori nodded with a smile on her face and moved toward him and placed her lips over his. Kousei didn't mind it, but he glanced inside the bakery and saw Kaori's parents looking at them before he kissed her back. He pulled back a little, his hands still placed on her waist. "Your parents are right there, Kaori," he whispered.

"And? They kiss in front of me at times, no difference." Kaori grinned innocently, but Kousei was getting fearful when he saw the look on her dad's face.

Kousei laughed meekly and enveloped her in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, your dad looks like he wants to kill me."

Kaori frowned and peeked to look in the bakery, indeed seeing her dad glare at Kousei. " _Daaadddd_! Ugh." Kaori groaned and looked up at Kousei. "Really, don't worry. He does like you, he certainly does, but he's just really protective. Still. I'll talk to him when I go in, alright?"

Kousei nodded and looked over at Kaori's parents again, seeing her mom tending customers and her father at the cashier, trying to make it seem like he isn't looking, but he failed a tad bit. "Okay," he breathed out as he turned to look back at the girl he loves. "Alright then. _Now_ , I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kaori." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and waved goodbye to the obvious-looking dad before he rushed away in nervousness that Yoshiyuki would come out in the open out of nowhere and lecture the two teens.

 **Hello hello, sorry that this was short** _ **and**_ **late, my first year of high school makes me a tad bit more busy than I thought, even more I'm at a performing arts school so I do a lot more than just the regular so it's taking off my time to write at times.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, whoever made it to here. This just a little fluff between the wo protagonists, I hope that's okay for now.** **I apologize if there were any mistakes.**

 **Till next time :)**


End file.
